


All Our Villainy

by DwarfsareAwsome



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boxman is a goof and lovable, Character Development, Comedy, Corruption, Drama & Romance, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fights, Fink is home schooled, Fink is jealous of everyone and doesn't like sharing her Boss, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fun, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Headcanon, Heroes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add tags as I post, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Ko is a sweet boy, LGBTQ Character, Loads of chapters, Lord Boxman is a bad dad, Love, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, OCs - Freeform, Past Abuse, Plot, Plot Twists, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Slice of Life, Swearing, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Trans Male Character, Ven and Laser are brothers, Venomous is a good dad, Venomous is transgender because I said so, Villains, Warnings May Change, back flashes, broken feelings, buckle up this shit going to get crazy, drama everywhere, life - Freeform, seriously there will be a lot of chapters, shit going to get crazy, soft, some of my own characters, venomous has a tail because i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 117,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfsareAwsome/pseuds/DwarfsareAwsome
Summary: The twisted game known as life has never been generous to Professor Venomous, and he never expected things to get better. That was until his business partner Lord Boxman destroyed his home and he was forced to move into Boxmore. Now things are looking up and everything falling into place. The question is, what does villain do when powerful heroes are breathing down the back of his neck, and the board of villains have him backed into a corner?





	1. Glass Restaurants

Lord Boxman travelled through the large metal building he called home. He was dressed in a soft blue suit and tied together with a silver bowtie. His hair slicked back and he’d even had a shower before drowning himself with deodorant. Tonight, was a special night, one he’d only ever dreamed of. Lord Boxman was going out for dinner with none other than Professor Venomous!

You know, that handsome and wild-minded man! His raven hair kissing his shoulders, soft lavender skin, and cute upturned nose. His always half-lidded, sharp yellow and reptile eyes and not to mention that figure. He was defiantly a man who knew his way around. Always so well presented, suit and tie or his classic dark purple jumper. That soft but distinctive smell of lavender. He could bring an entire room to a halt with his bored yet powerful stare.

Boxman still wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get into this hand sweating, heart racing situation. He had been a stuttering and shaking mess when asking the Professor out for dinner. Not that this was a date! No! Of course, not… It was just a business meeting. That’s it! Just a business meeting between two evil business partners. Nothing more.

Boxman paced back and forth by the front door. He pushed his sleeve up, seeing it was five minutes past eight!? Boxman gawked down at the watch, biting his bottom lip with anxiety. Venomous was late! The Professor had taken Fink out for the afternoon, but he wasn’t anywhere in sight! Boxman tried to think as sweat began forming on his head. He tried to think of an excuse to why the man hadn’t yet arrived back, but only negative outcomes filled his head, to the point where he through his head would crake open.

Maybe they were stuck in traffic? O-Or Fink had gotten stuck in a tree again; maybe Venomous had lost his wallet or he just didn’t to go out to dinner with Boxman.

Boxman hands squished his sweating face, panic filling his soft green eyes.

Knock, knock.

He jumped, turning around to face the door. The panic brained out of him when hearing Fink on the other side, yelling about something. Boxman swiftly fixed his shirt, pulled on his bowtie and whipped his forehead. He took a deep breath, relaxing before opening the door.

“I don’t wanna!” Fink huffed.

Boxman was meet with both Professor Venomous and Fink standing out in the dark and cold air. The warm light from Boxmore cast across the two villains and soft lights of the Plaza dotted the darkness across from them.

Venomous had a bored and drained expression on his face. His bright yellow eyes half-lidded and ebony hair slowly saying in the bitter wind. He was already dressed in his black suit, green and scaled tie glistening in the warm glow of Boxmore.

Lord Boxman came to the younger man’s chest in high, just a little below his shoulders.

Fink was by his side, arms crossed and pink cheeks huffed out. Her normal wild green hair was held up in a ponytail. She murmured something that Boxman couldn’t make out.

The lilac skinned man pressed his lips together. “Boxman.” He muttered.

Boxman let a nervous laugh out. “Professor Venomous! I-It is sooooo good to see you!” He had to stop himself from pulling the man into a hug.

Venomous pulled his hand out from his back and gently pushed a sulking Fink to the door. “Play nice with the others.”

Fink grumbled, eyes moving up to Boxman as she walked past him. “I got my eye on you.” He snarled up at him before dropping down onto her hands and knees and ran off into the building.

“Sorry about her,” Venomous spoke up, breaking the night silence.

Boxman chirped up. “N-No need! Kids, am I right?” He laughed; rubbing the back of his head and his chicken claw.

Venomous didn’t laugh but met the man’s words with a small hum in agreement. “Shall we go?” He didn’t wait for an answer, turning around and began heading back to his glossy, purple and snake faced car. He held the passenger side door open for Boxman.

The villain blushed, sheepishly thanking the man and got in. He was frozen, sitting as still as possible and listened to Venomous heeled boots echo out as he moved around to the other side of the car. Boxman’s eyes shifted about the car, taking in small details. The music CDs resting on the dashboard; sweet wrappers littering the floor by his feet.

Lord Boxman felt himself begin to sweat when Venomous got into the car, the smell of perfume waving off him.

“You’ll have to excuse the mess. Fink stuffed herself on the way back.” Venomous didn’t look to Boxman but rolled his window down, picking an empty and crushed lemonade can up from the cup holder and dropped it out the window. 

Boxman pulled on his collar, every word that passed Venomous lips left him blushing and tripping over his worlds. “It’s no problem! A lot cleaner than my car. I don’t mind mess.” He tried to stop himself from burning up.

Venomous started the car, not saying anything as he reversed.

Boxman went to speak, not even sure what would have passed his lips when a voice yelled out to them.

“Venomous!”

Professor Venomous didn’t look over but allowed a bitter sigh to pass his lips, well Boxman landed forward to look past him.

Standing outside the Plaza stood Laserblast, Ko and Carol. They seemed to be closing the building; all smiling and waving their arms.

Boxman was pushed back into his seat when the car raced off down the road, the reflection of the Plaza faded out of sight and into darkness. Boxman coughed a concerned laugh. “Family, am I right?” the small amount of confidence he had faded when Venomous upturned nose wrinkled. “Soooo...” Boxman tried to change the subject. “Have any good songs?” He reached over, pulling the music disks over. Lord Boxman hummed happily as he looked through the songs, trying to find one he likes or at least knew.

“How about some peace and quiet?” Venomous snapped out.

Boxman winched at this. Silently laying the CD’s back down.

The car fell still. An uncomfortable silence at that. Nothing but the sound of the car engine humming and Boxman’s heartbeat.

Venomous harsh tone sunk in, he sighed, shoulder loosening. “I shouldn’t have snapped.” He broke the silence. For just a moment he contemplated apologising, but the words didn’t leave his mouth. “I just hate him.” His eyes narrowed at the empty road ahead of them.

“Laserblast?” Boxman questioned.

Venomous simply nodded. “Stupid heroes.” He tried to force the hero out of his head. “Let’s just get some food. Fink ate my lunch.”

Boxman nodded. “Food always cheers me up!” He felt his cheeks warm when the violet man chuckled.

If things stayed like this, then maybe tonight wouldn’t end in disaster.

 

* * *

 

 

After a quiet ride the car pulled up and the two men got out.

A one floored but large glass building stood waiting for them. The ground around it lit by the crystal lights and Villains bustled about inside. It was most defiantly a posh villain’s hang out, some of the most powerful and villainous villains around.

Boxman whistled as he followed Venomous to the building. “This place looks fancy.” He grinned.

“It’s a popular hangout. Haven’t you been?” Venomous cocked a brow down at the heavy man.

Boxman rubbed the back of his head, eyes shifting away from the taller man and embarrassment stained his voice. “I don’t get invited out much.”

Venomous almost regretted asking that. He knew Lord Boxman wasn’t respecting among villains, and therefore, him going to a place such as this didn’t make much sense. Boxman was seen as a joke, a man who simply build _little toy robots_ and messed everything up. A joke, the punchline, and butt of every joke told by not only heroes but villains as well. Venomous had once been naïve just like them, he’d heard about Boxman as his strange and wired ways and taken them as true. Which they are, but from the moment they’d met he knew there was a fire in Boxman. A fire that could rage if it truly wanted too. He watched the Lord’s cheeks warm with humiliation. “Oh, well you must try the steak. It is divine.” Venomous pressed his ring finger and thumb together, giving the man a comforting smile.

Boxman smiled and face darken. There was something about Venomous way of wording that always made his heart race. The lilac man always has something interesting to say and other villains always jumped to agree with him. It was rather amusing to watch a table of villains argue, Venomous cutting in as the voice of reason. He held everyone respect; always had something clever to say and words ran like liquid gold. Even when Boxman couldn’t understand the man he always agreed.

As they entered the glass restaurant, the warmth and smell of the foods and wine hit them.

The place was overflowing with life, tables draped in white tablecloths were set up in rows and villains dressed in lavish suites and dressed were seated and enjoying their meals. Waiters rushed around with large plates botted with small meals.

“Professor Venomous!” Billiam Milliam moved over to them, he was dressed in his navy suit and golden skin glistened. “How wonderful to see you.” His eyes fell on Boxman and face wrinkled into disgust. “And you brought a friend!” He held his hands above his chest. “How…wonderful.” He forced the words out with a smile.

“I booked a table,” Venomous spoke, yellow eyes watching Billiam place the menu down.

“Of course, you did!” Billiam smiled. “Now, let’s see.” He flicked through the pages, running his finger down and past other villains’ names “Ah, Professor Venomous.” He pointed over to a table sitting by the huge glass wall looking out into the darkness. “There you are. Please, make yourself comfortable.”

Boxman sheepishly followed the younger man to the table. He watched Venomous pull his black blazer off and throw it over the back of his seat. “This place looks even bigger from inside,” Boxman spoke up.

Venomous hummed softly in agreement.

“So, come here often?”

“No. I mean, yes.” Venomous corrected himself. “but it’s always so busy.” He rested his arms on the table. “Everyone running around, that classical music in the backgrounded. What’s the point in playing music when the building itself is too loud, it can’t be heard and whatever it does reach your ears is just annoying background sound?” He shook his head but smile. “Sorry, I just really don’t enjoy this kind of stuff.”

“N-No need to apologise!” Boxman blurted out, his face tingling with a soft blush as Venomous looked to him. The left side of his mouth curving into a warm smile. Boxman gulped and tried to smile back, forcing himself not to make it to wide but enough so Venomous could actually see it.

“You know Boxman, I don’t normally do this.” Venomous lent back in his seat, not bothering with the menu and tone changing to friendly but meaningful.

“Oh?”

“Dinner out.”

“Oh.”

“It’s not my forte. Busy and loud, overpriced food and small talk.” His fingers tickled his neck. “But I do enjoy an evening away from Boxmore. Fink can be quite the handful; however, I do enjoy the company of your robots.”

Boxman laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “W-Well Boxmore is--- Wait--Y-You do?” His voice dripped with hesitation.

Venomous nodded. “You have quite the knack for making them interesting. All with their own little ticks and queries.”

Boxman tried to stop his face from warming, but having Venomous shower him with sweet words made him inside melt and brain fizz. “Well, it’s just a bit of programming, a few wires here and there.” He pressed his lips together and hands rested on his lap.

Venomous let a small hum out. “Still, I’m impressed. You sure know how to bring a mean, cold building like Boxmore to life. I’m already starting to feel at home.”

A wide smile crossed Boxman’s face. “Well, that’s wonderful!” He chuckled. “Your comfort at Boxmore is my number one priority!” his smile weakened but blush grew stronger when the man across from him chuckled.

“Well, you’re doing a wonderful job~” Venomous smirked.

Boxman would have been sitting there all day, staring at the man with a blush across his face had the waiters not come over.

Venomous handed them the menu, telling him they wanted the steak and red wine.

The large silver man nodded.

Both villains fell silent, neither one knowing what to say.

Venomous didn’t seem to mind the silence between them, thanking the waiter as his glass was filled. Lord Boxman, on the other hand, was cracking his brain open, just trying to think of something they could talk about.

Venomous cupped his chin in his hand, running his finger around the drum of his wine glass. His fingers were sharp, almost claw-like; nails a midnight black. His half-lidded, reptile eyes shifted to Boxman, who was begging to sweat and pulled his blue blazer off. “Why so tense?”

“Tense?” Boxman let a nerve laugh out. “I-I-I’m not tense, j-just hot.” He whipped his forehead, wanting to coil in on himself when Venomous let a board sigh out. “So-so, I know Laserblast your big brother, but got any other family?” He forced a smile, feeling how boarding his words were.

Venomous tried to seem more interested, sitting up in his seat. “Ma. I mean, I have one. I have a Ma.”

Boxman felt himself slowly relaxing.

“I haven’t seen her in a while. But we call and write to each other.” He waved on hand. “She loves traveling, wants to go all over the world. But she makes time for me…and Laserblast.” He added with annoyance. He leaned forward and rested his bellows on the table. “What about you? You’re an interesting guy, sure your parents are a world of fun.” He squinted one eye when the man let a loud laugh out.

A few eyes being drawn to them.

Boxman changed his loud laughter to a forced snicker when seeing a somewhat annoyed expression on Venomous face. “I-I have my Mum. She’s nice…I guess. As long as you’re not me.” He coughed and cheeks tingled when Venomous met this with a confused look. “My Mum’s nice, she’s not evil or anything. She’s just…a few chips fries short of a Happy Meal.”

Venomous laughed, his head was thrown back and teeth sharp twinkled in the crystal lighting.

Boxman’s heart skipped eight bets and chest grew warmer.

“Oh, I see….” Venomous chuckled. “Runs in the family?” His eyes sparked with entertainment.

Boxman laughed but it wasn’t panicky this time. “I don’t think so.”

Venomous turned his head away from the man and shook his head as he chuckled. “So, Boxmore is doing well.”

Boxman took a sip of his drink, hoping it would help him unwind. “Yes! Yes, it is.” He grinned proudly. “All thanks to you.”

Venomous cheeks warmed. “I wouldn’t say that. I just make sure you’re getting the paperwork done.” He lent back in his seat. “I’m no good with wires and robots.”

“I could teach you.” Boxman hadn’t even thought about it but when his mind caught up, he almost regretted making the offer. Seeing a small look of surprise and uncertainty spark in Venomous bright yellow eyes.

“Teach me?” He hummed softly, seeming to think about the offer. “I’ve never thought about it… learning how all of that works.” He bit on the inside of his cheek. “I know a little but that would be fun.”

“Really?” Boxman spat out.

Venomous nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” His lips curved into a smile. “but I want to teach you about bio.” He chuckled when Boxman quickly nodded.

“Any time spent with you is a dream!” His face darkened when his mind enough up with his tongue. “I-I mean—” He tripped over his worlds. “I-I mean… I would like that.” He tried to be as calm as possible but inside he was an emotional world wind.

Their meals were brought over and Boxman rubbed his hands together, eyes sparkling and licked his lips, however, when the plate was placed down in front of him, he found it empty? Or it may as well have been. There was nothing there! Just some green leaves and cut of grilled steak the size of his palm. They’d thrown some fancy garlic sauce on top and half of a small tomato.

His green eyes shifted to Venomous place, seeing the exact same meal. “W-Wait, where’s my food?” Boxman blustered out.

The waiter looked to him, face stone silver.

Venomous furrowed a brow. “Right there, Box.”

Boxman’s eyes widened with disbelief. “This is it?!”

A few villains looked over and Venomous gave them a nerves smile.

“I haven’t eaten in three hours! How is this meant to fill me!” The stubby man threw his arms down in the direction of the mostly empty plate. “There’s more plate than food!”

“Boxman.” Venomous snapped. “This is a restaurant, not a fast food joint.”

“Venomous, is there a problem here?” Billiam Milliam walked over, hands behind his back and eyes narrowing at them.

Venomous shook his head but before he could speak Boxman piped up.

“This meal was £46! We just paid £92 for this! This!” Boxman yelled up at the golden man.

Venomous eyes shifted to Billiam, giving him a small shrug and uneasy smile.

“I’m sorry, but this is what people with money eat, we serve good food here.” Billiam snapped with sass.

“Ohhhh!” Boxman gritted his large and sharp teeth. “This is what I think of your fancy food!” He threw the table over, ignoring Venomous who shouted; the table hit the floor. 

“How dare you!” Billiam yelled, snapping his fingers.

Boxman was waving his arms about, yelling at the top of his lungs. He didn’t stop shouting; one of the silver men picked him up, holding him out like a stray cat.

Venomous took a sharp steep back. “W-Wait, I didn’t do anything!” He yelled when the silver man scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder.

“Take them out back,” Billiam ordered.

“B-Billiam!?” Venomous shouted.

“I’ll put rocket launchers on the bottom of his stupid place and send you all flying to the moon! O-or I just won’t do anything! Because-because this stupid place is made out of glass! How are people even finding it! It's glass!” Boxman yelled out, face a deep pink.

Venomous was practically crying with embarrassment, hands over his burning face.

A small, silver Billiam Milliam minion opened the back door, holding it open for the silver man, who carried the two villains out into the night.  

Venomous yelled out as he was thrown into the dumpster, Boxman being thrown in after him and the metal lid slammed shut.

Boxman rampant yelling was cut off when the lid slammed down, being left in darkness. He pinched his nose. “Gross.” He felt something soft under him, face igniting into a poppy red when realising it was the Professor.

“Ug! Get off me!” Venomous shouted, pushing the man off. He quickly dived up, pushing the lid of the large bin off and dragged himself out. He trembled when seeing dirt covered him. He ripped an apple core out of his wild hair and flicked a banana pale from his shoulders.

Boxman fell out of the bin, groaning as he sat up. He rubbed the back of his head. “I-I umm… “He forced a laugh out. “I may have gotten a little carried away.” 

Venomous rose to his feet, almost falling over when finding a paper cup had been pierced by his high heeled boot. He mumbled under his breath, ripping it off before storming off.

“P-P. V!” Boxman ran after him, almost slipping over the banana pale. “V-Venomous!” He ran after the man, slowing down when reacting him at the side of the empty and dark road. “U-Umm.” Boxman words died in his gullet.

Venomous marched off, mumbling under his breath. “You’re an embarrassment!” He snapped over his shoulder. “What the cob was that!?” He stopped, Boxman almost walking into him. “You just embarrassed me in front of an enter restaurant full of Villains! Do you have any idea how petty and stupid that looked?! I-I’m mortified!”

Boxman frowned, shrinking under the man.

“It’s a fancy restaurant! They so tiny meals! That’s their entire thing!” He pulled on his ebony hair, face a deep purple. “I can’t ever show my face there again!”

Boxman anxiously tapped his hands together. “I-It was just a villain hand out, who cares what they think?” 

Venomous anger was blown out like a candle, cheeks transitioned from a deep purple to magenta, his whole face burning and eyes seemed to sparkle for just a second.

“P-P. V?” a drop of confusion stained Boxman’s voice.

Venomous seemed to snap back. He shook the pink from his face and quickly turned his back to the villain.

Boxman didn’t move or say anything. He could see Venomous hands cupping his face, hiding whatever expression was on his burning face. He rubbed his arm, trying to think of what to say. “Umm…I’m really sorry… I’m just hungry.” His frown grew when a hissing like a tea kettle about to overboil left the taller man. “I-I’ll pay you back.” Boxman insisted, blush returning when Venomous sighed and shook his head.

“No. It's fine.” He turned to face the mad, a soft purple blush running across his face. “It was…umm.” He clicked his tongue and eyes shifted away. “It was ho—I mean—um...” He hissed at himself. “I like that side of you.”

“Uh?” confusion plastered Boxman’s face and head tilted to the side.

Venomous blush darkened. “You were bad in there… evil! Kind of…” His kept his eyes resting anywhere that wasn’t Boxman.

“O-Oh…” Boxman’s face turned a dark green. “W-Well, I was going to box Shannon and Darrell over but I left my remote at home.” He unknowingly tapped his pocket.

Venomous pressed his lips together but laughed. “You didn’t need them.” His eyes moved back to the man, “Well, I haven’t eaten; we didn’t discuss any business but tonight was fun. Apart from being thrown in the trash, that is.” He brushed his arms off. “But you losing it in there, I like that, really.”

“Y-You do…?” Boxman face warmed but he wasn’t sure if the man’s words were true. He couldn’t believe Professor Venomous was complimenting him! Him! It all seemed too good to be true.

Venomous nodded. “You have dedication, Boxman! There’s a fire in you and I find it rather amusing an overpriced meal was enough to ignite it.” He began fixing his hair.

Boxman chuckled. “I get mad when I’m hungry.”

Venomous met this with a warm laugh. “I assumed so.” He turned back around and began heading down the road. “C’mon, I’m sure we can find somewhere still open. I really need something to eat.”

Boxman ran to the man’s side.

For a moment they walked in silence, nothing but the sound of Professor Venomous heeled boots and trees rustling around them.

“You know…that place is made of glass…” Venomous didn’t turn his head but eyes shifted to the corner of his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face.

“yeah?” Boxman arched a brow, mind clocking on and grin spreading across his face. “O-Ooooh..., your mind is delightfully evil, Ven!”

Venomous chuckled, teeth seeming to sharpen.

Boxman ran ahead, grabbing a stone off the side of the road. He let a loud and boastful laugh out and threw the stone at the front of the glass building. “Take that you snobby, golden Ken doll!” His wild and evil laughed stopped when the stone hit the glass wall but nothing happened. His face dropped, twisting into confusion.

Venomous stopped alongside him, his hands behind his back and head cocked to the side. He huffed. “Guess it’s not glass.”

“B-But it called, glass house!?” Boxman yelled, throwing his arms at the building. He froze, face dropping when seeing Billiam Milliam standing inside and eyes narrowing at them.

Venomous snatched the villains’ arm. “We should go.” They raced back to Professor Venomous car.

 

* * *

 

 

The two villains spent the next hour trying to find someplace what was open and serving food at such a late hour. But they weren’t having much luck, ending with them grabbing ice-creams from a small stand and sitting themselves down on the side of the road.

It was dark but surprisingly warm. The midnight sky twinkled with thousands of stars and moon sat above them.

Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous had seated themselves under one of the street lights. Boxman having a huge ice-cream with ever flavour and topping imaginable, well Venomous had a simple two scooped vanilla.

“I never thought I’d find himself having ice-cream for dinner,” Venomous said jokingly.

Boxman laughed. Of course, this wasn’t his first-time having ice-cream for dinner, but he didn’t plan on telling Venomous that.

Once his laughed had died out Boxman was left with nothing to say. Or, he did, he just couldn’t seem to get the words out of his mouth. He watched Venomous in the corner of his organic eye. The man’s hair was a mess but soft, his lavender skin flawless and yellow, reptile eyes glistened in the pearly glow of the moon.

Things Boxman could say, like how was your day; any new experiments; I love your hair; you look handsome in the moonlight all flow over his head. He found his ice-cream had been melting in his hands and quickly tried to clean the melted mess before Venomous noticed. “I-I’m sorry about tonight.”

Venomous hummed, letting the man know he’d headed him but it was laced with bewilderment.

“I messed everything up.” Boxman frowned. “I wasn’t even wanted at the stupid glass restaurant, I just got—” He was cut by a calm voice.

“I wanted you there.”

Boxman’s cheeks tingled and heart raced out of his chest. He didn’t look to Venomous, feeling the younger man’s eyes resting on him. “Y-You---You did…?” He slowly looked to the man.

“Of course.” Venomous voice grew livelier and more meaningful. “You’re my partner Boxman.” His eyes softened. “I’ve….” He let a soft sigh pass his lips, cheeks warming. “Boxman, I enjoy working with you. I enjoy spending time with you. You’re…the closest thing I’ve ever had to a friend.”

Boxman face dropped; cheeks still warm. Did he just say, friend? He had to stop himself from repeating the word aloud. He forced a wide grin. “Me-me too!” He held the smile.

_Friend?_

Venomous could feel Boxman’s eyes on him. He tried to ignore it but the moment he went to speak a purple van can to a screeching halt in front of them.

Both villains’ eyes widened, Boxman almost having his foot run over.

Venomous eyes narrowed at the van. “Rad van?” He arched a brow, leaning back when the door slid open and an overgrown, green rat jumped out and into his arms.

“Boss!” Fink clung onto the man, almost sending him back.

“Daddy!” Shannon, Raymond, and Darrell all jumped out of the van and crushed Boxman.

Venomous chuckled as Boxman began shouting at the three robots to get off.

“What took ya so long?!” Fink cupped the man’s face in her hands and turned his head to look at her. “I though P.O.I.N.T had locked ya up!”

Venomous let a warm laugh out. “There was a little instant as the restaurant, so we came to get ice-cream.”

“Ice-cream!” Fink’s eyes lit up.

“Get off me!” Boxman pushed the robots off.

Venomous and Fink looked back over, seeing Shannon whisper something into an angry Boxman’s ear.

Boxman replayed by face turning dark green. He began jumping up and down, shouting every word under the sun.

Fink gave her Boss a confused look, smiling when he shrugged and rose to his feet, her in his arms.

“Well, I don’t know you, Lord Boxman, but a warm bed sounds wonderful.” His half-lidded eyes watched the stubby man quickly turn around, face three different shades of greens and pinks.

“O-Of course!”

Venomous let a small sigh out. His eyes moved to the robots. They were all standing in a line and smiling. He gave them a warm smile, letting himself into the back of the van well asking Fink where they’d gotten in.

“We stole it! Some idiot left it unlocked!” Fink cheered.

Boxman turned around to face the smiling robots, he parented his lips, going to shout when Raymond cut him off.

“So, how was the date~?”

Their smiles grew when Boxman’s face darkened and sweat formed on his forehead. “T-This want not a date.” He snapped, wanting to shout but didn’t want Venomous or his stinky little minion to catch wind.

Shannon snorted as she laughed. “Sure, Daddy.”

Boxman went to shout at the three but Venomous head pocked out of the van. “Are you lot going to stand out in the cold all night?”

Fink’s head popped out from over his shoulder. “C’mon you bucket of bullets!”

Boxman face was still burning. He didn’t say anything but grumbled when Shannon and Raymond tapped his head as they walked past him. Boxman slapped his face with his human hand.

“Don’t worry Daddy.” Darrell danced over to the van and pulled the front door open. “I’m sure Venomous loved tonight!”

Boxman huffed. “What was there to love?” He climbed into the van, sitting in the passenger seat.

Darrell giggled. “Well, he doesn’t like stuffy dinner parties. Sooooo, maybe tonight was just about spending time with you!”

Lord Boxman eyes came to life, taking the red robots words in. “Y-Yeah…” He didn’t react when Darrell slammed the door shut and stupidly danced around the car. A small, warm and hopeful smile came to Boxman’s face.

Maybe tonight hadn’t been a complete disaster after all.

 

 

 


	2. Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new robot at Boxmore, and things aren’t going the way Boss planned.

A lot had changed at Boxmore. The addition of Professor Venomous and his minion Fink had really brought a new style to how things worked. The place was just a little more, well, real. Shannon, Raymond, and Darrell spent more of their time with the Professor then Boxman, mostly because Boxman never seemed to want them around. Venomous, on the other hand, was more than welcoming, and never shouted at the robots. He was nice. A nice villain. Never thought those words would go together but it was the best way to describe the Professor. However, Venomous could be scary if he wanted to, the robot wouldn’t have blamed him for losing it on a handful of occasions. But he didn’t. He stayed calm.

Raymond, Darrell, Shannon, and Fink all stood outside Lord Boxman’s office. Not a single one of them wanted to be there and it showed. Shannon texting well Raymond fixed his hair. Fink was sitting on the floor and groaning with boredom and Darrell stood by them sheepishly.

“Do you think we're in trouble?” Darrell asked with bothered eyes.

Shannon shrugged, eyes not lifting from her phone.

“Do you think it’s about the Plaza, again?” Raymond questioned, hand shapeshifting from the cob and back to normal.

“Pfff!” Fink sat up. “Who cares! Your Boss is a total loser.”

“He is not!” Shannon snapped, eyes ripping from her phone only to frown. “I mean…not a complete loser.”

The office door opened and to all of their surprise, it was Professor Venomous to walk out, Boxman behind him.

“You all came!” The lilac man smiled. “Good.”

“Boss?” Fink jumped to her feet; a brow arched.

Venomous normal half-lidded eyes gleamed with enthusiasm. “Now, I know a lot has changed here at Boxmore. With Fink and me moving in, but I’m hoping you’ll all get us to this change just as well.”

“Boss, get to the point,” Fink spoke up.

“Professor Venomous has been working very hard on a new project!” Boxman chirped up. “So, you will all get used to the new addition of Boxmore.”

“New addition?” Shannon's head tilled.

Venomous was almost giggly, he turned his back to them and clapped his hands. “You can come out!” He called back into the office.

The office door was thrown off its hinges, flying over the group. Everyone shielded themselves apart from Venomous remained standing and a wide smile splitting his face in two.

“W-What the-!?” The robots shouted, looking from the broke door and back to the office. However, they dived back down, shielding their heads like a sharp blue object flow over them like a half-deflated balloon. Their eyes followed it, watching as the blue blur raced around the metal walls before jumping up onto the large iron chandelier.

The robot wrapped its leg around the chandelier, letting the upper part of its body drop down and legs kept her hanging upside down. “Ta-da!” She threw her arms out.

Fink and the robot’s jaws were on the floor, looking up at the robot, well Venomous basically tapped danced the floor with excitement.

“Fink, Shannon, Raymond and Darrell, I’d like you to all meet Bree!” Venomous threw his arms up toward the robot.

The blue robot dropped back down onto the floor, landing like a fever with nothing but elegance. She gave them a small bow. 

She was tall and graceful, her metal skin a soft and flawless arctic blue; golden yellow eye took over most of her round face; short ivory hair that was neat and curved around her face and almost kissed one another under her chin.

Fink and the robots face dropped. A new robot at Boxmore? Wasn’t six enough!? What could she do that made her worth being here? With Fink, Shannon, Darrell, and Raymond as a team, someone new would just mess that up! They had a thing going on, a system and a new face was far from welcomed.

“Why does she get hair!” Shannon announced with frustration.

“Bee, this is Shannon, Raymond, Darrell, and Fink.” Venomous smiled as the tall, soft blue robot walked over, her feet heeled. She was a little taller than Venomous and body was built in a triangle shape, giving the appearance of drees and an hourglass body. “Isn’t she lovely!” Venomous grinned. “It took me all night to think of her coulure! I could not decide between arctic blue or lapis. But I think the soft blue works well with her ivory hair.”

“Of course, it does! You picked it, Boss.” Bree smiled down at the lilac man who couldn’t help but blush and giggle.

Fink started up at the robot with wide eyes that narrowed and flooded with anger. This robot was already getting all squishy with her Boss! She wasn’t sharing Venomous!

“W-Wait, so you two made her?” Raymond spoke up. His left arm resting across his chest. 

“You guys made a robot together?” Shannon highlighted with a smirk.

Bree didn’t say anything but wrapped her arm around the joyful Professors shoulder.

Boxman’s face darkened; anxiously biting his bottom lip.

Venomous face also warmed. “W-What?! No!” He shook his head.

“Professor Venomous made Bree.” Boxman began running his hand through his hair, feeling himself starting to sweat.

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without you.” Venomous eyes travelled to the villain. “Lord Boxmore offered to teach me about engineering and all of that. Bree was the outcome.”

“It’s just the Professor did everything, I just watched. Um, didn’t actually do it for him.” Boxman voice was so soft and weak no one even heard him, the conviction going on without him.

Venomous eyes fell on the ticking clock. “Well, Boxman and I have to be getting to a meeting.” he tapped Bree’s shoulder. “Remember to play nice.”

The blue robot gave him a wide smile. “Of course.”

The robots and Fink didn’t move as Professor Venomous and Lord Boxman headed out. The group remained still until hearing the door close.

Bree’s large yellow eyes blinked at the group. She was awfully pretty. Tall and elegant; hourglass body and she seemed to almost glow with how pure her blue skin was. Fink couldn’t pinpoint a single reason not to like her. She’d already proven herself to be fast, strong and Boss seemed to love her already. Great.

Raymond cleared his throat. “Well, Bree, I must say, your coulure is wonderful. Arctic blue…” He smiled, almost feeling jealous.

“Why did she get hair!” Shannon shaped and looked to her brothers.

Bree smirked, hands resting behind her back. “Because I was made by Professor Venomous. Unlike Boxmore, he actually had good taste.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Raymond commented with a hand on his waist.

“My Boss doesn’t need you.” Fink stormed over to the robot and poked her knee.

Bree giggled. “Wow, you’re an ugly little thing.” She dropped down to look the rat in the eyes. “I guess Venomous made me sooooooo beautiful makeup for your ugliness.”

Shannon bust out laughing, well Fink’s face turned a soft pink and jaw clenched.

“So, let’s see…” Bree rose back up and eyed the three robots. “We have Raymond; mushroom head and big eye.”

“Hey!” Shannon and Darrell shouted in unison.

“Professor Venomous said isn’t that big…!” Derrell tried to hid his large eye.

“Well, I for one am happy to have another fashionable robot here at Boxmore.” Raymond smiled and held his hand out to the soft and sharp blue robot. “I knew the Professor had good taste but you are remarkable.”

Bree’s large yellow eyes rested on the robot’s hand. “Your nails are nice.” She took his hand.

Raymond blushed. “Aww, well thank yooooooooouuuu!” His voice broke sound waved, reaching such a high tone that Shannon, Darrell, and Fink had to cover their ears. The glass around Darrell’s brain exploded, Shannon’s teeth shattered and foam overflowed Fink’s mouth.

Raymond dropped to his knees, gripping his hand that was being crushed by Bree.

“I want them.” A sharp smile crossed her blue face, pressing her heeled foot to Raymond’s chest and in one strong and swig motion ripped the green robots arm off.

Fink, Shannon, and Darrell all screamed in horror. Fink cupping her own face, well Shannon covered Darrell’s large eye.

Fink’s screaming slowly fizzled out. “W-Wait, you guys don’t feel pain.” Fink's voice brought Shannon, Raymond and Darrell’s screamed of terror to an end.

“Oh yeah!” Raymond laughed before exploding.

Shannon and Darrell screamed again only for the ding of the machine to stop them. Raymond was brought out on the conveyer belt, perfectly fine and arm back. The red and orange robot sighed with relief, whipping their foreheads.

Fink was grinding her teeth; hands clenched and face boiling with anger. She couldn’t believe her Boss had made this thing! She wasn’t even that pretty. Things were defiantly not going to go as smoothly as Boss was hoping for. Fink was as going to make sure that by the end of the day this Bree was either out of Boxmore, or a broken mess.

 

* * *

 

 

Boxmore was a big place. Endless always to become a loss in and a new room seemed to sprout out of the void and take its place in the metal building overnight. This meant getting lost was an easy thing, even for someone like Boxman. However, it also came in handy for when trying to hide from someone. The robots and Fink wouldn’t say they were hiding for Bree, but they defiantly weren’t looking for her either.

“She broke my hand!” Raymond screamed at the top of his lungs. “She ripped my arm off!”

“Shhh!” Shannon’s snapped.

“Is she there?” Darrell questioned, not sure if he wanted an answer. Hiding behind the hefty blood red sofa located in front of a large window.

They were all together in the living room, a large room with deep purple walls, a bulky red sofa, and fireplace. There was a giant window looking out across to the Plaza and dark clouds loomed on the horizon.

Fink pocked her head out of the room, eyes scanning up and down the empty hallway. “I don’t see her…” She pushed the door shut. “That robot is crazy!”

“I’m so posting this,” Shannon grumbled. “Stuck in Boxmore with a crazy, ass robot chick.” She hit post; body flopping down into the sofa. “Glad I got that off my chest.”

“I guess Professor Venomous wanted to make her a little like him?” Darrell clime out from behind the large sofa. “Just a little too much of him came through.”

Raymond nodded. “Yes… There is some Professor Venomous in her… but Professor Venomous wouldn’t rip my arm off!” He shouted at the one-eyed robot.

“My Boss is actually evil.” Fink crossed her arms. “Looks like he knows how to make robots actually evil and not a bunch of morons!”

“We have to tell Venomous that she’s crazy.” Shannon insisted, Raymond and Darrell nodding.

“But he won't listen!” Fink snapped. “You saw the way he went mushy soft on her! He was thrilled about her! He’ll just think we're jealous! Which I’m not.” She huffed, avoiding eyes with the group.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Raymond inquired.

Fink hummed, tapping her chine.

Darrell copied her.

“We need to prove to Boss she got all her screws are loss!” She hit her hands tougher.

“but how do we do that?!” Shannon sat up. “You said it yourself, Venomous loves her.”

A malevolent smile crept onto Fink’s face, tapping her fingers tips together. “Ohhh, you’ll see…you'll see…” she let an evil giggle out.

Shannon gulped well Raymond and Darrell shared anxious eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Venomous let a smooth chuckle out as he walked alongside Lord Boxman. His heeled boots echoing out. They walked across the lifted metal walkway, large machines below them and a few other metal bridges above them. It was loud but Venomous honey-smooth voice cut through the roaring machines below. “You did great!” He gave the man a sharp-toothed smile. “Just remember, they use big words to sound more important. If you don’t understand, just say.” His voice softened, almost understanding.

Boxman pulled on his collar, the man’s sweet words making him grow flustered. “Well, I don’t want to seem stupid.”

Venomous eyes narrowed with disbelief, taken back by the older man’s words. “You are not stupid, Boxman. Trust me, half of the words they use, they don’t understand themselves. I keep things simple because what’s the point in using words people don’t understand?” He waved one hand. “Besides, I thought you didn’t care about what others villains thought if you.” He shrugged weakly.

Boxman pushed his wild, green hair away from his organic eyes. “It’s not them I care about.”

Venomous hummed softly with confusion, looking down to see Boxman wasn’t looking at him but his cheeks were a soft shade of green. “O-Oh…” Venomous face warmed, also looking away.

Shannon walked along the metal walkway above the two villains. She was looking over the side, making sure she followed them. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” She questioned, taking her eyes off the two men below.

Darrell was pulling a large bag of backing flour behind him with Fink on his shoulder.

The rat girl jumped down from the red robot. “Of course!” She jumped onto the railing looking down to see Venomous and Boxman coming to a fork on the platform. “Okay, Okay, Darrell, you drop the flour, Shannon, and Raymond, you do the eggs.”

Raymond’s confused eyes shifted down to the eggs in his hands. “Are we making the Professor into a cake?” He looked back to Fink.

“No, you overgrown tin can! We’re embarrassing Boss!”

“But why?” Darrell cut in.

Fink rolled her green eyes. “Because dropping all of this will really flick his switch!” She smirked over her shoulder. “He’ll be so mad that he’ll have to shut Bree down.”

“But won’t he see it's us?” Darrell questioned, wheezing as he hauled the large sake of flour behind him and tried to keep up with the group.

Fink giggled. “Not with these on.” He held four poorly drawn and made masks out; all made to look like Bree.

Raymond let a sharp laugh out. “I am not wearing that.” He grew tense when Fink glared at him.

“Did you stick this together with chewing gum?” Shannon stick her tongue out as she looked down at the mask.

“I ran outa glue.” The overgrown rat put her mask on, her green eyes pocking out. “Now, let's do this!” She cheered. The robots all had their masks on and cheered with her.

“What are you doing?” The sharp voice cut through like a hot knife.

The group jumped, looking over to see Bree standing in the doorway, arms crossed and large, yellow eyes narrowing at them. She slammed her heeled foot onto the metal walkway. Attention landing on the eggs, then the flower and finally the masks. A sharp smile crossed her face, malevolent sparking in his eyes. “Ohhh-ohhh!” She put her arms down to her sides. “Trying set me up, eh?”

Raymond let a nervous laugh out, “Noooo….?”

Fink threw her eyes back to see her Boss and Boxman just reaching the fork, both stopping and began talking. “C’mon!” She grabbed Darrell’s arm, dragging him off. She yelled for Shannon and Raymond to hold Bree off.

The orange and green robot looked at each other, half expecting the other to just back up and let Bree through. But neither moved, holding their ground.

“Well, yes.” Boxman smiled up at the man. “She’s very impressive.”

A warm chuckle left Venomous, head turning to the side and hand resting on his neck. “Thank you, Boxman. It's rather flattering to hear you say that.” He twirled the ends of his ebony hair around his sharp fingers. “A man such as yourself being impressed…”

Boxman face was a deep pink and sweat glistened on his forehead. “W-Well its true!” He tried to remain as calm as possible but it only made him appear stiff and awkward. “Bree is an excellent robot; the laser vision was a wonderful touch.”

A beam of yellow laser vision shoot of the ramp above them but neither villains notice. To flustered over one another to care.

Venomous face turned a rose red. “W-Well, I wanted something different, her own little staple.”

Boxman face grew warmer by the second. He’d never seen the Professor so flusters and to think his words and admiration was doing it was more than heart racing worthy. He smiled dreamily up at the Professor, who went on. However, his eyes slowly moved to the swift purple motion behind Venomous. His face continued to burn as Venomous talked; oblivious to the smaller man’s eyes traveling away.

“W-What is that?” Boxman cut the iris man off.

“Hum?”

Boxman gasped, eyes turning to saucers. “Is that a tail!?” He grabbed the younger man’s arm, turning him around to see it was, in fact, a tail. It was slightly darker than the rest of Venomous body, covered in scales that twinkled. The tail was quite smaller, at least when compared to the one that lashed out when Venomous grew angry but it swished back and forth with excitement and a mind of its own. Boxman was in awe, going to touch it but Venomous jumped.

The man threw himself around, hands pressing the tail down. “D-Don’t touch it!” He snapped; face eight shades darker than normal. 

Boxman grew just as flustered as the man. “I-I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking!”

Venomous pushed the tail back into his trousers; face burning with embarrassment. “N-No, I-its fine.” He had to stop and took a deep breath.

Boxman sheepishly tapped his chicken claw and organic hands together. “I-I –” He cleared his gullet. “My bad.”

Venomous shook his head. “No, it's fine. Really.” He pushed some of his hair away from his burning face. “It's not exactly a well-kept secret anymore. Most villains know…”

“Is that a bad thing?” Boxman questioned, head tilting slightly.

Venomous shrugged, blushing being to fade. “I’m just…I don’t know. I’m a little embarrassed by it. It does that all the time.” He voice grew irritated as he looked over his solder and seemed to hit the tail.

“I think it looks nice…” Boxman spoke up.

Venomous face warmed at this. “W-Well…” A soft smile came to him. “Thank you.”

This left them both in silence, face burning, and Boxman sweating. Both were still oblivious the chaos taking place above them.

Fink jumping up onto the railing above them, helping Darrell lift the large bag of follower over the side. Fink looked down, seeing both men blushing and talking. “What are they talking about?” She snapped.

“I-I don’t know!” Darrell tried to push the bag over.

Fink's eyes grew pained. Why was Boss laughing; more impotent was is face burning! He looked so happy, but she wasn’t with him! She pushed the mask up, eyes flooded with confusion and distress. “B-Boss…?”

Shannon went flying past them, slamming into one of the huge pips. She left a tear in the metal, steam and glorbs flooding out and covering her.

Raymond wasn’t far behind; the moment Shannon had pulled herself up he was sent crashing into her.

Fink yelped when her ears were snatched and she was lifted up. “H-Hey! Let me go!” She yelled out when being thrown down the metal walkway, she went slipping off the side and would have fallen had her tail not wrapped around the baring.

Darrell gave the angered blue robot a forced smile. “H-Hello…?”

Bree’s hair was perfect, curving under his chin and not a scratch on her glinting blue pain. Her eyes ignited with rage. He snatched the bag of flour with no effort at all and slammed her foot down into the chest of the robot. She lifted the bag up, eyes falling on the eggs. He hummed, leaning over and looking down to see Venomous laughing and Boxman trying to laugh along. A wicked smile slipped across her face.

Fink tried to calm back onto the platform, shouting when realising Venomous would see her up there when the flour came crashing down.

Venomous face scrunched into confusion when hearing Fink shouting. He couldn’t make out what she was saying but looked over, seeing her hanging off the side the railing. Panic crossed his face. “Fink!?”

Fink took a sharp berth in, looking down to see Venomous looking up at her with wide and panicked eyes. However, their gaze only held for a second.

The large bag of flour was dropped down, exposing when hitting Venomous. 

Boxman yelped, eyes wide as a wave of white mist flow of in every direction. “V-Venomous!?” He rushed over.

Venomous didn’t have a chance to recover from the flour, a box of eggs being dropped down and smashing onto the top of his head.

Boxman hands hovered around the younger man. He didn’t know what to do! “V-Venomous, are you alright?!”

Shannon, Raymond, and Darrell were all sent hurdling down, crashing next to the villains. Their masks still on.

The three groaned, looking up to see Venomous pushing his hair back, covered in flour and egg yolk running down him.

“Uh oh…” Darrell frowned.

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Venomous didn’t get angry often and if he did often keep it in. He was a man who bottled everything up, only letting it all out when it fizzed and overflowed. Taking him seriously wasn’t easy with him being covered head to toe in flour and egg but no one dared to laugh. After all, he seemed real to explode with rage.

“What kind of game is this meant to be!? I leave you alone for an hour and you almost get yourself killed?! You drop this mess down on me!?” He paced back and forth, lab coat fluttering at his knees and blushing face hidden by the flour.

Boxman stood by his desk, not saying a word. His green eyes followed Venomous, who was so angry half of his words didn’t even make any sense.

Bree was sitting on the large desk, legs crossed and smirking.

“Well!?” Venomous threw his arms out, waiting for an explanation. “Explain this to me, Fink!”

The three robots were all hiding behind the rat girl, who’s was shaking with the need to get her side of the story out.

“It wasn’t us, Boss! Bree set us up!” He pointed past the man and to the arctic blue robot who couldn’t have cared less if she tried.

Venomous left eye twitched. “She’s three hours old, Fink!” He was ready to start pulling his hair out. “She wasn’t there! You were the one hanging off the side!”

“Because she threw me off! I almost bit the bust!” Her green eyes widened. She couldn’t believe her Boss was believing Bree over her! So, what if none of this would have happened if she’d just talked to Venomous. That wasn’t the problem! How could Ven stand there and be mad at her when all of this was his fault! He shouldn’t have ever made Bree in the first place! “Well ya shouldn’t have made her anyway!”

Venomous jaw clenched at this but he forced himself not to take the girls words any farther. “If this was all her idea, explain why this was front in the living room!” He snatched a sheet of paper on the desk and held it out for them to all see.

The group looked at the drawings they’d made of the plan. The image them dropping the flour down on Venomous.

“I’m insulted that you through masks would trick me into believing you were all Bree!”

“But Boss-!”

“No, I don’t want to hear it!” He turned his back to them and pinched the bridge of his upturned nose. “You are unbelievable! Trying to set Bree up like that was uncalled for.”

“But-!”

“I know you don’t like change.” Venomous seemed to be coming down from the high of anger. “I know a lot has changed, Fink, but you can’t go doing stuff like this. But you can’t stand here and say Bree shouldn’t be here. That’s wrong and evil. We’re villains not monsters.”

“But Boss-!”

“I’m sorry, Venomous.” Bree held her face in her hands, begging to cry. “I must have done something to make them all hate me.”

Guilt filled Venomous eyes. “Bree, no.” He moved over to the robot. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Bree pulled the man into a strong hug, sniffing and crying.

Venomous comforted her, wrapping his arms around her.

Fink’s face boiled with rage when Bree glared at her from over the man’s shoulder, sticking her tongue out and smiled.

Boxman watched Venomous hug the arctic blue robot. “Well, I suggest a punishment is in order.” He raised on finger with his eyes closed.

Raymond, Shannon, and Darrell shared scared eyes, well Fink huffed and crossed her arms.

“I-I don’t know, Boxman.” Venomous pulled away from Bree. “They all put themselves in a really dangerous situation, I don’t want—”

Bree bust out into tears, wrapping her arms around the lilac skinned man. “They hurt my feelings so much!”

Pity crossed Venomous face, hugging her back.

“This is so unfair!” Fink snapped. “She’s lying! S-She ripped Raymond’s--!” Fink was cut off by Boxman hitting the large red button on his desk. Silver walls sprung up around the group and box slamming shut. The ceiling opened and large spring jumped out from under the box.

Panic crossed Venomous face, “B-Boxman!” His eyes darted to the window, seeing the Box drop down from the purple void in the sky.

Boxman pushed himself off the desk. “Look, that argument wasn’t going to go anywhere.” He sheepishly moved over to the man. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up! I’ll tell Ernesto to make tea.” He gave the man a toothy smile.

Venomous sighed. “Tea does sound nice.” He pulled some mixed flour and egg from hair. “And a shower.” His eyes softened when the sky-blue blue robot grabbed his arm. “Are you okay, Bree?”

She nodded but still looked troubled. “Can I fight with them?” her bottom lip quivered.

“Bree, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Venomous was cut off by Boxman.

“It’s a good opportunity.”

Bree nodded.

Venomous didn’t like the idea but nodded. “Okay, but do come back in one peace.”

Bree smiled and nodded, jumping down from the table. “Of course, Boss! I’m the most skilled robot here. I’ll be there and back in no time.” She jumped up out of the open roof.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fink and the robots were in the middle of a messy battle with Ko, Rad, and Enid. And of course, like always, the heroes were winning. The villains always lost; the hero just seemed to have something they didn’t. Whether it was teamwork, skill or luck they always came out on top.

Shannon and Raymond were laying on the floor, both dazed and covered in marks; Darrell’s limp body hung out of a nearby tree.

Enid brushed her hands off, standing by Rad’s side. “Welp, guess that’s all over.” He shoved her hands into her pockets.

Rad laughed, hands on his hips. “Good battle, guys.”

Fink was on the other side of the parking lot, she pushed herself up and out of the rubble she’d been left in. She coughed a mouthful of ash and stone up; face heating up and jaw clenching as she growled at the heroes across from her.

Ko smiled. “Yeah! Have a nice day!” He waved happily, following the blue alien and purple haired Enid back to the Plaza.

“Hold it right there.”

The heroes stopped, turning around to see Bree slam her heeled foot down into the earth just outside the parking lot. Bewilderment crossed the heroes faces.

“Umm, who are you?” Rad narrowed his eyes, trying to place the sky-blue robot with perfect snow-white hair.

“Yeah, I haven’t ever seen you before.” Enid crossed her arm.

Bree flicked her shoot hair and bright yellow eyes became half-lidded. “I’m Bree! Your beat down for the day!” She slammed her hands other.

Shannon groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Hey!” Derrell yelled, still hanging upside down in the tree. “This is our battle!”

Bree scoffed. “Venomous said I could join.” Her eyes narrowed at the heroes. “Watch and learn losers.”

“Wait, Uncle Venomous made you!” Ko face lit up only to jump back with the other two heroes when a beam of golden laser vision shoot from the robots’ eyes; missed them by inches.

Shannon, Darrell, and Raymond watched as Bree completely destroyed the team of heroes. There wasn’t a second where Bree seemed to be losing. She dodged ever hit and kick they swing at her. She sent Ko crashing into the Plaza, swung Rad up onto the business sign and left Enid a laying on the ground.

Bree brushed her hands off, smiling as she dug her heel into Enid’s back. “And that’s how it is done.” She threw her leg back, kicking the purple haired woman off into the sky like a football. She smirked over her shoulder at the robots, whose jaws were on the floor.

“Hey!”

Bree hummed with confusion, looking over her shoulder to see Fink standing across from her and anger written all over her face.

“What?” Bree arched a brow, voice oozing with annoyance from the rat’s presence.

“I want a fight!” Fink pointed to her chest.

Bree bright yellow eyes widened before bursting out into laughter. “You want to fight me!?” She flicked her white hair. “You couldn’t even beat a bunch of heroes!” She whipped a tear of joy from her oversized eyes. “You know why Venomous made me?” She broke a sharp smile. “It’s because you’re a puny, gross, pathetic, little runt!” She began closing the gap between them. “He doesn’t need you.”

Fink growled, hands clenching as the robot grew closer.

“Fink!” Shannon and Raymond tried to get up the heroes had left them in such a ruined state it became clear what wasn’t going to happen.

“Venomous doesn’t want you!” Bree’s hands transformed into ragging chainsaws.

The anger in Fink’s eyes melted to sadness. “That isn’t true!” Her face was still streaked with pink.

Bree let a sharp laugh out, pushing herself off with one leg and dived at the small rat. “He doesn’t need-!”

Fink had taken a step back, her wide eyes watching Bree’s yellow eyes roll back, all life leaving her and limp body hitting the ground. Fink jumped back, looking down as the robot laid still and lifeless. “W-Wut—”

“Fink!”

She ripped her eyes from the robot, seeing Venomous running across the road between Boxmore and the Plaza. Her lips parted but no sound came out, however, her eyes sudden sparked with joy. “Boss!” She sprinted over to him. Jumping up into his arms and sending him crashing back onto the floor.

Venomous wrapped his arms around the girl, hand resting on the back of her head and she pushed her face into his neck. “A-Are you alright!?” He sat up but didn’t let her go.

“I’m fine, Boss.” Fink kept a tight hold of him. “S-She was gonna-!”

“I know. I saw.” Venomous shut his eyes tight, holding her in his arms. His eyes broke one, glazed with tears. “I’m sorry, I-I should have listened to you.”

Fink sniffed and whipped her eyes. “It’s okay, Boss. I know ya were really proud of her.” She pulled back but kept one hand on the worried man’s shoulder. She looked away, whipping her eyes with her palms. “I knows she’s your besties minion, I just wanted to prove I’m just as good as her—”

“What?” Venomous eyes flooded with bewilderment. “Fink, Bree isn’t my besties minion.” He cupped her cheek with one hand.

“S-She isn’t?” Fink sniffed and looked to the man, his yellow eyes soft and warm smile curving his lips.

“Of course not! Fink, you’re always going to be my number one!” He pulled her back into a warm hug. “Is that what today's been all about, you’ve been jealous?”

Fink’s face burst into a soft pink. “W-What?” She pulled out of the hug. “I ain't jealous! S-She was crazy!” She pointed over to the still robot. Her face hot and cheeks puffed out when one corner of Venomous lips curved into a smile.

“If you say so.” He chuckled when Fink buried her face back into his chest. “How about I get you some ice-cream? You seem deserving of that.”

Fink’s small but soft hands cupped his face. “Yes! Ice-cream!”

Venomous smiled. She got to his feet with the green minion in his arms.

“U-Umm, a little help?” Shannon called over, face dropping when Venomous and Fink headed off.

“Aww, they're happy!” Darrell smiled, still upside in the tree.

Raymond nodded and smiled.

“Do we just wait here for, Daddy?” Shannon questioned. Eyes filled with annoyance when not getting an answer; lower part of her body spitting sparks.

“Oi!”

The group of robots looked up to see Rad still hanging up on the poll. He was gripping onto it for dear life.

“Enid! Ko! Get me down!” He called out for help.

Raymond was in no better shape than his brother or sister, but pulled his phone out and snapped the picture of the blue alien. He chuckled when turning the phone around and seeing the image.

Shannon snorted as she laughed. “Send that to me.”


	3. Business is Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Boxman is a man who enjoys building robots and machines, not holding business meetings. Professor Venomous plans on making meetings, and snobby clients seem a little less scary for his business partner.

 

It had been a long, back-breaking, exhausting week at Boxmore. By the end of it, even the robots looked ready to collapse. Meetings after meetings, phones ringing all day, every day and other villains walking around to inspect Boxmore, looked down their noses at Boxman and his robots.

A handful of occasions had left Lord Boxman in a buzzing fit of rage. Having other villains laugh and joke about him like he wasn’t even there! Using big words and snob smiles creeping across their faces when Boxman face either wrinkled into confusion or face simply dropped, brain trying to prosses the word and whatever it was meant to mean. He was more than grateful to have Professor Venomous at his side. The man always swopped in to save the day and the villains showed him a hell of a lot more respect.

Sometimes Boxman missed the old days when all he did was built robots. The board of villains had handled all the clients and annoying phone calls. But now that the board didn’t have their string attached Boxmore, controlling every little thing, Boxman had to deal with exasperating clients. Well, kinda. Venomous did most of the talking, the phone calls; paperwork; gruelling hours of meetings and Boxman ever so thankful for that. He made robots, build machines and destroyed the plaza well Venomous took care of the more political business side.

Lord Boxman walked along side Professor Venomous. His soft olive-green eyes resting on the side of the man’s face, gazing at his inky black hair gently swaying at his shoulders and flawless iris skin. He watched the man’s mouth move, talking about business but Boxman wasn’t taking any of it in.

“Boxmore’s income has risen exponentially! It’s a powerful business, only the best of villains ordering their robot henchmen from us.” Venomous smiled. “Isn’t that right, Lord Boxman?”

Boxman snapped out of his trance when Venomous looked down to him. A soft blush spread across his cheeks; coughing and trying to think of what he’d be expected to say. “N-No!” He blurted out. He gulped and panic flooded him when Venomous eyes widened, expression telling him what was defiantly not the right thing to say.

“Boxman.” Venomous dug his heels into the metal floor. “Saying something like that doesn’t help your business.” He folded his arms. “Boxmore is doing great! You need to be proud of that, not shun away from it.”

Boxman pulled on his collar. “I-I got distracted.” He looked away from the taller man.

“Distracted?” Venomous arched a brow. “Boxman, we're in an empty hallway.” He guested to the walls around them. “There’s no reason for you to be distracted.” His eyes softened when the man continued to look away from him. “Box, I’m trying to help you. I know you aren’t the biggest fan of these pretend meetings but if you say that when a real client around then you could lose them. You need as many as you can get.” He pocked the man’s chest his sharp finger. “Now, let’s try this again.” A smile came to his face.

Boxman groaned. “Do we have to?” His chest tightened when the man’s eyes narrowed down at him. “Okay, okay.” He took a deep breath. “How should we start?”

Venomous smiled and straightened his back. “Well, pretend I’m a new client.” He rested on hand on his chest. “Professor Venomous doesn’t exist. I’m---” He hummed, tapping his chine. “I’m doctor—doctor purple.” He frowned at the lack of creativity but didn’t let it bother him. “How would you first deal with me? Great me.” His hands rested behind his back.

Boxman didn’t say it, but he couldn’t pretend Venomous didn’t exist. The man was always in his head. He took a deep breath. “Okay…”

Venomous pulled a hairband from his wrist and began putting his hair up, allowing a few stands to hand loss and cup his sharp jawline. “Good evening, Lord Boxman.” He put a posh voice on, head giving Boxman a small bow. “I’ve heard you have the best robots the world has ever seen!”

Boxman gave the man a blushing smile, finding the voice amusing yet charming.

Venomous didn’t say anything but elevated a brow, waiting for Boxman to carry the conviction on.

Boxman quickly panicked when realising it was his turn. “U-Um, well, thank you!” He avoided eyes with the man. “I umm, I do have good robots!”

Venomous wanted to cut, to stop and start over. This was clearly not going to go as well as he’d hoped but he waved on hand and contained. “So, are you going to show me?” He kept this posh tone.

Boxman forced a laugh out. “O-Of course!” He gestured to a large set of doors. “Shall we?”

Venomous nodded and followed the man.

They walked into a huge room with metal walkways and machines pumping below. Neither of them spoke, Venomous waiting for Boxman to explain well Boxman tried to stop himself from sweating.

“Soooo…?” Venomous looked down at the machines. “What is all of this for?”

Boxman coughed, trying to force his words up. “This is my machines! They keep Boxmore running in tip top shape!”

Venomous hummed with interested.

“These machines don’t make the robots, but they do most of the work, sending power around the building.”

“All the power?”

Boxman nodded. “Of course, we have backups but they only last for 24 hours.” He sheepishly moved closer to the man, who looked down at the metal monstrosity.

“And what kind of robots does Boxmore make?”

“Kind of robots?” Boxman whispered, not quite sure what the man meant. A lightbulb went off, if he couldn’t quite put the robots into words, he’d just show them. “Kind of robots.” He spoke up. “Well, we have Shannon.” He pulled a remote out from his pocket and pressed the oversized button.

Shannon came crashing down from out of nowhere. She was in a daze for a moment before shaking it off and jumped to her feet. “Hi, Professor Venomous!” She smiled and waved her hand.

“Shannon’s are great for hand to hand combat!” Boxman gave the villain a toothy smile. “She comes with chainsaws for hands and can shapeshift into a net, a whirlwind and-and—” His eyes narrowed to the orange robot, who was texting on her phone. “Shannon!” He yelled,

Shannon jumped, quickly transforming into a whirlwind. She didn’t seem very stable, having little control and powerful wind pulling the nearby tools towards her.

Venomous ebony hair and lab coat fluttered toward the orange whirlwind. He wasn’t being pulled in but gripped the baring, not wanting to take any chances. “T-That’s great!” He gave them an unsure smile. “I assume that comes in handy for…umm.” He tried to think of a situation something like this could be helpful. “Hot days?”

Shannon turned back to normal, giving them a small bow. “I can also turn into a blanket!”

“A blanket?” Venomous voice and eyes oozed with confusion.

Shannon giggled. “Yeah! Look-AHHHHHHHH!”

Venomous jaw dropped when Boxman kicked the orange robot of the side of the platform. “Oh, my cob!” Venomous ran over, throwing the upper part of his body over to see nothing but the machines slaving away. “S-Shannon!?” Horror flooded his voice and eyes.

Boxman pressed the button again. “Don’t worry, she'll be remade.” His toothy smile returned. “Now, this is Raymond!”

A Box dropped down, walls collapsing to reveal a huge, vivid pink rose.

Venomous horror was still plastered over his face as the rose opened and Raymond struck them a pose. “Good evening, Professor Venomous.” He rested both hands behind his tringle shaped head. “I am at your service.”

“W-Wut—” Venomous couldn’t get another word out.

“Raymond here is perfect for distracting your enemies!” He clenched his hands, almost breaking the remote. “He can fight too. But well. That’s kind of it.”

Raymond flicked his dark green hair. “I can dodgeball!” He threw his arms out, chest opening and shooting doughballs out.

Boxman slammed his foot into the robot’s leg.

Raymond gasped, flames roaring out of his feet and sending him flying up.

Venomous wide eyes watched the green robot race about the huge room with no control. He pulled on his ebony hair, watching Raymond crash out of the long window on the other side of the room. “D-Do you normal destroy your robots!?” He didn’t get an answer, jumping when Darrell fell down next to him.

“Hi, Daddy!” Darrell smiled up at the Professor, who was struggling to prosses everything.

“And this is Darrell!” Boxman’s voice was dull and far from interested. “His hands can turn to cannons but also huge spiky fists.” Boxman snapped at the robot to show the professor.

Darrell jumped up, hands turning into huge fists.

“Perfect for crushing annoying brats.” Boxman grinned, going to press the button when Venomous arms wrapped around the happy red robot and pulled him into a hug.

“Do not destroy this boy!” He ordered Boxman.

Darrell cupped his face with his huge hands. “Aww, thanks, Daddy!” He smiled at Venomous, who was glaring at Boxman.

“O-Okay, Okay.” Boxman threw the robot over his shoulder.

The remote landed on the button and Darrell exploded in Venomous arms.

The lilac skinned man was sent flying back, landing on his ass; hair forced back, covered in ash and arms still out to be holding the red robot. “Oh…oh, my cob…” Venomous whispers, horror folding his bright yellow eyes.

“Don’t worry.” Boxman moved over to the frozen man. “They don’t feel it.” He helped the Professor up to his feet. He brushed Venomous off. “Are you impressed?”

Venomous whipped the smoke from his face. “Y-Yes, of course.” He coughed, smoke passing his lips. “however, are you sure destroying your robots like that is really necessary?” By this point, he’d completely abandoned his fake, posh voice.

Boxman let a sharp laugh out, whipping the black marks from the ends of the man’s lab coat. “It helps keep them inline.” He took Professor Venomous hand in his own, they were surprisingly soft. Boxman placed a soft kiss to the back of his hand, however, his brain quickly cough up with his actions, letting a surprised yelp out. “I-I’m sorry!” His eyes finally moved up to look Venomous in the eyes.

The lilac man face was an eggplant purple and eyes wide.

“I-I umm!” Boxman didn’t know what to say! Even if he did, he doubted he’d be able to actually say anything.

“Do you treat all your clients like this?” Venomous blushing remained on his face but eyes grew half-lidded again. His lips curved when Boxman’s face somehow grew even darker.

“O-Of course not!” He pulled on his dark blue tie, wanting to say something sweet, cunning and romantic but quickly turned his back to the man. “Y-You know, I feel a lot better. I’m sure I could handle a client all by myself now!”

Venomous warm smile remained but blushing faded. “You did great. You need to show those clients the same determination and power you just showed me.”

Boxman kept his back to the man; nervously tapping his hands together and face growing even darker when feeling Venomous was behind him, so close they were almost touching. He gulped, feeling the man lean down over his shoulder.

“Boxy~” Venomous purred the man’s name out; smile sharpening. “I’m impressed.”

Boxman was screaming internally, “W-Well if we’re done then I’m heading down for dinner!” Boxman began speed waling back the way they had come.

“Boxman?” Venomous spoke up, almost concerned.

“I’ll see you later!” Boxman broke into a sprint, running out the set of doors. The doors automatically slammed shut behind him and Boxman lent over, hands resting on his knees and taking sharp breath in. He clutched his chest as sweat trickled down his forehead.

Why was it so heard to be around Ven? Boxman didn’t care what others thought of him. Not those darn kids; not the stupid heroes; the board of villains could shove whatever they though up their ass, and so could all the other villains! But Venomous…. the thought of looking stupid; saying the wrong thing and being looked down on by the lilac man was a nightmare, it terrified Boxman. He whipped the sweat from his forehead, catching his breath. It wasn’t like he could hide from the man either. They live together! He had to face the man ever single day and Boxman couldn’t decide if that was a blessing or curs.

Lord Boxman pushed himself off the wall, letting a weak sigh pass his lips. What was he going to do?! He began making his way down the hallway. Venomous made him feel things no one else did. Unlike everyone else Boxman generally cared about what Venomous thought of him, and it made him a stumble, stuttering, sweating fool! He threw the living room door open, being meet with his robotic children and Fink.

“Daddy!” Darrell smiled and jumped up.

“Want to join us, Daddy?” Shannon looked over her shoulder. “We’re playing snake and ladders!”

Boxman grumbled, dragging himself over to the sofa and allowed his body to fall limp.

“What’s the matter, Daddy?” Darrell jumped onto the back of the sofa. “Did Fink eat all of your special cinnamon rolls again?”

“Hey!” Fink snapped from the other side of the large room. “That was one time.” She held one finger up for them to see. “Anyway, Boss said I can’t have them again. I went crazy!” She let a loud but sharp laugh out. “Ya should have seen me! I was on the celling and it took a whole hour for Boss to get me down.”

“Yeah, no one cares.” Shannon rolled her eyes.

“Hey! Watch ya mouth!” Fink pocked the robots head.

“Or what?” Shannon stuck her tough out; letting a horrified gasp out when Fink did the same.

“Will you all quite your yammering!” Boxman shouted, scaring Darrell, who fell off the back of the sofa.

“What’s wrong, coach,” Raymond spoke up. “We thought Professor Venomous was helping you practice ways a deal with clients.”

Fink’s ears twitched at this.

Boxman groaned. “We were.” He said miserably, sitting up and pulling a pillow over and hugged it.

Shannon and Raymond moved over, well Darrell pulled himself up from behind the sofa.

“And?” They smiled. “How’d it go?”

“Awful,” Boxman muttered. “Wait, no it did.” His eyes sparkled only to quickly grow dull. “Wait, it did.” His face dropped down into the pillow.

“Umm, so was it good or bad?” Raymond questioned, sitting down next to the stubby man.

Shannon remained on the floor but rested her head and arms on the sofa. “Do you want to talk about it, Daddy?” Her orange eyes softened.

Boxman struck her across the face with the pillow. “No!” Raymond and Darrell yelled out as the man threw the sofa over. “I don’t wanna talk about it!” He ran out with his arms flaying in the air.

Fink let a loud and snorted laugh out. “Ha! That’s what ya get for trying to talk about stuff!” She forced two large yellow building blocks together.

Shannon scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I bet talking to Venomous wouldn’t go any better for you!” She narrowed her eyes at the green rat girl.

Fink ripped a doll head from its shoulders with a smug smile. “Boss and me talk allllll the time!” She began drawing on the dolls face with a large black marker. “Boss and me are like… like two peas in a pod. We’re like peanut butter and jelly; a balloon and helium; fire and wood; buttons and bows; toothpaste and a toothbrush.”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it.” Shannon helped Darrell out from under the large sofa.

Meanwhile, Boxman broke his office doors down, slamming it shut and pressed his back to the door. He panted for air, just happy to be alone.

“Good evening, Lord Boxman.” Ernesto smiled, standing by his desk with a stake on paper work in his robotic hands.

Boxman jumped. “Ernesto.” He grumbled. “Why do I always forget about you.”

“I am Jethro!”

Boxman slapped his face. “How many robotic children do I have?” He jumped when Mikayla walked in behind him and hissed, sharp jaw snapping at his leg. “You’re a pet.” Boxman barked back, quickly backing down when the yellow robot’s back arched and angered hissing left her.

“Professor Venomous told me that your meeting went well.” Ernesto neatened the stack of paper work before laying it down on the desk. 

Lord Boxman would have questioned how the robot knew about this so soon. However, if there was one thing about Boxmore that never changed, it was word got around like a goblin on roller skates. Or maybe more of a wild, mad ridden dog… It only took one robot catching wind of something for all of Boxmore to know in under an hour. “And what of it!?” Boxman snapped and eyes narrowed at the large purple robot.

“I am Jethro!”

Boxman eyes popped out of his head and face ignited. “N-No! No, we did not!”

“I am Jethro!”

Boxman let an angered yell out and ran back out the large office. He ran down the hallway, just wanting everyone to stop asking him questioned. What went on between Venomous and him wasn’t any of their business! He charged around the corner and crashed straight into the Professor, papers were sent everywhere and both were knocked off their feet.

Boxman groaned, sitting up and pulling a sheet of paper off his face. His face burned when seeing Venomous sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. “P-P-Professor!” He went to help the man but anxiety slapped him across the face, leaving him to just being scoping the papers up. “I-I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t—I wasn’t!”

“It’s alright.” Venomous put calmly, reaching over and picking some of the papers up.

Boxman face continued burning but he relaxed. “I-I guess I should be a little more careful.” He let an unsure laugh out that weakened when both of them stood up. Boxman held a few papers in his hands, looking down and not wanting to face the man. He knew by looking up and meeting Venomous eyes he’d grew even more flusters.

“May I have my papers?” Venomous held his hand out.

Boxman quickly nodded, still not looking up. “O-Of course! Haha, stilly me.” He continued to avoid eye contact with the villain, gulping and going to speak when Venomous walked past him. The Lord was almost sad by this, he’d expected more of a conviction but it seemed Venomous wasn’t interested. He listened to the man’s heels echo out. He waited until they’d faded out before looking over his shoulder. Venomous was gone. He let a small sigh pass his lips. Shoving his hands into his pocket and dragged himself down the hallway; deciding he’d pass on having dinner, just wanting to fall into bed and let sleep take him.

 

* * *

 

 

Lord Boxman had slept like a baby, however, he was now running late for a meeting Ernesto had just decided to remind him about. He sprinted down the hallway, dressed in his white tank top and baggy grey bottoms. He cursed under his breath; the automatic doors open. He was met with Professor Venomous, Cosma and Billiam Milliam. They stood at the fork in the platform, non-seeming to have noticed the stubby Villain. Boxman quickly did his best to fix his hair before taking a deep breath and headed down to them. He felt awful, he was meant to be here for when the clients arrived, but by the looks of things, he’d miss the actual meeting.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Venomous rubbed the back of his head. “It’s just—”

“We don’t want an excuse, Venom.” Cosma folded her arms.

Venomous let a heavy sigh pass his lips and shoulders dropped. “I know….” His half-lidded eyes grew pained.

“Greetings valued customers!” Boxman greeted them all with a wide and painful forced smile.

Venomous looked over his shoulder, but didn’t say a word.

“Sleep in, Lord Boxman?” Cosma’s bright yellow eyes narrowed down at the villain.

Boxman let an anxious chuckle out. “Yes. I-I don’t know why. I went to bed early last night.”

“Yes, I noticed.” Venomous turned his head away from the smaller man.

Confusion and guilt sparked in Boxman’s green eyes.

“Well, you missed the meeting.” Cosma hissed, sharp tongue pocking through her dagger teeth. “I suggest next time you arrive on time.”

Billiam stood by the woman’s side. “Yes, you’re lucky Venomous was able to cover for you.”

Boxman huffed. “Venomous does most of the meetings anyway.” He waved on hand.

A smile crept onto Cosma’s face. “Yes, well, make sure you don’t start becoming dead with around here.” Her eyes moved to Venomous, who looked away and watched the large machines. “C’mon Billiam. Vormulax will star growing inpatient.”

The sound of a muffled car horn going came from off in the distance.

Cosma groaned. “C’mon.”

Boxman watched the two villains head off, walking down the metal walkway. “Pffff, can you believe them?” He crossed his arms.

“You were meant to be here an hour ago.” Venomous turned to face him, arms crossed and yellow, reptile eyes narrowed.

Boxman frowned, he couldn’t blame Venomous for being annoyed at him. “I-I’m sorry. I just slept in!”

Venomous hissed. “Boxman, you can’t be missing meetings. You know, I try and deal with them all myself, but when it comes to explaining how all of this works, I need you.” He held his forehead and groaned. “I had no idea what I was talking about and I couldn’t just come and find you!”

Boxman tapped his hands together, guilt filled hiss green eyes. “I know, I-I’m sorry…”

Venomous lent back on the railing and allowed a tired sigh to pass his lips. “Just please try and be here… I really need you went it comes to all this. I understand a little but building robots and working on machines is your skill.” He pushed himself up and began heading down the opposite walkway to Cosma and Billiam.

Boxman rubbed his arm, rushing after the man, he slowed down and walked behind the Professor. He did feel bad; he knew it wasn’t fair to have Venomous carrying Boxmore on his shoulders, never mind him too. “I-I’ll worker harder.” He spoke up as they headed out the noisy room and into the polished blue hallway.

“You already work hard Boxman.” His eyes softened. “I just need you to…to be by my side more. I don’t enjoy dealing with clients any more than you, but I do it, so you don’t have to. I know you like your machines, if it was up to me, I’d handle all the meeting myself.”

Boxman’s face warmed. He wasn’t sure if Venomous was aware of just how sweet he sounded. Of course, Lord Boxman appreciated everything Venomous was doing, but he didn’t want the man working himself too hard, he’d always assumed Professor Venomous enjoyed the meetings, or simply didn’t care and used them as a way to help pass time. “I didn’t know, that you did the meetings for me…” A soft pink blush crossed his face, twiddling his thumbs.

“Well of course I do, Boxman. Meeting are never fun.” He didn’t look down at the smaller man but pushed the large set of doors open. “Mind if I put the memory chip with her?” He pulled a small green device out from his back pocket.

Boxman nodded. “O-Of course!” He ran ahead, pushing a photo frame of Boxmore to the side to reveal a hand print scanner. He pressed his human hand to the device, a green light scanning his hand.

Venomous watched as the wall on the other side of the room split open, becoming cracked and drawer elevated from the floor opened. He moved over, pulling the draw build into the wall out completely. A heavy sigh passed his lips, looking down at Bree, who was shut down.

Bree laid still, limbs taken apart and laid out neatly. Her eyes were closed and no life came from her.

Boxman moved over. “Kinda creepy, I know. But don’t worry, you get used to it.” He stopped himself from tapping the younger man’s back.

Venomous dropped the memory chip into a clear bag, putting it with the rest of Bree and pushed it shut. When the drawer closed the wall healed, leaving no marks or sign anything was there. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Boxman arched a brow.

“It felt wrong to throw her away.” He rubbed his arm and looked down at his feet. “I must have done something wrong.” His half-lidded eyes grew pained.

Boxman couldn’t help but frown. He didn’t care about the robots, if they need fixing, but Venomous seemed to be taking the fact he’d left Bree shut down; taken her apart, a lot harder than Boxman ever did. “You didn’t do anything wrong, P.V.” His frown grew.

“But that’s the problem! W-What if I didn’t do anything wrong? What if that’s just the way she is? What if I ended up making a robot that was messed up in the head, that thought doing the things she did was okay?” He tried to shake the thoughts away. “I just feel so confused. I couldn’t face turning her back on. Not after almost losing Fink to her, how close she came to hurting Fink! I know Fink can push people but Bree really would have hurt her….”

Boxman eyes grew heavy, watching the man pushed his hair back with both hands and let an unsteady breath out.

“Part of me wants to try and fix her. To make her safe but if she really is this way, if it is just how she is it feels so wrong to go changing that…”

“H-Hey…” Boxman slowly took the man’s hand. “Maybe there really isn’t anything wrong with her. Maybe your right and that’s just the way she is. I mean, I never made Darrell be so annoying and childish, but look at him.” His eyes glistened when Venomous looked down to him, hand in his. “You shouldn’t let what happened bug you, it happened. You were good to her, and sometimes that’s all you can do.”

Venomous eyes glazed over, he rubbed any tears away with the back of his hand, leaving his eyeliner smudged. “Thanks, Boxman… it’s nice to have someone to talk to.”

A warm smile came to the stubby Villain’s face. He couldn’t hold back a sharp breath when Venomous lent down and wrapped his arms around him, chin resting on his shoulder. Boxman was surprised his whole body hadn’t turned into a knot of tension. He slowly wrapped his arms around Venomous and chicken hand found his ebony hair. “No problem, Ven.”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. An Indirect Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venomous is tired of not having what he wants.

“I don’t know guys…”

“It is true! Really it is!”

Venomous hummed softly, still not seeming convinced. He sat at the round dinner table, chin cupped in his hand and elbow on the table. His half-lidded eyes sluggish and frown curving his lips. “It doesn’t feel like he likes me. I mean, sometimes it does…. But then he runs off and I’m left feeling so conflicted.” 

Raymond was standing behind the lilac man. He had a hairband hanging pass his lips and carefully ran his sharp fingers through the midnight hair. “Coach is like that.”

Shannon nodded, sitting across from them. “He really does like you. He just isn’t great at saying it.”

Venomous met this with another questioning hum. He sighed, not knowing what to think.

Professor Venomous couldn’t believe he’d reached a point where he was talking t the robots around Lord Boxman. Venomous wasn’t old, he didn’t class himself as being out of touch with all of this. But he’d given up with finding ‘the one’ a few years ago. A streak of failed relationships under his belt, the habit of going for big, dreamy idiots out of his system. Cob, looking at Boxman made him wonder if he’d lowered his expectations, but then the villain would blurt something incredibly stupid out or ways he wanted to destroy heroes and the plaza and Venomous may as well have been stuck with cupids’ arrow.

“Daddy really does like you!” Darrell slammed his hands onto the table, a wide smile growing. “He goes on about you all the time!”

Raymond finished his work on the man’s hair, stepping back and smiled. “Perfect!”

Venomous hair was in a messy bun, loss strands hugging his face. “I can’t believe I’m talking to you guys about this.” He head slammed the table, sharp, ebony nails running across the wood and leaving deep scratches. “I can tell him if I want to. I guess I’m just waiting for him to give me a sign! S-Something! Anything! Just so I know he really does like me…”

Raymond hummed, tapping his chin. “Well, he does stare at you a lot. And followed you around. Talks about you whenever he gets the change—”

“But he’s not saying anything to me!” Venomous couldn’t help but snap. “I’m just scared that he doesn’t like me. Then things would be wired. I can’t work with someone I like when they don’t like me! H-He’s meant to be the one to tell me. Not the other way around.” He hissed and pushed his seat back. “I don’t know, look, I have to leave soon. Please make sure Fink has something that isn’t pure sugar for dinner.”

The robots nodded, watching the man head out with worried eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Boxmore was surprisingly but pleasantly quiet. It wasn’t often the building seemed so at peace. Boxman had just finished working on one of his many machines and was heading down to the Professor room. His mind was a war zone, trying to think of an excuse he could tell Venomous for coming to see him. He took a deep breath when reaching the door, just wanting to talk and hear his voice. He pushed the door open, pocking his head inside. “Hey, Ven--!”

“Get out!”

Boxman yelped, quickly slamming the door shut. He gripped his scarlet face, olive eyes wide and breath stuck in his gullet. His mind was overflowed with embarrassment, having walked in on the man changing.

And no, he hadn’t seen anything, but defiantly reserved a high-pitched yell from Venomous.

There was a small stream of confusion at the back of Boxman burning mind. From the very little he’d seen, Venomous was mostly changed. Trousers on and back to Boxman. So, there wasn’t much reason for Venomous to be embarrassed about. Hell, Boxman walked around without a shirt on all the time, it was just the robots around. Then again, someone walking in on you changing couldn’t be the best feeling.

Boxman’s thoughts were cut off when the door was yanked open. His face still burning; he looked up the lilac man and giving him a sheepish smile. “H-Hey, P.V…”

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Venomous arched one brow. He was dressed in a cotton grey suit, white shirt underneath and hair wrapped up in a towel.

Boxman gulped, “I-I’m sorry. I-It’s just---well, um, you see—umm.” He panicked when Venomous half-lidded eyes softened. “I-I don’t normally knock because the robots don’t—you know—?”

Venomous folded his arms and allowed a weary sigh to pass his lips. “It's fine. Just please try and remember for the future.” He headed back into the room.

Boxman caught the closing door; slowly waddling his way in.

Venomous bedroom was enormous but really quite empty. Dark purple walls; huge build in wardrobe sitting close to the door; his overgrown bed and a large window looking out over to the Plaza. The door to his bathroom was open and steam was slowly slipping out. 

“I saw you and Ko talking earlier.” Lord Boxman spoke up, pressing his lips together and scratching the back of his human with his chicken claw.

“You aren’t spying on me, are you?” A small smile came to the taller man’s face.

Boxman face warmed and laughed. “N-No! Of course, not…” He coughed, forcing the rest of his words up. “It’s just…I was on my brake and saw you. You looked happy.” He rubbed the back of his head and looked to the large window. Great, soft blue clouds rolled across the fire red sky. “I hate those kids.” He grumbled, eyes narrowing.

“Does it upset you?”

Boxman hummed with uncertainty, looking back and not releasing he’d spoken aloud.

“Me talking to Ko, does it upset you?” Venomous asked in a gentle but curious tone. His back was to Lord Boxman but watched the man’s reflection in the large mirror set up above his set of drawers.

Boxman threw his head side to side. “N-No! Of course not!” the last thing he wanted was for Venomous to feel trapped. Something Boxman had begun to notice was Venomous didn’t seem to talk to anyone. Which he found odd. Boxman didn’t have friends, he wasn’t friends with heroes and he was a joke the villains. But Venomous had friends. He seemed to get on with the board of Villains. Cosma and Ven seemed to have some kind of history. Venomous got on with other villains and was valued, but he didn’t seem to talk to anyone, he just always seemed to be alone... If talking to Ko was at a way for the Professor to socialise then Boxman wasn’t going step foot on it. “It's fine, really. I’m just surprised… You know, with Ko being Laserblast kid.”

Venomous back was to the man but he huffed, picking his eyeliner up. “Ko isn’t Laserblast, Boxman. He's actually a really sweet kid.”

Boxman groaned. “I know! Him and his friends with their friendship.” He scratched his tongue, the word leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Venomous laughed weakly. “He can be a little too much, I’ll admit.” He finished one eye and moved onto the next. “But he’s nice to me. Respected that Laserblast and I don’t get on, but that doesn’t mean him and I can’t.” He turned around to face the man, eyeliner done. “Can you believe that Laserblast asks him to talk to me? He tells Ko to ask me things and then has Ko tell him what I said.” He rested the hand holding the eyeliner to his chest. “It’s idiotic! He doesn’t have the balls to come and talk to me himself, uses his kid as a messenger bird. Worst of all, he thinks it is all a secret! That I don’t know.” He hissed under his breath. “What a joke, I’m an adult, yet Laserblast treats me like we're still kids.” He turned his back to the man.

Boxman stood by and listened to Venomous mumbled under his breath. “Why don’t you go and talk to Laserblast?” He imminently regretted it; hearing something snap and Venomous body tense. Boxman’s eyes watched the eyeliner drop down onto the side, broke in half. “I-I mean, -!”

“If I go and talk to him, he’ll only get angry!” Venomous didn’t turn to look at the villains but voice hissed. “Then there will be a scene and he’ll say things I don’t want to hear.” He ripped this drawer open and pulled and eyeshadow palette out. “He’ll say things and then everyone will now.” His almost sounded distressed. “And then I’ll be ashamed. and I-I’ll hate myself all over again because he won’t expect me…” His voice cracked.

Boxman eyes grew heavy with pain. “P.V…. I-it’s okay.” His frowned grew when seeing the man reach up and whipped his eyes. He didn’t turn around to face Boxman; looking down and refection in the large mirror hidden.

“Sometimes I want to talk to him. But it never ends any differently.” He sniffed, taking a deep breath. “He hasn’t accepted me; he keeps saying how hard it is for him and I’m sick of it! If he cared he’d be here…”

Boxman lips parented, going to ask the man what exactly Laserblast hadn’t accepted but stopped himself. He lowered his head; the large room falling silent. Boxman didn’t know what to say, he wanted to know, but he didn’t. Boxman eyes watched as Venomous put his makeup away and fixed his shirt.

“A-Are you going somewhere?” Boxman tapped his hands together and worried eyes followed the taller man, who headed to the bedroom door

“Billiam Milliam having a villain party in an hour. I’m heading down there.”

Excitement crossed Boxman’s face. “C-Can I come!”

Venomous began pulling the door open, “I suppose, but it won’t be any fun-!” He let a surprised gasp out when Boxman wrapped his arms around him.

“Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He raced off. “I’ll get changed!” Boxman ran through Boxmore, practically throwing himself down a flight of stairs and dived into his room. Lord Boxman didn’t waste a second and slammed his bathroom door shut.

Boxman loved villain’s party’s and had spent most of his life crashing them. After all, he’d never had a friend, he could never be anyone plus one and he was never invited to them. No one ever wanted him there. Not that he cared. It didn’t stop him from showing up to them. It was just nice to finally feel invited.

He ran out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He completely forgot about his green, dripping wet, wild hair, throwing whatever he could find on. He put a soft blue shirt on, throwing black trousers on and some sandals. He quickly rushed down the last flight of stairs huffing and puffing when reached the front door, where Professor Venomous stood waiting for him.

Venomous back to the stubby villain, he was brushing his mostly dry hair and fixed his eyeliner. His yellow eyes shifted to Boxman’s refection. The smaller man was bent over, trying to get his breath back and dripping wet hair a mess. “Are you forgetting something?” Venomous commented.

Boxman forced himself up, he took a deep breath before patting himself down. “Umm, I don’t think soooo….?” He looked up to the man.

An amused sigh passed Venomous lips. He found it rather sweet that Boxman’s eyes were looking to him for help. “Hold still.” He moved over, running on hand through the villain’s hair before pulling the brush through.

A soft blush ran across Boxman’s face; pressing his lips together and tried to remain as calm and still as possible. The fate smell of lavender came from Venomous. Boxman heart raced from the small amount of physical contact the Professor was giving him.

Lord Boxman knew Venomous wasn’t one for physical contact. He didn’t take it personally when the Professor didn’t return his hugs simply because he knew the lilac man was like that with everyone. However, Boxman craved it, especially from Venomous. He didn’t say a word, well Venomous brushed his hair, he hadn’t realised how tense he’d become until Venomous steeped back and Box’s body unwind.

“Better.” Venomous smiled, putting the hairbrush down. “Now, ready to go?” He began putting a soft grey coat on.

Boxman smiled and nodded. “Is it at Billiam Milliam?” He questioned, face warming when Venomous held the front door open for him.

“Yes, it’s on his yot-!” Venomous face dropped when the Lord yelled back into Boxmore for the robots to behave themselves. “You know, asking them nicely would work better.” Venomous let the door go, both walking to his car.

“Yes, but being nice looks weak.” Boxman pulled his collar, making sure he was looking his best.

Venomous didn’t say anything to this but sighed and shook his head.

 

* * *

 

 

The trip to Billiam Milliam yot was loud and Venomous could feel a headache creeping up on him. Boxman yelling along to the music he’d begged to Professor to put on. Venomous was presently surprised to find Boxman had a decent singing voice. However, it had quickly gotten old and too loud.

They pulled up in a mostly empty and dark parking lot. A large building behind them and the shimmering, navy ocean ahead. The moon casting down its ghostly glow and ebony sky pinpricked with stars.

The two villains got out, Boxman giggling as they headed over to Billiam Milliam’s large a glossy yot.

Billiam Milliam rushed over, greeting the Professor. “Ah, Professor Venomous! How good of you to come.” He held his hand out and smiled. “I’m happy there are no hard feelings about kicking you out of my restaurants!”

Venomous chuckled weakly. “I couldn’t say it was uncalled for.” He took the golden man’s hand. “I hope you don’t mind, I brought someone with me.”

Billiam snapped at his small silver minion to get the Professor a drink. “It's not Fink, is it? I just pained this yot and I would appreciate seeing it last night.”

Venomous rubbed the back of his head. “No, it's not Fink.” He looked down to his side only to arch a brow when seeing his plus one wasn’t there. “Boxman?” His eyes scanned the boat.

“Gag!” Billiam's face wrinkled. “Him, again?”

Venomous eyes moved back to the villain. “W-Well he seemed too excited.” He gave the man a nervous smile.

Billiam groaned. “Fine. Fine, but if he messes anything up, I will be holding you both responsible.” His eyes narrowed at the lilac man. “Why bring him? I thought you’d be happy to have a reason to get out of Boxmore and away from him.”

Venomous hands found his pockets. “I’ve umm…it’s just business.” A thanked Billiam’s Million, who handed him a glass of red wine. A lump formed in his throat when Cosma walked over to them.

“Is there a reason that idiot of a villain is here?” She pointed over her shoulder.

Billiam looked over only to groan. “He’s eating everything!” He whined, holding his face.

Professor Venomous eyes moved between the two villains, seeing Boxman shovelling shrimps into his mouth. He let a nervous chuckle out, “He’s always hungry.”

Cosma bared her sharp teeth. “Don’t tell me he’s growing on you?”

“Like fungus.” Venomous laughed, blush crossing his face when neither of the villains laughed. “Umm--”

“What is he going here!”

Venomous jumped as the raspy voice; Vormulax floated past him, pushing her face into his and pinkish, red eyes narrowed at him.

Venomous tool a steep back. “Look, he asked to come.”

“And you said yes?” Cosma snapped, hand clenching around her wine glass.

Venomous half-lidded eyes grew pained. “He’s here now, you’re all just going to have to deal with it.” He slipped past Cosma and Billiam, moving over to the buffets where Boxman downed a large plate of sandwiches.

Lord Boxman hummed, trying to decide what he wanted next. He reached over for some tiny pies, however, smile twisted into a frown when the plate was pulled away. “Hey-! Oh! P.V.” He smiled up at the man.

“Do try not to eat everything. There are others here.” He gave the older man a half-hearted smile.

Boxman blushed at the villain’s words. “S-Sorry.”

“No need to apologise.” Venomous popped a grape into his mouth. “Here, try these.” He reached over and picked a cracker covered in white cheese and jam up. “I heard this is really expensive.” He held it out for the man.

Boxman went to take the cracked with his hands, but face darkened when Venomous pressed the cracker to his lips.

“Open wide.” He gave the man a sharp-toothed smile.

Boxman coughed in his gullet, opening his mouth. He let a happy sound out when Venomous popped it into his mouth. “Wow, that is good.” He spoke through a mouthful of food.

A honey smooth chuckle came from Venomous. “Well, it is expensive.” He slowly moved around the table cover in food, well Boxman popped a handful of the cracker into his mouth. “You know Box, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something.”

Boxman hummed, letting the younger man know he was listening as she shovelled little diced fruits into his mouth.

Venomous cheeks warmed, looking down at the man. He held his full wineglass in one hand, resting the other across his chest. “Umm, I enjoy working with you.”

“Me too!” Boxman grinned but didn’t look up to meet the Professor’s eyes.

“Yeah, but…” Venomous bit his bottom lip, wanting ever word to be right. “Do you think you’d ever want to be more than evil business partners?” He hoped to just sight to the point. Venomous half-lidded eyes glistened in the pearly white glow of the moon. “What if I wanted more?”

Boxman’s face warmed, he forced his food down, lips parting but he couldn’t get a single word out. “M-More than business partners?” He took a sharp breath in when Venomous lent down, moving his lips to his ear.

“Boxy, would you like that?”

Boxman felt his stomach turn and every hair jump up. “F-Friends!?” He stepped away from the villain. “Of course! What’s better than business partners!? Friends!” A forced smile broke his burning face.

“O-Oh. Um, well—”

“Do you hear that!?” Boxman took a few more steps back, pointing over his shoulder. “I think I hear Big Bull signing again! I-I’m going to go join in!”

“But I--!” Venomous sighed and shoulders dropped when the heavy man sprinted off. His half-lidded eyes grew heavy. The Professor sighed, leaning back on the railing and twiddled the wineglass in his hand. He wasn’t even sure why he was here. He’d never enjoyed these Villains parties. They seemed so pointless. No one ever seemed to be having fun, just standing around, drinking and talking, well music played. He hummed softly to the music playing, Big Bull Demon signing blues. His reflection in the red wine looked up at him, cold wind blowing. His half-lidded eyes grew pained, frown curving his lips. He’d never been turned down before, he’d very realised how ill it could leave someone feeling. He cough sigh of Cosma in the corner of his eye. The board of villains talking and watching him. He hissed at himself. Great, they’d seen… He cursed under his breath. “Stupid Box.” He threw his head down; downing the glass of wine.

Boxman had sprinted down the boat and down to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut, hands and forehead pressed against the door. He gasped for air, pushing himself up and moved over to the sinks. He was a mess, sweat glistening his forehead and hair a mess. He coughed, trying to calm himself down and stop his face from burning.

He couldn’t understand it, why was it so heard?! Professor Venomous made him so happy yet he couldn’t enjoy that happiness. Not when he wanted more! He rested his elbows on the sink, breathing heavily as he tried to think.

Professor Venomous words from all those nights about stabbed the inside of his head. _‘You’re…the closest thing I’ve ever had to a friend.’_

Boxman’s eyes glazed over. Of course, he only wanted that. Why would he want anything more? Boxman was a joke, respected by no one. Venomous could do so much better and he knew it. A shaky breath left him. He couldn’t take it anymore! Why did the most handsome and cleverest villain have to be his business partner? If he’d never meet Venomous then he couldn’t be feeling like this! He held his head and whined.

Lord Boxman wasn’t sure how long he stayed hidden in the ship’s bathroom. He couldn’t go back out there! None of the villains wanted him there and he wasn’t sure if he could face Venomous. Seeing the man was too much! With his perfect raven hair, his flawless violet skin and those pure yellow reptile eyes; his silky-smooth voice and everything! Boxman groaned, holding his head.

He took a deep breath, shifting towards the door and pulled it open. The deck was empery but the muffled sound of music and laughed came. He slipped out, closing the door behind him. He couldn’t stay in there all night, but he didn’t have to face the Professor neither. He’d just walk home, better than whatever waited for him here.

Cob, what would Venomous think!? Wasn’t it painfully obvious Boxman liked him! And yet he still acted so perfectly. It was maddening!

The back of the boat was empty, everyone up front. Boxman could hear Billiam start going on about how wonderful the night was going. He rounded the corner, seeing the exit to the yot coming into view. He rushed down, feeling himself relaxed when him escaping seeming inevitable.

A door opened, and Boxman ran straight into it. He was knocked back of his feet. “Ouch.” He rubbed his forehead, a pink mark forming.

“Boxman?”

The Lord’s face was already burning when seeing Venomous shutting the door. His face was an eggplant purple, eyes slightly more lidded the normal. “V-Venomous!” Boxman jumped up, taking a few steeped backs. “O-Oh, how wonderful to see you!” His panic only grew as he tripped over his words and face heated up. “I-I was just coming to find you— MUF!”

Venomous hands cupped the man’s face, pressing a deep kiss to his lips and eyes shut tight.

Boxman green eyes widened; face immediately burning up and not knowing what to do! He’d done this before but well… never like this.

Venomous sharp fingertips pressed against his cheeks. They didn’t hurt, actually feeling quite nice. Boxman parted his lips, taking a sharp breath in when Venomous forked tongue slipped into his mouth. He didn’t know what do to so let Venomous lead.

Boxman was frozen, however, brain cough up and his hands found the man’s waist. Boxman couldn’t put this kiss into words, it was rough but perfect. Until feeling how hot Venomous was, then the taste of alcohol. Boxman’s eyes cracked open, Venomous holding the kiss. He moved his hands up and rested them on top of Venomous, pulling his head away. “A-Are you drunk?”

Venomous quickly landed back in, however, his lips were only able to brush Boxman’s before a cold hand was pressed against his face.

“Venomous y-your dunk, aren’t you?”

Venomous scoffed. “So what?” He leaned in again but stopped when Boxman hand pressed against his burning face again. “Don’t you want this!?” Venomous pushed the villain’s hand away and stood up straight.

Boxman didn’t get a chance to speak.

“Turning me down out there wasn’t enough for you? W-Why don’t you want me!?” His eyes glazed over and he gripped the ends of his ebony hair. “Don’t you love me!?”

Boxman was frozen for a moment. He had no idea how much Venomous had drunk but it was clearly enough to make him act and never think; to not be thinking clearly and emotions taken over. “V-Venomous, please, j-just calm down!” He grabbed the man’s hands.

“Y-You know, don’t you!” Venomous ripped his arms back and hugged himself. “And now you don’t want me!”

“What?” Boxman almost fell back when Venomous divided down and arms wrapped around him. A lump formed in his gullet when Venomous cheek pressed against his.

“Please don’t hate me! I-I just wanted to know I could trust you!” his arms locked around the villains; face berried into his neck.

Boxman was stumped with how to handle this situation. He’d never been kissed by someone like that; no one had ever made the first move on him and he’d never had someone drunk of out their mind rambling and crying in his arms. “P.V…” Boxman wrapped his arms around the man. “I do like you. A lot. But this doesn’t feel right.” His eyes grew tired. “Your drunk, I don’t want to kiss you when you’re not yourself.” He could feel Venomous warm breath on his neck, soft hair kissing his human cheek. “C’mon. let’s get you home.”

Venomous pull back, whipping his eyes with the back of his hands and leaving his eyeliner slightly smudged.

Boxman helped the man up onto his feet. He took his hand, slowly leading the man over to the exit of the ship.

“Venom!” Cosma came marching over just as the two reached the deck. “I told you to wait by the buffets.” Her irritation switched to annoyance. “You had one glass of wine.” She held her forehead with one hand.

Boxman’s face wrinkled into a blushing surprise when Venomous wrapped one arm around him, resting his chin on his head. Box’s face burned, eyes shifting up to see Cosma, who pulled a sheet of paper out from her pocket.

“Remind him he has a meeting tomorrow morning.” She snapped, writing something down on the paper before snatching Venomous hand. “Don’t forget.” Her tone grew stern, eyes narrowing at Venomous, whose eyes were meeting with her’s, but she knew her words weren’t reaching him. “I knew I should have kept an eye on you.” She sighed softly.

Boxman watched as Cosma pulled the lilac man into a hug, stuffing the paper into his pocket instead. “You’re taking him home?” She questioned the Professors should.

Lord Boxman didn’t say anything but nodded. He was more than a little astonished to see such a soft side to Cosma. She always came off as so cruel and rude; someone who didn’t have an ounce of humanity in her. Yet here she was, seeming concerned over a drunken Venomous.

Cosma held the huge for a few moments before pulling away, hands still on Venomous shoulder. “Don’t forget. You know how angry he gets.” She tapped his shoulder, a weak and sharp laugh breaking out of her when Venomous hiccupped. “Head home, Venom.” Her eyes moved to Boxman, giving him a small nod before heading off.

Lord Boxman took Venomous hand and lead him off the board. “I’ve never looked after someone who drunk before,” Boxman commented as he pulled the man over to the car. He’d never expected to see Venomous like this, not being his normal stern self. “I guess, you’re a lightweight, eh?” He chuckled and popped opened the passenger side door and made sure Venomous had done his seatbelt up before moving into the driving seat.

The drive back was quiet. Boxman kept his eyes on the road but every now and then moved his eyes to Venomous. However, Venomous never moved, twiddling this thumbs and head turned away from Boxman, midnight hair hiding his face.

They pulled up outside Boxmore and Boxman got out, opening Venomous door. “Let’s get you to bed.” His eyes softened when seeing Venomous fast asleep, face a deep shade of purple and snoring softly.

A warm smile came to Boxman’s face. He undid the villain’s seatbelt and wrapped one arm around Venomous legs, the other around his back. He was surprised how light the man was, pulling him out with little to no trouble. Boxman carried the sleeping man to Boxmore’s doors, face heating up when Venomous hummed softly.

Boxman was thankful to find Boxmore was quiet, the fade sound of the machines working on the other side of the vast metal building and no Shannon, Darrell, Raymond or Fink around.

Boxman decided he’d lay Venomous down in his bed, since Venomous bedroom as up another set of stairs. He pushed his bedroom door open, the large window letting the pearly glow of the moon in. He gentle laid Venomous down in bed, pulling the covers over him.

A slow breath exited venomous, turning over in the sheets.

Boxman smiled warmly, soft eyes watching the man. He pulled a chair over and sat himself down at the younger man’s side. The room fell silent, the soft sound of Venomous breathing. Boxman yawned, showing his sharp teeth. “Good night, Venomous.” He slurred out, slipping down in his seat.

“...Goodnight, Boxman.”


	5. First touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxman is more than a little nervous about touching Venomous in ways he’d only dreamed about. Venomous worries rest much deeper.

 

It had been a long day, Venomous had been stuck in a meeting for most of it, and hadn’t been able to see Boxman. Not that he wanted to. Cob. He couldn’t face him. Not after what had happened. He was so embarrassed! Getting drunk like that and then breaking down. Who does that!? Apparently, him. He tried to seem as happy as possible for Fink, getting her ready for bed and making sure she actually went to sleep instead of sneaking of downstairs to play videos games.

“Alright, Fink. Got everything?”

Fink jumped into bed and nodded. “Did ya see the way I beat those heroes up!?”

Venomous nodded, picking a few of her toys up and placed them back where they belonged.

“I gave them a battle they won’t ever forget!” she giggled, smiling when the man moved over and tucked her into bed. “They were all like ‘no please, no more’! And I was like pow, pow, pow!” She threw her arms out, hitting the air.

Venomous handed her some toys; making sure the window was shut before leaning down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Fink giggled. “Goodnight, Boss!”

Venomous wished her goodnight, turning the bedroom light off. He stood there for a moment; watched as Fink turned over and soon began snoring. He let a weak sigh pass his lips before heading out and pulling the door closed. However, he jumped slightly when finding Boxman waiting. “B-Boxman.” He sighed, head lowering. “How long have you been standing here?”

The large hallway was dull, the lights off and only light being the huge window looking out over to the Plaza. The soft orange street lights casting in and dark clouds rolling past the moon, blocking its ghostly light out.

Lord Boxman forced the lump in his gullet down. “I-I wanted to talk to you…. about what happened.” Worry filled his eyes when Venomous turned around and began heading down to the bedroom sitting down the hallway.

“I'm tired, Boxman. Maybe some other time.” His half-lidded eyes grew pained.

“But we need to talk about it!” Boxman blurted out, taking a few steps to follow, but stopped when Venomous came to a halt.

Professor Venomous took a deep breath, anxiety twisting inside him. “I was drunk. I shouldn’t have been. It was only one glasses of wine…” He turned around to face the man. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“It’s okay!” Boxman face scorched. “I-I…I liked it…”

Venomous reptile eye sparked for a split second. “You-you did?” he seemed unsure, not wanting to believe it and let his hops get up.

“Of course, I did!” The smaller man’s face began heating up. “I just didn’t want to keep going when you were so…out of it! It felt wrong when you weren’t you.” He gulped, tapping his hands together. “I just—I really, really liked it, Venomous.”

Venomous own face was warming now, he rubbed one arm, trying to know what to say.

“I just…” Boxman frowned, eyes flooding with pain. “I didn’t think you meant it.”

“What?” Venomous eyes softened. “Box, of course, I meant it.”

“But look at you!” Lord Boxman’s eyes broadened. “You're perfect! If you really wanted, you could have anyone.” He hugged himself. “So why would someone like you, want someone like me…?”

A broke breath past the Professor's lips. “Box…” His arms fell back down to his sides. “I’ll never understand why you don’t see how respectable and powerful you are! If you stopped putting yourself down, you could achieve so much!” His eyes sparkled. “You’re one of the only real villains! All the others don’t hold any passion for wanting to take over! For wanting to see heroes fall! Even the board are so dull; its all about money and business meetings.” He clenched his hands. “I watched you build a pie cannon strong enough to bring Ko and his friends to their knees! Using nothing more than parts of Shannon and Darrell! You can make powerful machines with scraps and spare parts! Yet, you stand here and don’t understand how much I admire you!?”

Boxman’s face turned eight shades darker. He went to speak but couldn’t get a single word out. His heart racing at the completes Venomous threw at him. He never expected someone to look up to him, to admire him… and yet, here Venomous was saying things he’d never expected anyone to say.

“I became a villain to fight heroes and do whatever I wanted! I-I wanted to walk over people; get my way all the time!” His eyes softened, confidence fading. “Yet, I cheated my way into being here. I didn’t get here by actually being a villain…” He looked down, disgust filling his bright yellow eyes. “It got to the point where I’d forgotten why I wanted to be a villain in the first place. Spending days in meetings and treating people in power. Things I knew came with the title of being a villain, but there was no desire. Then you came along, and showed me a whole other side to being a villain!” His took a sharp berth in. “You gave me the drive to be a villain! You go on about wanting to destroy the plaza!” He threw his arms to the large window looking out to the building across from them. “You make up insane plans; you go on about not caring what others think of you, and I lose it!” His face warmed, he could feel his tail come to life but he didn’t care. “You say the stupidest things, yet I can’t help but listen. Needing to see where your mind takes it! I-I--!” His face turned a dark pink when realising he’s become lost in memories of Boxman telling him his evil plans. “M-My point is, I admire you, Boxman. You’re one of the only real villains…”

The hallway fell silent.

“I---I don’t know what to say…” Boxman gave the lilac man a warm smile. “I-I didn’t think you’d ever care about me…” His grew even darker when Venomous smiled weakly. Lord Boxman had never expected Venomous to care about him; no one had ever said such nice things to him. And now that he was being complimented, he had no idea how to show how much he valued the man’s words. “Can I kiss you?” the words had barely felt him and he almost wanted to take them back. However, a smile came to Venomous face.

Boxman screamed internally as Venomous closed the gap between them. _Oh cob, oh cob, oh cob, don’t mess this up!_ He didn’t know what to do, taking a sharp breath in when Venomous cupped his cheek and tilted his head up to look at him. Boxman heart seemed ready to pop out of his chest; he had no idea what he was meant to be doing. Before he knew it, Venomous lips were on his and deepening the kiss.

Venomous cupped Boxman’s face with both hands. He could feel the older man burning up and his heart racing. However, Boxman’s hands didn’t find him, and Venomous ended the kiss. “Is this too much?”

“No!” Boxman blurted out, quickly shaking his head. “I-I just—I haven’t done this in a while…”

“A while?” He kept their faces inches from one another.

Boxman let a sheepish cough out. “Y-Yeah…like ages…” He pressed his lips together when Venomous let a honey-smooth laugh out.

“Well, how about we go somewhere more comfortable?” He tilled his head to his bedroom door.

Boxman didn’t need to think about it, quickly nodding and smile crossing his face when Venomous took his hand and pulled him down the hallway.

Venomous pushed his bedroom door open, pulling Boxman over to his oversized bed. The large bedroom window looked out into the darkness, the moon, and stares hidden by thick and dark clouds. It was so peaceful.

Boxman adrenaline began running when Venomous pushed him down to sit on the edge of his bed, lips locking around his and one arm slivering around him. Boxman didn’t get much of an opportunity to return the kiss, Venomous leaning into him and leading the kiss. Boxman slowly moved on hand to the man’s waist, the other running up the man’s back before finding his hair.

The kiss was rough but Boxman enjoyed every second of it. He hadn’t done this in a long time. He hadn’t done this with someone who made him the way Venomous did. It felt deserved, good, better than good. He enjoyed the feeling of the man’s sharp fingers against his cheeks, how hot Venomous skin felt and forked tongue slipping passed his lips.

However, the fact that he wasn’t leading slowly sank in. Boxman wasn’t being given an opening to return the kiss and didn’t know if he needed to just try and meet Venomous lips and tongue, or do something with his hands. The hand resting on Venomous waist slowly moved, Boxman wasn’t sure if he was thinking too much about where he wanted to rest it or not enough, however, well he debated if he was making the right choice his hand had contained moving. His travelled to Venomous inner thigh and then up, his hand gently gripped—wait--what?

Venomous choked, eyes braking open and swiftly ended the kiss, pulling back and not saying a word, just looking down at Boxman with a fusion of fear and panic welling in his eye’s bright yellow eyes.

Boxman wasn’t sure how to react, if to feel guilt, surprised or confused. “Umm…I-I’m sorry…” He frowned when Venomous took a sharp breath in and both hands gripped his face. “P.V?”

The lilac man turned around, facing the large window and back to a worried Boxman. “I wanted to say, b-but how does something like that come up?” His voice oozed with pain.

Boxman didn’t think. “That your dick fell off?” He immediately regretted his words when Venomous whined and head dropped down into his hands. “I-I mean--!” He wanted to kick himself. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

The room fell silent, a car passing by outside and sending its tinted orange headlights through the room.

“I should have said something.” Venomous didn’t turn around. “But I didn’t know how. I thought maybe if you got to know me, really know me, then it wouldn’t matter.”

“I don't matter,” Boxman spoke up. “Ven, I don’t care what’s between your legs.” He felt some of the knots of anxiety loosen when Venomous sniffed and whipped his eyes with his wrists.

“It really doesn’t bother you?” Venomous couldn’t bring himself to turn around and face the man.

“Of course not! I’ve been fantasying over you since we meet! You think not having a dick going to change that? I didn’t fall head over heels for your dick, nothing to miss.” A small but warm smile came to his face when Venomous chuckled. “besides, I like girls too, so nothing—”

“I’m not a girl.” Venomous unintentional snapped.

Boxman quickly tried to take his wording back. “I-I mean, I know, I just—” He gulped when Venomous shook his head and turned around.

“I know you’re just trying to help. It means a lot…” He let an unsteady breath pass his lips. “I’ve just… I was scared you wouldn’t understand. That you’d see me differently.” He looked over his shoulder and out to the Plaza sitting in darkness. “I feel like being me, has cost me so much. I was scared you’d be one of them.” He looked back to Boxman, watching the man’s olive eyes glisten in the pearly white glow of the moon. “You really don’t mind? This won’t change anything between us?”

Boxman gave him a small but meaningful smile. “P.V, all I’ve ever know is Professor Venomous, and that’s all I still see.” His cheeks darkened when Venomous laughed weakly and whipped the last of his tears away. Lord Boxman’s face heated when Venomous sat down by his side, hands resting on his lap and hair slipping down and cupping his sharp jawline.

Boxman wasn’t sure what to say, part of him wanted to lean in a kiss the younger man, but the other part didn’t want to push anything. “Does…. the board know?”

Venomous nodded. “Cosma know for a long time…” His half-lidded eyes glistened. “She was one of the few people to understand. I guess that’s partly why I became a villain. Finding more villains understood.”

Boxman watched the man with heavy eyes., not sure if he should ask his next question but his lips moved before his brain could catch up. “And Laserblast…?”

“Of course, he does, Boxman.” Venomous frowned, looking down at his sharp fingers. “He’s never understood. Sometimes, I wonder if I’m selfish if I should let him have his ‘baby sis’ back…. But then I think about me, what I want, and I want to be his little brother, I want to be Professor Venomous! I-I don’t want to feel trapped anymore. Like I’m stuck in this body.” He relaxed when Boxman human hand rested on his.

“Not everyone doing to understand… that’s just how things are.” His heart picked up when Venomous gave him a loving smile and leaned into him, chin resting on his shoulder.

“I wish I was like you…” Venomous left hand moved to Lord Boxman’s chest, gently playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. “You don’t care what anyone thinks. The stares and comments never seem to get to you.” He let small chuckle out. “I don’t know if its ignorance and boldness, but I really like that side of you~”

Boxman chest tightened, being complemented by Venomous made his insides melt. “W-Well, if I was anything like you, I wouldn’t need to care. You’re so perfect.” His cheeks darkened when the man chuckled.

“You know, I admire you, Boxy.” Venomous lips moved to the man’s cheek. He smiled at how tense the man had suddenly gotten. “Box, am I moving too fast?”

Boxman quickly shook his head. “No! No, I like this.” He slowly ran his chicken claw through the man’s ebony hair. “I just…can I try?”

“Try?”

“Yeah, just know… leading….” He felt his face warm when Venomous chuckled and sat up.

“If that would make you happy?” His eyes softened when the man promptly nodded.

Lord Boxman pulled himself off the bed, trying not to think too much about it as he pushed the man’s legs apart to stood between them. He rested on hand on the lilac man’s thigh, his chicken hand moving up to the man’s neck.

Venomous tilled his head slightly when Boxman’s pointed fingers tickled his neck. His cheeks warmed when Boxman leaned in and lips found his sharp jawline.

Boxman could feel himself heating up. He wanted to seem confident, as though he knew what he was going, but could feel Ven reading him like a book. Knowing he was nervous and unsure of what was okay. He kept his lips brushed against Venomous neck, feeling the man’s hand taking his human hand and guiding it to his waist.

Boxman pulled back and gently pressed his lips to Venomous. He was more than grateful not to feel rushed. That Ven made this feel okay, that it was okay for him to be anxious. His chicken hand cupped the man’s face, well Venomous hands found his waist. Boxman chicken claw slipped back, becoming entangled in the man’s midnight hair.

Venomous gently kissed the man, not saying anything when Boxman broke the kiss.

Boxman pulled his hand out of Venomous hair, looking down and watched his other hand slowly move to Venomous stomach before slipping back to his waist. His eyes glistened, taking a steady breath in. “I’ve wanted you for so long… I didn’t ever think he’d be able to say you’re mine.” His eyes glazed over.

Venomous bright yellow eyes softened, lips parting but Boxman clutched his purple jumper, pulling him down and into a deep kiss. Venomous was frozen for a moment, taken back by the man’s sudden burst of confidence, or whatever this was exactly. He was snapped back when Boxman tongue pushed past his lips. He let a small moan out, meeting the man’s kiss and arms wrapped around him.

Venomous took a sharp breath in when feeling Boxman grind against him. Even though his trousers, and Boxman heavy jeans, he could feel the man was rock hard. He cupped Boxman face with both hands, holding the kiss.

Boxman breathed heavily when Venomous ended the kiss and rested his chin on his shoulder. Boxman rested one hand on the back of the man’s head; eyes shifting down the villains back to see swift and fast motion trapped under Ven’s trousers. Lord Boxman didn’t even think, hand gripping the trousers and pulling them down slightly.

Professor Venomous tail lashed out, seeming to slow down slightly once being free and happy to finally be noticed. Boxman’s hand curiously gripped the tail. Venomous hummed softly at this. The older villain thumb gently pressed down on the base of the tail, his index finger doing the same. His face warmed when Venomous fingers pressed into his back and face pushed into his neck.

“It’s sensitive?” Boxman hadn’t realised he’d broken allowed. His fingers slowly moved up the tail, however, Venomous hand wrapped around his, pulling his hand back down to the base, and earning a soft hum of pleasure. “The base is better?” Boxman questioned, continuing to gently but firmly rub his fingers around the base of the tail.

Venomous huge grew stronger, breathing picking up.

Lord Boxman took that as a yes, changing his movements so his fingers ran halfway up the tail before coming back down to the base.

Venomous rested his chin on Boxman’s shoulders, hands clenching around the back of the man’s shirt. He bit his bottom lip with sharp teeth, not remembering the last time he’d had his tail touched like this. He’d always been ashamed about it, it seemed to have a mind of its own, but the amount of pleasure he was reserving from it being touched right now made all the times it had jumped out uninvited worth it.

Venomous hand slipped down to Boxman’s cock through the trousers. He kept his head resting on Boxman’s shoulder, running his hand up and down before doing his best to undo Boxman’s belt with one hand and intense pleasure he was feeling. The moment he heard the distinctive sound of the belt undoing and metal clanking he shoved his hand into the man’s pants. Anticipation filled him when finding Boxman felt even bigger than he’d enough. “Wow~…” His face was streaked with deep shades of purple.

A toothy grin crossed Boxman’s burning face. He breathed heavily on Venomous neck, waves of bliss hitting him when Venomous hand began moving up and down his cock, slow but firm moments. “W-Will you—” Boxman blushed, grunting as Venomous hand travelled up and down. “Could you maybe—”

“Suck you off?” Venomous questioned, humming softly and smiling when Boxman nodded sheepishly. “Sit down for me.”

Boxman didn’t waste a second, sitting himself down on the bed and heart raced when Venomous knelt down in front of him. He watched the man use his sharp fingers to cut his pants off.

Venomous smiled when finding Boxman hard and member more impressive in view. He wrapped his hand around it and licked the tip with his forked tongue.

Boxman forced himself to breathe, watching Venomous run his magenta, forked tongue up and down his cock. Boxman hand moved down, gently running his hand through the man’s hair, pushing it back for him.

Venomous hand wrapped around the base of Boxman’s member, taking the tip into his mouth before slipping his head down.

Boxman body tensed with pleasure, taking a deep breath in that existed weakly. His face darkened and he moved his hands back to his side, gripping the bedcovers as Venomous head moved up and down.

The lilac man scooped Box’s balls into his free hand, massaging them gently as he forced on taking as much of Boxman as he could.

Lord Boxman hand clapped down over his mouth, not wanting to let his voice ring throughout the vast, metal building.

Venomous tail slashed back and forth, he found himself struggling to take all of Boxman. The guy was even bigger than he’d expected. He pulled out, whipping his lips with the back of his hand and took deep breathes. “Y-You’re really big.” His eyes shifted up to see Boxman’s face a dark shade of green and eyes shut tight. He chuckled and put his head back down, forcing all of Boxman into his mouth.

The heavy man grunted and lent back. Venomous was heaven around him. Mouth warm and wet, tongue wrapping around his cock. He felt the pressure build and wild green hair covered his organic eye. “V-Ven, I’m gonna—!”

Venomous picked up speed, head bobbing up and down. He gripped onto Boxman’s shirt, feeling the man fill his mouth. Venomous was taken back by just how much there was, finding he struggled to swallow before his mouth almost overflowed

Boxman hummed happily, eyes moving down to see Venomous pulling him out of his mouth, breaking the string of cum and saliva before sitting back and clearing his throat. “That was really, really good.” He whipped the sweat that had formed on his forehead away. A smile came to his warm face when seeing Venomous licking his thumb.

Venomous chuckled warmly. “Don’t need to tell me.” He rose to his feet, a sharp smile coming to his face when Boxman gripped his waist and pulled him closer.

“You gonna bend over for me?” Boxman was more surprised by his confidence when Venomous, who blushed and nodded.

Venomous face was deep shades of purple, resting the upset half of his body onto his bed, he crossed his arm under his chin. He let Boxman pull his white, heeled boats off; followed by his trousers. He let a surprised but happy sound of when Boxman chicken claw squeezed his ass.

Boxman pressed his tip to the man’s entrance, heart pounding out of his chest only to be stopped by Venomous.

“Condom.” He pointed to his bedside table.

Boxman couldn’t help but groan, he moved around the bed, pulling the first drawer open to find a box of half used condoms. He didn’t question it, pulling one out.

“There your size, right?” Venomous questioned as the villain moved back around the bed.

“It will do,” Boxman remarked with a grin crossing his face. He chuckled when Venomous shook his head but smiled.

Venomous could feel his body ignite when Boxman once again pressed against his entrance. He let an unsteady breath out, body relaxing when feeling Box teasing and not just slamming into him. “Boxy, please, just get inside me.” He whined when Boxman chicken claw squeezed his ass again.

Boxman never planned on teasing for long. He wanted to be inside Venomous just as much as he hoped Ven wanted him, but he’d never deny hearing Ven so desperate for his dick was otherworld in itself. He gripped the man’s hips and slammed into him.

Venomous took a sharp breath in, eyes wide and head was thrown back from the sudden sensation of Boxman pushing his way inside.

Boxman was already panting for air, feeling Venomous around him was pure bliss. He squinted his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he began pounding into the man. He watched Venomous body tense, hands griping at the bedsheets he’d buried his face into. Lord Boxman grunted, taking sharp breathes in as his body ignited.

“Huh! Huh!” Venomous jaw clenched, face a deep shade of red. “Ah! Box! Huh…fuck! Please---! Huh!” He pushed his face down into the bed, his whole body was tense with Boxman pushing in and out of him. His sharp toes dug into the carpet and tension quickly began building.

Boxman hunched forward, hands clenching on Ven’s waist as he threw his hips back and forth. Venomous was so tight and hot around him, his walls hugging his cock. He pulled on Venomous hips, yanking the man even closer and earning a sharp gasp that melted into more moaning from Ven.

“Hhugh! A-Ah! Umff!” He pushed his face into the bed, back arching. He gritted his sharp teeth, breath stuck in his throat. He pushed his head up, midnight hair a mess. “B-Box—Box, I’m huff! Ah, fuck! I’m close!”

Boxman hand found the back of Ven’s neck, pushing him back down. He lent back, breathing heavy as he picked up speed. He wasn’t far of himself, watching his dick slam in and out of the Professor. He couldn’t believe his day had gone from being terrified to face Venomous; to talk to him about what happened, to his cock now pounding into the man.

Venomous body visibly tensed for just a second before releasing a thick, white liquid down his thighs. He moaned into the covers, body relaxing and trying to catch his breath.

Boxman wasn’t far behind, he moved his hips back and forth a few more times before his body released. He panted; hands still locked around the huffing man's hips.

Venomous moaned when Boxman pulled out. He could hear the man pull the condom off and throw it into the bin. Venomous eyes broke open when feeling Boxman dump down by his side. “Th-That was really good~” He broke a smile when Boxman looked down to him, face burning.

“You don’t need to tell me.” Boxman chuckled when Venomous smiled. The Professor's eyes seemed distant, slightly more half-lidded then normal. Lord Boxman lent down, placing a soft kiss to the man’s lips.

The Professors hand found the back of Boxman’s head, deepening the kiss.


	6. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone trapped inside as a thunderstorm looms over Boxmore.

It was a dark and drizzling day. Boxmore had been quiet, the shipping of robot put on haul with a rumbling storm looming over Boxmore. The storm had arrived in the early hours of the morning and didn’t show any sign of moving on anytime soon. Rain hammering down on the buildings metal roof and dark clouds went on forever. Even the Plaza looked miserable. Soft shop lights breaking through the darkness.

Professor Venomous was in the living room with Fink. “What am I meant to be doing again?” Venomous asked dully, game controller in his hands.

Fink was sitting by his side, roaring at the tv and shooting anything that moved. “Just shoot Boss!” She yelled happily.

Venomous hummed unhappily, not having a clue what buttons he needed to press and too embarrassed to ask Fink for the sixth time.

Shannon, Raymond, and Darrell kicked the door down, making both Venomous and Fink jumped. “We made hot chocolates!” The three robots grinned; Raymond held the tray over in hot drinks out.

Fink hissed when looking back to see she’d died. “Nooooo!” He threw the remote across the room, gasping with shock and snatched Venomous remote, the man still being alive. “We can still win!” She narrowed her eyes at the screen, bottom mashing the remote.

Venomous thanked the robots, who brought the hot drinks over. Venomous took a mug, clasping both hands around it, happy to have something that wasn’t the game control in his hands.

“Here ya go, Fink!” Darrell smiled happily, bring Fink a mug of hot chocolate.

“Get outa the way!” Fink ordered, tongue pocking out the corner of her mouth as she tried to win.

“Fink, game away.” Venomous put calmly.

Fink’s anger towards the game faded. “But Boss!” She took her eyes off the screen for just a second, jaw-dropping and eyes broadening with disbelief when blood splashed across the screen. “This stupid game is rigged!” She sent the remote across the room, huffing and crossed her arms. However, a smile came to her face when Venomous handed her a mug of hot chocolate, whipped cream and marshmallows dotted the top.

Darrell sat himself down on the floor, having the coffee table between him and the Professor and Fink. “Hey Daddy, can you give me those tentacle arms again!?”

Venomous gave him an unsure smile. “I don’t know Darrell; I could see if Box—”

“Oh please!” Darrell threw his arms onto the coffee table, his one large eye welling up. “It was soooooo cool! I want to have them again!” His bottom lip quivered and his one eye pleading.

Venomous still didn’t seem sure, but Darrell knew how to pock his weak spot. “I mean, I’m sure I could—", however, the living room door was once again thrown open, this time Lord Boxman dragging himself inside.

Fink groaned; well Venomous yellow eyes lit up.

“Box! How was the phone call?” He smiled warmly, eyes following the man, who dragged himself over.

Boxman dropped down into the empty spot by Venomous and landed over, resting his head on the man’s lap. “The board want me to ship out 300 boxes of Raymond’s out in one day! That’s impossible! Now Darrells, I can do, they’re so much easier to make, but Raymond aren’t!” He groaned, slapping his forehead with both hands. “Stupid board of villains. Thinking they can tell me what to do.” His lips curved, realising the sofa was a lot softer and warmer than normal. He pulled his hands down from his face, looking up to see Venomous smiling softly down at him. “O-Oh!” He jolted up. “S-Sorry!”

Venomous chuckled softly, a warm smile coming to his face when Boxman shyly leaned in. He met the villain’s kiss. However, their lips only brushed one another. Venomous yelped when a hand tugged his hair back.

Fink popped up between them, tail pushing Boxman away well eyes glared at him. “Keep ya hands off my Boss.” She ordered, snapping when Venomous told her not to be rude.

Shannon and Raymond were sitting another on the other large red sofa, smiling as Shannon showed Raymond the snap, she’d taken of the two villains with an angered Fink jumping in to stop them.

“Daddy, can we play a game?” Darrell spoke up. “We could play snap!”

“Pfff” Fink rolled her eyes, one hand on Venomous face and other pointing at Lord Boxman. “Snap sucks. I say we play truth or dare!” an evil grin crossed her face.

Venomous gently pushed her hand away. “Well, you and the robots can play. Boxman and I should really be getting back-!”

Fink threw her head side to side. “No way Boss!” She jumped down from his lap. “It will be more fun if we all play together.”

Venomous groaned, hand finding his forehead.

Boxman sat alone at one end of the sofa, listing to Darrell and Fink argue over who was going first. His eyes lifted when seeing Venomous getting up and moving over to the large fireplace.

“Raymond, mind helping me light this?” The Professor knelt down, shifting a few large logs around.

“Of course, Professor!” Raymond jumped up from the sofa and rushed over to help.

Boxman slouched down into the sofa, Fink, and Darrell yelling at one another. A wave of heat was sent across the room, followed by the soft sound of flames and logs drying out. However, it was the sound of Jazz music that made Boxman sit up and look over.

Venomous stood by the window, pressing a few buttons on his phone that played the music. He rested his phone down, moving back over to the group.

Boxman quickly tried to fix himself, giving the younger man a warm smile. Venomous landed in the seat next to him, a blush running across Boxman’s face when feeling the man so close.

“So, who’s going first?” Venomous questioned.

“Me!?” Fink and Darrell shouted in unison, only to growl at one another.

“I want to go first.” Raymond smiled.

“Yeah, and I want a flying pig that only eats blueberry pies, but it isn’t going to happen.” Fink snapped.

Raymond scoffed. “Well excuse you.”

“Raymond, go first.” Venomous pulled his legs up onto the sofa, pulling his black jumper sleeved down and around his hands in hope for feeling warmer.

Raymond’s smile returned. “Thank you, Venomous.” He tapped his chine before pointing to Shannon. “Dear sister, truth or dear?”

Shannon snored. “Truth.”

Fink booed. “boring!” She yelled from the other end of the coffee table.

“You can make a fool of yourself later.” Shannon snapped.

“Shannon.” Raymond began. “Is it true, you have feelings for a certain hero?” An evil smile crossed his face, seeing Shannon’s face explode into a deep shade of red.

“What!?” Boxman yelled, eyes wide.

Venomous chuckled. “I’m already enjoying this.”

Shannon laughed nervously “Um…”

“Oh! You mean that blue alien?” Darrell spoke up, yelping when Shannon yelled for him to shut up.

“Gross, why is everyone getting gross kissy feelings lately?” Fink downed the last of her hot chocolate.

“Well….?” Raymond smiled.

Shannon groaned. “Maybe...”

“Possibly?”

“Perhaps.”

“I’ll take that as a probably.”

Shannon huffed and crossed her arms. “Now it’s my turn!” She hummed softly, eyes narrowing at everyone before pointing to Lord Boxman. “Daddy! Truth or Dear?”

Boxman scoffed. “I’m not playing this stupid, little game.” His face warmed when Venomous frowned.

“Don’t tell me you are leaving me alone to play with them.” The Professor sighed.

“C’mon Daddy!” Darrell one large eyes flooded with sadness. “It won’t be the same without everyone playing.”

Boxman groaned. “Fine.” He didn’t say it but was only playing for the small amount of validation Venomous then gave him. “But let’s make things more interesting. Dear.” He smiled proudly.

Venomous chuckled. “You’re brave. “His cheeks warmed when the man boastfully told me he already knew that.

Shannon whispered something to Raymond, the green robot laughed and nodded, giving Shannon the confidence to give the man his dare. “I dear you to put makeup on.”

Boxman face dropped, well Fink broke out into laughter, falling back.

Venomous rose up with a sharp smile on his face. “I’ll get my eyeshadows and lipsticks.”

Boxman chocked on his words. “W-Wait! We’re not doing it right now, are we?” His face was a soft pink and nervily tapping his hands together.

Venomous chuckled as he pulled the living room door open. “Where’s that confidence, Box?”

“Oh! Get the naked cherry eyeshadow!” a deeming smile crossed Raymond’s face.

Shannon nodded. “And then chocolate lipstick!”

“Chocolate!” Fink jumped up.

“It’s a shade.” Shannon snapped at her.

Fink’s face dropped. “what? Who wants chocolate on their lips?”

Raymond and Shannon groaned, well Venomous headed out to get the coulure’s the robots had suggested.

Lord Boxman groaned, falling back into the sofa. His move to seem cool in front of Venomous couldn’t have backfired anymore! He was so embarrassed and the makeup wasn’t even on yet! “I hate this game.” He crossed his arms, eyes narrowing at Shannon and Raymond. “But I hate you two even more!”

The two robots just giggled.

The door opened, everyone looking over and excitement flooding their eyes. However, their faces all dropped when seeing Ernesto walk in with Jethro and Mikayla.

“Greetings everyone!” The large purple robot smiled. “Professor Venomous just invited us to join you!”

Shannon promptly shuffled up the sofa when Mikayla jumped up and curled up on the other end. “Umm, hi Mikayla.” Shannon forced a smile.

The yellow robot hissed, making both Raymond and Shannon yelp and forced themselves even farther up the sofa. Raymond was just happy to have Shannon between him and the robot.

“I am Jethro!” The small blue robot wheeled around the coffee table.

Fink groaned but didn’t say anything, watching Ernesto sit down on the same sofa as Lord Boxman.

The room fell silent, everyone listening to the rain hammer down, distant thunder. The fireplace crackled and soft jazz music played.

“I like jazz music,” Darrell commented, frowning when being ignored.

The door opened again, this time Professor Venomous walking in. “I got everything!” He moved back over to his seat between Ernesto and Boxman.

“Couldn’t you give me a cool dear? Like eating something gross or standing at the top of Boxmore.” Boxman frowned, watching Venomous rest the eyeshadow pallet on his lap.

Fink’s eyes sparked with exhilaration. “That sound awesome!” She giggled. “Imagine if Boxface got struck by lightning!” She burst out into laughter, Shannon and Raymond both snickering.

“I am Jethro!”

“That sound too dangerous,” Venomous commented, taking Boxman’s chin in his hand. “Close your eyes.” He smiled softly when the man sighed but did as he was told.  

“But it would be funny!” Fink grinned, reaching over and helping herself to another mug of hot chocolate.

“So, Daddy, who are you choosing?” Shannon smiled at the man.

Boxman was having an almost smoke pink eyeshadow put on. He most defiantly wasn’t a fan of the makeup; however, he could never turn attention from Venomous down. “I-I don’t know…” He tapped his fingertips together. “Umm, I’ll go Fink.” His lips curved when Venomous chuckled.

“Ha!” Fink jumped up onto the table. “Give me ya worst Boxbrain!” He proudly pointed to her chest. “I’ve been given loads to crazy dares! I’ve been dared to eat snails and brussel sprouts! To hit a beehive and even touch my own eyeball!”

Raymond gaged at that last one.

Fink snickered. “Wanna see?” She lifted her hand up to her green eyes.

The robots all yelled, coving their eyes.

Fink laughed. “Give me a dare, Boxface!” She jumped down from the table, buzzing with excitement.

Boxman tried to think of something, his chicken claw had moved to rest on Venomous waist. “Okay, fine.” He kept his eyes shut, feeling Venomous gently running the small brush across his eyelid. “I dare you to leave Ven and me alone tonight.”

Ernesto laughed, well Venomous snapped at the man under his breath.

“No knocking on the door; no letting yourself in. You know what, just sleep in the shed.” He tapped his chin. “Wait, do we have a shed?”

“No, Lord Boxman,” Ernesto spoke up.

Boxman cursed. “Alright, we’ll build a shed and you can sleep in there.”

Both Shannon and Raymond laughed, watching Fink’s face turn a dark shade of pink.

Fink snarled, watching Lord Boxman chicken arm wrap around Venomous. “That’s a stupid dare!” She huffed, crossing her arms and eyes narrowing at the green haired man.

“Why, think it’s too hard?” Darrell smiled, face dropping when Fink pocked his large eye.

“It’s my turn!” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Truth or dare?”

Darrell’s smile returned. “Dare.” His smile turned proud when hearing Shannon and Raymond awe.

Fink hummed, tapping her chin as she tried to think of something. A smile slivered across her face, “I dare you to do a silly dance!”

Darrell laughed. “Easy.”

“Well wearing a clown outfit and juggling flaming knives!” She broke out into laughter when panic and horror flooded the red robots one large eye.

Venomous finished doing Boxman’s one human eye, touching the lipstick up before pulling away. “All done!” He chuckled when Boxman’s eyes fluttered open.

“On a scale of one to ten, who stupid do I look right now?” Boxman yelled when a phone flashed.

Shannon showed Raymond the photo, both laughing.

Boxman groaned, holding his face. His cheeks warmed when Venomous hands slipped around him and pulling him into a warm hug.

“Pink suits you.” He laughed when Boxman arms locked around him, hug strong and pulling him closer.

The door was thrown open, Darrell running in with flaming knives in his hands. He had a wild red wig on and large blue shoes.

“I am Jethro!” The blue robot was scooped out of the way by Ernesto, who watched in horror as Darrell panicked, tripping over the coffee table and dropping the flaming knives.

Shannon, Raymond, and Fink were all laughing historically, Shannon filming as Darrell jumped up, hands turning into cannons that sent white foam all over the burning knives and a small fire that had begun on the deep purple carpet.

Fink rolled around on the floor, tears of joy running down her dark green face.

Darrell sighed with relief, falling back and into the coffee table. “That was a stupid dare.” He pulled the wild red wig off, his one large eye-widening when hearing his panic screaming again. “W-What the-!?” He sat up, looking over to see Shannon and Raymond looking down at their phone and laughing. “You didn’t record that, did you!?” He clenched his jaw when the screaming grew louder and sound of foam broke out the phone. “D-Daddy!” Darrell looked to Professor Venomous, who was too busy cupping Boxman’s face, both men smiling and noses kissing. The robots face softened. “Aww-Ouch!” He yelled when Fink threw a pillow at him.

“It’s your turn!” She snapped. “Who ya choosing?”

Darrell smiled, humming and scratched his head. “I’m going with----Ernesto!” A wide smile crossed his face, pointing to the large purple robot.

Venomous groaned. “Wait, does that mean I’m last?” a warm smile came to his face when Boxman berried his face into his neck.

“Choose me for what?” Ernesto tilled his head.

“We’re playing truth or dare. You have to choose one.” Shannon spoke up from across the room.

Ernesto’s eye lit up. He never played games and this sounded fun. “Oh! Well, then I pick truth!”

Darrell chomped on his fingers as he tried to think. “Okay! I got one!” He smiled, sitting up. “Out of Dad—I mean, Venomous and Boxman, who is the better Daddy?”

Shannon and Raymond both awed, leaning forward and with curiosity in their eyes.

Boxman huffed, well Venomous gave Darrell a small smile. “Darrell, asking someone to make a choice like that isn’t—”

“Venomous.” Ernesto cut the man on.

Fink chocked on her drink, laughing well Shannon and Raymond both joined her.

Venomous smiled nervously, well Boxman eyes narrowed at the large purple robot. “You didn’t even think about it! H-He didn’t even flinch!” A toothy smile broke his annoyed face. “I never thought I’d say this but I’m proud of you Ernesto.”

The robots face lit up, “R-Really!?”

“No.” Boxman face dropped and voice dull.

Ernesto frowned.

“Alright, let's wrap this up!” Fink clapped her hands. “Truth or dare, boss?”

Venomous chuckled. “Truth.”

“Aww, c’mon boss!” Fink smiled. “Dares are way more fun!”

“And far more embarrassing.” Venomous smiled softly, enjoying the feeling of Boxman chicken claw gently running through his hair.

“Fine. Ernesto, give Boss the best question ya got!”

Ernesto had no idea what to ask. He’d never played this game but quickly found a question. “Okay, Professor Venomous, what’s your biggest fear?”

Venomous didn’t even think, the words passing his lips before he’d even thought about it. “Water. and small spaces. I get very claustrophobic.” He added; a blush cross his face when Boxman laughed weakly.

“Water?” The villain arched a brow at the man.

“W-Well yes… I mean, have you seen the ocean? You can’t tell me that isn’t terrifying, we know more about space then what lurks under that water. And have you ever heard a whale? That thing lives in the ocean, it sounds like it curled out of hell.”

Lord Boxman smiled softly. “But you seem fine of Billiam’s yot?”

“Why do you think the yot never leaves the harbour? Billiam keeps it close to land for me, presides, I get seasick.” He sat up. “Anyway, are we done here?”

“You should have seen Boss at Cosma’s birthday party! She has a swimming pool and we were all talking, next thing we know Big Bull Demon comes running out of nowhere and grabs Boss!” She broke out into wild laughter as the memory filled her head. “Big Bull threw Boss into the pool!” She fell over, rolling around on the floor.

Venomous sighed. “It wasn’t funny.” He rose to his feet. “Now, if we're done playing, I really need to be getting back to work.”

Boxman jumped off the sofa, leaving Shannon and Raymond gawked over their phones and Fink and Raymond, who got into an argument. Ernesto was left sitting on the sofa, Jethro traveling around the table; Mikayla hissing and moving to curl up by the fire.

Lord Boxman followed Venomous down the hallway, tapping his hands together and nervously working up the courage to speak. “Are--are you really going back to work?”

They walked out the open section, the large set of front doors across from them. The heavy rain still hammering down.

Boxman’s cheeks warmed when the man stopped; chuckled and turned around to face him. “No. I just didn’t want Fink latching onto me.” His smile softened. “I love her, but she can be exhausting.”

Boxman rubbed the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly. “Yeah, she likes you a lot.” He coughed, trying to force the lump in his gullet down. “Could I have a… umm… just a little—” His face ignited when Venomous lent down.

“Are you still nervous?” The man’s half-lidded eyes gleamed softly.

An unsteady breath passed his lips, “A-A little… but-but it's only because I haven’t…I haven’t done this for a long time.” A stern sigh exited him. “No, what I mean is…I haven’t ever been with someone. Not properly. No one’s ever made me feel the way you make me feel.” He took a sharp breath in. “I-I mean, we’re, together right? I mean… what-what are we doing? What are we….? Last night… was it just…a moment?” He gave the man unsure and concerned eyes, not sure if he was making any sense.

“Are you asking me if we're together, Box?” Venomous asked softly.

Boxman gulped and then nodded.

Venomous breathed through his nose. “Would you like us to be together.”

“Of course!” Boxman blurted out, blushing turning a deep green when Venomous chuckled.

“Then yes. We’re together.” His smile warmed when a wave of joy and relief crossed Boxman’s face. “Now, what were you asking for?” He couldn’t help but hum softly with amusement, watching Boxman tap his hands together.

“Just that umm… I’d like a, just a little…k-kiss…?”

Venomous leaned in a little more, lips gently meeting with Boxman, however, he moved the kiss to the man’s forehead. “Want to come to sit with me? I have some new books I’d love to get around to starting.”

Boxman promptly nodded, following the younger man to the wide set of stairs. They headed up to Venomous room, neither said much, Boxman questioning everything that came to mind.

“Want a makeup whip?” Venomous asked as they walked into his room. He didn’t need to wait for an answer, heading over to his set of drawers between the bathroom and large bed.

Boxman blushed and let an annoyed sigh out. He’d completely forgotten about the makeup and now the kiss he’d just been given felt embarrassing. “T-Thanks.” He took the whip from Venomous, scrubbing at his face, well Venomous dropped down onto his bed.

Once Boxman had fished getting the itchy paint from his face he threw the whip into the bin. He looked back to Ven, seeing the man had already made himself comfortable on the bed, and head buried in his book. “You wear glasses?” Boxman chuckled. He moved over, eyes locked on the small, rectangle, black glasses sitting on Venomous upturned nose.

A surprised blush skimmed across the Professor's face. “They look stupid, don’t they?”

Boxman climbed onto the bed, shaking his head as he shuffled closer to the man. “N-No! They make you look like a real Professor!” A loving smile came to his face when Venomous chuckled. “Have you been wearing them for long?”

Venomous pushed them back up the bridge of his nose. “Well, I started wearing than when I was 11, so pretty young. I’ve only ever needed them for reading… more of a comfort thing really…”

Boxman placed himself by the lilac man’s side, face warming when the man leaned against him. “Well, I like them.” He couldn’t help himself, chicken hand resting on one of Venomous hands that held the book. Boxman had always been on for physical attention, he loved it and apparated that Venomous seemed to understand that. He knew that man wasn’t touchy with anyone, so allowing him to latch onto his side was a big thing.

The room was peaceful, Boxman listened to the heavy raindrops collided down onto the metal building. The distant sound of thunder and word outside dark and dull. However, his eyes were on Venomous left hand, the one he held. He could explain it, but he found the man’s sharp fingers gently tapping the book tranquil. He enjoyed the man’s soft hair tickling his cheek and the way he allowed him to lean into him.

Lord Boxman’s eyes slowly drifted from Venomous hands, falling on the small bedside table. There wasn’t anything interesting there, just a silver lamp sending a warm light off. An old leather notebook, however, it was the white envelope that cough his attention. “Are you writing to someone?” He broke the silence, pushing Venomous back and climbed over him. He picked the envelop up. “To Mrs Stella… Abegging lane.”

“It’s for my Ma.” Venomous looked over his shoulder to the man.

“Oh.” Boxman smiled, looking down at the letter. “I haven’t heard of Abegging land.”

“That’s because she doesn’t live around here.” Venomous eyes shifted back to his book. “She’s in France.”

“Your Mum’s French!?” Boxman questioned.

Venomous laughed. “I wish! She’s Swedish, born and raised.” He kept his eyes on his book but watched Boxman in the corner of his eye. “She’s staying in France for a few weeks. Then she’ll be off somewhere else.” A soft smile came to his face. “She never stays in one place for long, says it get boring.”

Boxman chuckled. “She sounds fun.” He placed the letter back down.

Venomous hummed softly in agreement. “She is…” He pulled his eyes away from his book. “Do you have a letter for your Ma, I can ask Ernesto to post it with mine if you’d like.”

Boxman moved back over, this time he leaned into Venomous. “I don’t write to my Mum.”

“But you see her, right?” Venomous eyes were already back down on his book

Boxman grew slightly nervous. “No….”

“Oh.” Venomous arched a brow. “Then you call?”

Boxman shook his head.

“Message?”

Boxman shook his head again.

“Email?”

“Nop.”

“but----but how do you talk to her, keep in contact?” Venomous had moved his eyes down to the man, confusion flooding him.

“I don’t.” Boxman shrugged, feeling his chest tighten when Venomous jaw dropped.

“W-What? But she’s your Ma!” Professor Venomous narrowed his eyes when Boxman met his words with a small shrug. He couldn’t imagen not being in contact with him Ma. They sent letters to each other, phone calls; she made sure to stop by and visit. They never went a week without contacting one another in some way and here Boxman was not sharing a word with his Ma! “W-When did you last talk to her!?” Pain sparked in his voice. Disbelief filled him when Boxman hummed and tapped his chin. Was he seriously having to think about this!? Venomous could tell you the last time he’d contacted him Ma with the snap of his fingers!

“I think we had a phone call, maybe like…oh, I don’t know, seven years ago, but it was just about business. Couldn’t have been a long phone call.” His face wrinkled into worry when looking up to see Venomous eyes wide and mouth open. “Umm, P.V? You okay-?”

“Seven years! B-Boxman! This is ya Ma we are talking about! You don’t get another one! H-How do you even know if she’s still alive?!”

“I don’t.” Boxman put bluntly, feeling that may have been the wrong answer when the man’s lilac skin brained of coulure.

“That is.” Professor Venomous shook his horror away and reached over the other bedside table.

Boxman sat back, watching the younger man pull his bedside table open. He grabbed a pen and sheet of paper. “What’s her name?” 

“Wow, wow, wow.” Boxman shook his head. “You’re not writing to her.”

“Why not?” Venomous remarked. “She’ll be ever so happy to hear from you.”

Boxman huffed and crossed his arms. “Trust me, she doesn’t care.” He sighed when the Professor's eyes narrowed at him. He knew he wasn’t walking away from this without a letter in hand, so gave in. “Fine. Her names Violet, she’s probably still at the old address.” He shuffled over, eyes following Venomous hand.

“That’s a pretty name,” Venomous spoke softly, dotting the I and crossing the t.

“Well, violet is a very pretty coulure.” Lord Boxman’s arms wrapped around the man, head on his shoulder, and eyes resting on the paper.

“Alright! Now….” He hummed softly, tapping the pen on his chin. “How do you want to start it?”

Boxman shrugged. “I-I don’t know…” His eyes grew anxious, following Venomous hand guiding the pen across the paper.

“Let’s tell her all about Boxmore! Shannon, Darrell, Raymond, Ernesto, Mikayla and Jethro!” His tongue slipped past his lips as he noted all of the robot’s names down. “Then about the Plaza!”

Lord Boxman was silent, just watching the Professor go on in the letter. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say to his Mum. He hadn’t seen or heard from her in so long. What if she was dead? He shrugged at the thought. He doubted he’d even get a letter back. Boxman didn’t have an awful relationship with his Mum, it was just ever since he’d became a villain, he hadn’t thought about writing to her, calling or seeing her. They’d always had an odd relationship. They both loved one another, but anyone watching them interact would probably assume otherwise.

“There!” Venomous smiled, handing Boxman the letter. “What do you think?”

Boxman pulled his human arm out from around the lilac man, taking the sheet of paper. His organic eyes skimmed over all the letter. It was clearly not written by Lord Boxman. The cursive handwriting, elegantly flowing across the page, the wide use of vocabulary and passion flooding it. Boxman couldn’t see Venomous name anywhere in the letter. “What about you?” His eyes sparked worry.

A smooth chucked left the Professor. “Boxy, this is your first letter to her in years. It should be all about you.” He plucked she sheet from the man’s hands, folding it and place it into an envelope.

“but you are a part of me. I-I—” His face ignited into a deep shade of pink when Venomous lips met his.

The kiss only lasted for a moment, Venomous pulling back a smiling softly when seeing just how red the man had gone. “Well…if you write to her more often, then you can tell her all about me.” He leaned in again, this time kissing the man’s burning cheek. “Now, I would very much enjoy reading my book without any distractions.”

Boxman hummed softly, nodding and watching the man move back to his book. His green and robotic eyes moved back down the envelope in his hands. He ran his human thumb cover the name, before shuffling back over to Venomous. He leaned into the lilac man, both arms wrapping around his chest and head resting on his shoulder. A soft smile curved his lips when Venomous didn’t shuffle or push him away, instead leaning against him.

 


	7. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying never leads to anything good.

Boxman laid in bed, snoring heavily and human arm wrapped around Venomous, who rested his head on the older man’s stomach. Venomous hummed softly, turning the page in his book. He’d never have expected to like this. To wake up and find someone by his side. But he did. It was nice.

The large dark green curtains were slipped open, letting a wave of rising sunlight to be cased across the room and partly blinding Venomous. Boxman was still fast asleep and the morning was racing by. Venomous had taken his early morning rise as a chance to finish his book, listening to the fate sound of the factory and machines slaving away deeper into the building.

“Box.” Venomous closed his book, sitting up. He was still in his pyjamas, baggy tank top, and tight shorts. His hair was a mess, not his normal somehow flawless bedhead, just wild and untamed. “Boxy.” He rolled over onto his stoic, pocking the man’s cheek, a smile curving his lips when Boxman groaned and rolled over. “Boxman.” Venomous pushed himself up, resting on hand over the sleeping man. “Box, it’s almost eleven. C’mon.” He sighed when the man didn’t move, containing to snore heavily. “Right then.” He climbed over the man, dropping out of bed.

Venomous took one look at the sleeping man and saw everyone possible bad outcome of this. However, that didn’t stop him. “You need to get up.” He wrapped arms around the man, hauling him out of bed.

Now, Boxman was undoubtedly a lot heavier than Venomous. Lord Boxman was smaller than the Professor, only just passing the man’s chest in high, almost reaching his shoulders, but he was heavy. Venomous wasn’t against being the taller one out of them, in fact, he quite liked it, and of course, heels always helped. But he did wish for stationed like this, Boxman laid off all the junk food, or was at least not such a heavy sleeper. A ship filled with aliens from planet X could crash in through their window and Boxman wouldn’t even be fazed by it.

Venomous kicked the bathroom door down. He couldn’t help but shiver with disgust, seeing how filthy Boxman’s bathroom was. He carried Boxman over to the bath, just happy he wasn’t wearing his heeled boots and wasn’t slipping over any of the water on the floor.

His arms gave out, dropping Boxman into the bath. Even with the crash of shampoo bottles that followed, all falling off the side and down onto Boxman, the man still didn’t stir. Venomous pushed his messy, ebony hair back, snatching up the shower head. “I’ve done this too many times…” Venomous mumbled, turning the temperature all the way down.

Boxman hummed happily as he snored. He was in the middle of a lovely dream about flying dogs; talking rocks and a friendly snake, when the sudden sensation of frozen water made him scream like a little girl and throw his arms out to stop it.

Professor Venomous turned the shower head off.

Lord Boxman sprayed a mouthful of water out, green hair sticking to his forehead. “W-What the cob!” He yelled, trying to get up, only to slip over, snatching the yellow shower curtains, only for it to rip and flutter down over him.

Venomous folded his arms, showerhead still in one hand. “You need to do something about your sleep.”

“What the cob, Ven!” Boxman pulled the shower curtains off, eyes narrowing up at the man. “How’d I even get in here!” He yelled, trying to pull himself out.

“I carried you.” Venomous put bluntly. He watched the man climb out of the bath. “Floors wet.”

“Wha-!” Boxman yelled when slipping over water, falling back into the bath.

“I’m going for my shower.” Venomous tossed the showerhead into the bath with the man, heading out. He scooped his book of the bed, a small smile curving his lips as he opened the door, hearing another crash from the bathroom and Boxman yelling every word under the sun.

“Professor Venomous!”

Venomous jumped, the large purple robots seeming to have popped out of nowhere.

“I pardon the interruption, but the board of villains are here. They are asking for you.”

“What?” Venomous arched a brow. “W-Well tell them to wait, I need to get changed.”

“Um…I would, however, one of them seemed quite angry….” Ernesto nervously tapped his hands together; giving the lilac man a nervous smile. Under any normal circumstances he’d already be downstairs and ushering the board into the meeting room, giving them tea and biscuit, and having Shannon and Darrell make fools of themselves to keep the board entertained, or at least distracted. But this time was different, and the annoyed villains waiting downstairs was actually making him uncomfortable.

“Angry?” Venomous unintendedly snapped. “Ernesto, I don’t care. I am not going down there like this.” He turned his back to the robots. “Tell them to wait.” He took a few steps, suddenly stopping.

The nervous Ernesto was silent. He looked over his shoulder when the Professor didn’t move. “Umm, Professor Ven—”

“Name?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you have a name?”

“Oh.” Ernesto clocked on. “Oh! Y-Yes, of course, a Casper—” He didn’t get to finish.

“Alright.” Venomous turned around. “Would you grab my lab coat?”

Ernesto swiftly nodded, rushing past the lilac man and down the hallway.

Venomous pushed the bedroom door to Boxman’s room open. “Box?” He called in.

Lord Boxman stood by the large bed, shirt off but doing his belt up. “I-I know, I know, I’m getting up.” He used the back of his wrist to push his green and still wet hair back.

“Boxman, I thought you’d like to go get an early lunch.” He could hear Ernesto running back to him.

Boxman eyes lit up. “Really? Where are we going?” He moved over, putting his arms through the sleeves in his pastel yellow shirt.

“I can’t come.” Venomous thanked Ernesto, who handed him his lab coat. “I’m working on Darrell’s tactical arms.” The lie rolled off his tongue.

Lord Boxman didn’t seem so such sure on an early lunch out now. “Oh, I—I don’t know…”

“Look, Boxman, if you’re worried, I can look after this place then I can assure you, I can.” Venomous hand found the man’s shoulders. “Now, go on. I’ll see you in a few hours.” He gently pushed the man down another hallway. “Ernesto, make sure Boxman finds the back door and does go.”

“Back door?” Boxman arched a brow.

“It will be good for you to get out,” Venomous remarked, snapping at Ernesto to go. Professor Venomous stood by, watching as the two headed down the hallway. Once Boxman had rounded a corner he sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Is everything all right Professor?”

Venomous jumped, turning around to see Ernesto again. “E-Ernesto!” He snapped. “You can’t keep jumping up on me like that.”

The purple robot apologised.

“Which one are you?” Venomous smiled, thanking him when the robot held his heeled boots out. They won over walking with just socks.

“Ernesto 445 at your service.”

Venomous slipped the boots on. “Well, thank you.” He headed off down the hallway, robot at his side.

“Boss!” Fink came running down the hallway, coming from the direction the two were heading in. “Boss, he’s here.” She waited for them halfway, looking back over her shoulder with uneasy eyes.

“I know.” Venomous gently tapped her head. “Why don’t you go play with Shannon and the others.”

Fink walked alongside her Boss. “But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine, Fink.” Venomous gave her a warm smile that softened when seeing Fink began pulling on her tail.

“Are ya sure, I-I can stay.” Her voice shook slightly, frowning up at him.

“Fink, go play.” Venomous gently hugged her into another hallway as they passed. “Ernesto, make sure she finds the others.”

Ernesto nodded, taking the same hallway as the girl.

“Professor Venomous!” Ernesto jumped out from another hallway. “Ernesto 907 at your service.”

A small smile curved Venomous lips. “Well, I’m glad I’ll have one of you with me.”

Enesco didn’t have time to comment on this, reaching the top of the metal stairs leading down to the board of villains, who were all standing around by the front door.

“I told you he wouldn’t be ready.” The raspy voice came into earshot.

“Keep that mouth shut, Vormulax.”

“I’m just saying, Cosma.”

“He’s getting distracted.”

“What did you say?” A harsh and deep voice cut in.

“Billiam doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Cosma hissed.

The board all fell silent when hearing Venomous heeled boots.

“Sorry to keep you all waiting.” Venomous crossed his arms, hating the fact he was having to deal with people when literally just having gotten out of bed.

“Your little rat was running around.” The heavy voice growled.

“She does live here.” Venomous put calmly, eyes shifting to Cosma, who eyes broadened slightly; sharply mouthing something to him that Venomous assumed to be a “Don’t push it”

“Is there a reason you’re all here?” Venomous head tilted slightly. “I didn’t know about a meeting.”

“We can tell.” Billiam cut in with a smile.

“Venmo, we told you last week,” Cosma spoke up.

“You did?” Venomous arched a brow, surprised but thanked Ernesto, who held him a black, leather notebook out to him. He flicked through a few pages, sharp fingers running down the page. Stopping when seeing his last meeting noted down, just underneath a small drawing of Boxman. He swear under his breath, realising things with Boxman had completely thrown him off track. He slammed the notebook shut, handing it back to Ernesto. “I guess so…” He wasn’t sure what else to say, lips parting only for his problem to step forward.

“Are you getting distracted?”

Venomous had to look up at the man. “What? No.” He hissed. “I just forgot.”

The man looming over Venomous was threatening to say the least. He had soft but scared green skin; wild and blood red hair and a small red beard. He was built like an ox, hands able to crush a man’s head like a graph, yet, despite his jaw-dropping build, he wore a loss suite. A dark green shirt with a loss deep blue tie around his neck and brown trousers. Large horns sprouted out of his head, replacing the location of his ears and pointed up to the ceiling. “You better not be.” He growled; jaw clenched.

Venomous couldn’t take the invasion of his personal space being violated, stepping back and tried to brush the man’s threat off. “Are we having a meeting or not?” He arched a brow up at the man.

Casper huffed, making Venomous wild hair flutter for a moment and eyes shut.

Cosma stood by, arms crossed. She watched as the large man gripped Venomous shoulder, yanking the man in and whisper something to him. For just a second, her eyes shifted to Billiam and Vormulax, who were also watching. Her eyes moved back to see Venomous was nodding; pushing the man’s hand off his shoulder.

“Let’s get this meeting started, shall we?” Casper voiced, turning his back to Venomous and headed down the hallway.

Venomous feet remained rooted to the floor, his bright, half-lidded, yellow, reptile eyes watching as the others followed Casper. For a moment everything was silent. As through consuming him, drowning for just a second, a hand resting on his shoulder, snapping him back.

“Are you alright, Professor Venomous?” Easton looked down to the man with his one large eye flooding with worry. The man seemed so distant, not quite there.

Venomous forced the lump in his throat down, then nodded. However, he didn’t say a word, heading down the hallway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is he okay?”

“I don’t think so.”

“What do you mean, you don’t think so?!”

“I’m sorry Lord Boxman. But I don’t know.”

“Oh, for cob sake!” Boxman threw this sixth pot of ice-cream over his shoulder.

Boxman didn’t have any friends. So, when feeling kicked out of Boxmore he’d dragged Ernesto 225 out with him. He picked up his final pot of grape ice cream. Some people went off their food when stressed. Others find comfort in food. And Boxman was definitely running to food for comfort. “So, he lied to me?” Boxman looked up to the large purple robot. Annoyance sparking in his eyes but a brow arched, needing to hear someone confirm it.

Ernesto frowned, not saying anything.

Boxman grunted with annoyance, stabbing his ice-cream with his small plastic spoon. “Cob, he’s just so smooth! He could be as to read as a primary school book yet I’d still believe him!” He shoved a mouthful of ice-cream into his mouth, mumbling under his breath.

Ernesto often appreciated that he was linked with all the other Ernesto’s. Each one knew exactly what the others were doing. All adding up to one person. Ernesto 907 was sitting at the meeting table back at Boxmore, but he knew the worry Boxman was in. Ernesto sitting right here with Boxman knew exactly what was being said in this meeting.

“What are they saying?” Boxman snapped. However, he grumbled when not getting an answer. “Ernesto!” He yelled, seeming to bring the robot back.

“I-I’m sorry, what were you saying, Lord Boxman?” He gave the smaller man a warm but concerned smile.

Boxman eyes narrowed up at the robots. It wasn’t often Ernesto was so distant, so he took this as meaning whatever was happing in that meeting must be interesting. “What are they saying?” He put sternly.

Ernesto's eyes shifted away from the man. “I-I don’t think sharing privet information would be appropriate--”

“Ernesto 907, I asked you what are they talking about.” His jaw clenched. “I’ll happily rip your memory chip out and look myself!” He yelled, making the robot trip over his words and rush to put the man at ease.

“P-Professor Venomous is informing them that Boxmore is doing wonderfully! And Cosma complaining about how slow shipment is.”

“That’s is?” Boxman questioned harshly.

Ernesto was quiet for a moment, holding up on finger to single to the man for a moment. “…. Billiam is talking about his next villain's party---and Vorm—”

“What about the other guy?!” Boxman ordered sharply.

Ernesto tried to focus. “H-He---he’s laughing?” he could think of an excuse fast enough. “Said you're so useless if you feel over, you’d still miss the floor.” An anxious smile crossed his face.

Boxman crushed the ice-cream pot in his hand, sharp teeth clenched and face burning with anger.

Before Ernesto knew it, he was rushing after Lord Boxman, who threw the car door open.

“I-I mean, maybe I miss heard.” Ernesto tried to calm the man down, anxiety overflowing when Boxman started the car. He rushed around, jumping into the passenger side. “L-Lord Boxman, I—”

“So, this guy thinks he can talk trash about me in my own home! In front of my robot and to my boyfriend! I-I’ll show him useless!” He slammed his foot down, sending the sleek, lime green car off down the road. “We’ll see how useful he is when he’s nothing but a bloody pulp on the floor!”

Ernesto was thrown back into his seat, the car taking off and racing down the road and thrown around sharp turns.

Ernesto didn’t know what to do! Him covering for Venomous had thrown him and maybe both of them into a burning blaze of Boxman’s anger. He jolted forward when Boxman slammed down on the brakes, bring the car to a sudden halt. For just a second Ernesto didn’t move, Boxman slamming the car door shut snapping him back.

Lord Boxman practically kicked the front door to Boxmore down, storming down to his office. He hadn’t met this Casper, but he didn’t care. He was going to give him a piece of his mind. He ignored the rushed footsteps of Ernesto chasing after him. As he grew closer to the large office doors, he could hear the muffled voice. One heavy and anger and the other seeming to be Venomous. He kicked the door down, face blood red and jaw clenched.

The words leaving Cosma’s mouth were stopped by the loud crash, everyone looking over to see the tubby man huffing, hands clenched.

“Boxman?” Venomous pushed his seat back, voice confused but eyes surprised. “What are you--?”

“What the cob is this?!” Boxman roared, eyes shifting to the board of villains. Venomous was on the farther end of the table, the board at the others end but no sign of Casper.

“I thought you were getting lunch.” Venomous remained standing but didn’t move.

Boxman began marching over to the table. “You told me you were working in the lab!”

A sharp sigh passed Venomous lips. “Well, you don’t like meetings.”

“So, you lied!” Boxman glared up at the man.

Venomous scoffed, crossing his arms and head turned away.

“Where is he?” Boxman snapped, eyes shifting the board of villains, who all say by and watched the scene unravel.

“Who?” Vormulax’s gravelly voice questioned.

Boxman bared his teeth. He knew that they knew exactly who he was talking about. “Casper! This guy thinks he’s tough!?” He yelled, however, the angered bushing from his face washed out and face dropped when a large shadow loomed over him. Lord Boxman turned around, being met with a large brown leather belt with a golden cow skull. His eyes slowly shifted up, having a take a smalls steep back to see the man’s face. Box’s stomach turned and every drop of confidence left him.

Casper was half the size of Boxman. His face stone but he huffed, teeth grinding for a moment.

“Casper, this is Boxman.” Venomous grabbed Boxman’s arm, pulling him back and away from the villain.

The man’s dark, seaweed eyes narrowed down at Boxman. He huffed, a sharp-toothed smile crossing his face. “Really? This is the guy?” a deep chuckle left him.

Boxman face wrinkled with annoyance. “Yes, I am Lord Boxman.” A frown twisted across his face when Casper just chuckled.

Cosma pushed her seat back. “Well, I think we're done here.” She looked to Casper, who was looming over both men.

Casper nodded. “Yeah, let's get out of here.” He pushed the large set of doors open. “Don’t forget your next meeting, Venomous.”

Neither Boxman or Venomous moved, watching the group of villain’s head out. Once the doors fell shut, they were left in an uneasy silence. Boxman’s anger had completely faded by this point and Venomous wasn’t able to get his toughs into words.

“I’m sorry, Boxman.” Venomous broke the silence. “I didn’t want you being here. Casper can be…” He tried to find the right word but sighed when just not knowing.

“I’m I going to have to get used to this lying thing?” Boxman wouldn’t have normal worded a question like that so harshly, but he was still annoyed.

“W-Wut…!” He narrowed his yellow eyes, head turned away from the man and arms crossed. “I don’t lie! I-I mean…” His anger weakened. “I don’t mean to. It's just hard! Sometimes you have to lie.” His voice grew weaker, eyes glazed with pain. He didn’t turn to look at Boxman but could feel the man’s eyes resting on him. “I’m sorry. I just…I-I didn’t want you being here. I know you hate meetings…”

“But Ven, that doesn’t mean you lie!” Boxman couldn’t help but snap, turning around to face the younger man, who looked away in shame. “Ven, you can’t lie just because you think it’s the better thing to do.” His eyes softened and frown curved his lips when Venomous didn’t look at him. “Ven, I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“No.” Venomous stopped him. “Don’t say that.” He took a deep breath, turning to face the smaller man. “I don’t mean to, to lie. I just do… I hate it, but I’m always thinking it’s the right thing because it's protecting you… but what, that still makes it wrong?” a drop of anger sparked his voice.

Boxman scratched the back of his head with his chicken claw. “Look, I know it hard to know when people would class lying as okay, if at all! But I was worried, Venny, that’s all lying did.”

Venomous face turned a soft shade of red when Boxman’s arms wrapped around his waist and head rested on his shoulder. Venomous hated the fact he couldn’t work something as simple as lying out. Of course, he knew it was wrong; he could tell someone their cooking was awful, he didn’t lie all the time! He never lied without reason; it just seemed his life had been built on lies. He was a villain for cob sake, he’d lied his way through life, yet, now he had Boxman and lying didn’t seem so natural. It didn’t feel okay. He slowly rested on hand on top of Boxman. Eyes weak and glazed with pain. His other hand soon followed arm wrapping around the smaller man and chin resting on his head.

Boxman smiled, resting his human hand on the back of Venomous head and pulled the lilac man in closer. “I don’t like him.”

Venomous hummed softly with confusion.

“Casper. He's a jerk.” Boxman couldn’t help but try and pull the man even closer.

Venomous chuckled weakly. “He’s a villain Box. A---real villain.”

“Pffff!” Boxman shrugged the man’s words off. “Really?” He laughed.

“I’m serious.” Venomous put sternly. “He doesn’t care about anyone. He walks over people…” Venomous gently pulled away from the hug, resting his forehead against Boxman’s. “You wouldn’t believe the number of Villains he has trapped in a corner. Forcing them to do his dirty work…” His eyes softened and face warmed when Boxman cupped his cheek with one hand. “He isn’t someone to mess around with, Box. If you ever see him you have to stay away.”

“C’mon, I doubt—”

“I mean it.” Venomous snapped. “Before you know it, you’ll be in a section with no way out! You can’t turn to P.O.I.N.T because your villains; you can’t turn to other villains because everyone scared of him and just trying to keep off his list. You can’t even turn to your family because you just know they wouldn’t understand!”

Boxman eyes filled with worry, seeing the man’s eyes glaze over. “Ven, are you—” He almost feel back when Venomous pushed into him, arms wrapping around him. Boxman quickly returned the hug, not know what to say. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Venomous eyeliner was slightly smudged, his hug grew stronger. “I know, Box.” He forced all his feelings back down; cupping Boxman’s face with one hand, placing a soft kiss to the man’s cheek.

Boxman smiled, turning his head to meet the man’s lips.

The two held the kiss for a long moment, only ending it when hearing someone cough to purposely grab their attention. They both jumped, looking over to see Ernesto standing sheepishly by.

“I apologise for the interruption. There seems to be a problem with the glorb tank.” He pointed over his shoulder, nervously steeping to the side when Boxman grumbled and said he’d fix it.

Venomous moved back over to the large oak table, picking his sheets of paper up and headed to the door. He had no idea what time it was but he was just wanting to go for his shower and get changed. However, he was stopped by Ernesto nervously calling out to him. “Everything alright, Ernesto?” The Professor turned around; a brow arched at how worried the purple robot seemed. “Ernesto?”

He moved down to the man, one hand lifting his top hat from his head and revealing the large silver spick. “The meeting…you just had? The one with the board and-and Casper…”

Venomous half-lidded eyes grew heavy. “Ernesto, I’m—”

“Are you alright?” The robot cut in with an anxious tone.

Venomous eyes weakened, frown curving his lips. “You don’t need to worry.” He awkwardly reached out, tapping the large robots’ shoulder. “I’ll---I don’t know… I will work out.” He pulled his hand back to this side. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think things would go the way they did, but I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell Boxman or the others.”

“Of course, Professor!” The robots jumped in, quickly trying to put the man’s worried to bed. “It will stay between the two of us.” He smiled when the lilac man visibly relaxed.

“Thank you, Ernesto.” He turned his back to the robot. “I should get this paperwork to my office and then actually get changed.” His lab coat flutter behind him. “I’ll see you later,” He waved on hand.

Ernesto didn’t say anything, smile still on his face and gave the man a small wave. He waited until Venomous had rounded the corner before allowing his smile to fade, worry flooding his one large eye.


	8. Broken Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Venomous wanted to talk to Boxman, but after getting some advice from Ko, writers a letter instead.

It was a scorching day. You could fry an egg on the sidewalk and the sun wasn’t letting up, midday rolling around and the temperature only grew. Venomous had gone for a drive, wanting to get out of the nosey and overheating Boxmore. He wasn’t sure where he was going, Fink wasn’t with him, but he had picked a passenger up on his drive.

“And Shannon is amazing at fighting! She’s really improving! And Raymond, Darrell, even Jethro!” A wide and toothy smile was across Ko’s face. He’d been going on; switching between every subject under the sun for the last twenty minutes.

At first, Venomous couldn’t keep up, his mind going one way only to have to change course, becoming a jumbled knot of confusion. Questions like his favourite coulure and food had gone to when was the last time he’d been in a real, fist clenching fight! Then the kid went on about Carol and that she’s-

“The best Mummy in the world!” Ko giggled.

One corner of Venomous lips curved. “Really?” He kept his eyes on the road.

Ko nodded. “Yeah! She gives me lots of hugs and makes the best spaghetti ever!” His eyes seemed to sparkle even more. “Can ya tell me about your Mommy?!” he didn’t let Venomous answer. “Oh please! Daddy never talks about her!”

“He doesn’t?” for just a second his eyes shifted off the road, surprise and confusion filling him.

Ko frowned and nodded. “He never talks about Granma and Granpa.”

Venomous hummed softly. He knew Laserblast view on Ma was a lot different to his. But that was only because she excepted him. That she’d been the only one in that hell hole of a house to tell Venomous everything was okay. Laserblast had always been on Dad’s side. Sure, sometimes he just stood back and watched, but he never stood up to the man. He just let everyone else get hurt. Venomous was snapped out of his thoughts when Ko voice reached him.

“Are you okay, Venomous?” The kid looked worried.

Venomous moved his eyes back to the quiet and endless road. He didn’t answer the question. “Ma is great. She’s always traveling but next time she’s in town I’ll make sure you meet her.”

Ko gasped with joy. “Really!?” He jumped up and down when Venomous nodded. “Wow! Thanks, Venomous!”

“No problem, kid.” The car stopped outside the front of the Plaza.

“Thanks for the ride!” Ko opened the door, jumping out. However, before he could shut the door, Venomous voice cough him. He turned around smile still running across his face. “Yeah?!”

Venomous sharp fingers drummed the steering wheel. “Your good with feelings and friend…right?”

Ko giggled. “I like to think so.” He turned around completely, giving Venomous his full attention.

Venomous was silent, moving his eyes to the road ahead.

Ko frowned. It was clear Venomous wasn’t sure how to ask whatever he wanted to ask. “Do you want to talk? Talking always helps me.” His smile weakened when Venomous quickly shook his head.

“N-No. no, thank you. It’s just… would you lie to your friends…? T-To keep them safe! To make sure they wouldn’t get hurt.” He wanted to slap himself, he could feel his emotions fizzing. “Let’s not even call it lying. More…hiding.” His eyes shifted back to the boy.

Ko rubbed the back of his head. “I think, if you love someone, you shouldn’t feel scared to talk to them.” He gave the man a sympathetic smile.

Professor Venomous sighed heavily. “I was worried you’d say that…” He looked down at his lap, trying to understand.

 Ko frowned. His words clearly hadn’t helped, if anything they may have made things worse… “Maybe, write a letter.”

“A letter?” Venomous echoed.

“Yeah! Sometimes it’s really hard to say something to someone, you have it all planned out but the words get all mixed up in your throat. Try a letter. That way it’s still your words and from you, but it doesn’t all have to make sense first time.” His smile returned when Venomous seemed to generally take his advice in.

“A letter…?” Venomous whispered, sitting up and smile. “Yeah! I-I can do that.” He looked back to see Ko smiling again. “Thanks, Ko, I should come to you for advice more often.”

Ko toothy smile widened, however, a sharp voice yelled at him. He looked over, seeing Mr. Gar standing in the doorway to the Plaza and eyes trained on them. “Uh oh, I should go.” He turned back to the Professor and smiled. “Bye Venomous!” He closed the car door, running off the Plaza,

Professor Venomous allowed Gar to stare him down for a long moment, waiting until Ko had reached the door; waved goodbye again and shop doors closed. He turned the car back on, taking a swift and large turn that left him parked outside of Boxmore.

Talking wasn’t a strong suit of Venomous, neither was admitting he was wrong. He liked to bottle everything up, only letting it out when someone really flicked his switches. He wasn’t this way on purpose. He didn’t mean to be so cut off from how he was feeling, in all honesty, most of the time he didn’t realise how bottled up he was until losing it. But of course, by then it was too late. Emotions were just something he’d never understood, he couldn’t quite grasp them, not his or anyone else’s.

He wandered down the metal hallway, pushing his bedroom door open. He flicked the fan sitting on his desk on, moving over to the large window and threw it open, appreciating the cool wind that was welcomed inside. Well, his room slowly cooled down, he changed from his shirt and into a black tank top.

Venomous then grabbing a sheet of paper and his pen. He dropped down into his seat as the desk, carefully placing the paper down on his desk and stared at it.

Sitting at his desk meant his back was to the bedroom door and the large window looking out over the teal blue sky and burning sun. The room was peaceful, the distant and fate sound of the bustling Plaza and the sound of the machines slaving away deeper in Boxmore were soundless.

Venomous tapped on hand on the desk, biting his bottom lips as he tried to think of how to get his through down onto paper. His ebony hair gently swayed from the crisp air the fan let off. Suddenly, it came to him, pressing the pen to the paper, however, nothing followed. “no…” He groaned, now hating it. He forced the pen back onto the paper, begging to squiggle everything that passing his mind down.

Nothing but the sound of his pen racing across the paper.

He hissed when odium filled him, he scrunched the letter up, throwing it over his shoulder and pulled a new sheet out. He filled the page with words, explain everything, but again, it didn’t feel right and ended with him throwing it over his shoulder.

Venomous had no idea how long he sat at that table, words flowing over the paper only for him to scrunch the letter up and throw it to the side. The ticking clock met its end when Venomous ripped it off the wall and sent it flying across the room with a fit of rage.

He marched back over to the table, eyes skimming his letter only to swear and throw it to the side. He dropped back down into his seat, pushing his ebony hair back. This had seemed a lot easier when Ko suggested it.

Why was this so heard?! Why wouldn’t he just talk! Why did everything we tried feeling so wrong?!

His yellow eyes rested on his last sheet of paper. He tried to think, to get this right but nothing was working. His phone began buzzing, he hissed, one hand cupping his forehead. He reached over, seeing the image of Cosma flashing with the answer and decline waiting for him to swipe.

Venomous didn’t think about it, declining the call and dropped his phone back down onto the desk. However, his eyes sluggishly shifted back, hand slowly reaching back over and picking the phone back up. He turned it on, being met with a phone of Boxman and him. Venomous had hated it at first, but after the robots had changed it to his lock screen it had slowly grown on him.

It was the two villains sitting out on an open filed, Boxman head resting on Venomous lap and pointing up to the sky, well Venomous simply smiled down at the man. Of course, the phone wasn’t old, taken only a few days ago, them all having done for a picknick before this heat had become unbearable.

Venomous started at the phone, eyes not leaving, even after it turned off. He ran his hand through his hair, putting the phone back down. He once again pressed the pen to the page, mind ratting over how he was meant to explain everything. Could he explain it all? He frowned. Pen rising and falling on the paper before his heart sank. He landed in, writing something short down before folding the paper. He slipped it into an envelope, sealed it and wrote Box down onto the front, however, taking a short glace changed it to Boxman, and then added Lord in front. He slouched down into his seat.

The room was still, silent and Venomous hated it. He didn’t move when hearing the bedroom door open. However, a soft smile broke lip lips when hands covered his eyes. One was rough and firm but warm, the other hard and almost felt like bone.

“Guess who?” the owner of the hands chuckled.

“Boxman, you goof.” Venomous blindly reached up, cupping the man face, who stood behind him.

“I’ve been looking all over Boxmore for you.” Boxman kept his hands over the man’s eyes.

Professor Venomous made sure his hands had found Boxman’s cheeks before pinching them. A sharp-toothed smile crossed his face when feeling Boxman’s cheeks warming. He pushed himself back slightly and left hand slipped down to the man’s lime green tie and pulled his head down “C’mon here, Box~” He landed into the kiss, his own face warming when Boxman’s hands ran down his face, moving to his neck before resting on his chest.

The two held the kiss and Venomous couldn’t help but moan when Boxman’s human hand slipped under his top. Venomous had always loved Boxman determining; the confidence that rarely shone through, that mad power Boxman kept sealed away, but when it did show Venomous could barely hold himself back. He broke the kiss for just a moment, throwing himself around so his knees were now on the chair and facing Boxman, he hadn’t let the man’s tie go, quickly pressing a rough but patinate kiss to Box’s lips.

Boxman was slightly taken back, but arms quickly wrapped around the man and melting into the kiss. His chicken hand travelled up Venomous back, finding his soft, silky ebony hair.

Venomous sharp fingertips dug into Boxman’s cheeks, one hand clasping the villain’s round and metal ear as he deepened the kiss. His tail was ecstatic, having slipped out of his trousers and waved side to side; begging for attention.

Boxman panicked when realising Venomous chair as tilling forward a little too much, he gripped the side of the chair, stopping it from falling over, however, Venomous kept pushing into him. The chair giving out under Venomous pressure, and Boxman quickly wrapping both arms back around the man happened in a swift motion. Lord Boxman was forced to take a few steps back with the sudden weight of Venomous in his arms. He kept the lilac man pressed tightly against him, scared that if he loosened his hug for just a second, he’d loss grip of Venomous completely.

Venomous legs wrapped around Boxman, still holding the kiss and tail lashing back and forth. Both hands were still cupping Box’s face and kiss still being held.

Boxman didn’t let Venomous go, but threw him down onto the bed, loving just how close he was to the man, the feeling Venomous legs tighten around him. His chicken claw moved up to the man’s hair, the other slipping to Venomous abdomen. He rested his hand there, taking a sharp breath in when Venomous broke the kiss for just a moment; keeping a hold of his robotic ear and pull him back in.

Lord Boxman hand steadily moved between the man’s legs, he ran all of his fingers over the man’s entrance. Venomous trousers blocked him but Boxman steady motions grew firmer when Venomous moaned softly and legs forced Boxman even closer. Boxman worked up the courage, hand moving back up and slipped into the man’s trousers.

Professor Venomous breathed heavily; ending the kiss, both arms wrapping around Boxman’s neck when feeling the man’s fingers against him. “Umm, Boxy~” He melted over the feeling of his entrance being rubbed. He breathed in sharply when Boxman’s fingers moved inside, thumb rubbing his clit well fingers moved back and forth.

Boxman burning face darkened when Venomous whined, arms letting him go and moving to hid his face. He looked down at the man, slowing his movements down and watched as Venomous moaned into his hands and body stuffed slightly. His fingers glided along the Professor's walls and chicken claw hand laid on the man’s chest, feeling Venomous heart racing.

Venomous could hear him heartbeat and moaning, clasping his hands over his mouth to try and shut them out. His face was a deep shade of plump, and with the added heat casting in through the large bedroom window, sweat trickled down burning face. He could feel the strain in his legs loosen when Boxman’s chicken claw hand began running up and down his stomach, feeling almost comforting.

The sudden phone ringing drowned Venomous moans out. Boxman didn’t even bother giving the phone on the desk a glace, however, Venomous pushed the upper part of his body up, resting on one arm. “I-I should-should get that—Ahh!” He breathed in sharply at the sudden firm movements of Boxman’s fingers. “huh, B-Box—” He relaxed when Boxman’s chicken arm wrapped around him, pulling him into a strong and warm hug and figures continued moving at the steady speed.

The phone began ringing again; being ignored.

Venomous hand wrapped around Boxman’s round ear, burying his face into the man’s neck and bit down. He hummed with a fixture of pleasure and amusement when Boxman yelped. He bit down again, a little weaker this time.

However, the phone was going off for the sixth time, showing however was calling didn’t plan on leaving a message.

Professor Venomous had pulled Boxman into a deep kiss, holding it, however, his eyes broke up, glazed with pleasure. He could see his phone buzzing and screen flashing, the phone stopped ringing again, however, this time a sharp and enraged voice followed.

“Venomous! I know your there, pick up!” Cosma yelled down the phone, the sound of traffic and car horns muffled behind her.

Boxman could feel Venomous leading back and away from the kiss. He tried to hold it for a moment or two but gave in.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately but I mean it when I say--!” Cosma’s angered yelling was cut off, Venomous swiftly answering the phone.

“I-I’m here, I’m here.” He rubbed the back of his head and kept his back to Boxman, feeling the man’s eyes on him. “I-I know, I’m sorry, I just—”

Boxman watched Venomous, he sat himself down on the man’s bed. He frowned when hearing the worry and maybe even pain in Venomous voice. The younger man seemed so anxious, and that wasn’t an emotion to be seen in Venomous often. He always seemed so calm, a man who’d been there, done that. Wasn’t excited by much.

“I---I can’t” He quickly took it back, voice growing hushed.

Boxman couldn’t make the rest out, worried eyes watching as Venomous nodded and hung up. “Everything okay, Venny?” His frowned grew when Venomous just nodded and tossed the phone back onto the table. Box’s eyes followed the man, eyes softening when Venomous sat down on the bed by his side. “I guess that kinda killed the mood?” He laughed weakly; smile becomes genuine when Venomous chuckled. 

The two fell silent, neither knowing what to say.

“I want you to have this.” Venomous broke the silence, holding the letter he’d made out.

“Oh! A letter? For me?!” He smiled, holding it out. “I don’t ever get letters, well, apart from bills, but their boarding and don’t count.” He smiled down at the thin cursive writing. “You didn’t have to put Lord Boxman on the front.” He landed into the man, confidence fading when Venomous hand moved between their lips. “Umm...I-I’m sorry—” His face burned with embarrassment.

“It's not you, really.” Venomous couldn’t meet eyes with the man, however, quickly stopped the Boxman, who began to open the letter open. “Don’t open it.”

Boxman arched a brow at this. “Aww, why not? It’s for me, isn’t it?”

“Please.” Venomous put sternly yet voice oozed with pain. “Don’t open it until…until you have to.”

“Have to?” Boxman laughed, however, smile faded when Venomous arms wrapped around him, chin resting on his shoulder. “Venny?” Boxman eyes filled with worry, arms locking around the lilac man.

“You’ll know when the times right,” Venomous promised, gently pulling away and placed a soft kiss to the man’s rose-pink cheek. He couldn’t help but frown when Boxman returned the kiss, leaning back into the man and melting into the warm hug.

Lord Boxman lent back, resting his back on the pillows but kept his arms around the Professor. He ran his chicken claw through the man’s midnight hair, eyes growing heavy at the sudden relaxed position. He could feel Venomous heart beating against his chest, his olive-green eyes shifted down the man’s back, resting on the small, deep purple scales tail. It seemed just as tired as him, slowly swaying side to side but not lifting up anymore. Boxman lifted the envelop up, eyes glistening in the burning ray of sunlight that forced its way into the room and cool wind tickled his skin.

Boxman had no idea what the letter could be about. He hadn’t had a letter in years! The curiosity was almost madding, but he slipped it into his pocket, a loving smile curving his lips when hearing Venomous begin to sore softly. Boxman head rested on the pillows chicken claw still gently running through the man’s hair as sleep slowly began to take him too.

 

* * *

 

 

Venomous dreamed a lot. It wasn’t often his mind was silent well he slept, it seemed to be the time bad memories and regret broke out of the chest he held it all in. Having nightmares on nightly bases had always made sharing a bed with someone something he didn’t like. Worried he’d wake them and be asked about it, that is would slowly ruin them.

He appreciated that Boxman didn’t ask. Didn’t push for answers. The man always seemed to smooth them. So Venomous was more than a little confused when a nightmare wrapped around his mind, only for everything to grow worse when someone began shaking him wildly.

Being woke with hands on his shoulders and being shaken like a ragdoll wasn’t unknown to Venomous. Laserblast had done it all through their childhood, eyes breaking open to see the panic across his face. However, when he groaned, eyes braking open he was met with a panicked- “Fink?” His eyes opened completely.

It was much cooler, the sun no longer forcing its head down on them.

“B-Boss, he’s here!” He pointed to the large window. For just a split-second Fink cough a glimpse of panic and fear flash in the man’s eyes.

Venomous sat up, hissing when finding Boxman’s chicken claw entangled in his hair. He didn’t look at the older man, pulling the man out and rushed to the door with Fink; scoping his lab coat up off the end of his bed.

“Are we running?” Fink was on her hands and feet, rushing down the hallway alongside her Boss’s side.

“You know we can’t get away with that again.” Venomous fixed the collar of his coat.

“So what, we’re actually going along with this?” Fink's voice dripped with misperception.

“I-I don’t know. But we can’t run again, Fink. If we do, he’ll make Boxman the robots lives hell.” They both rushed down the stairs to the front door, Venomous thankful Ernesto wasn’t anywhere in sight.

“I really hope ya know what you're doing, Boss…” Fink pulled on her tail as the man hand took the door handle.

Venomous breathed in deeply. “Me too.” He pulled the door open, however, he wasn’t met with the fear he’d been expecting.

The sun was lowering behind Boxman, leaving the front in shadows and cold, however, the cold was more than welcomed after such a hot day. The sky a navy blue and musty yellow clouds travelled over the Plaza across from them.

Billiam Milliam, Cosma and Vormulax were all standing at the front door, each one looking more worried than the other.

“Venomous—” Cosma started with a stern tone that didn’t hold up with her worried expression.

“I-I know, I know what you're all going to say, but please just hear me out!” Desperation flooded his voice.

Billiam eyes shifted to the side, however, eyes quickly jumped back to Venomous, a lump in his gullet.

“Venom, I need you to think carefully about this—” Cosma was cute of again.

“I am thinking!” Venomous snapped.

Fink nose twitched, sniffing the air, “B-Boss—”

Venomous didn’t even seem to hear her. “I-I know this is going to seem crazy and stupid but I-I don’t think-no! I-I can’t do this! I just can’t, and I know maybe I did this to myself, but doing this is so fucked up and wrong! I-I’m done, okay? I-I can’t, I can’t do this anymore-!”

A large figure stormed in front of Venomous, who took a sharp breath in that made his lungs ignite.

“You’re not backing out now, are you, Professor?” Casper’s hand gripped the doorframe, pulling himself in and looming over Venomous.

Venomous took a sharp steep back. “C-Casper, I can explain—Ow!”

Casper's hand gripped the man’s hair, forcing him back into Boxmore. “I don’t like what I’m hearing, Venomous.”

“Get off my Boss!” Fink yelled, running over as Casper slammed Venomous into the metal wall.

“Caser stop!” Cosma yelled.

Venomous eyes broke up, being met with an enraged Casper. However, his eyes quickly found Fink, who was rushing over to help. “F-Fink, it's okay, just stay back, o-okay.” He tried to hid his fear and pain from still having the man’s hand gripping his hair.

Fink did stop, but fear and worried was overflowing her.

“We had a deal.” Casper growled, ignore Cosma, who once again told him to let the man go. “I can ruin you, understand?” He bearded his sharp teeth, chucking in his gullet when Venomous whined as he tugged om his hair again.

“Professor Venomous?”

Everyone eyes shifted over to see Ernesto standing in the hallway, one large eye wide and confused. However, their attention wasn’t on the large purple robot for long, a voice from the stairs making Venomous stomach turn.

“Ven!?” Lord Boxman ran downstairs, panic flooding him. He’d just woke up; found Ven gone and when finding the man, he was being clearly threatened by Casper.

Before Venomous could say anything, Casper yanked on his hair, forcing him forward, only to throw to the side like a used tool.

Ernesto and Fink both rushed over when Venomous was thrown to the floor by Casper.

Anger sparked inside Boxman, watching Venomous being thrown to the floor like a ragdoll. He rushed to move over, only for Casper to slam his foot down in front of him. “What do you think you’re doing!?” Boxman bared his large, sharp teeth up at the large man.

“Lord Boxman, your keys.” Casper loomed over the small villain.

“Excuse me?” Boxman glared up at the man. Of course, he was intimidated, this guy was huge and built like a machine, however, he didn’t let that fear slipped through and show.

A deep chuckle emanate from Casper. “You don’t run things around here anymore.” A sharp-toothed smile crossed his face when confusion plastered across the stubby man’s face. “Tell him, Cosma.” Casper’s dark green eyes moved to the orange woman.

Cosma almost looked guilty, turning her head away when Boxman, who was lookinh to her for answers. She’d never respected Boxman, but even she struggled to look him in the eyes. “Boxmore doing well. Incomes rising and robots are getting shipped out…but umm..” He rubbed her arm. “Boxmore could do a lot better if you weren’t around—”

“What?!” Boxman eyes widened, “I-I made Boxmore! This place wouldn’t even exist without me!” He stabbed his chest with his thumb, the anger that had been rising was blown out when Casper grunted.

“You are a joke villain, you attack kids across the road. No one respected you! If we get rid of your name this place will do a lot better.” He held his hand out. “No, keys. Then pack your things and get fuck out.”

Boxman green eyes shifted past the man, seeing Ernesto and Fink both by Venomous side, the Professor eyes quickly darting away when meeting with his. “Ven?” He felt his heart drop when the man didn’t even look at him. Boxman jaw clenched, stopping himself from yelling things he’d never be able to take back. He shoved his hand into his pocket, dropping his eyes to Boxmore into Casper’s hand. Part of Boxman wanted to destroy this place, fight but he knew not a single person here would stand by his side. He felt so unwanted and, in that moment, all he wanted to do was get away.

The large man smiled, tossing the keys in his hand. “Make sure you don’t show your face around here.”

The boards of villains all stepped aside as Boxman dragged himself over to the door.

Venomous ears practically twitched, listing to the door begin open. “B-Box!” his head spun around, feeling Casper glaring at him, his chest was on fire and eyes glazed with guilt and pain. “I-I’m sorry!” He couldn’t get another word out, Boxman hadn’t even stopped, the large metal doors slamming shut behind him.


	9. Iron fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is falling apart and fast.

 

Things at Boxmore were changing, and not for the better. It was madness and Venomous couldn’t keep up with the amount of paperwork Casper was slamming down on his desk. Even with Ernesto by his side and stamping through the papers they were still being given more than anyone sane could handle. Not to mention Venomous hadn’t seen his bed in days.

Villains seemed happy with the speed of shipments of robotic henchmen until quality quickly dropped. Calls after calls of robots not working, exploding for seemingly no reason and even on a few occasions lost control, turning wild and destroy everything in sight.

Venomous chin was cupped in his hand, his normal half-lidded eyes more lidded then normal and dull; hair a mess and sleep creeping up on him. He was in the main office, once Lord Boxman’s. His hand guided the pen across the paper, signing things he hadn’t even read and fingertips were covered in cuts from folding papers and sealing envelopes. He hadn’t slept in days, even if Casper had allowed him to find his bed, he doubted he’d be able to sleep. The guilt of Boxman being gone weighted heavy, he’d never felt so ill, so lonely.

He jolted up when another stack of paper was slammed down on the large desk. His dull eyes shifted from the paperwork, looking up and being met with Casper irritated expression. Venomous was too tried to ask what the annoyed look was for, he didn’t even care.

“Another box of robots got sent back in.” The man snarled.

“And?” Venomous voice oozed with exaction. “What do you want me to do about it?” Annoyance sparked his tired voice.

Casper growled. “I thought Boxman had robots figured out? Why are they all messed up?!” He slammed his first down on the table, sending Venomous empty coffee mug over.

“Messed up?” Venomous echoed. “Look, I don’t know! Boxman built the robots, I don’t even know how they work.” A sharp breath ignited his lungs when Casper snatched his ebony jumper, yanking him out of his seat and forward.

“You go and find out what’s wrong.” He growled down at the man. “If another shipment of them comes back broke, I’m holding you responsible.” He shoved the man around the table.

A sharp sigh passed Venomous lips, moving across the office. He could feel Casper observing him, he shut the office door behind him. He mumbled under his breath as he headed down the hallway, shoulders slumped and body aching. Cob, he just wanted to lie down and rest, to take his heeled boots of and allow his feet to rest.

Boxmore was quiet, the fate sound of the machines deeper in the vast metal building. Venomous didn’t even know his way around here, not completely. So many hallways to become lost in, doors then seemed to lead to nowhere.

He headed down a set of metal stairs, taking him to another long almost crystal blue hallway. Long but thin windows looking out east, down the wide road between here and the Plaza. He pressed his hand to a scanner, only to feel sick when the door opened.

Cob, what had he done?! Boxman had trusted him enough to give him access to all of Boxmore. He’d taken the man’s business, home, family! He could feel his eyes glaze over but seeing Darrell down the hallway forced the tears back.

Venomous had spoken the robots after everything. He wasn’t sure how to feel about them excepting Boxman wasn’t around so easily. Of course, they were upset, but they’d just carried on with things. It feels wrong. Maybe after Box had been shot off into the sun, him disappearing again didn’t seem strange, the robots had gotten us to not having Boxman around pretty fast before. Maybe they hoped he was coming back, like last time. Maybe things didn’t feel so different for them. After all, Boxman dearly ever saw the robots, and when he had he’d been far from fatherly and kind.

“Darrell?” the robots name broke out of him.

Darrell looked up from the clipboard in his hand. “Hi, Daddy!” He smiled brightly. “I heard you were being sent down to look at the machines. Want some help!” He didn’t get to hear the man’s answer, Shannon walking down to them, Raymond at her side.

“Venomous, we think it’s the glorbs.” The orange robots pointed over the railing and down to the monstrous machines.

“It’s blocked again?” Venomous began heading back and to the set of metal steps leading down into the belly of Boxmore.

Raymond nodded. “But I wouldn’t suggest going down.” He spoke up, worry dripping from his voice.

“Well someone has to fix it.” Venomous began heading down, the sound of his heeled boots being drowned out by the machines working.

“Umm, Daddy!” Darrell ran down to the stairs. “We can go, it’s really not safe down there for you.” He rushed down the steep when Venomous didn’t answer him.

Both Shannon and Raymond quickly followed, all heading down after the lilac skinned man.

There had to be at least 200 steps leading down to the bottom of Boxmore. Venomous feet were killing by the time he reached the bottom, and lack of sleep was not helping. “Right, where are the glorbs?” He seemed to be more speaking to himself, and not the robots by his side.

“We can show you!” Darrell took the man’s arm, pulling him down and between the large and rattling machines.

The machines were huge, as big as houses and covered with piping, buttons and control panels. It was almost deafening, Shannon having to shout over them. “Do you want us to fix it, Venomous?”

The man shook his head, being pulled around another corner and feeling the heart of the machines. “I can do it.” He didn’t say it, but he wasn’t letting the robots deal with the problem for one reason, and that was if something went wrong, Casper would scrunch the three robots down into tin cans. At least this way, Venomous could take every last drop of responsibility, he wasn’t putting them in Casper wrath.

Darrell pulled Venomous around the final turn, bring him to a large oblong with perfectly curved corns tank and filled with glorbs. It was sitting in the middle of three giant machines, a large pip sprouting out the top. The problem became clear at a moment’s glace. A group of glorbs having been pulled up, all stuck together at the pips opening.

Venomous moved over to the tank, looking up and soft, crystal blue light cast across his lilac face. The machines and glorb tank made him feel minuscule. His heeled boots echoed out as he moved over to the control panel flashing red.

Shannon and Raymond both moved over, looking over the Professor's shoulder and watched him close message and move things around.

“You want to slow to the glorb speed down.” Raymond reached over, dragging a reader down.

Shannon shook her head. “No, you need to turn it off.”

Raymond arched a brow. “Wha-no you don’t. That would cut all the power.”

“Turning things off and then back on always works,” Shannon yelled.

“Guys, please I’m trying to-!” Venomous yelled when Shannon dived at Raymond, both crashing down to the floor. “W-What are you two doing!” Venomous yelled. “Fighting isn’t going to-!”

Raymond sent Shannon flying into the glorbs tank, the glass didn’t break but entire tank trembled. There were enough glorbs and water to drown the group.

Venomous eyes were thrown back to the control pad, seeing it was flashing again and letting an ear perching beeping off. He quickly began dragging things anywhere, trying to fix it well Darrell did his best to stop Shannon and Raymond from fighting.

Professor Venomous swear when the screen froze, a large ‘X’ now coving the screen. “No, No, No!” He shook the panel, trying to make the X and beeping stop. Along with all the robots yelling; machines roaring, Venomous couldn’t take it. He gripped his face, just wanting to scream when suddenly everything was silent. Well, as silent as it could be. The machines were still slaving away, but the shouting and beeping was gone

“I AM JETHRO!”

Venomous pulled his hands away from his face, eyes relaxing when looking down to see Jethro by his feet and look up at him. The robot was wired up to the control panel and when looking back up at the tank the glorbs were all gently flowing in the crystal blue water. The Professor's shoulders slumped, a heavy breath passing his lips. “Thank you, Jethro.” He dropped down, still taller than the small blue robot of course, but gently patted his head.

The other robots were looking over, Darrell being crushed between his sibling; Shannon gripping Raymond's hair. Darrell yelled, pushing the two apart and down onto the floor. The red robot visibly relaxed as well, sighing with relief.

“Venomous!” An angered voice roared down from above them. The group all looked up, just being able to make out the green and red man yelling down at them. “What’s taking so long!? Hurry up and get back up here!”

Professor Venomous sighed, dragging himself back the way they had come and robots quickly following behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“We are awfully sorry, Hon Dew.” Venomous was leaning against the metal wall, a soft golden light being cast in through the large window looking over to the Plaza. It was peaceful, Fink had gone to play with the robots and Venomous was eagerly awaiting the coffee Ernesto would be bringing soon. He was cough in a phone call with another villain, Hon Dew being another client having reserved a batch of broken robots.

Venomous chowed on his bottom lip, listing to the man explain a Darrell had spun out of control well-making coffee, another hitting the fritz well coming down the stairs. Venomous couldn’t understand it. Nothing with building the robots had changed, apart from shipment being speed up, however, should that really lead to so many robots bugging out like this?!

Venomous nodded when listing to Hon Dew concern. “We’ll send another shipment in right away, and take the broken Darrell away, all free of change, of course.” A soft smile came to his face when the villain on the other end thanked him. However, just as he said goodbye and hung up a slam slammed into the wall, just missing his head.

“Don’t go giving them free stuff!” Casper growled, watching an annoying expression cross Venomous face.

“Hon Dew reserved more broke robots, so have most of Boxmore’s clients.” He hissed. “You can’t ship broke robots and treat clients like idiots!” A sharp breath extend him when Casper ripped his arm away from the wall.

“I’m the Boss, and I don’t want you making the rest of us look weak.” He lashed back around, matching over to the table.

Venomous bright yellow and annoyed eyes shifted to the side, seeing Cosma, Billiam Milliam and Vormulax entering the room.

“Casper, we just reserved another shipment of broken robots.” Cosma hissed. “If this keeps happening, then Boxmore won’t last until the end of the month.”

“I’m working on it!” The large man barked back at her.

Cosma collided with anger, however, Venomous voice cut thought.

“Rushing shipment is the reason so many robots and bugged.”

Casper’s head snapped over to the man. “And how would you know that?” He bared his sharp teeth at the lilac skinned man.

“Because I’m not an idiot!” Venomous words broke passed his lips. “Your rushing shipment and that’s messing everything up! If you’d let Boxman keep running things we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Venomous didn’t have time to react, Casper’s hand had clamped around his neck, slamming him into one of the large machines sitting in the office.

“Casper!?” Cosma yelled, panic and shook filling the board's eyes.

“I run things around here! Not you or that joke of a villain I kicked out!” His grip grew tighter around the Professor’s neck. “You might have had a voice when Boxman ran this place, but I’m not letting you or anyone else makes the decisions around here! Understand!?”

Venomous face was a navy blue, lungs collapsing, he couldn’t even cough a yes up, giving the man a swift and stiff nod.

The angered yelling of the board rushing overreached the man, he dropped Venomous, narrowed eyes watching as Venomous wheezed for air, clenching his throat.

Billiam knelt down at the Professors side, trying to help him breathe. “You brute!” The golden man yelled up at Casper, who was already storming back to the large desk. 

Cosma moved over, helping Venomous to his feet. Her worried eyes shifted to Billiam, who looked just as worried as her. “Venomous, when’s the last time you slept?” She hadn’t noticed until now, but as the man cough the bags under his eyes, his eyeliner smudged and wild hair and now dearly being able to stand wasn’t voting well with her.

Venomous didn’t replay, rubbing his neck and still feeling Capser’s venomous grip around him.

Coma frowned at the man silence. “I’m taking you to bed.”

“He has paperwork to do!” Casper snapped, growling when the board didn’t listen. Both Billiam and Cosma leading the Professor out. Vormulax followed the group out, snarling at Casper before slamming the door shut.

Venomous didn’t take the comfort the board gave him well. Of course, they didn’t take this personally, after the scene between the man and Casper they couldn’t be upset with him.

“Cob, I knew that guy had issues but that was just cruel.” Billiam Milliam landed in the doorway, only to look over his shoulder, anxiety that Casper had been looming over his shoulder creeping up on him

Venomous was sitting on the edge of his bed, face clasped in his hands and sharp fingertips digging into his forehead.

“Here.”

The sharp but worried voice brought Venomous back, looking up to see Cosma holding a glass of water out for him. He muttered a swift thank you; downing the glass in a matter of seconds.

“You know, with these working conditions, we could do something about Casper.” Billiam voiced.

Venomous head was pounding, his eyes were almost closed, body screaming for sleep. “And who are you hoping will care?” His tone was sharp and bitter. “If we were able to stand up to Caper then none of this would be happing.”

Cosma nodded, arms crossed. “He had all of us wrapped around his little finger. As long as he’s breathing, we can’t turn to anyone.” She sighed heavily. “Not that we can turn to anymore. Like P.O.I.N.T would help us.” She scoffed. “Not that I want their help!”

“So, we’re what?” Vormulax gravelly voice snapped. “We just keep letting him run this place into the ground and push us around?”

Venomous whined, feeling the though along brake his heart.

“Well, until we all find a way out of this mess, yes.” Cosma began heading to the door. “If Boxmore last long enough is another question.” She rested one hand on the door, looking back to Venomous who was still holding his head. “Get some rest Venom, we’ll be back in a few days.”

“Try not to get killed.” Vormulax joked, only to take it back when Cosma hissed at her.

Professor Venomous fell back into the covers, eyes already closed. He was already being taken by sleep, body going numb. However, the bedroom door opened and he imminently jolted up like a jack in the box. “I-I’m wake!” His eyes softened when seeing Fink was standing sheepishly in the doorway.

“You okay Boss?” Her eyes were flooded with worry, moving over when Venomous, who dropped back down into the covers.

“I think my brain retired.” He let a weak chuckle out, melting into sobbing.

“Boss?” Fink gripped the bedsheets, pulling herself up onto the bed. She crawled over to be by the man’s side.

“I messed up Fink! I messed up so bad.” His voice broke, oozing with pain and regret. “I’ll never see him again! I-I can’t tell him how sorry I am.” He kept his hands over his face, the exhaustion and guilt had all become too much. “Now he’s out there, doing who knows what! What if he’s cold and hungry! I-I ruined him!” He tried to whip his tears away. “No one else has ever understood. Not like him. How am I meant to be happy without him?”

Fink frowned, gently tapping the man’s head. She hated seeing her Boss like this, and the worst part was she didn’t know how to help. “I’m sure y’all find someone new. Ya always gotten over the other idiots.” She forced a smile that twined into the pain when the man shook his head.

“Box was different, Fink. I know you don’t understand that… I-I can’t replace him, I don’t want anyone else.” He took a deep but rough breath in. “everything was working out, for the first time I thought everything would be okay… I’m such an idiot!” He snapped at himself.

“Ya not an idiot Boss.” The small girl's voice warmed. “Look, ya tried, things won’t always be like this.” She laid down, resting her head on Venomous chest. “Y’all see, things will work out.”

Venomous half-lidded eyes were heavy in every way. He rested his hand on Fink’s head, eyes glazed over. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, mostly because he was already annoyed at himself for breaking down in front of her. His eyes fell shut, and for the first time, he realised just how empty his bed was.

 

* * *

 

 

It was worse than before. Venomous dreams were flooded with horror and pain. He turned over, again and again, cold sweat running down his forehead and breathing deep but short. His body tensed at a loud crash from somewhere in Boxmore, then again, again until another loud crash rang out; ripping Venomous from the nightmare and jolting up. His lungs were screaming, still excused but then one final crash came he couldn’t force the tension in his mind down.

Boxmore was a daunting place. It was huge, so many hallways and rooms, floors and the rumbling machines never helped. But now he didn’t have Boxman, his bed empty, only Fink, who was curled up at the end of his bed.

Professor Venomous threw his legs out of bed, he could feel his feet covered in blisters and even his hands were still numb and stinging. His gullet was dry, coughing only to groan at how awful he felt.

He quickly headed out, making sure not to wake Fink. The metal floors of Boxmore turned his feet to ice, but he’d pick that over his heeled boots.

He headed down the dark hallway and down the set of metal stairs. His room was at the top of Boxmore, meaning he had to walk all the way down for a drink! He walked down the next few flights of satire.

Boxmore seemed so empty, sure it was night but the robots didn’t need to sleep. So often he’d find Ernesto, Mikayla and Jethros wondering around. The three did sleep as much as Raymond, Shannon, and Darrell. And of course, there wasn’t one of each of them. Venomous still wasn’t use to saying hello to Shannon, only to walk around a corner to be greed by her again. Thinking about it, it was rather funny.

He finally reached the kitchen, pulling a class out; mind closed off, not thinking about anything. Until downing the glass and feeling a sense of relief. Three days of just work had defiantly thrown him off. He grumbled under his breath, Casper slipping into the thoughts.

However, his attention moved to the sound of metal food steeps. A soft smile curved his lips. They were heavy, so either Ernesto or Raymond, however, Raymond did seem more exigent on his feet. So, the Professor mind shifted to assume Ernesto. He moved over to the kitchen doorway as the steeps grew closed. “Hey, Ernesto, I just want to—” He stuck his head out, seeing instead it to be Raymond. “Oh, Raymond?” The man smiled softly. “I thought you’d be asleep.” He frowned when the green robot just walked past him. “R-Raymond?” Venomous arched a brow, watching the green robot move down the hallway. “Okay….?” His confusion pecked when seeing a group of Jethros and Shannons come out from another hallway, seeming to be following Raymond.

Professor Venomous was excused, however, he knew if he went back to bed without seeing what was going on, he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He rushed down the hallway, slipping past a few robots. “Do you guys do this every night?” He questioned, frowning when none of them answered him. It seemed none of them could hear him or were simply choosing not to. Blank faces staring off down the hallway.

“Um, Darrell?” Venomous waved his hand in front of the robot's face, moving to Mikayla, however, even she ignored him.

At this point Venomous had had enough, he stormed down the hallway, slipping past the growing group of robots. It was like they were being led, not there.

Venomous threw the large office doors open, “What is going…on…?” His eyes widened, flooding with confusion and panic when seeing the robots. Shannon, Raymond, Ernesto, and Darrell were all in their pyjamas, Jethro having a blue night hat on. They were all in a line, sitting on the floor with huge metal round hats on their heads. The helmets were locked up on one machine, soft lights flashing and all of them limp, eyes glowing softly and 100 of words racing across their eyes.

Venomous was frozen for a long moment, however, quickly snapped back, rushing over to the group. “S-Shannon!?” He didn’t wasn’t a second, gripping the large hat sitting on her head, however, it wouldn’t come off. He rushed to try Darrell, then Mikayla, but he couldn’t pull the machines strapped to their heads off.

He ran to Raymond, shaking the green robot and yelling but they all just say limps. Venomous couldn’t even read the words rushing past their eyes. He tried Ernesto but nothing. “Ernesto!” He slapped the robot across the face, not knowing what else to do. But nothing.

“What are you doing, Venomous?” The deep and annoying voice made Venomous jump, turning around to see Casper shutting the office door behind him.

Venomous jaw clenched. “What are you doing to them!” He yelled, demanding answers.

Casper chuckled. “Fixing them.” He began moving over.

“Fixing them!?” Venomous couldn’t take any of this anymore. “They’re just sitting there! Why are they all hocked up like this!?”

“You ask too many questions.” Casper snarled.

Venomous hands clenched, not backing down when the man reached him, looming over him and snarling down at him.

“They had feelings, thoughts, wants. I’m getting rid of that.” He chuckled when Venomous face became washed of emotion. “I knew Boxman was a joke but it seems his stupidity just runs through these machines.”

“Don’t talk about them like that!” Venomous yelled, eyes following Casper who began moving over to the desk. “Take these things off them!” He ordered, pointing to the robots and eyes locked on Casper.

“You don’t run things around here.” Casper dropped down into the office seat.

Venomous anger boiled over. “Neither do you! This is Boxman business, not yours!”

Casper threw his legs up onto the large desk. “Don’t stand here and try to be better than me. After all, this is all thanks to you.” He gave the lilac man a sharp-toothed smile. “If it wasn’t for you using that little fool and gaining his trust none of this would have been possible.”

Venomous eyes flooded his sadness, looking down and frown breaking his lips.

A deep laugh left caper. “Don’t tell me you actually feel bad? I thought you were a villain.” He picked at his teeth with his sharp nail. “You didn’t go getting mushy feelings over him, did you?” He tilled his head, smile sharping when Venomous eyes glazed over, still looking down. “Oh cob, you did!” He threw his head back, laughing. “Man, guess he got his heart broke.” His laughter turned to chuckle.

Venomous still hadn’t looked up, hugging himself as he tried to ignore the man’s words.

“Guess he knew about what’s in your pants too.” Casper pushed his seat back, toothy grin on his face. “Now get out of my office. And make sure your up early and working.”

Venomous yellow and glazed eyes shifted back to the robots, they were all still limp and eyes scanning. He frowned, unsteady berth passing his lips. He didn’t say anything, dragging himself out of the office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re really sorry about Boxmore, Boxman.”

“Yeah, totally not cool.”

“I mean, they are villains,” Rad spoke up, standing across from the group and mopping the floor.

“I’m sure Uncle Venomous didn’t want to.” Ko frowned, sitting on the counter.

Enid was sitting behind the counter, legs up on the table and headphones around her neck. “Yeah, I thought you two were really sitting things off.” He didn’t look at Boxman, instead of eyes running along her magazine.

Boxman was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and same miscible expression he’d had since they found him living in their trashcan. “So did I.” He mumbled, never looking up from the can he sluggishly rolled across the floor.

“Dang, glad I don’t go getting crushed on villains.” Rad laughed, only to stop when Ko told him not to be mean.

The shop door dinged and Carol wondered in with boxes upon boxes in her arms. She didn’t seem to be struggling, throwing them into the air, the group all watching as they landed perfectly. “How are you kids doing!” She smiled, hands on her hips.

Before anyone could answer the shop, doors opening again, this time Mr. Gar and Laserblast coming in, also have boxes filling their arms.

Laserblast dropped the box’s sighting and stretching his back. He had dark hazel hair and large sunglasses that hid his eyes. “Man! What work out!” He laughed, sitting Gar’s back. “Am I right, Gar!” He laughed again, oblivious to the annoyed huff that left the larger man. “Alright, let's get going—" His eyes fell on the miscible Boxman. “Oh, you’re still here?” His eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

Carol snapped at the man. “He’s just lost Boxmore, Laserblast.” Her ocean blue eyes narrowed with anger.

Laserblast scoffed and crossed his arms. “Yeah, well that’s what you got for working with Ven. Anyway, you want me to feel sorry for the guy?” He threw on arm in Boxman direction. “He’s the reason Ven’s still into this villain’s stuff. It’s always been his fault.”  

Cosma just groaned, “C’mon guys, we got a reservation booked in twenty minutes.”  

Ko frowned, watching as everyone began heading out, evening growing close. He jumped down from the counter.

“You sleeping in here again, Boxman?” Gar questioned, turning the shop sign to closed.

Boxman didn’t say anything, but the man left him be. “C’mon Ko.”

Ko went to follow the group, hearing Rad yelling happily about them all going out for dinner. “Do you want to come, Boxman?” He frowned when the man shuffled around, putting his back to him. Ko didn’t know how to help, but it felt wrong to just leave Boxman in here again. It must get so lonely. “If it helps, Venomous feels guilty.”

Boxman scoffed, keeping his back to the boy. “And how would you know that!?” He snapped.

Ko rubbed the back of his head, taking the man’s harsh tone well. “Well, he didn’t want to lie to you, he seemed really worried when we last talked. I think he was really trapped and didn’t know how to tell you…”

Boxman didn’t turn around to face to Ko but eyes softened, lips curving into a frown.

“He just wanted to keep you safe, protect you.”

The man eyes narrowed. “Yeah, and look how well that worked!”

Ko eyes filled with sadness. “Yeah… I guess he’d not us to care about someone the way he cares about you.” He tapped the man’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Boxman. Venomous asked me for advice but I guess the letter just didn’t work out for him.” He headed over to the door. “I’ll make sure to save you some spaghetti and bring it in tomorrow.”

Boxman stared down, eyes weak. Ko’s words slowly sank in and his chicken claw hand moved over to his coat he’d thrown off days ago. He pulled the letter out, finding it cramped but clean. His eyes rested on his name written across the front in flawless handwriting. He ran his thumb across his name, eyes soft and tired. He ripped it open, pulling the folded sheet of paper out. However, he didn’t immediately open it, fearing he’d only read something he didn’t want to. However, curiosity got the better of him.

The Plaza was silent as he unfollowed the paper, his tired eyes ran long the short writing. He didn’t react, just staring down at the words. He broke breath exited him and it all suddenly hit him. His eyes wheeling up and lips shaking. He pressed the letter to his face; giving in and breaking down into tears.


	10. Villains by Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing everything and everyone, Professor Venomous stands up against Casper, even when he has to do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a WARNING that things get a little visual at the end of this chapter with oc death. Just a heads up in case you really can’t handle blood.

“What do ya mean he turned their brains to mash potato!” Fink yelled up at the violet skinned man.

“I didn’t say that! I-I don’t know what he’s done to them, but they aren’t them.” Venomous was panicking, pacing around the room.

It was the early houses of the morning, the sun still rising and the sky a golden mixer of spice orange and lemon yellow, vast and baby blue clouds heading west.

“B-But ya can fix them, right!?” Fink's eyes were flooded with panic that only grew when Venomous didn’t answer her. “Boss!?”

“No! I-I don’t know how robots work! N-Not like…” His eyes sparkled. “B-Boxman! He’ll-he’ll know what to do! R-Right!?”

“He isn’t here, Boss!” Fink jumped off the large and dark purple bed. “Ya gotta make Casper fix them!”

Venomous quickly shook his head, bright yellow eyes wide. “Fink, I can’t!”

“Why not!?” She could feel anger begging to fill her.

“You know what Casper’s like. If I say anything, I’ll just get angry and chocked me; throw me across the room! If I could stand up to him, we wouldn’t even be in this mess.”

Fink's hands clenched. “So ya just gonna let my friends stay like zombies! Walk around this place and not even knowing me! They’re not them! A-All because of you!”

“That isn’t fair.” Venomous snapped, voice just above a whisper.

“But it is! Casper got ya right where he wants ya! Why ya so scared of people knowing!” Her eyes filled with tears. “Everyone who cares about ya knows! But we all still care about you! No one sees you differently! Yet you're still scared!?”

“Fink, its heard. I know you don’t understand but—”

“Maybe I don’t understand! But I know they cared about you! Now they aren’t even them! Ya had everything and because ya were so scared ya got nothing!” She took off across the room, throwing the bedroom door open; she ignored Venomous yelling at her to come back and disappeared down the hallway.

Venomous followed her, throwing the bedroom door open only to find her long gone. “Fink!” He yelled down the hallway, having no idea which way she’d gone. “Fink?” his voice echoed down the hallway, but he knew it didn’t reach anyone. His eyes shifted down, face slowly darkening and eyes narrowing. He threw himself down the hallway leading downstairs.

Things here at Boxmore were just getting worse and worse and the longer he stood by the more he felt himself dying with this place.

He didn’t even think, having no idea what exactly he’d say when throwing the large office doors open. He was met with all the robots still in their pyjamas and limp. Casper back was to him, looking out the large window to the Plaza.

“How pathetic, he set himself up just across the road.” He didn’t turn to look at the Professor.

Venomous bright yellow eyes shifted to the window, seeing just across the road Boxman?! He was sitting outside the Plaza the heroes all walking around and setting the shops up. Venomous eyes filled with hope; the words beardly leaving his mouth. “Box…”

“Did you come bargaining into my office for a reason?” Casper’s deep and sharp tone snapped the man back.

Venomous straightened his back, forcing the lump in his throat down and tried to seem as confident as possible. “Take the helmets off.” He ordered.

Casper didn’t turn around, but arched brow, hands finding his back. “I’m starting to think Boxman’s changed you.” His looked over his shoulder. “You’re not such easy prey anymore.”

Venomous eyes narrowed at him. He wasn’t sure if that was meant to be some sick complement. “They were never meant to be a part of this.” He threw his hand in the direction of the limp robots. “Fix them!”

Casper scoffed. “What? You gonna make me?” He laughed, looking back out the large window, watching the sun climb the vivid sky. “Get back to work.”

“No.”

That cut deep, Casper's eyes narrowed, jaw clenching. “No?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Restrain him.”

Venomous bared his sharp teeth at this. “Excuse me?”

The office door was kicked down, Raymond and Shannon storming in. They had a stone-cold expression that never changed.

Professor Venomous didn’t have time to react, Raymond hand snatching his arm and slamming him down onto the desk. Venomous yelled, swearing the robot had broken one of his ribs. Venomous knew the robots weren’t themselves, but being thrown down like this made rage fill him. “Raymond, release me!”

“I got all of Boxmore working for me. Just needed one of each robot to hock up to all of them.” Casper’s head tilted towards to limp robots. “I run this place.” He turned around, snapping his fingers at the mind-controlled Shannon. “I’ve been interested in how these helmets would work on someone with…I head not full of metal and wires.” His smile widened and madness sparked in his eyes

Venomous forced his head up, “Your fucked up!”

Casper shrugged. “I’m a villain. More Villain then you or that joke will ever be.”

Venomous panicked when Shannon came back with one of the helmets. If it didn’t turn him into a mindless drone then it would fry his brain out! “C-Casper, there’s a difference between being a villain and a monster!” He didn’t get an answer, and when seeing Shannon leaning over to put the helmet on, he ticked into flight mod. He slammed his foot down into Raymond's foot, fizzing followed and the green robot yelled, his rocket bots sending him flying up into the ceiling.

Venomous fell back, quickly stamping to his feet.

Casper looked up at the ceiling. “Talk about Achilles heel.” His eyes shifted to Shannon. “Don’t let Venomous leave.” He put in a cold tone, turning back to the window.

Venomous was already halfway down the hallway, his mind was a mess but his legs carried down the endless hallway. He hadn’t headed straight for the front door, needed to find Fink first. He couldn’t leave her here! He didn’t even know where he was going, all of this felt new.

A group of Darrell’s came out from around the corner. Venomous threw himself back around the corner he’d come from; praying they hadn’t seen him. He listened to their metal foot steeps echo out. His eyes moved down to his feet, he swear at himself, there was no way he was going to get away with that again, not with these heels. He ripped his boots off, pocking his head back around the corner to see the Darrel’s were gone.

He rushed down the hallway, slamming his hand down on the reading pad. Relief washed over him when seeing Fink sitting on the railing above him. “Fink, Fink we have to go.” He yelled up to her in a hushed tone that was almost drowned out by the huge machines slaving away below them.

Fink's legs were hanging off the sides, she huffed, crossing her arms. “I don’t wanna talk to you.”

Venomous couldn’t help but hiss. “Fink, Casper’s lost it. The robots are looking for us.”

Fink’s tail came to life. “Ya talked to him! Y-Ya fixed everything!?”

Venomous shook his head. “No, Fink! L-Look, I’ll explain, just get down here.” He held his arms out for her.

Fink jumped down, landing in the man’s arms. “So Boxmore going crazy?” She asked calmly, claiming so she was sitting on the man’s shoulder.

“Casper’s got all the robots working for him. We need to get out of here and tell Boxman. If anyone can fix this it is him!” He came to a sudden stop when a group of Jethro started coming down the way they were heading towards.

“Back Boss, back!” Fink yelled, grabbing the man’s midnight hair and tugging him to the other way. However, a group of Ernesto’s were swarming in. Venomous swear, lifting Fink up onto the railing above them. Fink was only just able to reach the next floor, pulling herself up. She quickly reached down to help Venomous, however, he’d moved to the set of metal stairs leading into the belly of Boxmore. “Boss, are ya crazy, we gotta go!”

“I’m shutting this place down. You go find the board of villains.” He ran down the steeps; ignoring Fink yelling for him. Truth be told, he had no idea what he was doing. He couldn’t see a way out of Boxmore, not with every last robot hunting him down! He jumped down the last few steeps; rushing past the large machines.

This was all his fault, none of this would even be happing if he’d just talked to Boxman! He’d felt so trapped before, but now he was alone and trapped. Maybe Boxman really would have understood! He’d understood other things…

He ran out into the open section, looking up at the large tank of glorbs. He needed to shut this place down, then Casper had no control. He began scrolling down the control panel, passing numbers and words. He didn’t even know what he was looking for, how he was meant to do this!

The sound of metal feet making their way around the machines made Venomous hiss. However, when his eyes shifted back to the large glorb tank and a light bold went off. He threw his finger across the screen, pressing a handful of buttons before hearing the machine rumble. Looking back, the glorb tank was blocked, too many glorbs trying to get through the tube.

A group of Jethro came around from around the corner, however, seconds later the glorb tank began cracking. Venomous pressed a few more buttons, not having time to react when the tank ruptured, sending a wave of glorbs and crystal blue water everywhere. Venomous pressed his back to the large machine, watching as the Jethro were washed away and leaved in a storm.

He slipped between the machines, the lights of Boxmore flickering before going out, the machines around him died. All the lights went out and for the first time, Boxmore was truly silent. A shiver ran down Venomous spine, it was like he’d fallen into the void, just darkness and silence. Then a loud deep ran out, followed by the lights coming back on but this time weaker and blood red. The machines didn’t start again and Venomous put this wave of power to be the backup. He cursed under his breath, had he seriously done all that for nothing!?

He pulled himself out the machine, coming to another long hallway, the sound of the robot’s metal food steeps were above him. He ran down the hallway, now very thankful he’d taken he’s heeled boots off, otherwise ever robot in Boxmore would hear him in the silence. He called the elevator down, biting his bottom lip and eyes scanning down both ways of the endless hallway. He was just praying a cluster of robots didn’t come marching out around a corner.

Venomous sighed with relief when the elevator opened, he jumped in, hitting the main floor button and tried to get his breath back. He leaned against the wall, it felt like there was no way out, he just hoped Fink was okay. His eyes softened, lips curving into a frown. “I went from having everything, to nothing.” His eyes glazed over, he could feel his legs wanting to give out, but he forced himself off the wall, the elevator doors opening. He steps out into the empty dull hallway, all the lights off and only a few small windows letting the soft glow of the rising sun in. Casper had every last robot under his control … His eyes sparkled. Or did he?

Venomous raced down the hallway, almost crashing into the wall as she took a sharp turn. Boxman’s office came into view and he just prayed the power going out had been enough to make Casper head of and try to fix it.

He took a deep breath, pushing the office door open and poked his head inside. He relaxed when seeing the dark room empty. The large windows blinds were still drawn, Venomous wanted to just look out to see if Fink was safe, but he didn’t, instead, in a blind panic ripping the painting of Boxmore of the wall. He slammed in hand down on the scanned, a soft green light reading his hand before beeping and the wall across from him opening.

Venomous ran to the desk, pulling the top drawer open to find a handful of tools. He scooped them out, running to the open drawer and knelt down. He carefully pulled Bree’s limp body out, laying her down and began screwing her back together. He tried to ignore the limp robots across from him, none moving and eyes still glowing softly and words and numbers raced across their eyes.

Professor Venomous did his best to remember everything, where all the wires when. All he wanted was for Boxman to be here. He’d already have Bree up and running as good as new! Venomous head darted to the door when hearing footsteps, but not heavy metal ones. He jumped up, rushing back over to the desk. He opened the bottom drawer, wanting to cry with relief when finding a small glass pot. He snatched it out the draw, grabbing a half drunken glass of water as he ran to the door. Venomous pulled small green tentacles out of the glass, it was no bigger than his pinkie, however, after throwing the glass of water on it, it began to grow rapidly.

The tentacles grew to be just as big as the Professor, wrapping itself around the door handles and just in time too, there was a small push on the floor, everything fell silent and then again, and again and then a ram.

Venomous was already back to Bree’s side.

“Venomous!” Casper yelled from the other side of the door. “Open this door you fucking bitch!” He slammed into it again but the tentacles didn’t budge.

Venomous moved wires around, ignoring the man’s angered yelling, instead focusing on seeing Bree’s eyes open and light up. He gritted his teeth when Casper rammed into the door, arm breaking through the gap and snatching the tentacle.

At his point Venomous wasn’t even scared, he’d been scared of Casper for a long time but right here, right now, he just wasn’t. He moved a red write, jumping slightly when Bree buzzed, eyes opening and yellow light flicking before blinking. She was still, but relaxed.

“Bree?!” Venomous pulled her into a sitting up potion. “Bree?” he put sharply in the hope she’d listen.

Bree's head turned to look at him, she blinked a few times before smiling. “Oh, Hello Boss.” She froze again, Venomous arms wrapping around her and pulling her into a warm hug. Bree wrapped her arms around the man, eyes jumping to the door as they broke open and enraged man with soft green skin and blood red hair head snapped to look at them.

“You been nothing but a pain in my side for months!” Casper yelled, only being able to take one step forward before a beem of yellow laser vision sent him flying across the room.

The glowing light in Bree’s eyes went out. “Who in cob is that!” She yelled as Venomous grabbed her arm.

“I’ll explain later.” He pulled her over to the door, having to let her go and try to push the broke door apart so they would get out. However, there was another crash and then the distinctive sound of something huge bring thrown into the air, seconds later Bree yelled, the large desk, crashing into her.

Venomous panicked eyes darted over to see Bree pushing the desk off. She clenched her jaw; eyes being taken over by a yellow glow again. She dug her heeled foot down, punching Casper across the face; hitting him over and over until he was backed up into the wall.

Venomous slammed his side into the door, stepping back as it gave out and falling down. “Bree lets go-!”

Casper griped Venomous shoulders, slamming him back into the wall. “You aren’t going anyway!” He roared. “What are you going to achieve!? No one even cares about you—” His face shrivelled before a dark green blush skimmed across his face.

Venomous had thrown his knee between the man’s legs. He pushed the man off, throwing his leg up to kick him straight across the face but Casper grabbed his ankle, blush still across his face but grinned up at the man, throwing Venomous across the room and straight out the large window looking out over to the Plaza.

 

* * *

 

 

“Boxman! Boxman!” Fink ran across the wide road between Boxmore and the Plaza. The sun was just rising above the Plaza and a few heroes wondered around. Fink was gasping for air, tail limp on the floor and almost collapsed when reaching the villain.

Boxman was sitting outside the Plaza. Back on the wall and looking down at a piece of paper that he quickly shoved back into his pocket. “What do you want?” He grumbled, avoiding eyes with the girl.

Fink fell onto her stomach, gasping for air. “Ya gotta come back to Boxmore! Everything going wrong!”

Boxman huffed. “I’m not in the mood for your games! Isn’t seeing me like this enough for you!?”

Fink jumped up. “No! You don’t understand. Casper’s taken over! H-He trying to hurt Boss!” She yelled at the man, just want someone to help.

Boxman eyes widened. “W-What?” He went to get up when glass shattering made not only them but all the nearby heroes eyes look over.

Venomous came flying down the road, crashing into the road and rolling over himself before head slammed down on the concert.

Fink yelped well Boxman jumped up, telling her to stay back as he ran out to the man. A small spark of relief filled Lord Boxman when seeing Venomous pushing himself up with his arms, however, his body quickly gave out and fell limp again.

“V-Venomous?” Boxman ran to the man’s side and went to help but Venomous was already trying to pull himself up again. He grabbed the man’s arms, eyes flooding with worry. “Ven, Van are you okay?” The question seemed stupid once passing his lips but he didn’t care.

Venomous legs were shaking, almost collapsing into the villains. He’d never been on for hand to hand combat but after a week of serving Casper, he was physically drained.

Cosma’s sleek orange car came to a screeching halt and she jumped out. “Venom?!” She yelled, eyes glazing with confusion and panic.

The front door to Boxmore was thrown open by Casper, who’s eyes shifted about before landing on Venomous and Boxman. He bared his sharp teeth, storming over.

Boxman eyes narrowed, he moved between Venomous and Casper, “Back off horn head!” He let a confused yelp out when Venomous snatched his arm, dragging him over to his car.

Casper stopped, watching as Venomous shoved Boxman into the purple car and took off down the road.

“W-What the cob! W-What’s going on!?” Cosma yelled, running to Casper for answers.

“Run him off the road.” He growled, eyes watching the car disappear down the road.

“W-What?!” Cosma yelled, anger sparking in her eyes.

“Did I stutter!?” Casper roared down at her with enough force to make her deep orange hair fly back. “If he isn’t going to work for me, he isn’t needed.”

“B-But—”

“Get rid of him!” Casper shoved her towards her car.

Cosma didn’t look back at the man, rushing to her car and zoomed off down the road.

Boxman hadn’t said a word. He would have if his jaw could unclench from the speed the car was moving. He went to demand answers when Venomous voice broke through.

“I-I understand if you can’t forgive me, I messed up so bad! But right now, we just need to get away. A-And I need you to fix them.” His voice broke, eyes glazing over but never looking at Boxman.

“W-What are you talking about! Fix what?”

“The robots! C-Casper’s overtaken Boxmore! T-Their just machines now!” His yellow eyes wheeled up, hands shaking as he tried to force the tears down.

Boxman tried to understand. Hacking into all the robots could be done but that took skill, skill he doubted a thug like Casper had. His eyes softened, Venomous breathing was erratic and tears streaming down his face. Boxman had never seen Ven cry, never mind like this! However, before he could say or do anything Venomous phone began ringing, it was sitting between the two of them and Cosma’s face was flashing on the screen.

Venomous kept his eyes on the road but answered the call that was on speaker.

“Venomous! What are you doing!” Cosma yelled from the other end.

Venomous forced himself the breath. “I’m done.” He put bluntly.

“What?! Venomous are you crazy!? Casper will kill you!”

“Is this you telling me you won’t help me.” Venomous eyes shifted to the car mirror, seeing Cosma’s car racing after them. The phone was silent and Venomous sighed. “Goodbye Cosma.”

“Venmo, wait-!” The woman was cut off, Venomous hanging up.

Boxman concerned eyes shifted back to Venomous. “I guess Casper really isn’t a nice guy.” He forced a pained smile that didn’t last long. “Ven, why didn’t you just tell me about all of this? About Casper!”

“Because I didn’t know how!” Venomous kept his eyes on the road, taking a sharp turn but Cosma’s orange car stayed hocked onto them. “Casper was treating me, Box. With my past, my family, my body! H-He said if I didn’t help him, he’d make sure everyone knew, I don’t want everyone knowing! Then it all got worse, saying he’d hurt Ma and take everything from me! I-I didn’t see a way out! B-But then I really did lose everything, I missed you so much!” His eyes were torn away from the road, meeting with Boxman’s.

Lord Boxman’s worried expression grew, watching tears stream down the younger man’s face. “V-Ven-!”

Cosma car rammed into the back of them, “Venomous!” her angered voice yelled to them, “Pull over!”

Venomous jaw clenched, taking the sharp turn and racing past small and colourful homes. Thankfully the road was empty, just a few people wandering around and watching them race by.

“Ven, I don’t think you’re going to get rid of her.” Boxman’s eyes rested on the mirror, watching Cosma stay hocked on their tail. However, when his eyes moved back a harbour had come into view, crystal blue water glistening softly in the strong sun. Boxman didn’t even have time to yell, Venomous driving the car down the wooden harbour before taking off land.

The car splashed down into the water, the car wells twisted out and propeller broke out the back, sending the car racing across the water.

Boxman was gripping the bash board, however, jaw unclenched and terrified expression grew into excitement. He laughed. “Did you do this to your car!?” a wide grin was running across his face.

Venomous didn’t answer, adrenaline going and blocking his terror of the water out. His eyes shifted to the car mirror, seeing Cosma’s car come to a screeching halt at the end of the harbour. However, Billiam Milliam’s yot came speeding out of the harbour. Venomous swear under his breath, the man’s large yot racing towards them.

“Professor Venomous, you need to stop!” Billiam yelled from the front of his yot. He let an annoyed sigh out when the car contained racing off.

“I don’t think he’s going to listen to you.” Vormulax hissed, sitting in the open pool on the desk.

Venomous eyes locked onto the land coming into view.

“I thought these guys were your friends?!” Boxman eyes widened when Venomous pulled a large ray gun charged with dark green energy out.

“Sink them.” He put bluntly, tossing it into Boxman’s lap between putting his eyes back to the upcoming land.

Boxman looked down at the weapon. “B-But their your friends…”

“I’ve already made to many mistakes, Boxman. I’m not taking a change like that again.” He didn’t meet eyes with the man. “Anyway, they can swim.”

Boxman rested the large weapon out the window, he narrowed his eyes, aiming for the lower part of the yot. “You know, none of this would be happing if you’d just talked to me.”

“I know.”

“Then why didn’t you” Boxman snapped, eyes shifted from the yot to Venomous.

“Will you just skin them!” Venomous snapped.

“Oh! So, what!?” Boxman yelled. “You’re angry at me?!” His eyes narrowed at the man; focus now completely on him.

Venomous eyes darted to the villain. “W-Wha—No! I just didn’t know how to! How was I supposed to tell you the only reason we ever met was because I was meant to ruin you! To help take everything away from you!?” He shouted. “If you’d not been such a power hungry, charming, passionate villain then I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you and neither of us would be here!”

“But you were the mysteries new villain! I didn’t even like anyone until you started showing up at business meetings and Billiam’s parties! Walking around without a care in the world; with your fancy hair and clever words!”

Venomous jaw clenched “I’m trying to apologise you, big idiot!”

“So am I!” Boxman yelled.

“Then why are you yelling?!”

“Because I’m sorry!”

Venomous threw his head side to side. “You goof! I’m the reason we're in this mess; you don’t have to be…s-sorry for.” He could barely get the word out, never could. 

Boxman worried eyes softened.

The two fell silent, both only now realising they were back on land and speeding down a long and empty road. No one in sight, deep and dark woods on either side and sun lowering in the watermelon pink sky.

“What are we going to do?” Boxman questioned, eyes glazed with pain.

Venomous was silent, the only sound being the low humming of the car engine. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel. “I---I don’t know….” His eyes filled with tears but chest tightened when Boxman chicken claw rested on his hand. His eyes shifted to the smaller man, who gave him a soft but loving smile. Venomous forced the limp in his throat down, “Let's run away.”

“Runaway?” Boxman arched a brow, smile turning to amusement.

“Yeah!” Venomous smiled. “We can just run away! W-Who’s going to miss us? We-we can head north, buy a cabin in the mountains and just hid there! No one will ever find us.”

Boxman cheeks warmed.

“Well go for long walks to drink coffee by the fireplace. It will snow all year round and there will be a small town just a drive away. And everyone knows everyone, everyone really nice and we can do whatever we want!” A deep blush skimmed across his face, eyes shifting away when seeing Boxman smiling softly at him. “Huh…we can’t do that, can we?” His half-lidded eyes grew heavy and pained again.

Boxman lips parted, however, the two were jolted forward in their seats when a car slammed into the back of them. They both threw their heads over their shoulders, seeing a blood red car racing behind them. Before either could react, the car slammed into them again, this time two large iron horns locking into the back of the car.

“Shit! It's Casper!” Venomous hissed, slamming his foot down but Casper’s car grip didn’t loosen. “He’s hocked on.” His eyes moved back to see Boxman had aimed the large ray gun at Casper’s car. “Box, don’t-!”

Boxman pulled the trigger, sending a large beem of energy at the red car, however, when crashing into Casper’s car their own car jolted, still being hocked on and rammed into again, forcing them off road and slamming into a deep-rooted tree.

The airbags jumper out, hugging both men.

Venomous was already forcing the white bags away, kicking his door open. He reached across, snatching the dazed Boxman’s wrist and pulled him out. Venomous eyes darted from tree to tree. He had no idea where they even were!

Casper’s car was smocking, the door being kicked off and the angered man dragged himself out. He grunted; clenched jaw and angered eyes narrowed when seeing the two villains. “You really are a snake, aren’t you!” He began storming over and blocking their way back to the road.

Venomous hissed under his breath, pulling Boxman behind him and pulled his gay gun out, however, Casper threw his leg up, kicking it out of Venomous hands and other hand dived for his arm, snatching his wrist and threw him to the side like a rag doll.

“Venomous!” Boxman went to run to the man, but Casper snatched the back of his shirt, yanking him back and into one of the many huge trees around them.

Venomous groaned, pulling his head out of the dirt, his brain was scrammed; a loud buzzing in the back of his mind. Cob, the side effects from that earlier hit must be kicking in. He could hear Boxman and Casper both yelling at one another but it was muffled and drowned out by the buzzing.

“What's your problem!?” Box yelled up at the man, whose hand was clamped down on the collar of his shirt and pressed against the tree. His feet weren’t even touching the ground with the machine of a man holding him up.

A deep chuckle left Casper. “Look, little man, you can blame that snake for all of this. All he was meant to do is get Boxmore doing better than ever before, then when everything was at its peak I slipped in and took over, meant I didn’t have to really do anything.” He leaned in so their faces were only inches apart. “Getting attached, having feelings and breaking your little heart wasn’t ever part of the plan. He did alllllll that on his own.” His grin sharpened and Boxman had pushed his head back to try and keep his distance.

“You’re just a bully but everyone lets you get away with it!” Boxman yelled the knot in his stomach tightened when Casper grip grew stronger. “You’re just treating everyone around you! Forcing them in so deep they don’t see a way out!”

Cosma’s bright orange car came to a screeching hold on the road above. All of the board jumped out, only to freeze at the scene.

Casper snarled. “Venomous always did say you won’t be easy prey.” He chuckled. “Surprised such a joke of a villain can have such confidence.” His yanked his hand up, forcing Boxman against the tree even more and breathing became difficult. “You know, Ven isn’t-!” He roared out in pain, pupils turning to pinpricks and dropping Boxman, who was frozen, watching Venomous in his reptile form and fanged teeth buried in Casper’s shoulder.

Casper threw both arms over his shoulder, grabbing the violet snake man and threw him over, sending Ven colliding back first into the earth.

“Casper, stop!” Cosma yelled, slipping down the dirt mount so stop the group.

Boxman wrapped his arms around Venomous, pulling him away from Casper who flung around to face the board of Villains.

“You see what happened when you get attached!?” He roared at the group.

“Just back down Casper. We can deal with this defiantly.” Cosma ordered, jaw clenching when the large man scoffed.

“There’s only one way this is ending, and it is with these two six feet under!” Casper's hands clenched when Billiam Milliam shook his head.

“I think this has all gotten a little out of hand, seriously we can discuss this over tea!” He back down when Casper’s expression shrivelled into fury.

The man head snapped over his shoulder when hearing Boxman and Venomous whispering.

“I’m okay, I’m fine,” Venomous promised, eyes more lidded then normal and body, voice and mind weak.

Boxman was cupping the man’s face, eyes glazed over with fear and worry. He went to speak but Casper growling down at them made him jump and look back. Before Casper could do anything Cosma foot came smashing in across the back of his head. 

He yelled, gripping the back of his head, dark green eyes darting to see the woman foot coming back to hit him. He gripped her ankle, throwing her to the side and into his broken and smoking car.

Billiam and Vormulax rushed to the woman’s side, leaving Boxman and Venomous to face the enraged Casper.

“You…” His eyes narrowed at Boxman, who glared up at him, not showing the fear filling him to the breaking point. “This is all your fault! Everything was going perfectly until you showed up!” He went to grab Boxman, however, suddenly hunched over and grunted. His right eye twitched, confusion filling his eyes and reached up, he didn’t say anything, ripping the collar of his shirt down.

Boxman face twisted into discuss and horror when seeing the deep bite mark on the man’s shoulder and oozing with blood and green liquid. Casper’s veins around the bit had turned a dark shade of green and the venom could be seen passing through his blood system, the veins on his face begging to turn a dark green and take over.

Casper's hand gripped the poisoned bit mark, anger folding his eyes. “You bitch!” He snatched Boxman’s throat and threw him to the side.

Venomous went to kick Casper but the man snatched his ebony hair, yanking him up of the ground. “You had one job and you couldn’t ever do that!” He gripped his man’s neck, forcing him to lock eyes with the man. “I’m the only reason you’re here! If it hadn’t been for me, you’d still be a nobody villain!” 

Venomous slammed his foot into the man’s leg, being dropped and watched the man, drop to his knees.

Casper gripped his throat, eyes wide and chocked, he dripped the bit by his neck, he glared at Venomous with nothing but abhorrence and anger before eyes rolling back and just falling limp to the earth.

Venomous didn’t move or any anything, watching the man just lay there. He slowly breathed in, body shaking slightly and forced himself to breathe. He didn’t snap out of it, even when Boxman dived at him, wrapping his arms around him. Venomous eyes slowly shifted to Boxman; who’s robot side of his face pressed against him. He slowly wrapped his arms around the man, eyes empty yet broken.


	11. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxmore is being restored to its former glory, and Professor Venomous and Lord Boxman make up for lost time.

 

Boxmore had been transformed into something else, something that felt wrong and wicked. The robots were mindless, wandering down the hallway with empty heads. However, Boxman was working on fixing that, and so far, it was working.

Raymond, Ernesto, Darrell, and Mikayla were already their old selves once again. None seemed to have any memory of what happened, saying the last thing they remember was having a pillow fight before bed, then Casper came in, a crash? A struggle that ended with them all being hocked up to that machine.

Venomous hadn’t spoken up, however, the fact he’d heard the fight made his blood turn cold. To think the robots had been so scared and he hadn’t even known. That he’d been so close yet so oblivious to it. He knew Boxman had picked up on his guilt but appreciated that the man hadn’t commented on it, especially in front of the robots.

Boxmore was quiet, the factory had been put on halt, Boxman making sure every last robot was back to normal and fixed before continuing shipment.

Lord Boxman worked away in his office, Darrell laying on the metal table. Boxman moving the robots inside around to make sure everything was right and no damage had been done. He didn’t even hear the office door open and heeled boots echoed out across the room and move towards him.

“I made you made you some lunch.” Venomous held a large bowl salad out for the older man.

Boxman eyes shifted from the robot. “Eh, what is that?” His face scrunched into discomfort and pink tongue pocke out.

Venomous sighed and rolled his eyes. “Is smoked salmon salad.” He smiled. “It’s really good for you.” He set himself up on the edge of the table. He sat the bowl on his lap; stabbing a mixture of vegetables and salmon onto the fork. “Here.” He held the fork out for the man.

Boxman kept his eyes on Darrell and moving a few wired, he landed towards to fork, mouth opening and Venomous feed him. The man chowed, humming, swallowed and then smiled. “That’s actually good.” He seemed surprised.

Venomous chuckled. “I told you.” He began filling the fork again. “I could show you how to make it. I only ever see you scoffing junk food.”

Boxman laughed. “Hey, I grew up on readymade meals. I’ve never been healthy.”

Venomous arched a brow. “Your Ma must have made you some cooked meals.” A small smile curved his lips when Boxman let a heavy laugh out.

“Ven, my Mum can’t cook for shit. Unless its Apple pies, she makes the best apple pies.” He opened his mouth when Venomous held the fork back out for him.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to show you both some cooking recipes.” He leaned in, pulling the fork away and instead meeting the man’s lips with his own.

Boxman’s face warmed, leaning into the kiss and heart racing when one of Ven’s hands cupped his cheek, fingertips gently playing with his soft green hair. However, both jumped when Darrell jolted up.

“Ah! W-What happened!?” He yelled, one large eye darting around. His eye fell in Box and Ven, who had already broken the kiss. “Oh! Hi Daddy! I didn’t know you were back!” He yelped when Boxman shoved him off the table.

“Just get out,” Boxman ordered.

Darrell smiled. “Okay! Bye Daddy!” He skipped out, leaving two men alone.

Boxman rubbed his arm, blush returning to his face. “I umm…. I wanted to talk to you about something.” He felt his anxiety growing when Venomous expression grew pained and fork lowered from his lips.

“Box, I’m really sorry… I-I know I shouldn’t have done that.” His eyes shifted away from the man with shame. “I shouldn’t be acting like nothing happened, like nothing’s changed-”

“Nothing had changed!” Boxman jumped in. “Ven, I don’t want things to be different.” He visibly relaxed when Venomous eyes moved back to him and glinted with surprise.

“Really?” He arched a brow, almost not wanting to believe someone could forgive him.

Boxman nodded. “Of course! Look, at some point, I want to talk about things. I want to understand, but right now, I—I just want to have you back.” His worry ignited when Venomous rubbed his eyes that were glazing over. “V-Ven?” he gulped, fearing he’d said something wrong.

Venomous sniffed, forcing the tears in his eyes back. “I-I’m fine, I’m fine.” He promised as he carefully whipped the tears away, making sure not to smudge his eyeliner. “I’m just…I’m kinda numb to messing up, it seems whenever I try to do the right thing it backfired on me. No one’s ever…no one’s ever forgave me like this…” His face warm when Boxman arms wrapped around his waist and head resting on his chest.

“Did you mean it?” Boxman had only spoken above a whisper, but Venomous hummed softly with muddle. Box pulled his human hand back, stuffing it into his pocket, however, he quickly panicked, pulling both arms back and began patting himself down, trying to find it.

“Box?” Concern filled the lilac man’s bright yellow eyes.

“I---I lost it…” Boxman voice oozed with pain and eyes grew heavy.

“Lost what?” Venomous arched a brow, head tilting slightly.

Boxman frowned. “Your letter! I must have lost it in the fight…”

Venomous eyes soften, watching as Lord Boxman began pulling his pockets out, trying to find the paper. “Boxy.” His tone was warm. “You don’t need that silly letter.”

“B-But you meant it…did you?” He frowned, looking up to the man with hoping eyes.

A smooth chuckle left Venomous. “Of course, I did, Boxy.” He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the man’s lips. “I love you, Box.” He smiled softly when Boxman’s face ignited into a deep and dark shade of green.

Lord Boxman could feel his heart racing, he forced the lump in his gullet down. “I—I love you too.” He didn’t lean into the kiss Venomous gave him, body stuff and heart racing. “I should probably fix Shannon.”

Venomous jumped down from the table. “Okay, I’m taking Raymond to his sports game.”

Boxman nodded, watching as the Professor headed out. The moment the door closed Boxman face turned eight shades darker and covered his face with both hands, his insides melting with joy and bliss and he giggled into his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fink, I know it’s a big change but it’s not forever.” Venomous held his hands behind his back, watching Fink drag all her things to one side of the room. “C’mon, you did it with Darrell.” He frowned when the girl huffed and crossed her arms.

“I hate this!”

Venomous smiled softly. “I can see that.” He looked over his shoulder when Bree welcomed herself in, pulling two large suitcases behind her. “I’m here~!” She sang out. She was in a white tank top and black shorts.

“You two will try to get on, won’t you?” Venomous gave them both a worried look.

Bree dropped down onto her large bed tucked away in the corner. “Of course!” He gave Fink an evil smile. “Isn’t that right, Fink.”

The rat girl snarled at her, jumping up into her own bed.

Venomous sighed. “Alright, I’ll check on you both soon. Don’t forget to have fun.” He pushed the door shut. He pulled on the cuffs of his sleeves, humming softly and enjoying how alive Boxmore was already feeling. He passes the front door, lips pressing together and humming when there was a loud knock at the door.

“Venomous!” A voice yelled and Professor groaned.

The violet man pulled the door open, half-lidded eyes full of boredom. “What do you want?” He leaned on the door frame.

“What the cob is going on?” Laserblast crossed his arms, even with his oversized glasses on Venomous could tell the man’s eyes narrowed at him.

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” Venomous put in a bored tone.

Laserblast jaw clenched. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to keep me up to date with what you're doing! You’re working with Boxbutt again?!”

“Hey!” Venomous hissed. “Only Fink gets to call him that.” He yelled when Laserblast snatched his black jumper and yanked him outside of Boxmore. “Get your hands off me!” Venomous pushed the man’s hands off.

“Ven! Boxman crazy!” Laserblast created circular motions on the side of his head.

Venomous scoffed at this. “He isn’t crazy! He evil!” His eyes lit up and passion flooded his voice, cheeks slowly warming. “You should see him, he’s all shy sometimes, but if we’re in a meeting he goes on about ways to destroy the Plaza and beat heroes. He’s got such a dive for it all and I know….”

Venomous lips kept moving but voice faded out for Laserblast, who started at him, face slowly dropping at whatever Venomous was saying turned into wired muffled noises. A word slipped through but Laserblast couldn’t make it out. “Wait, what?” He didn’t know why but for some reason it stuck with him.

Venomous hummed, seeming to only now realise he’d began going on about Lord Boxman.

“What did you just say?” Laserblast eyes narrowed, pocking the man’s chest with his finger.

Venomous coiled at this and hit the man’s hand away. “That Boxman the best villain around.” Venomous wasn’t sure if that was right, but in all honestly had no idea what he really had said. He crossed his arms, brow arching when Laserblast hummed suspiciously.

“Ven, you don’t have to pretend to be his friend.”

“Friend—?!” Venomous stopped himself. “Look, I want to work with Boxman.” He felt anger spark in him when Laserblast just did the stupid hum again and scratched his chin. “Will you stop doing that!?”

“There’s room to work at the Plaza.” Laserblast smiled. “Think about it.” He wrapped an arm around Ven’s shoulder, pulling him into a strong side hug. “Laserblast, Carol, Gar and Professor Venomous all fighting crime and beating evil!” He chuckled, ignoring Venomous, who was trying to pull out of his arms. “Ko, Rad, and Enid help too but we’ll be the stars!” He yelped when Venomous teeth sunk into his hand. “Cob!” He gripped his hand.” Did you just inject venom into me!?” He gripped his arm, feeling the venom running through him.

Venomous brushed himself off, spitting the gross taste out. “You idiot, of course not.” He watched as Laserblast relaxed.

“Oh, thank cob, I mean, it doesn’t matter, I carry anti-venom on me anyway.” He pulled a small green bottle out, watching Venomous face drop before anger washed over him.

“Oh! So that’s how much trust you have when it comes to me!?” Venomous shouted, anger filling his eyes.

Laserblast huffed. “It's not for you…i-it’s for…” His eyes moved around, trying to make an excuse. “For Bullsnake?” He lied, feeling sweat run down his face when an infuriated blush crossed his brothers face.

Lord Boxman hummed happily as he pushed the front door to Boxmore open, a large black bag of broke parts dragging behind him. He’d just finished fixing all the robots and was more than excited to make some time for Venomous. However, angered yelling made him top, eyes shifting over and jaw-dropping when seeing Venomous and Laserblast being held back and away from one another by Carol.

“Boxman, please get him to calm down!” Carol yelled over, yelling when Laserblast grabbed Venomous hair.

Boxman rushed over, not quite sure what to do, so just wrapped his arms around Venomous. “O-Okay, Ven lets go.”

Laserblast still had a hold of Venomous hair. “You’re seriously working for that guy!” he pointed past Cosma and at Boxman who yelled.

Venomous teeth sharpened a forked tongue lashed out, his leg came swinging around, hitting Laserblast between the legs and the man cried out, letting his ebony hair go and dropped to his knees.

Carol rubbed her temples. “You two are acting like children!” she shouted.

“I really abhor you sometimes!” Laser yelled at his little brother,

Venomous was being led away by Boxman, but hissed and went running back when hearing his brother. However, Box’s arm locked around his waist, digging his feet into the earth and holding Venomous back.

“You don’t even know what that means!” Venomous yelled, being swiftly pulled around by Boxman, so the Box was between them.

“I know it doesn’t mean anything good!” Laserblast yelled back; Cosma moving to stand in front of him in the hope the two not being able to see one another would help.

Venomous yelled when Boxman threw him over his shoulder. His bright yellow eyes narrowed at the two heroes getting smaller. “That’s right! Run away!” He yelled, ignoring Boxman who told him they were the ones moving away. “Coward!” Venomous yelled just before the large metal doors of Boxmore were closed.

“Put me down!” Venomous ordered and face darkening when Boxman just ignored him.

“Ernesto, make some green tea for the Professor.” Lord Boxman ordered Ernesto as they passed him.

The large purple robot nodded; heading off well Boxman carried Venomous down to his office.

The Professor cupped this face when Boxman didn’t put him down. “Box, I’m serious.” He was tempted to just forced himself off the man’s shoulder but fear of messing that up would only lead to him feeling more embarrassed.  “You’re a real ass sometimes.”

Boxman chuckled, opening the office door. “Your tea will be here soon.” He wrapped his arms around the man, moving him to so he was sitting on the metal table he’d been working on not long ago. 

Professor Venomous prayed his blushing would go down and sheepishly thanking Ernesto who brought some green tea in.

The room was quiet, Ernesto poured a cup of green tea, handed it to Venomous and headed out, leaving the two along in silence. An uneasy silence.

Boxman pushed the blinds apart, watching Laserblast limp back to the plaza with Carol at his side. “You want to talk, P.V?” He signed when reserving a jumpy ‘no’ from the younger man. “P.V, I know feelings aren’t your strong suit but—”

“I said I don’t want to!” Venomous yelled, making Boxman frown. His expression weakened and guilt filled him. He knew Boxman was just trying to help but talking about feelings!? No, no, no, no, Venomous wasn’t going there, no matter how hard he wanted to, he couldn’t…. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Boxman climbed onto the metal table. However, he only looked over his shoulder because Boxman just sat there, face a soft shade of pink and tapping his fingertips together anxiously. “Box.” Venomous eyes softened. “You don’t need to ask if you can touch me.” His smile softened when Boxman face darkened with embarrassment.

“I-I know!” He blurted out.

Venomous didn’t say anything, half-lidded eyes shifting down to his green tea. A small sigh passed his lip, he tapped his sharp fingertips on the mug, face warming when feeling Boxman’s organic arm slip down the back of his trousers. Venomous did his best not to react but could feel himself tense up, eyes shifting slightly as the man’s fingers found his tail.

Boxman watched his hands move under the man trousers, his face darkened when Venomous hummed softly. He kept his firm and small movements around the base of Ven’s tail, shuffling closer to the man and wrapped his chicken arm around his waist.

Venomous landed back into his arms; feeling excitement spark inside him when Boxman hand slipped into the front of his trousers as well. He rested on hand on top of Boxman’s, finding the attention to his tail and now clit a little too much. “B-Box…” He arched his back slightly, tail dancing in Boxman’s grip. He tilted the man’s head down, pressing their lips together.

Boxman couldn’t help but tighten his grip around Ven’s tail, feeling the palm of Venomous hand rubbing his cock through his trousers. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily when Venomous shoved his hand into his pants. Boxman face darkened “W-Will you—” He was cut off by Venomous lips meeting his. He could feel Venomous skin burning and breathing unsteady.

The Professor held the kiss for a moment, smiling at how hot and slightly anxious Lord Boxman was. Ven ended the kiss, half-lidded eyes glistening softly. “Why don’t we head to my room.” He pocked the man’s nose, chuckling when Boxman nodded eagerly.

The two headed out, however, when reaching Venomous floor Box grabbed Ven’s hand, pulling him down the hallway and threw the bedroom door open.

Venomous chuckled as Boxman locked the door, pulling on it just to make sure it was locked. He turned back around, rushing over to Venomous who was pulling the bedside drawer open. He pulled a box out, turning around only to have Boxman arms wrap around him, he chuckled weakly, trapping the man’s head. “Someone eager~” He broke out into laughed when Boxman threw him down into the bed.

Boxman snatched the box, pulling a condom out and threw the rest over his shoulder.

Venomous smiled, half-lidded eyes watching as Boxman put the sealed condom between his teeth, eagerly pulling his trousers down. He hummed softly when Box pulled his trousers down, member already heard. The Professor reached up, rubbing his thumb over the man’ robotic eye. He smiled softly when Box didn’t react in away way, to busy putting the condom on. Venomous laughed when Boxman hit his hand away as though nothing more than a small irritation.

“Ven~” He rubbed the fingerprints away, landing down and confidence growing when Venomous blushed, soft hands cupping his face. He roughly pushed the man’s jumper up, placing a soft kiss to the man’s stomach.

Venomous cupped his own face with one hand, humming softly when feeling the man’s kiss moving down. “My, my, not like you to be gent—AHH!” He yelped, face turning a deep rose red when feeling the man bit down on his waist.

“Sorry.” It sounded like he meant it, but went straight back to biting down. Lord Boxman mouth was nothing but sharp and pointed teeth.

Venomous understood biting was fun, but unlike him, Boxman bits were so much rougher, it didn’t help his teeth were more than a little oversized. Something Venomous loved until having them burying into his skin.

However, something in Venomous mind snapped and he was hit with a spark of anger. He reached down, snatching the man’s green hair and pulled his head up. “Don’t!” He felt the anger melt into guilt when Boxman frowned. “You’re not meant to be eating me.” He didn’t shout this time but still didn’t sound happy. The deep blush still across his face and annoyed expression.

Boxman smiled sheepishly. “I can change that.” His confidence rose when Venomous face darkened. He pulled his head free, moving the kisses to Venomous inner thigh. He did his best to be gentle, resting one hand on Venomous stomach well then other was snatched by Venomous, who’s grip tightened when feeling Boxman tongue run along his entrance.

The Professor hisses, back arching slightly when Boxman contained. He threw one arm over his burning face, biting his bottom lip. He forced his moaning down, replacing them with heavy breathes. Venomous shut his eyes as tight as possible. He let Boxman’s hand go, moving them to be gripping the bedsheets and pulling them over his burning face. He did enjoy this, who couldn’t?! But being the one blushing, squirming and sweating wasn’t the potion he favoured. His eyes glazed with pleasure broke open when Boxman stopped, he swear, not being given a heads up, Boxman chicken hand resting in front of his face before pushing his cock inside the Professor.

Venomous eyes winded, pushing his head up with small spark panic. “C-Condom?!”

Boxman’s hand gently wrapped around the man’s neck and pushed his head back down. “Yes, don’t worry.” He chuckled, leaning down and pressed a deep kiss to the man’s lips. He hummed when Venomous gripped his metal ear, holding the kiss until Boxman’s arms wrapped around his legs pulling him even closer and forcing him to take more of him in.

Venomous grunted, breaking the kiss and moved his hand to be gripping the man’s thigh. His sharp fingertips pressed into Boxman.

Lord Boxman lent back and slowed his movements down, his eyes rested on Venomous, watching the man’s chest rise and fall and sweat trickle down his dark red face. Boxman slowly pushed himself completely inside, making Venomous cry out with pleaser.

“Uh! Huh! Box! B-Box! AH-!” Venomous was cut off by Boxman’s hand human hand clasping down over his mouth.

“Shhh! Venny, all of Boxmore will hear you.” He contained pounding into the man, eyes shifting back to Ven’s face when the man gripped his wrist and pulled his hand away.

“I-I-I-AH-don’t care!” His grip grew venomous around the man’s thick wrist.

Boxman did love this, having Venomous in such a plastered mess, but the man was being so noisy! Boxmore defiantly wasn’t designed for someone pleading at the top of their lungs for more of his cock. So, as much as he loved hearing it, pressed his hand back to the man’s mouth, turning Venomous half minded pleading into muffled moans.

Professor Venomous muffled begging for him not to stop made Box’s organic eye twitched but a large error-filled his robotic eye. “Oh jeez.” He imminently felt presser building. “O-Oh cob, I think I’m gonna—” He breathed heavily.

Venomous ripped the man’s hand away from his mouth. “G-Give me.” He forced himself up.

Before Boxman would catch up, Venomous ripped the condom off and took all of the man into his mouth. Lord Boxman let a surprised but happy yelp out, face turning eight shades darker as Venomous warm and wet mouth moved up and down his cock.

Lord Boxman slowly ran his hands through Venomous inky black hair; having to force himself to breathe. The pressure was swiftly building and Boxman couldn’t help but whine with pleasure when Venomous head forced itself down.

Venomous grip tightened on the man’s waist, feeling Box filling his mouth. He hummed softly, keeping the man in his mouth until he fished. Venomous pulled back, swallowing a final time before leaning into the blushing Boxman.

Boxman smiled when the Professor pressed a deep kiss to his lips, he could taste himself on the man’s lips and was forced to lean back when Venomous hand’s rested on his thighs and leaned into him even more.

Venomous broke the kiss, half-lidded eyes glazed with happiness but also tired. He smiled softly. “I missed you.” His cheeks warmed when Boxman’s chicken hand gently cupped his face.

“I missed you too.” He leaned in, placing a small but loving kiss to the man’s soft lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Night soon fell over Boxmore and the building remained alive, the factory working away but living side of Boxmore silent, just the distant sound of the machines slaving away.

Professor Venomous laid in bed, back to Boxman who was snoring suppressing quietly. The bedroom was dark, just the pearly white glow of the moon that was casting a ghostly glow into the large and dark purple room. Venomous was shaking, sweat running down his face as his chest twisted into pain.

Images of blood-filled Venomous mind, he felt like he was drowning in it, hands seeming to reach out and drag him under. Casper distant laughter echoed before being replaced with agonising screams.

Venomous turned over in bed when seeing himself biting down on Casper’s shoulder, injecting venom into him. However, it didn’t feel like protecting Boxman, just doing it because he could, because he wanted to. He wanted to see the man die.

Venomous berried his face into his pillow, letting a small whimper out before eyes braking open, he didn’t move but body contained trembling. His horrified eyes rested on Boxman who was still in a deep sleep. He forced himself up, cold sweat trickling down his face. He scratched at his wrist, eyes shifting back to Boxman who mumbled about not liking carrots and rolled over so his back was to the man.

Venomous whipped his face with his shaking hands, chest tight and eyes become their normal half-lidded. He threw his legs out of bed, dragging himself out of his room. He made his way down to the main floor; mind empty and trying to force the images out of his mind.

He flicked the kitchen light on, finding Bree sitting at the table. Her eyes shifted up, meeting with Venomous.

“Cob, Boss, you look awful.” She gave him a half-hared smile.

“What are you doing down here sitting in the dark?” Venomous questioned, moving over to the fridge for anything that could help.

Bree rested her below on the round table. “Well, I was stealing Shannon’s clothes, but that got boring real fast. She has good taste though.”

Professor Venomous sighed when finding the only thing that would turn his mind to mush was Boxman cheap bear. He pulled a can out, breaking it open and began downing the golden content.

Bree watched the man standing in front of the open fridge; chugging the drink before crushing it in his hand and pulled another out. “You sure you should be drinking?” She arched a brow when Venomous didn’t answer her, throwing the second empty can over his shoulder and opened another one. “Cob, aren’t you a lightweight too?” She snorted when the man hiccupped and threw the fridge door shut.

“Did I thank you?” Venomous asked, pointing at the soft, sky blue robot, who watched him with assumed eyes.

Bree smiled proudly and threw her legs up onto the table. “Multiple times. But you really don’t have to. I enjoyed fighting that big thug.” Her bright yellow eyes followed the violet man, who moved over to the table.

Venomous dropped down into the seat opposite her, cupping his head and began downing the drink. “I killed him.”

Bree snored and laughed. “I heard! I bet that was fun!” a wicked smile crossed her face. “About time someone put the dog down. From what I’ve heard anyway. Shame I was out for the count when all that went down.” Her eyes narrowed at the man and crossed her arms. “Can’t believe you shut me down.” She almost sounded angry but eyes softened when seeing Venomous distant eyes glazing over with tears. “Ummm…Boss?”

“I-I killed him.” His voice broke. “I—I killed someone…”

Bree’s eyes shifted to the door but no one was around. Oh, cob no, was she seriously going to have to deal with a crying, drink Professor. “Um, well yeah. To protect everyone.” She shrugged. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you'll get over it.”

Venomous sniffed, whipping his eyes with the back of his wrist, he downed more of his drink before slamming his head down on the table. “I know I’ve made some messed up traps for Ko and is friends but…but I didn’t ever think I’d be the one to kill someone.” He hickuped, head still down.

Bree ran her hand through her ivory white hair what cupped her round face seamlessly. She parted her lips but Venomous began sobbing and sharp fingers broke the tin can in his hand, golden liquid flowing out.

Venomous had an unkind past, he knew he’d done some questionable things but this?! He’s never been in that situation; he’d never been forced to actually put an end to someone’s life… He pushed his head up, chin resting on the table but eyes shifted up to Bree who was now by his side, gently tapping his head.

The arctic blue robot eyes were filled with sadness, she didn’t know what to say to help her Boss, could you say anything to help someone? Venomous had clearly taken ending Casper’s life to heart, it weighed heavy on his shoulders. Bree didn’t understand why he was sad; she’d only known Casper for one battle but from what she’d seen and heard he was rotten to the core. Yet, here Venomous was, broke over the man’s passing. “Do you…want me to get Fink?” Bree questioned, knowing the girl would be asleep but she didn’t know what she was doing!

Venomous whipped his eyes again and shook his head. “Will you just stay with me?” His watery eyes pleaded up at the woman.

Bree didn’t know how to help. “but I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything! I-I don’t want you to say anything…” He sniffed, wanting to down the beer but it had all leaked out. “I just don’t want to sleep. I-I don’t want to alone.”

Bree nodded. “Sure, thing Boss.” He gently ran her hand through his ebony hair, worried eyes resting on the man who laid his head on the table and seemed to become lost in thought and regret.


	12. Special Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venomous guilt for ending Casper’s life reaches a breaking point when his body jumps in to make him feel even worse. This leaves Lord Boxman to deal with a new client, the question is, can Boxman steep up and impress this mysterious woman?

 

It had been a long week, back braking for everyone and when the weekend rolled around Boxman was more than eager to spend his day off watching stupid and cheesy comedy’s well eating and drinking on the sofa. This lazy day had basically become a ritual, even the robots and Fink knew not to bother hanging out in the living room because soon enough Boxman would throw them all out. So, insisted they spent it fighting the plaza and heading down to the park or mall for some shopping, good food and fun.

Boxman had his large bags of crisp laid out on the kitchen table, he stuffed the popcorn into the mancave and didn’t even bother pouring the huge bottle of fizzy juice into a cup, taking the whole litter bottle instead. However, as he hummed happily and set everything up, he threw the fridge door open, only to be met with two beer cans and not his normal five.

His face dropped before organic eye twitched. He didn’t say anything, slamming the fridge door shut and stormed out the kitchen, marching down the hallway in search of the beer thief. He looked up at the stairs and shouted at the top of his lungs for Venomous. He crossed his arms, tapping his foot and waited for an answer, however, didn’t get one. He huffed, marching over to the elevator and called it down.

Lord Boxman jumped in, hitting to the top floor. He crossed his arms, tapping his foot as the elevator carried him up to the Professor’s floor. Boxman knew it was Venomous who had stolen his precious beer. Fink hated any kind of alcohol and the robots wouldn’t dare touch his stuff. Well, apart from Bree, but she’d already made it clear she wasn’t scared of the furnace and rebooting’s. Not that Venomous would allow Boxman to do any of that to her, no matter how much he begged to throw her into a burning pit of fire.

The elevator doors opened and Boxman stormed down to the man’s study. “Venomous, your beer thieving--!” Boxman stopped, seeing the study was empty. He arched a brow; anger being replaced with confusion.

Venomous always spent his day off in his office playing solitaire. He rubbed the back of his head, slightly concerned until the irritation of having his beer stolen kicked back in. He stormed back down the hallway, heading to the Professor’s bedroom. He kicked the bedroom door down, eyes locking on Venomous, who’s back as to him and laying down in bed.

He was curled up in bed; hands resting on his stomach and face berried in his pillow. He wasn’t dressed, something Box would have found odd if he hadn’t been so focused on being annoyed at the younger man. He didn’t answer Boxman.

“Venomous!?” Boxman snapped, closing the gap between them, however, when reaching Venomous, the man groaned and turned over, ebony hair hiding his face.

“Go away.” He groaned, face winking and sighed heavily when feeling Boxman climbing onto his bed.

Boxman slapped the man’s waist, “Venomous, I know you stole my beer! You can bet your pretty ass you're buying me more!” He only grew more frustrated when the man pulled the pillow over his head to try and block him out. “Ohhh, I’m sorry, do you have a headache?” He put a mocking tone on. “Maybe next time you won’t seal my beer!” the man yelled, arms waving, however, dropped when Venomous kept him shut out. “Venomous?” Now he was troubled, reaching over to turn the man around when Venomous head snapped to look at him.

“Get out.” He hissed, making Boxman yelp and fall back, almost rolling off the bed.

Lord Boxman pushed himself back up, seeing Venomous was already curled back upon himself. “Uh oh….” The man frowned. “ya not on your…ya know?” He waved one hand, gulping when a sharp hissing existed the violet skinned man. 

The stubby man cautiously lowered himself off the bed, doing his best to move silently to the bedroom door. He pulled it open, eyes scanning the hallways and snapped when seeing Ernesto pass down the hallway.

The large purple robot backtracked and smiled when seeing the Lord. “Why hello, Lord Boxman is there something you—”

“Get some ibuprofen and hot water bottle for the Professor,” Boxman whispers, reserving a tense exertion.

“It’s not…?” He didn’t get to finish, Boxman snapping at him to hurry up. The purple robot didn’t say anything else, nodding and quickly rushing off.

“Don’t worry darling, Ernesto’s getting you some stuff.” Boxman wondered back over to the lilac man. He climbed back onto the large purple bed, sitting behind Venomous who just curled up on himself even more. The room was silent and Boxman gently ran his hand through the man’s ebony and messy hair.

“I’m just sick,” Venomous mumbled, making the older man’s eyes soften.

Ernesto opened the bedroom door and came in with a tray of tea, pills and hot water bottle.

Venomous couldn’t help but scowl at the attention, he didn’t look at Box or Ernesto, only growing anger when Boxman told him to sit up and held the two small white pills out. He sat up, snatching them out of Boxman’s hand.

The Lord didn’t seem upset by the man’s annoyance, instead, smiling softly when Ven downed the pills and glass of cold water. Boxman reached up, gently running his chicken claw through the man’s soft but knotty hair. He smiled when Venomous leaned into him, arms wrapping around his waist and head resting on his chest.

Boxman knew this was awful for Ven. Just another thing that reminded him he didn’t have the body he wanted and pain could become unbearable sometimes. He reached over, handing to lilac man the hot water bottle.

Venomous curled up around the hot bottle, mumbling a small ‘thank you’ and laying limp in Boxman’s arms. His eyes were heavy but enjoyed the feeling of Boxman’s sharp chicken claw running through his hair and scratching his scalp.

He moved his organic arm down to the Professor's inner thigh, gently rubbing the man’s leg in the hope it would help take his mind off the pain. Lord Boxman’s mind drifted away, both hands contained moving but he wasn’t quite there. Thinking back to being along in the Plaza and wanting nothing more than to be here with Venomous arms around him. Boxmore was back to its old self, everything was getting better but he knew Venomous was still in pain. It almost annoyed him, to know Venomous was taking everything that happened so much worse than him. Maybe he was wrong to just want to move on. Of course, he wanted to talk about things but he was also frightened to hear things he didn’t want to hear.

“You wish you hadn’t killed him, don’t you?” Boxman hadn’t even thought about the question, the words had just broken out of him and when feeling the man tense up, he immediately regretted it. “I-I mean—”

“So, what if I do?” Venomous mumbled. “It doesn’t change what I did.”

Boxman frowned, eyes traveling down and gently pushing the man’s ebony hair aside to see his face. “Ven…”

“I killed him. In cold blood.” Venomous eyes narrowed at himself. “Of course, part of me wished I hadn’t, how do you say doing something like that was okay and justified?”

“He was going to hurt us! Hurt you! It was self-defiance.” Boxman couldn’t help but snap.

The Professor didn’t react to the man’s sharp tone. “I know…I just can’t get it out my head…” His bright yellow eyes shifted. “I can still taste him. Feel his blood in my mouth.” Disgust killed his voice. “Then this had to creep up on me too.” He squeezed the water bottle. His eyes glazed over and lips quivered.

“Hey, hey...” Boxman comforted the younger man. “Ven…I don’t know how your feeling and I won’t sit here and say I understand, because I don’t, no one really understands anyone else pain. But you can talk to me if your sad, lonely or just want some attention. You know you can come and find me. I’m here to make sure you’re okay and happy.” A soft smile curved Boxman’s lips when seeing Venomous face warm at his words. “You don’t have to keep putting yourself down, my little snake.” He chuckled when Venomous broke out into laughter and pushed his face away.

“You goof.” Venomous giggled, grabbing the man’s round ear and pulled his head down. Venomous pressed a soft kiss to the Lord’s lips, humming softly when Boxman deepened the kiss.

The two held the kiss for a long moment, Boxman running his hand through the Professor's midnight hair.

Venomous loved the kiss, for the long moment they held it anyway, he grunted, breaking the kiss and gripped his stomach. “Oh cob,” He couldn’t hold back a small whine, relaxing when Boxman pulled him closed, so his chin was resting on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around the stubby man’s shoulders. The metal side of Boxman’s face was freezing but Professor Venomous didn’t mind, actually finding himself enjoying how close he was to the man. “I missed you…” He whispers, smiling when feeling Boxman’s warming.

“I missed you too.” Lord Boxman arms around the lilac man tighten, smiling when Venomous hummed happily and eyes watching as the man’s tail slowly danced side to side.

“I want you to know, I couldn’t take it back.” Venomous looked up at the man. “If I had to do it again, if I had to kill Casper again, I would, without question or hesitation.” He gently ran his sharp fingers down the man’s soft and pale cheek.

Boxman gave the man a loving smile and lent down, pressing a warm kiss to the man’s lips. He held the huge, and after Venomous ended the kiss he lent back and rested on the head of the bed. His eyes shifted over to see Venomous phone beeping and a flood of message coming in. He reached over and threw the man’s password in, finding the messages were all from Cosma and Billiam along with Vormulax. Boxman couldn’t stop jealousy igniting inside him. Seeing Venomous was in a group chat with the board of Villains?!

His olive-green eyes moved down to Venomous, whose head was resting on his chest, arms still around him and eyes closed, seeming to be falling asleep.  

Lord Boxman’s eyes moved up the messages, seeing Venomous last message was cancelling the days meeting. This led to Cosma demanding to know if everything was okay and Billiam also seemed concerned, however, Vormulax had slipped in, saying everything with Casper was done with.

Boxman watched as a new message popped up from Cosma, who proudly spoke about throwing everything under the rug and that no one would find out. Boxman almost felt sick, seeing Casper’s death was being covered up. He hated Casper and couldn’t say he was against it, but it felt wrong. Anyway, Casper was the real villain, surely others would understand… His eyes moved back down to Venomous, who stirred when the phone went off again. Lord Boxman’s eyes moved back to the phone, seeing Cosma typing.

“Is that the board?” Venomous questioned, holding his hand out for the phone.

Boxman didn’t lie, handing the phone to the man.

Venomous half-lidded and tired eyes skimmed across the messages, sighting and typed something back before turning the phone off and tossed it over his shoulder. “Ugh, can you pass me my notebook.”

Boxman didn’t say anything but nodded, leaning over and pulled the man’s top drawer open.

Venomous rolled over to he was on his back but still in the villain’s arms. He thanked Boxman, who handed him his grey notebook.

The older man ran his chicken claw through Ven’s hair, watching the man flicked through the small pages. However, his eyes sparkled with curiosity and snatched the notebook from the man’s hands.

Professor Venomous groaned but was too tired and stomach too tight to bother trying to snatch his notebook back. So, intend listened to Boxman skim through the book, seeming to be trying to find something he’d just seem.

Well, he waited for his notebook to be returned, Venomous stuffed his hand into his pocket, pulling his small, rectangular glasses out and pushed them onto his upturned nose. “Are you looking for--?” He didn’t get to finish, Boxman throwing the book in front of his face and pointing at the signature.

“What’s that mean?” Boxman questioned with interest.

There was a smooth flowing but messy signature in the middle of an empty page. It read Venomous underneath the smooth squiggle over it.

Venomous limps curved. “Hey, I know it’s a little messy but it clearly Venomous.” His bright yellow, reptile eyes moved up to the man, a soft smile on his tired face.

However, Lord Boxman shook his head. “N-No, what’s the A mean?” He pointed to the posh A thrown at the front of the signature.

Boxman’s face turned a soft shade of red. “Oh…” He tried to think of an excuse but Boxman gasped.

“Venomous isn’t ya real name! Is it!?” His eyes sparkled and Venomous groaned.

“Venomous is my name…just not my first name--”

Lord Boxman was too interested in what the name could be to let the Professor finish. “What is it?! I-Is it… Adam!? Or Ace? N-no…it would be something fancy, wouldn’t it…? Like…like…” He hummed, scratching his chin. “Like Alexander or-or Anderson?!”

Venomous rolled his eyes but smiled. “You goof.” He snapped the notebook back.

Boxman giggled. “C’mon! Tell! Me!” He cupped the man’s face with both hands, making Venomous blush darken.

“You can’t tell anyone.” He narrowed his eyes up at the man to highlight that he meant it.

Boxman shifty nodded. “My lips are sealed.”

Venomous curved his fingers in, singling for the man to lean down.

Boxman couldn’t help but giggle, leaning down and overflowing with excitement. However, Venomous gripped his round ear, pulling his head down even more and pressed a deep kiss to the man’s lips.

Lord Boxman pulled away from the kiss. “Ven, I wanna know.” He was pulled back down into a firm kiss that he quickly melted into.

The Professor held the kiss for a long moment, ending it and smiling at just how much Boxman was blushing. “I’ll tell you one day.” He leaned up, pressing a small kiss to the older man’s lips.

Boxman was more than a little disappointed, wanting to know, but could never turn down the warm and soft kisses Venomous began placing on his cheeks and neck. He sighed but small smile curved his lips as the attention the Professor gave him.

 

* * *

 

 

Lord Boxman spent the morning by Venomous side, they played cards and Venomous allowed Boxman to listened to his heavy music, but Box wasn’t impressed. They had ice-cream and Venomous read some of his book to Boxman. However, when lunchtime rolled around Venomous seemed ready to collapse and he hadn’t even left his bed. He was hit with exhaustion and began slowly growing more and more irritable. So, Boxman diced this was his sign to leave, making sure Venomous hot water bottle was refiled and ordered Ernesto 5598 to make the man so tea.

Boxman decided to just head down to his office, he wasn’t in the mood for tv anymore, instead wanting to plan the robots next update. However, just as he fell back into his office seat, the large doors opened and Ernesto poked his head in.

“Lord Boxman, a client is here.” The robot voiced.

Boxman arched a brow, letting a sharp hum out.

“She’s in the entrance, would you like me to bring her in?” The large purple robot smiled.

“Ernesto 1123 what day is it?” Boxman questioned.

Ernesto grew notably nervous. “Umm, Sunday my Lord.” He didn’t let Boxman cut in. “It's just she sees eager to meet you.” He seemed unsure of this himself.

Boxman hummed at this, a client, Venomous always dealt with them. Just the thought of him dealing with one alone scared him. But he couldn’t ask Venny to come down and deal with someone, and he couldn’t just send them away, that would look bad for business. He sighed. “Fine, bring her in.” He pushed his seat back, letting a heavy sigh out.

He fixed his baggy top, ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, trying to force all the anxiety building up in him down. Just as he breathed out the office doors were pushed open again by Ernesto.

“Thank you, darling.” A soft but powerful voice spoke, followed by a woman with a large, ebony sun hat with pear green and ivory fevers. She had soft but vivid red hair, that ran down her back and curved sharply at the ends and a large, thick fringe that completely covered her eyes. Her skin was warm almond but soft and wrinkled. Small silver glasses sat on her upturned nose and she was in a long flowing and loss salmon dress. She was quite an elderly woman but Boxman won't say old…she was well kept, built well and tall and kept up her appearance.

Boxman cleared his gullet; the woman seemed to be looking around the room but Box wasn’t even sure if she could see with all that hair hiding her eyes. “Hello!” He coiled in on himself when realising he’d yelled.

The woman looked over, still but relaxed for a moment before a soft smile curved her lips. “Ah, you must be Lord Boxman.” She closed the gap between them and held her hand out.

Boxman looked up at her, he couldn’t help but notice she had pretty little glasses on her nose, yet her eyes were hidden… “Umm, y-yes! I’m Lord Boxman, that’s me.” He pointed to his chest and gave her a toothy forced grin.

“I apologise for just dragging in. I’ve heard so many things about Boxmore and yourself and I couldn’t help but stop by and meet the man myself.” 

Lord Boxman chuckled, a soft blush crossing his face as he pulled on his collar. “Well, I couldn’t do it without my dearest business partner. He’s really the reason Boxmore has such a good name these days.”

The woman looked around the room. “Yes, is Venomous around?”

Boxman shook his head. “He—he’s not feeling good.” He didn’t let the woman speak. “But I can show you around!” He began leading her back out the office, hoping if he forced his confidence enough it would become real.

The woman followed him out, her heels echoing out and eyes seeming to be scanning the place, but Lord Boxman really couldn’t tell.

She was elegant, he could see muscle, she must have been an active woman, maybe even still got into a few fights. The large green and snow-white fevers on her hat gently swayed as she walked and long salmon dress trailed behind her.

“So, tell me.” She voiced softly as they headed down the long hallway. “What is it like here? Working at Boxmore?”

Boxman was surprised he didn’t need to think about the answer. “Well it's busy, lots of machines to work on and clients to deal with, but my Ven—Professor Venomous does most of the clients.” He tapped his fingertips together and blushed softly. “I haven’t actually dealt with clients like this in a long time. The board of Villains use to deal with them, then Venomous but I help!” He quickly added. “It's just Venomous does the small talk and big words.” He chuckled nervously, not sure if he should relax or tense up when seeing the woman smiling softly down at him. His eyes quickly shifted away, clearing his gullet and came to a halt. “Here we are!” He sang out, slamming his hand on the reading pad.

The metal doors opened and the two walked along the metal railing. Far below being the huge machines that slaved away and pumped power around the vast metal building.

“This is the power section!” Boxman threw his arms below them to show the dark machines off. “T-They keep Boxmore running, give this place all its power.” He found his mind suddenly empty and rubbed the back of his neck. “T-That’s all I know, Venomous normal takes over from here.” He looked down at the machines, trying to think of what else he could say, but nothing. “I don’t suppose you’d come back next week to actually become a client; we’ll be here all day if I try.”

The woman was looking down at the machines, she either didn’t care or didn’t hear Boxman’s words. “And where are the robots?”

Boxman forced a laugh out. “T-They’re actually not here.” He tapped himself down, swearing when realising he’d left his remote to box them to him in his work coat. He wanted the floor to open up a swallow him when the woman let a disappointed hum out.

“Venomous talks highly of them, and you of course.” He pushed her glasses back up her nose, however, eyes remained hidden behind her blood red hair.

Boxman face scrunched into confusion. “W-Wait, you’ve spoken to Venomous.” He arched a brow, only growing more confused when the woman giggled.

The acousmatic doors opposite them opened and Venomous walked in. He still wasn’t dressed but was in a long nervy and very soft looking dressing gown; eating a large tub of ice-cream; hair a mess and eyeliner smudged. “Box, I got locked out my bank account again…” His eyes fell on the woman. “Ma?”

Boxman was hit with a ton of bricks, jaw-dropping and eyes popping out of his head; a large error-filled his robotic eyes. “MA!?”

“Oh, Venny.” The woman slipped past Lord Boxman, slightly unsteady with her heels on. “Look at you!” She threw her arms around the man, almost knocking him over.

“M-Ma, what are you doing here?” Venomous arms wrapped arm her, enjoying the hug but more focused on the woman’s surprise visit.

Stella pulled out of the hug and hands cupped the man’s soft face. “Oh, your stubbles come through! Very handsome!” He giggled when an embarrassed blush crossed the man’s face.

“Ma-!” Venomous didn’t get to finish, the woman pressing a finger to his lips.

“I know, I know, you hate surprises and I’m embarrassing you in front of this charming, little man.” He guested to Boxman, who hadn’t moved; jaw still unhinged and wide eyes watching them. “I was going to tell you I was coming over, but you seemed so upset and stressed.” She let an annoyed sigh that wasn’t aimed at Ven out. “I had booked a plan for the wrong day, then had to change it and it was all so much hassle.” He smiled softly at Venomous. “But I’m here now.” She pressed a loving kiss to his cheek, leaving a ruby lipstick mark on his cheek.

Boxman listened to the two talked away, Stella asking Ven if everything was okay and receiving an embarrassed ‘yes’ from the violet-skinned man. “Um…I’m sorry, but—” He didn’t get to finish, Stella, turning to face him.

“Boxman, I must say, Venomous has spoken so highly of you.” She reached down, pulling on Box’s left cheek. “But you're even more charming in person!” She giggled when the man’s face turned a dark shade of pink.

Boxman heart raced, he’d never thought about Venomous talking about him to his Mum, it was almost terrifying, but Stella was giving the impression not bad word hadn’t been speaking about him. “W-well I hope I lived up to your expirations.” He forced a chuckle out, to nervous and embarrassed to feel the relief of having done a good job of first meeting Venomous mother.

Stella placed her hands together, giving the small man a motherly smile. “Darling, I already loved you. You’ve made my Venny so happy, I was often having to force you out of our phone calls.”

Venomous rubbed his arm, “Ma…please…” His embarrassed blush cooled down when his mother nodded.

“I’m sorry, Venny. I’m just so happy for you!” She pinched Venomous face again. “Now, I should go and see your brother.”

Venomous face was still being hugged by the woman's hands, but he nodded. “You are staying here…right?”

Boxman quickly cut in. “We have plenty of room.”

Stella smiled softly. “Oh, well if you insist!” He placed another soft kiss to Venomous cheek. “I’ll be back soon; you know how jealous Laser gets if I don’t see him first.”

Venomous nodded, watching as the woman tapped Boxman’s head and placed a soft kiss to the man’s cheek. Stella whispers something to Boxman, making the man brake out into laughter. Ven arched a brow, watching his mother head back the way they’d come, Ernesto meeting her in the hallway and leading her off.

Boxman whipped the sweat from his forehead, blushing and looking up to Venomous, who had moved to stand in front of him. “Well, I guess my Box charm worked well on her.” He gave the man a toothy grin.

Venomous half-lidded eyes glistened softly, loving the confidence that was now oozing out of the man. He lent down, placing a soft kiss to Boxman’s lips.

Boxman met the kiss, smiling when Venomous offered him a spoon of ice-cream. He opened his mouth and Venomous gave him the spoon full of cold treat. 

“We should help her bring everything in.” Ven rose back up, and scooped himself another spoon of ice-cream out. “She’ll have packed half of her house.”

Lord Boxman chuckled and they both headed down the metal railing to help Stella bring everything in and get comfortable.  


	13. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella spends some time with Fink and the robots, well Venomous can’t keep his hands off Boxman.

It had been a busy day, a demanding week with Venomous Mum visiting and the lilac man trying to juggle business meetings; paperwork; Fink and the robots; time with his Boxy and Ma all being a lot. However, Stella had gone to get some shopping and dragged her favourite little niece and the robots out with her.

This had left Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous in another meeting with the board of Villains. The board could feel themselves losing brain cells, listing to Lord Boxman going on about his evil plan to drop a huge glass dome on the Plaza so no one could buy anything.

Cosma drummed her sharp fingers on the large oak table, eyes falling open and closed. She yawned, showing her fanged teeth off. Her weary eyes shifted the ticking clock on the wall, seeing they’d been here for only half an hour. Her hissed at herself; eyes shifted to Vormulax, who pocked her side.

The purple villains head tilled across the table.

Cosma's eyes passed Boxman, who was standing by the large window looking over to the Plaza and ranting about ways to destroy the Plaza. Her eyes fell on Venomous and face winking into annoyance.

Venomous was resting an elbow on the table, cupping his chin and half-lidded eyes glazing at Lord Boxman. He may as well have had large hearts overtaking his eyes, a soft blush crossing his face and tail dancing.

Cosma cleared her gullet in an attempt to get the man’s attention, but Venomous didn’t react.

Billiam leaned over. “If he does this in meetings with the other villains…”

Cosma snapped at him, “I know.” Her eyes were taken over by a pure purple glow and the basket of muffins in the middle of the table disappeared.

Venomous hummed softly, listing to Boxman go on about new upgraded he had planned for the robots to help burn the Plaza to the grounded! Box’s ideas were far from logical, but who could say this man’s mad rantings and oozing ego wasn’t perfect?! Venomous let a muffled yell out when the muffins filled his mouth and bowl landed on his head.

Boxman looked over, seeing Venomous falling back of his chair, but before he could rush over the man jumped back up, spitting the muffins out and ripped the bowl off his head.

“Cosma!?” Ven yelled, blush now enraged.

“Venomous dear, the staring has to stop.” Billiam voiced as he sipped on his wine.

Professor Venomous scoffed. “I wasn’t staring! Box is the one who stares!” He pointed at the man; countless times he’d felt the man watching him creeping out of the back of his mind.

Boxman didn’t deny it. He knew he did. Just yesterday he hadn’t taken his eyes of Ven. Watching him sign papers and sip his coffee, but could you really blame him? Venomous was perfect after all!

Venomous crossed his arms, muffin basket still in hand. “I was listing, something none of you were doing, clearly.” He kept his head turned away from them.

“Look, this thing you two have going on...” Cosma's finger moved between them with an unsure expression on her face. “Isn’t going to sit well with the villains, Ven.” He shut Box out the convention.

Venomous unknowingly rolled his eyes and signed, making a stand of his ebony hair dance. “I don’t care what the other villains think.”

A sharp but loud laugh broke out of Vormulax and Billiam posh laughed joined her. “You?! Not caring what others think?” The man rested on hand on his puffed-out chest. “Venomous, don’t make me laugh!”

Venomous went to snap back, to try and prove the group wrong but had nothing. His shoulders dropped, tossing the basket back onto the table.

“Don’t make it painful obvious in front of other villains,” Cosma spoke as she pushed her seat back. “Well, we have places to be,” she changed the subject, the other villains rising from their seats. “We’re getting coffee, are you coming.” He looked over to Venomous, who was looking away from them and hiding his annoyed but blushing face.

“No, my Ma’s in town.”

The woman nodded and Lord Boxman watched them all head out. “W-Wait—so we’re just ending the meeting like that?” He arched a brow, the large doors closing. “But-but what about my plan to steal the plaza’s doors-!” He yelped, almost falling back when Venomous hands snatched his face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Lord Boxman was forced into his tippy toes, Venomous deepening the kiss. “M-My, I-I didn’t—” He didn’t get a chance to finish, Venomous pushing him onto the table.

Ernesto pushed the office door open. “Lord Boxman, Professor Venomous, would the two of you like-!” His one large eye fell on the two villains, both on the table, and Venomous was on top. The Professor's head snapped over to look at him; tail grew and lashed out back and forth behind him. His dagger teeth and forked tongue hissing at the large purple robot, who swiftly slammed the door shut.

Boxman face darkened, sweat glistening his forehead. “Ven-Venomous, I-I--!” He yelped with both pleasure and surprise when Venomous bit down on his neck. His face darkened to deep green, however, when feeling the man bit down again panic grew. “W-Wait this isn’t going to—to--!” He moaned when the man’s hand grip his cock through his trousers.

Venomous knew Box’s worried outburst was down to his lethal bit on Casper, but that only happened if he was in his completely in his other form. His long tail lashed up behind him and a mix of hissing and what sounded like a bag of dry rice being shaken left his tail.

Boxman rested his hands on Venomous hips; biting his bottom lip as the man contained kissing his neck and hand began undoing his belt. His eyes locked on Ven, who stopped kissing his neck, instead of looking down and watched his own hand play with the buckle and belt undo.

A small smile curved Venomous lips, shoving his hand into the older man’s pants. He moved his hand up and down a few times before having his hair snatched by Boxman, who pulled him back into the deep and firm kiss. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile in town Stella had taken robots and Fink shopping. She’d found Boxmore food supply wasn’t suited for such a big family and saw this as a chance to really get to know everyone.

The large shop was quiet, only a few customers wandering around and filling their shopping trolley and baskets with things they really didn’t need.

Stella came riding down on the aisle, feet on the shopping trolley and laughing wildly as they speed down the cold aisle. Fink cackled with laughter, arms in the air. Raymond, Shannon, Jethro, and Darrell were all craped in with her but also laughing and grabbing everything they passed on the shelves.

Mikayla ran alongside them, jumping up and gripping onto the side well Bree ran along the top of the shelves; jumping from one shelving unit to the next, feet being roller scales.

“Faster!” Fink yelled, wild green hair flying behind her and blinding Jethro and Shannon.

Stella kept her grip of the trolley but threw herself to the side, sending them all flying around the corner and into the cheese and butter section.

Customers threw themselves to the side, pressing themselves against the walls and watching the group race by.

Stella held onto her hat with one hand, however, smiling face turned into surprise, throwing her feet down and bring the trolley to a screeching halt right in front of the Sushi section.

Fink would have gone flying out the trolley had Mikayla tail not wrapped around her and kept her seated in. All their faces dropped, being ushered out the trolley by Stella as she moved over to the glass display case.

The robots all pushed and shoved one another, all falling over and almost sending the trolley with them.

“What ya looking at?” Fink wondered over, pressing her hands to the glass and staring in at all the Sushi inside. “Oh, Boss loves Sushi!” Fink smiled, however, grumbled when Bree popped up by the side, pointing at the rice Sushi.

“He loves the ones with rice.” The sky-blue robot pointed to the food, oblivious to the irritated Fink at her side.

Stella was too busy making an ordered with the large man behind the counter to see the two girls began growling at one another, having to be pulled apart by Shannon and Raymond. Stella smiled as the large see-through box was handed to her. “Thank you darling~!” She turned around, seeing the group all smiling at her. “I haven’t had sushi in years.” She carefully laid the box down in the trolley that was almost overflowing with everything that had been thrown in.

“Boss loves it!” Fink and Bree both shouted in unison, only to both snarl at one another.

Stella nodded, begging to push the trolley off. “I struggled to get him to eat anything else when growing up.” She hummed softly, eyes moving around at the food around them.

“I’m sorry, but clearly no one else is going to ask,” Shannon spoke up. “But can you really see through all that hair?” She yelped when Raymond stabbed her side with her elbow and glared at her.

Stella giggled. “Well, of course, otherwise I’d be tripping over all the time.”

“Yeah, but how can ya see?” Fink questioned, walking alongside the woman.

Bree’s lips curved into a smile. “Magic~!”

Fink huffed and rolled her eyes well Shannon, Raymond and Darrell’s eyes lit up. “Magic?!” They all ran over, shoving Fink begin them to walk alongside the woman.

“I am JETHRO!”

Fink mumbled under her breath, hearing the robots truly believe it was magic.

“Idiots.” Fink and Bree spoke in unison, eyes shifting to one another and eyes narrowing.

The group finished shopping and the robots realised Stella was a strange mix between Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous. Unlike Boxman, Stella was willing to buy them things they wanted, however, didn’t go as far as Venomous who allowed them to have anything and everything they wanted. It was a nice mix, they felt able to ask for things because they knew unlike Boxman it wouldn’t be an immediate ‘no’. but Stella didn’t allow them to fill to cart with chocolates and toys like Venomous.

The drive home was nice, all singing along to the music and Stella turned out to be a very careful driver. There were a few occasions were Fink wanted to just slam her food down on the ignition, otherwise it would take all day to get home.  They pulled up outside Boxman and the robots happily offered to take all the shopping in well Stella went to see Laserblast.

She welcomed herself into the small Plaza shop, “Hello Darlings~!” She sang out, smiling when Ko came running over to her.

“Grandma!” He jumped up into her arms, giggling when being spun around in her arms.

“How is my favourite little hero doing?” Stella smiled, gently placing Ko back down onto his feet. She knelt down so she was eye leave with him and a loving smile crossed her face as the small boy went on about fighting and his best friends. Stella was over the moon to see how happy Ko was but, of course, it was odd to hear him talking about destroying the robots. It was almost upsetting to her, to know just how different Laserblast and Venomous had become, realising she’d have to hear the robots battle stories and Ko’s against one another.

Her attention was shifted to the shelves across from here when loud slams caught her ear. “Laserbalst!?” She jumped up, leaving Ko going out about his stories.

Laserblast didn’t turn around to face the woman, eyes narrowing when her hand rested on his shoulder. He contained slamming the tin cans down on the shelves.

Gar carried another large box of cans over, dropping them down and brushed himself off. “Evening Stella.” He greeted the woman, who smiled softly and two quickly melted into a conversation.

The shop was mostly empty, evening crawling in, the sky a soft baby blue with musty yellow clouds rolling overhead but grey clouds loomed on the distant horizon. Only Ko, Laserblast and Gar were working, Enid and Rad having finished for the day and Carol closing up her bojo.

“You’re staying at Boxmore?” Laserblast cut in, however, still hadn’t turned around to face his mother.

Stella smiled. “Oh, yes! Boxman insisted on having plenty of room. I think it will be good for Ven, you know how closed off he gets.” Her eyes sparked with worry. “Boxman seems to have been helping. He even got Ven to admit to feeling a little stressed lately, last night at the dinner table!” She smiled. “I mean, if that isn’t a step forward, I don’t know what is!”

Laser grumbled, listing to her heels echo around the store as she began dancing around.

“Oh, Laserblast! You should have seen them together~!” Stella danced around the store, her salmon dress twirling around her and heels echoing out. Her long and soft red hair kissed her waist but flicked up at the ends, similar to Venomous. She cupped her hands together over her chest; long sky-blue nails shimming. “Boxman such a sweet, I think he’s making Venny soft!” she hummed softly at the thought.

No one’s had ever got Venomous to admit anything. He was always shutting his feels down and Stella had started to wonder if Ven even felt anything. He always seemed bored and tired of life, but then his letter had started coming back to life. He generally seemed happy, then this Boxman started creeping into them, just here and there. Then it formed into lines upon lines of words being crossed out, squiggled over and subjects jumped about.

However, now meeting Boxman she was finding herself presently surprised. Boxman wasn’t Venomous normal type of big, grumpy, worked out guys. Seeing Boxman had sent a wave of Ven’s past relationships racing through her, but unlike the others, Boxman had just thrown a bucket of charm over her. Small, soft, a little sheepish, but there was confidence in him. It almost reminded her of Laserblast, with how it could just rise and brake through the roof at a moment’s notice.

Then the spark between them really showed, Venomous being the sheepish and blushing one, well Boxman went on about anything and everything; his evil plans to destroy the Plaza and how much he hated friendship! Just being around the two and seeing them talking and blushing over one another made everyone around them feel the love. Or at least Stella had been.

Laserblast was slamming tin cans on the shelving, jaw clenched as eyes twitching under his large glasses. The woman was still going on about Ven and Boxbutt, throwing sweet and soppy words over the two.

“I’m just so happy for him~! You remember those other guys, just idiots, thank cob that didn’t last forever. Can you imagen him still being with someone like Milo?” She scoffed. “That man didn’t know the difference between left and right, yet Ven put up with him for 6 months! I don’t understand how—”

“Ma.” Laserblast cut her off.

Her attention was moved from the setting sun, now standing across the shop and by the large windows looking out over to Boxmore.

“You can’t seriously be okay with them working together? Boxman a joke, no one respects him and if Ven keeps working for him then no one will respect him either.” His eyes were hidden behind his large glasses.

“Are you saying you don’t respect Venomous?” Stella crossed her arms, the wrinkles on her face growing sharp.

“What?! No-No! I’m just saying Box is a joke. Like c’mon, Ven can do way better.” He shrugged, trying to ignore the annoyed expression on Stella’s face.

“Laser, your sounding like your father. Nothing but stupid!” She snapped.

Laser forced a laugh out. “Dad isn’t always wrong ya know! He was right about Ven growing up to be a villain. He just disappeared for like three years and then shows up again with Professor Venomous as his new title and a group of villains friends!” He couldn’t help but shout. “It's like he’s been brainwashed into thinking everything he’s doing is okay! A-And no one seems to care!”

A sharp sigh passed Stella’s lips. “This is just because he’s happy and excepting himself. No thanks to Brain and you.” She looked down and jaw clenched. “I knew things between you all weren’t good but if I’d know just how cruel the two of you could be to him, I would have left him long before you both damaged Ven so badly.” She arms folded over her chest. “Now Ven has Boxman, someone who never put him down and your upset and angry about that?!”

“Boxman a villain!” Laser yelled. “Ugh, the way you are talking about them anyone would think they were sleeping tougher.” He shiver ran through him at the thought, however, frowned at the silence that followed. “Ma, I’m sorry…” He looked over to the woman, guilt growing when seeing Stella wasn’t looking at him, back to him.

Gar stood by, rubbing the back of his head. “U-Umm… maybe I should just give you two a min—”

“I love you Laserblast, but I can’t allow you to keep putting Venimous down. If you two would just sit down and talk you’d both see how much you actually have in commen! But you wont, your both so insiten on being right.” She moved across the stror and pinchd the heroes cheek. “Venimous enjoys being at Boxmore, maybe you should start excepting that.” She placed a loving kiss to his cheek, smile curving her lips when seeing a deep red lipstick mark stained the grump Laserblast’s cheek.

Laserblast couldn’t stand here a lie. He didn’t any future where he was okay with what Ven is doing. But he couldn’t tell his Ma that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Boxman grunted, chicken claw gripping Venomous messy and ebony hair and breath stuck in his chest. His face was a bright shade of pink and sweat trickled down him as Venomous hips moved between his legs. His organic hand gripped the Professor’s hip and winced when Venomous speed up with sending the strap on in and out of him. “Ug, OW, V-Venny!”

The violet skinned man slowed down, both hands gripping Box’s metal ears. He could feel his face burning and heart pounding out of his chest; burying his face into Boxman’s neck.

Boxman’s grip on the man’s hair tightened and the fact he could be hurting Venomous didn’t even cross his mind. His organic hand moved to snatch the man’s dancing tail. The tail seemed to almost relax in his grip, being strangled by just how tight Boxman gripped it.

A pained yelp broke out of Venomous, pulling up and hit the man’s hand away. His face was a beautiful mix of rose red and dark purple. He ignored the large knot Boxman’s gripping had formed in his hair. He hated to accepted it but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. Being on top was a lot of work, however, that thought only made his want for Boxman to grow, thinking back and realising just how seamlessly Boxman pulled being on top off.

Box squished the man’s face between his hands. Ven’s skin burning and eye twitched when Box’s almost pocked his eye with his chicken claw. The two were both panting, sweating and a mess.

Neither had really known what they wanted but both knew they’d just wanted each other. However, that hasn't stopped the two from voicing that they wanted different things, but Ven had one that argument after complaining he wasn’t even in the mood anymore and Boxman basically dropping to his knees; just wanting the man to give him attention.

Lord Boxman pushed his fingers  past Venomous lips, feeling the blushing on his face somehow darkened even more, admiring the man’ pearly white and dagger teeth. He pulled the man down into a firm kiss, moaning when feeling the younger man’s tongue become longer and soft hissing exiting him. 

Venomous ended the kiss; grip on Box’s ear tightening. “I-I’m sorry I can’t—can’t give you the real the-thing!” He tried to catch his breath, a smile curving his blushing face when Box ignored in and indeed growing almost embarrassed when panting he was going to cum.

Boxman hands were waved away from Ven’s face and instead running through the man’s hair. He forced a heavy breath out when Venomous mouth wrapped around his cock, head moving up and down a little too fast.

Box grunted, pulling Ven’s hair up into a ponytail only to cum and see the man struggle to swallow it all. Lord Boxman’s head dropped back into the pillows, reaching up and attempting to whip the sweat away.

Venomous was slightly annoyed when feeling his soft hair slip down and hid his face. Just because Box was done meant he was too. He pulled up, pressing the back of his wrist to his lips, forcing the last mouthful down and breathed deeply. He sluggishly reached down and unstrapped the bildo from his waist and rested his hands behind his back.

Boxman chuckled weakly, sitting up and wrapped one arm around the man’s waist, “Wanna ride?” His toothy grin and spark in his eyes faded when Venomous shook his head and ebony hair sticking to his blushing violet skin.

“I-I’m done.” He chuckled when Boxman pulled him closer and began placing soft kisses to his neck. “I need a shower.” He gently pushed the man off.

“Want me to come?” Box smiled softly, face dropping when Venomous once again shook his head.

“You know showers are my privet time.” He took the toy with him, shutting the door and sharp sound of the lock making Boxman fall back into bed.

Once Box had forced himself out of bed, he downed a few mints into his mouth and threw a clean shirt on. He’d just put his trousers on and was doing his belt up, listing to Venomous only now being running his shower. He played with his belt, grumbling when realising he needed to put the little metal hook through the hole above his normal one. He gripped his stomach, blaming Stella’s chicken rice dinner from the night before.

 

* * *

 

 

The evening went on and everyone mostly kept to themselves. Venomous spent his Friday evening doing his normal alone time. Curled up in bed with his head berried in his book, eyes running along with the page and soft orange, tined lamp casting a soft golden light across his small glasses. His eyes sifted up when hearing the bedroom door open and mother crossed the room to him. He laid his book down, sitting up and smiling softly. “Everything okay, Ma?” He was slightly worried the vast, metal home wouldn’t be something the woman would find esay to adjust to, however, that worry was blown out when being handed a small plate of Sushi.

“You made Susie!?” He smiled, taking the plate and snatched the round and small food up with the chopsticks.

Stella nodded; perfectly aware it was a lie. “I wanted to ask you about Laserblast.” She got straight to the point, knowing the moment Venomous found an empty plat, answers wouldn’t come so easily.

“Uh-oh.” He snickered. “What did he do?”

Stella smiled softly. “Ven, your letters gave a more…fixed view on you two.” She frowned when Venomous stuffed his mouth and gave her a confused look. “I thought the two of you were talking…?”

Venomous forced his mouthful down and sighed. “I knew you’d be upset.” He pocked at the rest of his food. “Look, Ma, I didn’t want to lie, but I knew it would upset you.”

“Well, of course, your both my baby boys.” She wrapped an arm around the lilac man. “Ven, it was sweet of you to try and pretend things between you two were better, but you know you can talk to me. You both can.” Her lips curved into a frown when knowing the man hadn’t truly taken her words to heart. “Ven…?”

Venomous placed the half-eaten plate of sushi on the bedside table. “Ma, I know Laserblast and me getting on means a lot to you. But I don’t see myself ever, ever wanting to be by his side again. I-I can’t stand him!” His eyes sparked with anger. “I won’t put myself back in a situation where I’m being shamed and pushed down. B-Boxman really made me feel…. happy! I don’t want to change that.” He frowned when the woman simply pulled him into another warm hug.

“I love both of you.” Stella ran her hand through the back of the man’s hair, eyes growing heavy when Venomous didn’t hug her back.

“I know, Ma.” Venomous slowly wrapped his arms around the woman and leaned into her warm hug. “You understand…?”

A weak laugh left the woman. “Ven, of course, I do.” She leant back, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’m just happy to see you happy. That’s all I wants.” She pinched the man’s cheeks, giggling when Venomous face turned a deep shade of purple.

“Ma!” He chuckled when she placed another soft kiss to his cheek. “Now, enjoy your Susie and book.” She rose to her feet, giving the man one final warm smile before heading out.


	14. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laserblast has always been an overprotective big brother, so when finding out his baby bro is with a joke of a villain, he decides to deal with the problem himself.

It was a hot day, the kinda hot that had everyone sitting in front of fans and begging to see clouds loom on the horizon. You could fry an egg on the pavement if you really wanted too. The Plaza was doing everything it could to top itself from overheating and blowing up, every fan on, doors and windows open and the group of heroes sitting around and just trying to avoid any kind of movement.

Ko laid on the counter, wrinkling his head hand out, well Enid groaned, slumped down in her seat and magazine over her face. “This heat is killing me!” She sobbed.

Rag laid down on the floor, melting into a puddle from the heat. “This suck! Look at Boxmore with all their fancy fans and conditioning! All we have are these crummy fans.” He shook the tall but think fan that looked ready to pop all its screws out and collapse.

“Mabey if we went over, they’d let us cool down,” Ko spoke up but was quickly shut down when Carol and Laserblast wondered in.

“No hanging out at Boxmore. Not after that trap, Ven pulled on you.” Carol sat the boxes down.

Enid pulled the magazine off her face. “Well, I’m willing to risk seeing a couple of those wired clones if it means getting out of this heat.”

Rad nodded. “Yeah, Ko, just go use your charm on Venomous.” He sat up, looking over to Ko who was looking out the window to Boxmore.

“I can give it a try.” He jumped down, however, before his feet hit the floor Laserblast gripped the back of his shirt and plopped him back down on the counter.

“No Boxmore, Ko.” He crossed his arms. “A trap like gloop clones means Ven isn’t in a good mood. And trust me, you don’t want to be around Ven when he’s grumpy.”

Ko’s face dropped but he couldn’t say he was exactly sad about not having to go over and try and convince Boxmore to let them in.

Laserblast moved over to the window, looking out over to Boxmore. His eyes narrowed, seeing a sky-blue robot standing out on a balcony. Fink and Raymond came walking out from around Boxmore, passing under the robot, who dropped a watermelon down onto them. He furrowed a brow, watching as the rat and green robot began yelling up at the blue robot who was already gone. “That place is wired….” He mumbled under his breath. “Can you believe Ma is staying there?” He wasn’t really speaking to anyone.

“Laser, your mother seems happy there.” Carol poured a bag of ice on Raymond, who thanked her.

Laser grumbled. “She’d be better staying with us. Boxmore can’t be safe, it’s a factory.” He searched the stubble on his chine, seeing Venomous car pulling up on the other side. He watched as Venomous jumped out the car. Boxman came running out from the passage side and almost sent the lilac man down to the floor. Anger began wheeling inside him, however, eyes widened when Venomous cupped the villain’s face, pressing a kiss to his lips. Laserblast jaw unhinged when Boxman scoped the man up and throw him over his shoulder.

“Looks like they’re getting on well.”

Laserblast didn’t look at Carol, who’d moved to stand by his side.

The woman pressed her lips together, “Umm, you okay Laser?”

“T-They just kissed.” He voice was almost empty of emotion but also oozing with confusion, pressing his index finger to the glass and pointing to where the two villains had just been.

“Oh yeah!” Ko yelled over. “They’ve been together for a while now, Daddy.”

A lazy laugh left Enid. “Didn’t you know?”

Carol watched as Laser’s face began to turn a deep red. “Laser, maybe you should-!” She stepped back when the man threw his arms up in the air.

“That Boxbuttface is dating my little bro!?” He yelled, making Enid fall back of her seat. “W-Wha—how long?! No! No, it doesn’t matter” He stormed out, the group of heroes watching him march across the road to Boxmore.

The heroes were all silent, Ko’s worried voice breaking through. “S—Shouldn’t we be stopping him?”

Carol felt her body grow heavy at the idea of dealing with Venomous and Laser’s argument. Enid groaned and Rad just told the kid not to worry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Boxman wondered out the bathroom with a towel around his waist and roughly drying his hair. He hummed loudly as he helped himself to his Ven’s hair brush and did a lazy job of trying to tame his wild hair. “Your Mum makes a great key lime pie!” He called into the bathroom, whining when finding the hair brush entangled in his hair.

“I know,” Venomous called back out, the cold shower still running.

Lord Boxman changed into his tank top and black shorts on. Just as he finished doing his belt up there was a crash loud enough to make all of Boxmore shake, before Box would even prosses his whole business had just trembled like a leaf in the wind an angered voice echoed out. He couldn’t make out what the voice road but another crash followed and then the distinctive sound of a panicked Shannon yelling the top floor broke through.

Boxman arched a brown, however, was then hit with the realisation he was on the top floor! “Oh cob…” He hadn’t no idea what he’d done but didn’t have any time to think about it, the bedroom door being thrown open and Laserblast storming in.

The two locked eyes and Boxman were almost relieved not to be flat out soccer punched across the face. Laser looked ready to pop a vein.

“Where’s Venomous!?” The man ordered; his large sunglasses glowing a blood red.

Boxman forced the lump in his gullet down. “U-Umm, in the shower.” He pointed to the bathroom door.

Laserblast eyes darted to the bathroom door; he stormed over but before Boxman could snap at him about privy Laserblast pushed his sunglasses up. A small beam of red laser vision hit the door frame, running around the metal door and wall.

Boxman stood across the room, trying to force his words up, however, Laser finished stealing the door. “T-There’s no window in there.” Boxman pointed out, sweat running down his forehead and feeling himself shrink when Laserblast head snapped to him.

“What exactly is it you and Ven are doing, Buttman.” He growled, making Boxman pull on his collar.

“Umm… we were about to go take Stella and the robots out for lunch?” He gulped when Laser’s jaw clenched. “O-Oh, you mean like…between us?” He rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what the guy wanted. “Y-You mean presides the fucking?” He arched a brow.

Laser’s eyes winded, anger boiling inside him. “What did you say?” He began storming over to the smaller man.

Lord Boxman forced a laugh out, “Well, we’re doing a lot of that-!”  

Laserblast’s fist slammed into the wall, missing Boxman’s head by inches. 

The smaller man yelped, backed up to the wall and feeling the heat of the heroes’ laser vision on his face. “U-Umm, I might have gotten a little carried away.” He yelped when the man gripped his shirt and slammed him against the wall again, red static energy sparking out from behind his glasses.

“Ven isn’t with you! He can’t be with you! You’re-you’re just a joke villain!”

Boxman couldn’t help but frown. “ouch, that’s a little harsh.” His eyes widened when Laser snatched his shirt and sent him flying across the room, slamming into the bathroom door. He groaned, rubbing the back of his head, the sound of the shower stopped. He looked up seeing Laserblast storming over.

“You don’t even know Venomous! You don’t know what he’s done!” Laserblast quickly closing the gap between them.

“H-Hey, I really don’t want to fight you.” Boxman forced himself up, feeling more than a little intimated by the man who was in far better shape than him.

“You’re only with Ven is because he’s all confused about everything. You’re just using him!”

Boxman eyes filled with disbelief. “I’m not using him!” He could feel anger rise up inside him. Just the fact Laser could suggest such a thing made him angry. “C-Confused?” He echoed. “Dud, this isn’t some faze, you big dumb head!”

Laserblast snatched the man’s shirt, slamming him into the bathroom door.

“Box?” A confused voice called out of the room.

“I’m Ven’s big bro, it’s my job to look after him! H-He’s not even a guy, you’re not helping! Y-You, don’t know him!” 

Something inside Boxman snapped; rage filled his eyes and for a moment the anger on Laser’s face was replaced with surprise, until having the villain’s fist slamming across his face.

Laser was knocked back, gripping his jaw and finding he’s already begun swelling from the punch.

Boxman pushed himself off the wall, ignoring the bathroom door being sealed shut. He snatched Laserblast shirt, slamming him into the bedside table. “You don’t ever talk about him like that!” His grip on the man’s shirt tightened, Laser to taken back by the outburst to even say a word. “I know I don’t deserve him and I defiantly know he doesn’t deserve to have you speaking about him like that!”

The bedroom door was thrown open, Stella running in and huffing, resting her hands on her knees and hunching forward. “L-Laser—Laserblast—” she looked up, panting slowing down when seeing Boxman having Laser pined to the bedside table. Her lips parted but no words came out.

Laserblast shoved Boxman back, pulling himself up.

Stella rushed over, “Oh, B-Boxman, are you alright!?”

Laser looked down, watching his mother helping the man up to his feet.

Lord Boxman nodded, purposely avoiding eyes with both Stella and Laserblast.

Laser couldn’t see his mother’s eyes but knew they were flooded with anger and narrowing at him. He yelled when she snatched his ear and dragged him out.

Boxman looked down, feeling his human eye begging to swell. He groaned, fingertips kissing the deep purple browsing, however, the bathroom door was kicked down, revealing an enraged Venomous in his navy blue dressing gown and towel around his head.

“Boxman!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, however, eyes widened when seeing his room wreaked and a nerves Boxman standing in the middle of the mess. Venomous teeth sharpened and long, rattling tail lashed up behind him. “Boxman, what did you do!?” He shrieked, only to have panic hit him like a tone of drinks when seeing Boxman covered in marks and black eye!? “B-Boxman-!?” He ran over to the man and cupped the villain’s face in his hands. “What did you do!?” He yelled, panic flooding his eyes.

Lord Boxman wasn’t given a chance to answer. “W-What happened?! I was just in the shower—I-I--!” Anger filled him. “Who did this to you!?” He demanded, anger still burning but softening when Boxman hands rested on top of his.

“I-I’m okay, P.V.” He gave the panicked man a warm but weak smile.

Venomous anger rose back up. “I’m fixing you up in my lab and then you’re telling me what happened!” He grabbed the man’s think wrist and dragged him out of the bedroom.

Stella and Laserblast were hidden around the corner to Venomous room, both silently as the two men passed them.

“V-Venny, its nothing, really.” Boxman worried voice echoed out as the two watched both villains disappear around the corner. Stella waited until the two had disappeared to let a silently screaming Laserblast’s ear go.

“What were you thinking!” The woman yelled, only to shake her head. “no, no you weren’t thinking, you don’t think, do you!?” She pocked the man’s chest.

Laser rubbed his ear, “I’m just being honest!”

Stella had to stop himself from just slapping the man across the face. “You do not ever do this again!” She snapped. “Boxman has been nothing but kind to Venomous!”

Laserblast scoffed. “Yeah, you use to say the same about Ven.”

Stella ignored this comment. “Do you have any idea how angry Venomous will be when he finds out you were the one to do this!? Laserblast, I know you think you’re doing the right thing but all this will do is push Venomous away even more. He cares about Boxman and seeing what you’ve done to that poor little man will only give him more reason to shut you out!”

The man didn’t say anything, rubbing his sharp jawline and feeling Boxman really could wing a punch if he wanted too. “I’m—I’m just trying to protect him.”

Stella didn’t want to say it but her lips moved before her mind could truly think about it. “Have you ever considered that maybe you’re the one Venomous needs protecting from?”

That cut deep but Laser didn’t let it show. “B-But Boxman not a real villain! No one respects him! V-Ven’s going to-!”

“Venomous respects him.” Stella crossed her arms, “Laser, it’s one thing not to even try and understand Venomous, it's another purposely coming over here and fight someone he cares about.” She let a heavy sigh out when Laser just glared down at his feet. “Laserblast, go home.” Stella placed her hand on his shoulder. “I’ll come and see you later and help you patch up.” She placed a soft kiss to the man’s cheek; reserving a small sigh and nod from Laser.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stella made her way Venomous lab, a knot of anxiety twisting in her stomach. She hated how much had changed between Ven and Laser. They’d been so close growing up; Laserblast had always been so protective of Venomous. She knew Laserblast was just doing what he thought was right, but just like Brain that blinded him. Because he through it was right, that meant all the pain he left behind was okay. A pain filled sigh passed her lips, carefully pushing the lab door open and being met with worried voices.

“Box, hold still.” Professor Venomous snapped.

“Ouch!” Boxman yelped, being ignored by Venomous, who was a little less than genital on cleaning the deep cut on the man’s shoulder.

Stella sheepishly stepped in, closing the door behind her. The door locking shut cough Venomous attention, looking over his shoulder to her. “Ma, will you just keep some pressure here, I’m going to have to stitch it.”

Lord Boxman shook his head. “N-No, I am not doing that.” His anxiety grew when Stella added pressure to his shoulder. 

“It could get infected, Box.” Venomous slipped his small glasses on, setting everything up and back to Stella and Boxman, who were left silence.

Box pressed his lips together, avoiding eyes with the woman, who took in his swollen human eye.

“Alright, hold still.” Venomous moved back over, taking his Ma’s place. Boxman gripped his face with one hand, forcing his eyes anywhere that wasn’t the needle. “I know it sucks.” Venomous frowned, even he hated needles but was much better at slamming on into someone else, but when it came to him the coulure in his face would brain.

Boxman bit his bottom lip, eyes shifting slightly when Venomous askes Stella if she knew what had happened. “I-I told you!” The smaller man jumped in. “This huge bird came in! It wanted my robot eye but I punched it in the face!” the proud grin on his face dropped when Venomous reptile eyes narrowed at him.

“Ma?” Ven looked over to the woman for any answers she could give.

Stella’s hidden eyes shifted to Boxman, who was looking down. “…If—I don’t know, I didn’t see.” She hugged herself, head turning away from the two.

A heavy berth of relief left Boxman, well Venomous let a somewhat annoyed sigh out. “I’ll find out, Box.” He cut the string and began wrapping a bandage around the man’s arm. “Now, let me see your eyes.”

Boxman blushed softly when Venomous took his chin in one hand, tilling his head up. His eyes moved around the man, not wanting to meet eyes with him. He winced when Venomous sharp fingertip grew too close to his black eye.

Professor Venomous frowned; worry filling him. He ran his hand through the villain’s green hair, “I’ll get you some ice.” He pulled the latex gloves off. “Ma, will you keep an eye on him, I don’t want him getting himself in any more trouble.”

Stella nodded. “Of course, sweetie.” Her eyes followed the man, watching him head out. the room was silent, both Boxman and Stella listing to Venomous heeled boots echo out down the hallway. Neither of them said anything, neither of them were sure what to say.

Stella hadn’t liked lying to Venomous but part of her hoped it was for the best. Her attention moved to Boxman, who coughed into his first.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“Sorry?” The woman echoed.

“Cob, I-I knew Laserblast didn’t like me but I…I didn’t think he’d just show up out the blue and—” He sighed, not knowing how to explain what he was feeling. He often gushed his feelings out, especially to Venomous, but this was Stella… Ven’s mum, Laserblast Mum, he was scared if a single word about Laser left his mouth and it wouldn’t good, she’d hate him.

Stella shook her head, seeing just how stressed Boxman was getting. “Box, daring, you don’t have anything to be sorry for! Laserblast is had no right to come over, never mind do this.” He pulled him into a gentle hug. “I’m sorry, I know how protective Laser can be of Venomous; I should have seen something like this coming.” She pulled back but kept her hands on the man’s shoulders. “I shouldn’t have covered for Laserblast, when Venomous comes back I’ll tell him and we can—”

“NO!” Boxman shook his head, a mix of pain and worry flooding his eye.

Stella frowned at this but didn’t say anything.

“I-I know Venny and Laser’s relationships like…like a stack of pennies. It’s all wired and uneven and every time they see each other it's just getting a little more slanted.” He felt stupid at the way he was trying to describe it. “I-I worry about Ven…” He frowned, eyes shifting away from the woman and rubbing his arm. “He doesn’t talk to anyone, s-sometimes he talks to me but-but he just won’t tell me if something wrong! But I’m not stupid! I know if something upsetting him! A-And I know Laser worries him, a lot. That he does want to talk to him but he won’t admit it and just go talk to him! I-If he finds out Laser did this then he’ll be so angry! I don’t want to be the reasons things get worse between them…”

Stella frown grew, she didn’t know what to say. And the worst part was, she wasn’t even completely against the idea of just brushing this under the rug…

Venomous stood outside the lab, back to the wall and anger flooding his narrowing eyes. His sharp fingers dug into the bag of ice being crushed in his grip and long tail lashed out behind him as a sharp hissing exited him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Laserblast dragged a bag of trash out of the Plaza. Ko had gone to find Carol at the dojo so they could head home. He threw the trash down by the bins, rubbing his sharp jawline and scoffing at how painful it felt. He groaned, whipping the sweat from his forehead and cursing at how hot it was. His attention moved to the sound heels making a beeline to him. “You ready to go Carol?” He turned around, practically bring pushed down into the black bags overflowing with rubbish. His large glasses slipped down his nose, wide eyes looking up to see Venomous hissing down at him and face a dark shade of purple. “V-Venomous!?” Laserblast hadn’t spoken, never mind seen his little bro in years! It was almost daunting to be face to face with the younger man.

“What is your problem!?” Venomous hissed, long and blood red tongue lashing out.

Laserblast could feel sweat trickle down his forehead. He’s seen Ven walking around but they hadn’t shared words in so long… only having a small few arguments here and there. He didn’t look a day older then when leaving home but he sounded so different…. “I—I don’t---Wha—?” He didn’t know what to say.

“You son of a bitch!” Venomous sharp fangs sprang out. “You beat my Boxy up in my own room!” His grip on the man’s shirt tightened, long tail lashing back and forth behind him.

This was just enough for Laser to be snapped back, “Yeah, I did!” He boasted, shoving Venomous back and almost sending the man to the floor. “Because he doesn’t deserve you! Ven, you’re a respected villain you could--!”

Venomous hissed at this. “You bubbling idiot! Boxman put up with me ripping his business away from him, throwing him out onto the streets and you think for a second I’m better than him!? You don’t even know Boxman!”

“And he doesn’t know you! This is just another one of your games! That’s all you’ve ever done, play games!”

Venomous jaw clenched. “Don’t presume to know me, Laserblast!” He threw his leg around, however, Laser’s hand gripped his ankle, bring his swing to a suddenly halt.

“C’mon, Ven, you know you don’t wanna do this.” Laser smiled, amused by the man’s attempted to get the first hit.

“You came to Boxmore looking for a fight, you got it Blast.” He ripped his leg back, leaving Laser open to his other leg that came crashing in across his face.

Laserblast was thrown to the side. He groaned, pushing himself up. He swiftly turned around when hearing Venomous heeled boots closing in fast. However, Venomous jumped over him; instead sending his foot into the man’s back.

Laserblast was sent rolling but quickly found his feet. Jumping up and blocked the hit Venomous brought down on him. He threw his arms out, sending him back a little. His hand locking around Venomous first. He used his other hand to capture Venomous other first, pressure building as he tried to keep Venomous hands back. “Wow, you didn’t fight like this before!” Laser winched, trying to hide just how much he was struggling.

“Things have changed, Laserblast.” Venomous knee came flying up, hitting Laserblast right between the leg.

Laser yelled, letting Ven’s hands go. He was sent stumbling back when Venomous threw his arm back and fist collided sigh across his face. 

Venomous gripped the man’s shirt, having to use all his strength to send him flying across the road and slamming back first into Boxmore’s front door

Laserblast groaned he swear under his breath before pulling himself up. He hadn’t even gotten a good hit on Ven yet, he was getting destroyed and everyone was seeing it! He groaned when seeing a few heroes had stopped to watch, a few cheering and assuming this was just another battle between heroes and villains. He threw his arms up, seeing Venomous racing across the road and hand slamming into him in a matter of seconds. Laser was slammed back into the doors of Boxmore, jumping to the side when Venomous hand came crashing down.

His eyes sifted to see Gar, Carol, and Ko running over and all looking panicked. He dropped down, diving under Venomous swing. He spun back around, hand clamming down around Venomous long tail.

Venomous face suddenly darkened, letting a horrified but discussed yell out before being swung around like a tornado. Laserblast let go, sending him flying back across the road, straight past the group of heroes and colliding into the Plaza.

Laser tensed when seeing Ven slam into the building with enough force to fall lime to the earth after.

“Laserblast, what is going on!?” Carol yelled, eyes shifting from a limp Venomous across from them to Laserblast, who hadn’t been cough in a fight like this in a while.

Venomous hissed, pushing himself up and scales began covering the back of his hands and dotting his arms, taking over like a virus. Then a long tail lashed out, followed by Venomous pulling himself up; bright yellow and retail eyes locked on Laserblast. Venomous face had shifted to be snake-like, with deep purple sails begin to cover his soft violet skin and fangs sprouted out.

“Cob.” Laserblast blushed Carol and Ko behind him. “Okay, now if there was a time to worry, it would be now.” He forced a smile what was whipped clean of his face when running came.

Venomous jumped up and sent his leg down, slamming down with enough force to leave a small crater in the same spot Laser had just been in.

A boastful laugh left Laserblast, however, Venomous long tail lashed out, snatching around Laser’s ankle and threw the man up and back down, a smile skimmed across Venomous face, doing the same but this time he didn’t stop.

Carol covered Ko’s eyes, yelling at Gar to do something but the man just laughed, not bothering to hid that face that seeing Laserblast get wicked was perfect. Venomous slammed the man down a final time; his long tail unravelled around Laser’s leg, moving up to his head and snatched a clump of Laserblast hair.

Laserblast was in too much pain to even feel this, with the rest of his body to mind screaming in pain. He grunted when Venomous dragged him over to look him in the eyes, “I win.” His words were almost incoherent with how gravely his voice had become and hissing exiting him.

“Venomous!” The sharp and angered voice was enough to make the Professors tail jump, dropping a beaten Laserblast.

“M-Ma!” Ven yelled, eyes wide and scales hiding once again. He yelled when Laserblast gripped his arm, using him as a leaning post to pull himself back up.

“Ma, did you see that!?” Laser yelled.

“I saw enough!” Stella yelled, horror filling her eyes when Venomous pushed Laserblast off, only for Laserblast to shove him back. She watched as the two pushed one another and Venomous tail snatching the back of Laserblast shirt, well Laserblast grabbed his ebony hair.

“Get your filthy hands off me!” Venomous kicked the man’s knees, yelling out when Laserblast gripped his tail and sent him flying over him.

“Enough!” Stella shouted, making Laserblast freeze, well Venomous groaned and rolled onto his back. The two were a mess, both covered in cuts and broses and clothes ripped.

“He started it!” The two pointed at one another.

“Me!?” Laserblast looked down at the man with disbelief. “You were the one who tried to fight me!” He pointed to his chest, the back of his head burning from the sun striking down on him.

Professor Venomous laying on his back, hugging his weak and long tail. “You come to Boxmore and beat Boxman up!” He sat up, Laserblast looming over him. “And you covered for him!” He threw his sharp finger at Stella.

The woman frowned, “Venomous—”

“Ugh! Will you just stop pretending that everything you’re doing is okay!?” Laser threw his arms up, earning an angered hiss from Venomous. He yelled when Venomous tail lashed out from under his feet, sending him slamming into the earth. 

“Venomous, that’s enough, you’ve made your point!” Stella yelled.

Venomous hands slammed into Laserblast’s shoulders and forced the man down.

Laserblast found Ven on top of him and jaw unhinged.

Venomous deep purple scales were back; long tail lashing up behind him and hissing exiting him.

Laserblast yelped when Venomous sharp teeth almost sunk into his face, his hands clamped down on the man’s face, trying to keep Venomous back. A drop of venom dripped from Ven’s oversized fangs and Laser could feel it burn through his shirt and burn his skin. “Ven, chill!” He yelled, just the thought of those sharp teeth sinking in and injecting venom into him was enough to make a knot of terror twisting inside him.

Venomous ignored Stella and the heroes yelling for him to stop, he could feel hands grip his back and arms trying to pull him off, but the more he felt Laser’s arms giving out the more he just wanted to prove something.

Laser’s shut his eyes as tight as possible, feeling Venomous fangs just kissing his skin. However, there was strong fizzing force pushed past him and the pressure of Venomous on him left. His eyes broke open, looking up and being met with the vivid, teal sky and a worried Carol and Ko rushing to his side.

“Oh, my cob….” The words had only just left Gar, but he was only saying what everyone else was thinking.

Laser sat up, Stella rushing past him.

“Venomous!?” She ran to the Plaza; its front wall having been turned to rubble from the force her laser vision had sent Venomous into it. 

Venomous groaned, body screaming a deep stinging in his side. A honey yellow energy fizzed around him and ebony hair wild. It felt like someone was stabbing his insides. He pushed himself up, coughing a mouthful of stone and dust out.  

“Venomous!?” Stella came running in through the large hole in the building. “V-Ven-Ven are you-!?” She dropped down at his side, however, when going to cup his face her hands were hit away.

“D-Don’t touch me.” Venomous hissed, pulling himself up.

Stella forced herself not to take that to heart. Her shaking hands reached out to help Venomous, who almost fell over.

“I said don’t touch me!” He hissed, scales back and forked tongue backing past his sharp teeth.

Stella stepped back, giving the man room.

Venomous forced himself back up, having to grip the shelving when the pain in his side became unbearable.

“Stepfather!”

“Boss!”

His yellow eyes shifted up, seeing Fink, Bree, and Raymond all running over.

Stella’s pressed her fingertips to her red lips when seeing Venomous gripping his side, his jumper was burned and revealing the dark red browsing crossing his violet skin. “V-Venomous-!” He flinched back when Venomous jaw unhinged and sharp tongue lashed out.

Venomous teeth shrank and turned back to their normal fangs, be almost seemed upset by the anger himself but threw his head away from the woman when feeling Fink latch onto his leg.

“B-Boss are ya okay!” Fink didn’t get an answer.

“Does he look okay, ratface?!” Bree snapped, however, quickly moved her attention to Venomous, who almost collapsed.

Raymond swiftly moved in, helping Bree support the man.

Stella's heart felt heavier than stone, she anxiously followed the group out, feeling the heat of the sun when stepping out the Plaza. Everyone was still there, all worrying over Laserblast but looked over when the group came out.

“Ven-Venomous.” Stella went to rest her hand on the man’s shoulder, but Venomous shrugged her off again.

“You…shot me…” He didn’t turn to look at her, hair hiding his face. “You used your powers on me…” His weak hands clenched and anger sparked in his voice.

“Venomous, I-I didn’t have a choice--!”

“Didn’t have a choice!?” Venomous yelled and threw his head to look at her. His eyes were glazed over but nose wrinkled with anger.

Stella frowned when venomous just coiled in, “Venomous…?”

“I want to be alone.” The man mumbled; the robots frowned when he pushed them off. However, they stuck by his side, all heading across the road and back to Boxmore.


	15. Sorry Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A burning hot weekend has passed and been replaced with a dark and rainy Monday, that matched the mood of Boxmore seamlessly. Boxman spends his normal bust Monday trying to cheer an upset and locked away Venomous.

 

It was raining cats and dogs; angry clouds had overtaken the once burning sky and cold gusts of wind raced over the land. The Plaza was just having the finishing touches done, the large hole Venomous had held left fixed and you wouldn’t even tell anyone had been sent flying through it.

Tension was high at Boxmore. Stella has made countless attempts to talk to Venomous, but the man never unlocked his door. The closest she’d gotten to having a conviction with him had been when Venomous came down for coffee or noodles. It was a pretty sad thing to see, Stella was so upset and worried about Venomous but the man never ever looked her on the eyes.

Boxman had thought about saying something, trying to convince Venomous to at least hear the woman out. but as selfish and petty as it sounded, he didn’t want to lose Venomous himself… Venomous didn’t talk to anymore, not when it came to feelings. No one could really get much out of him and taking the risk of even mention the tension between the two seemed like too bigger risk for Boxman. Cob, Ven was letting him sleep with him every night and whenever Boxman wanted to see the man he could, Venomous door was always open to him. But that didn’t stop him worrying about Stella. The robots were comforting her; trying to help pass the days and promising her Venomous just needed a little time. After all, that’s how it always worked, the Professor's emotions were high for a few days and then he calmed down and was more open to just forgetting about it and moving on.

Boxman chuckled, standing at the large window that looked out over the wide road and down onto the Plaza. He breathed heavily onto the glass dotted with raindrops and drew a smiley face. “Hey P.V, I drew you.” He grinned, showing the drawing of the man, however, Venomous didn’t look up from his book, just humming softly. Box looked back to see the drawing was already gone. He grumbled, eyes sifting down to the Plaza and watching heroes move between buildings.

Venomous was sitting on the edge of his bed; one leg tucked under him and messy hair held up but loss stands curved under his sharp jawline. His glasses rested on his upturned nose; eyes moving along the lines in his book. He could feel Boxman jump down onto the bed, then slowly shuffle closer to him.

“Sooooo…” Box began, leaning into the man. “I heard you like sushi.” He hated how boring that sounded, Venomous was better than to fall into a convention with such a weak opening.

“Yeah.” the man shrugged. “It’s okay.”

Lord Boxman frowned, rubbing his arm. “My swelling went down.” He pointed to his eye that had comply healed thanks to the medication Venomous had had to practically force down his throat.  However, a spark of joy ignited inside him when Venomous eyes shifted up from the book. _Got him._

The Professor's eyes narrowed, examining the eye. He reached over, cupping Boxman’s chin between his sharp fingers and tilled his head up.

Boxman was slightly nerves, things like this always did. Venomous could sniff a lie out like a bloodhound locked on a rabbit sent. Once he cough on, he didn’t let go and just being hit with the man’s board tone oozing with facts was almost mortifying and left you never daring to lie to his face again.

A soft hum in agreement left Venomous, he let the man’s chin go and watched as Boxman practically deflated with relief.

“How’s your side?” Boxman sat up, gently resting his hand on the man’s waist but smiled when Ven didn’t hiss or coiled away with pain like before.

“It’s better, still feels hot, kinda like a sunburn.” At this point, Venomous attention had moved from the book to Boxman. “It gets really hot when I’m cold.” He chuckled weakly. “Feels a lot like sun stock.”

Boxman frowned at this. “Want me to have a look?”

“No, it's fine.” He laid the book down, pulling both legs up onto the bed and turned his body to be facing the man. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a sunburn, but I know you get heat stock from them.”

Boxman smiled softly. “Lucky, I burn like…like…” He rubbed the back of his head, trying to think. “I-I don’t know, but really easy.” He chuckled. “when I was a kid I’d sit by the sea, fall asleep and weak up redder than a tomato.” His cheeks warmed when Venomous laughed. “My Mum burns easy too, but she puts lays and lays of sunscreen on,” He shivered. “I hate sunscreen.” He rubbed his neck, feeling the stuff sitting on his skin.

Venomous half-lidded eyes glistened and a loving smile curved his lips. “Well, if we ever go to the beach, I’ll have to make sure you stay in the shade.” He ran his fingers along the older man’s soft face before letting his hand become berried in Box’s wild and soft green hair.

Boxman hated that he could feel sweat being to run down his forehead, he forced the lump in his gullet down. He went to speak, not even sure what exactly he would have said when Venomous landed into him, holding a soft kiss to his lips. Boxman quickly deepened the kiss, cupping the man’s face in his hands and Venomous pushed his legs apart and pressed his chest against Box’s.

However, Venomous phone began going off, buzzing on the bedside table.

Venomous broke the kiss, letting a short laugh out when Boxman pulling him back in. He melted back into the kiss for a moment, until the buzzing phone grew too irritable, he pulled back, grabbing the phone. “Hello?” He let a sharp breath out when Boxman pulled him back into the kiss.

Cosma was going off on one, outraged about something another villain had done. Venomous cough something about prices for ray guns and then wine getting thrown over someone…?

Venomous really didn’t know, too tired to care and Lord Boxman deepening the kiss really wasn’t helping him pay attention. Boxman began placing soft kisses on his sharp jawline and neck weren’t exactly putting his brain in a thinking state. “That sounds awful.” He lied, not knowing what the woman wanted him to do about it.

Boxman arm around Ven tightened and in one swift motion threw Venomous around and down into the covered. He chuckled at the surprised in Venomous eyes; phone still pressed against his ear.

Venomous surprised washed away and face warmed when Boxman sat between his legs and lent down, pressing a deep kiss to the Professor’s lips. Venomous hummed softly, melting into the kiss, however, quickly stopped when Cosma snapped at him from the other end of the phone and asked if everything was alright.

Venomous pressed his lips together when Boxman began kissing his neck. He nodded, only to feel stupid at the silence that followed. “Y-Yeah fine, can I call you back, I think I hear Fink asking f-for—” he winced when the woman began shouting down the phone at him. “O-Of course, that’s awful.” His face began darkening when Boxman pressed his cock to his entrance, even though both their trousers Venomous could feel the man was already hard. _So easy to please._

“You should just steal them.” Venomous cupped his jaw with one hand, trying to hide the shaking in his voice.

Cosma mumbled on the other end, contemplating the proposal.

“W-What about just burning his house down with the ray guns.” Ven suggested.

Lord Boxman lent down, one hand snatching Ven’s hair and buried his face into the man’s neck as he moved his hips.

Professor Venomous appreciated the cold metal skin of Boxman’s head on his burning skin. “W-What better way to say ‘fuck you’ then to ruin his h—home with his own—own machines…” He was almost angry, Cosma never called him like this before and she’d picked one of the worst moments to do so! Boxman teasing him like this, ugh, he wasn’t even inside him yet, but Venomous was struggling to put a sentence together. “Look, Cosma, I really, really have to go.”

Boxman listened to Venomous trying to get Cosma to hand up and leave him be, but the woman didn’t seem to be catching on. Boxman rolled his eyes, sitting up and snatched the phone out of Ven’s hands. He didn’t say anything, simply pressing the red button and then switched the phone off and threw it over his shoulder.

“Box.” Venomous tried to pretend as though he cared but attention moved to the man undoing his trousers. However, Venomous excitement quickly fizzled out when Boxman's hands slipped into his trousers. He threw his hand down, gripping Box’s hand to single to stop. 

Lord Boxman’s eyes shifted up when being stopped. The blush across his face was no longer flustered and excited but embarrassed. “P.V?” Box frowned, his own blush dying out when Venomous eyes refused to meet with him.

“I-I’m sorry…” Venomous rubbed his arm. “I just…I-I don’t want to do this now.” His eyes narrowed at himself, head still turned away from Box.

“O-Oh okay!” Box smiled. “Do you want to do something else?” He tried to make Venomous feel less awkward. He couldn’t say he’d ever be turned off so suddenly, and sure it was a little worrying, fearing he’d messed up in some way. “I have some playing cards!” He smiled, patting himself down, only to hum and wonder where they were exactly.

Venomous curled up on himself. “N-No, I just…I don’t know…” He sighed, already hating this. “Could we just… talk?” He arched a brow; the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

Boxman had frozen. _Okay, …that’s new…_ “Y-yeah! Yeah, of course?!” He smiled. “What do you want to talk about?”

Venomous shrugged. “I don’t know…” He rubbed the back of his head. “How about… Blight?” He relaxed once the question had broken out of him.

Boxman winced at this. “Dr. Blight?” He only grew more confused when the Professor nodded. “Why…?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer.

Venomous huffed and blush crossed his face. “I was just asking! Forget it.” He looked down.

Boxman shook his head, worrying he’d messed up big time. “N-No, no, I-I-I mean…well, what are you hoping to hear?” His head tilted.

The Professor pressed his lips together. “I—I don’t know…” He shrugged again and fell silent; however, the silence didn’t last long. “How could you have liked her?” He snapped, bright yellow eyes narrowing at the man. “She was so—so mean, I-I’d have tried to be more like her if that meant you’d be all gross and sweet over me, but I just can’t get my head that far up my ass!” He hissed. “Like, like she wasn’t even that pretty!” He threw his arms up. “Am I the only one who thinks that!?”

“I-I think so….” He broke out into a cold sweat when the man head snapped to look at him. Ven’s fangs laced with venom and sharp tongue flicking out. “I-I mean, I only liked her because – I-I don’t know! It wasn’t the same!”

Venomous tail, fangs, and tongue all turned back to normal in a blink of an eye. “What do you mean?” He questioned, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

Boxman pulled his arms down from this face. “W-Well Blight was pretty, that’s all.” He relaxed when the man just blinked at him. “Y-Ya know, she was just a pretty lady who was helping me out. I didn’t … love her, she just made my stomach feel funny. But you make me worry, I get scared about losing you and seeming stupid but at the same time I don’t…?” He sighed when feeling his words getting confused. “Blight was just a funny feeling, y-you’re a funny everything!” He hoped that made more sense.

Venomous eyes shifted to the large window, watching the rain hammer down and outside world dull. He took the man’s words in.

Boxman tapped his hands together, he wasn’t sure what else to say. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

Venomous scoffed. “Me? Jealous?!” He blew a strand of ebony hair away from his face. “Please. I’m far more interesting than her.” He didn’t look at Boxman, resting his below on his knee and twirled a strand of hair around his sharp and violet finger.

Boxman smiled softly and leaned in. “Don’t forget handsome and smarter~” His face turned a soft shade of pink when Venomous half-lidded eyes met with his.

A weak chuckle left the man. “Well duh.” He lent in and placed a soft kiss to the man’s lips.

Boxman face warmed at the soft kiss that only lasted a moment or two before Venomous pulled away.

“Besides, I can’t be too anger about it, not like I haven’t gone all gross and squishy over anyone else.” He lent back, melting into the pillows. “Ugh, you ever look back and just wonder what you were thinking?” He chuckled, cupping his chin in his hand and upturned nose wrinkled.

Boxman didn’t say anything, eyes resting on Venomous and waiting for the man to go on.

“I just seem to have a habit for idiots…” He chuckled. “You’re the only loveable one.” He smiled when Boxman sat between his legs and arms wrapped around him. “I scared a boy out of school once.” He hummed softly at the memory; feeling Boxman’s eyes shift up and watch him. “He was sweet, charming and a bit of a neared, but he was almost on the sports team.” He didn’t realise a blush was creeping onto his face at the memory. “I was in this wired faze of hating everyone and trying to be who I wanted to be. The wired thing was he’d been going to the same school for years, I just never really noticed him.”

Boxman lips pouted, feeling a small spark of jealousy now igniting in him, however, he didn’t say anything.

“I didn’t know how to deal with it, having a crush on him. Sooooooo, started making his life as difficult as I could. I put slim in his locker, carved ‘get out’ onto his desk and ever filled his sports bag with rats.” He laughed. “But he wouldn’t leave, it was all like water off ducks back…” His bright yellow eyes become distant, thinking back to all the other things he’d done to try and scar the boy off. Ven waved the memories away, “So, what else do people talk about?”

Boxman sat back, staying between the Professor’s legs. He couldn’t say he was sad to put the talk to bed, just hearing about anyone Ven liked made jealousy fill him. Unlike Venomous, Boxman was jealous of just about everyone and anyone who laid a finger on the Professor. But Venomous never seemed to mind, it was only ever Blight that had seemed to get under his skin, most likely down to her being an important and drop-dead gorgeous villain too. Unlike most other villains, Venomous couldn’t so easily put himself above her, and therefore, jealousy overboiled.

“Umm…” Lord Boxman rubbed the back of his head, “How about your Dad?” He knew that wasn’t a happy jump up and down subject, but hoped maybe, just maybe he should slip Stella into the convention without angering Venomous too much.

“Brain?” Venomous arched a brow, seeming far from angry but not happy either, just surprised and a little confused. “W-Why…?” His eyes narrowed with doubt.

Boxman forced a small laugh out. Of course, this wouldn’t be that easy. “Well Stella isn’t purple and doesn’t have a single scale on her, yet you’re a flawless purple with pretty little scales, a tail, and fangs. Soooo, ya Dad gave you all that, right?”

Venomous couldn’t say the question felt wired anymore, if anything he put his guard down. “Yeah, Laserblast came out like Ma, I can out like Brain.” He hissed, a small look of disgust crossing his face. “You put us all side by side, me and Brain are basically the same, other than the body structure. Brains a big guy, always has been.”

“And he got a tail and fangs too.”

Venomous nodded. “Yep.” He shrugged. “I’d have picked the laser vision over this any day, But Laser was the one blessed with powers.” He waved one hand, almost seeming jealous but hid it well.

“Well, your good in a fight.” Box smiled. “You whipped the floor with Laserblast.” He frowned. “I can’t believe I missed all of that…” He rubbed his arm. “I-I just sat waiting in the lab! I didn’t hear any of it… T-Then the robots come running in with you almost passed out! I-I-I--!” He was cut off by Venomous hands hugging his face.

“Box.” His tone was stern yet warm. “Laserblast come here looking for a fight and left you black and blue! Then you tried to just sweep it under the rug!” Anger sparked. “I couldn’t just let him get away with that! Y-You are so small and squishy—and-and I hate him!”

Boxman could feel the man’s sharp finger’s digging into his cheeks. “Do you want to talk to Stella?” Truth be told that had just broken out of him, he hadn’t even thought about it.

“Why would I talk to her?” Venomous crossed his arms. “She shot me, shot me!” He pointed to his chest. “She lied to my face and then shot me!” He turned his head away from the smaller man, bright yellow eyes glazing and narrowing.

Lord Boxman frowned, he knew deep down all Ven wanted to do was talk to the woman, but getting him to do that was a different matter entirely. “but…the two of you get on, you seem really close and it—it’s really upsetting her, Venny.” Sadness filling his eyes. “She feels awful!”

Venomous eyes softened and shifted down. “It’s just---she used her powers on me…” His eyes glazed over and hands gripped his trousers. “She chooses Laserblast over me!”

“That doesn’t mean it was an easy choice for her to make! Ven you forced her into that situation.” He went to take the man’s hands in hope of comforting him, but Venomous threw himself out of bed.

“You lied to me! Both of you! It may have been a little nothing lie to you but that hurt me!”

Boxman tapped his hands together, sweat forming on his forehead. “I-I just didn’t want you getting hurt! I-I knew you’d be angry and you’d only push Laser out even more.” His lips shook when Venomous back turned to him. “Ven, I-I’m not going to be around forever and-and I don’t want to leave knowing you don’t have any family or anyone--!”

“Shut up!” Venomous lashed around, tail rising up behind him and shaking. “You’re acting like some old man!” Dark purple scales began dotting his skin and blood red tongue broke past his sharp teeth. “Y-You’re not even 40 and your acting like you’ll drop dead tomorrow!” Her voice oozed with anger.

“You’re not listing to me!” Boxman yelled, feeling himself growing irritated. “One day I’ll die but I just want you to have someone! Now you’re going to push your own Mum out your life because you forced her to hurt you?!” His anger died down, looking up and guilt filling him when Venomous head turned away. “V-Ven, I’m sorry, but please, ya have to tell me you understood at least a little of that… I-I know you have the board of villains and Fink, the robots but I really think you need to talk to your Mum…” His frown grew when Ven still didn’t look at him and midnight hair shielded his face. “Ven…?” He went to take the man’s hands but Venomous shrugged him off.

“Leave me alone.” He turned himself completely away. “I don’t want to talk to Laserbast, he hurt you and now you’re acting like that was okay! You’re acting like this should all be easy! D-do you really think I want to think about not having you around!? We’re not even old but your –your just—!” He gripped his face. “Just leave me alone.”

Lord Boxman rubbed his arm. Normal when they got into these augments Box was often just as angry as Ven. But he did have a small worry in the back of his mind that he’d just kicked off something that wasn’t pin-able on Ven’s relationship with Laser. Thinking back, maybe he had sounded a good 20 years older, just planned another worry in Venomous mind well trying to dig the bad seed between the brothers out.

He slowly dragged himself to the bedroom door, looking over his shoulder to see Venomous back was still to him but by his bedside table, forcing some pills down with the glass of water. He let a heavy sigh out, pushing the bedroom door opened and left the younger man alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Lord Boxman headed downstairs and lost in thought. He was trying to work out if he was at fault for all of this. It sure felt like it. He’d lied to Ven, and that had left to the man heading out to beating the ever-living life out of Laserblast. But then, if he’d told Ven maybe he would have just done the same, gone looking for Laserblast and still gotten hit with Stella’s laser vision. He rubbed the back of his head, legs carrying him down the hallway.

He arrived at the kitchen, door open and loud heavy music playing inside. Boxman arched a brow, pocking his head inside to see Stella’s back to him. She was pulling a large cake out the oversized oven, dropping it down onto the table and began drowning it in butter icing. “Ummm, Stella?” Boxman steeped into the room, music almost deafening.

Lord Boxman recognised it as being one of the many heavy songs Ven listened to, he stood by the door, large and round dining table between the two.

Stella still hadn’t noticed him, back to him and began rolling rice and seaweed up, leaving the large cake alone.

Boxman cleared his gullet. “Stella?!” He had to shout but that didn’t hide his worry.

The woman jumped, looking over her shoulder to him. Her face was streaming with tears and upturned nose a soft shade of pink. “B-Boxman, I-I’m sorry.” Her eyes were hidden, like normal but Boxman assumed they’d be puddles. “I was just making some food to last you all a while…” she picked the cake up; it was almost half the size of her and covered in butter icing. “I-I made this cake…” She sobbed out. “I-I know Venomous doesn’t want to see me, s—so I can’t tell him how sorry I am—” He tiled the cake slightly. letting Boxman see the large but shaky written ‘sorry’ in violet icing.

Boxman jumped back when the large cake slipped off the plate and slapped on the floor, sending butter icing everywhere.

The loud rock music had come to an end, leaving the two alone in silence.

Stella looked down at the ruined cake; lips quivering before bursting out into tears and dropping to her knees.

Boxman didn’t know what to do, looking over his shoulder to see Fink, Raymond, Ernesto, and Shannon's head pocking out around the corner and all looking just as unsure and worried as him. The man looked back to Stella, who was still on her knees, hands hugging her face as tears ran down her face. He awkwardly waddled around the large mess and tapped the woman’s shoulder in hope of comforting her. “I-It’s okay…”

Boxman was good with his feelings, he couldn’t hide them. If someone asked him what was wrong, he took that as an invitation to burst out crying. However, helping someone else wasn’t his strong suit.

“He hates me!” Stella cried out, throwing her face back down into her hands.

“Ven doesn’t hate you.” Boxman sat down on the floor, staying by the sobbing woman’s side. “He’s just…you know? Being Ven. He sucks at knowing how to handle his feelings so they get in this jumbled knock and he shuts himself away. Doesn’t talk to anyone and likes to just force all of em all down.” He frowned, not sure if he was making any sense but relaxed when looking up and seeing Stella’s tears had stopped. “Ven couldn’t hate you, all he’s always said how kind, sweet and supportive you are. You really matter to him, Stella.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “That’s why he’s so upset.”

Stella sniffed and unsteady breath exited her. Her hair was a mess and a few more tears began escaping out from under her fringe. She didn’t know what to say, taking the heavy man’s words in.

“What are you all looking at?” Venomous voice came from down the hallway.

The robots and Fink all jumped, pushing and shoving one another as they ran off.

Venomous walked in, head turned to watch the group run off. “What did I say...?!” He yelled, almost slipping over when his bare foot found the butter icing on the floor. He gripped the door frame, cursing. “What the cob is this!?” a look of disgust crossed his face, pulling his foot out of the icing.

The Professor’s eyes moved over, seeing a large cake that was slapped down on the floor; his eyes moved up, seeing Boxman giving him a tense smile and eyes singling to Stella. Venomous eyes moved to the woman, who was a mess and tears still running down her face. “M-Ma?!” Venomous rushed over and cupped the woman’s face in his hands. “M-Ma, what happened!?” He began turning her face side to side, trying to work out if she was hurt and if it was anything serious!

Stella broke out sobbing again, throwing her arms around the violet skinned man. She began apologising over and over; Venomous just froze, confusion flooding his eyes.

“M-Ma, calm down!” He winched when she only tighten the hug to the point where he could feel his ribs giving in. His confusion melted into guilt and sadness, the woman swearing she’d never wanted to hurt him.

“I-I didn’t want to hurt you Venny! I love you and-and I was just so scared you’d do something you’d regret!”

A heavy breath left Venomous, hands finding her shoulders and gently pushed her away. “Ma, I know you didn’t want to do it, I—I was just upset because you’d hurt me, all to save Laserblast.” He didn’t let the woman cut in. “I know, I know Laser’s family…” that left a bad taste in his mouth. “I…I don’t know...” He reached down, gripping his side and still feeling the heat that had been left behind. “I just…you really matter to me, anyone else doing that would have just got my first in their face! That’s how I’d deal with it… but you’re my Ma…” He hissed at himself, head turning away from the woman. “Now I just feel petty and stupid….”

Stella shook her head, she hated it but didn’t know what to say, nothing felt right. “You had ever right to be upset.”

Venomous hand moved up, gently pushing the woman’s soft red fringe aside and sighed softly. “You’ve ruined your eye shadow.” He carefully whipped the mugged soft blue and smudged eyeshadow away.

Stella’s eyes were a bright yellow, matching Venomous perfectly, the only difference being her’s weren’t reptile-like. She let a weak giggle out, wrapping her arms around him even tighter and pulled him into a strong and warm hug.

Venomous hugged her back, face buried in her long and messy hair. His eyes shifted up, seeing Boxman standing sheepishly by.

Stella didn’t break the hug with Venomous, but snatched Boxman’s arm, yanking him down into the hug.

Boxman face began burning when finding himself between the two. He melted into the hug, arms wrapping around them both.

“This is nice…”

Stella, Venomous and Boxman’s eyes broke open and shifting up and seeing all the robots around them and hugging them.

Fink jumped up and wrapped around arms around Venomous neck and tried to hit Darrell and Shannon’s hands off her Boss.

Boxman yelled, “You good for nothing robots-!” He immediately stopped when Venomous placed a soft kiss to his robotic eyes. His arms dropped and blush crossed his face as they all held the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chessy af ending but idc


	16. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Stella and Venomous spend a day together, Lord Boxman gets a surprise visitor.

 

 

It was just past midday; the mad lunch hour rush was dying down and cool wind ran through the busy town centre. It was a warm but crisp day with a vivid pastel blue sky.  Professor Venomous and Stella had headed out for the day, both having seen a movie and now getting lunch. It was a mellow really, the two just wanting some time together and away from Boxmore.

Venomous chuckled, sitting across from his mother at the small wooden table placed by a large window overlooking a busy street. He was in white shirt and black trousers and ebony hair its normal seamless bedhead. “I remember that.” He chuckled weakly. “You got your ice-cream stolen by a Segal.” He lent back in his seat.

Stella laughed, nodding as she sipped her cold drink. “I was tempted to shoot it down with my laser vision, but I couldn’t set such a big example in front of my boys.” The wide smile across her face only grew as she reached across the table and pulled the Venomous cheek.

“Ma!” Venomous waved her hand away; forcing his blushing down. He looked down at his plate of sushi, scooping a piece up with his chopsticks. His eyes moved back to his mother, seeing her dropping her’s.

Stella could feel Venomous watching her, knowing he was smiling as she tumbled around made her grow embarrassed. “You watching me doesn’t help!” She laughed out as Venomous chuckled.

“You should see Box.” He smiled softly. “He can be so embarrassing.” He held his forehead as countless memories of the man tumbling with the chopsticks, dropping the sushi and on a few occasions just stabbing the food with them as to not accept defeat.

Stella smiled. “Well, we can both embarrassed you.” She managed to get a destroyed piece of sushi into her mouth. “It was so nice of Boxman to let me take you out. I’m sure he misses you.” She gave Venomous a loving smile.

Venomous leaned back in his seat and popped some sushi into his mouth and hummed softly “I’m sure he’s having plenty of fun without me. I think—I think he worries I work too much.” A small look of concern sparked in his eyes.

Stella nodded. “Well, you do.” She pointed her chopsticks at him and narrowed her eyes. “You never take a break.”

Professor Venomous rolled his eyes but smiled. “I do too. I’m taking one right now.”

Stella smirked. “Only because I dragged you of your study.”

Venomous couldn’t help but smile and eyes travelled the large window. “You want to get some coffee and see look around the market.” He rose to his feet. “I promised Fink I’d bring her something back for her.”

Stella shoved the last piece of sushi in her mouth and nodded. “Let’s go!” She wrapped one arm around Ven’s shoulder and both headed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Lord Boxman was on his lunch break and for the first time in forever had no idea what to do with himself. Before Venomous moved in he often just watched tv; stuffed his face and watched the robots attack the Plaza. But none of that was entertaining him! He’d become so used to having Venomous around that whenever the man was out for the day he often just worked until the man arrived home. Being at the door before Venomous had even gotten out of the car.

Boxman wasn’t ashamed to admit he probably had a little bit of an obsession with Venomous. So, what if he took off running through Boxmore to find Venomous ever time his brake arrived or he’d finished work.

He dragged himself into the kitchen, ignoring the robots all smiling and greeting him as they downed glasses of oil and talked. He threw the fridge door open and eyes skimmed the food. He groaned, seeing everything inside was healthy and required him to actually do something with them to make himself lunch. His eyes fell on a tub with a sticky note reading his name. He pulled it out and ripped the note off and turned it over, seeing Venomous had made it.

A small and warm smile curved his lips and pulled the lid off. The warm feeling in him was washed out, looking down to be met with a salad. He groaned, throwing his head back. However, was too hungry to turn it down. He headed out, once again ignoring the robots, who all smiled and waved goodbye to him.

Boxman headed back down to his office and dropped down into his office seat. He threw his legs up onto the large desk and stabbed the salad with his fork. He shoved some into his mouth, not being impressed, but thinking about Ven going out of his way to make it made his heart and face warm.

The office was silent until the large set of doors were kicked down. Boxman yelped, almost sending the bowl into the air and throwing his legs off the large table. His olive-green eyes didn’t have to move over to see who it was, face dropping when hearing the loud, slightly raspy and sharp voice.

“Ugg! This place is so cold!” a small and stubby woman stormed in, she had pale and wrinkled skin, with small but bright emerald eyes. Her violet hair that was streaked with silver and short but wild, sicking out and curled. She was wearing a lime green batwing top and bright orange skirt and sandals. Her face unwrinkled when falling on Boxman. “Box?” Her green eyes winded, moving over.

Boxman cleared his gullet, dropping out of his seat. “Umm, Mum?” He arched a brow.

Violet moved over, eyes narrowing. She was a woman who’s defiantly aged in the last few years, not seeming to give a horse’s ass about the awful matching clothes and wild hair. Her eyes moved up at down the man, coming to the same high as Box and body build quite similar. “Oh cob…” She broke the silence. “you still have a baby face!” she let a loud and hollering laugh out

Lord Boxman groaned. “What are you doing here…?” He rubbed his face.

Violet’s, eyes moving around the large metal room. “I got your letter, and through, ‘my cob, someone killed my son’.” She turned to face him. “I’ve gone seven years without hearing from you, then out of the blue this letter shows up!” Her eyes narrowed at him. “And clearly not written by any son of mine! So, I came to see what was happing, and to find out if you’d been bunked off.” she scowled. “But here you are, still running this dump.” She began wondering around the oversized room.

Boxman rubbed the back of his head. “Well, it took you a while to get here.” His eyes followed her.

“Well I had a pack, then my car broke down in a dump of a town and I had no clue where I was! I saw two people fighting over a can of deans.” She crossed one arm over her chest, eyes narrowing up at a large portrait of Boxman. “Ya know, only asses have portraits bigger than them.” She began moving over to his desk.

Boxman couldn’t say he’d missed the woman. He rubbed the back of his head with his chicken claw. “Well if you’re done, I’ll have one of the robots see you out.” He went to call for Ernesto but Violet voice cut him off.

“You’re eating healthy?” Her bright green eyes winded with disbelief, picking the large half-eaten bowl of salad up. Her eyes narrowed with suspicions. “Are you really Boxman, or are you some robot!” She yelled, anger filling her eyes.

“W-What-!?” Box yelped when the woman snatched his shirt and slammed him into the desk. “Where’s my Son!” She yelled, hair seeming to jump up to highlight her anger.

Boxman had broken out into a cold sweat. “Mum, chill it is me!”

Violets eyes narrowed down at him, hands still clenching his collar. “Are you sure…?” Rage flooded her voice.

Lord Boxman quickly nodded. “What!? Yes! Now, will you get off me?!” He took a deep breath when the woman let him go, he coughed, wheezing slightly and grunted when she slapped his stomach. “What was that for?!”

“Just making sure you’re squishy and not metal.” She placed her hands on her hips, eyes falling back on the bowl of salad and seeing the sticky note. She ripped it off, eyes narrowing as she tried to make out what it said. “For Boxman?” She hummed; turning it over. “From Venomous…?” She was clearly confused. “Who’s this Venomous?” She looked over her shoulders to the small and stubby man. “And why is he able to get you eating healthy?”

Boxman groaned. “Because I feel bad, Ven puts a lot of work into them and then Fink turns her nose up at it, and the robots take off running.” He chuckled. “Means we get a quiet meal with him…” His face warmed when seeing the woman arching a brow and not seeming to be following. 

“Him?” She echoed. “Ven?” She arched a brow, amusement sparkling in her eyes. “So, you finally came out?” She wrapped am around his shoulders and pocked his cheek. “About time. Where is this man?” She coiled in. “Oh, it’s not a robot, is it?” She questioned.

Boxman huffed, hitting her arm off. “No! Venomous is a Professor.”

Violets eyes widened and a smile crossed her face. “Oh, is he rich?”

“Yes, Mum.” He groaned when the woman giggled. “Look, you can meet him, if you leave straight after.” He folded his arms.

Violet snorted. “Yes, yes, whatever, now, where is he?”

Boxman phones buzzed, pulling it out his pocket. “Oh, he’s coming back right now.”

“Good. I can meet him right now.” He began heading to the door.

“W-Wait, right now?” Boxman ran after her, both heading down the hallway.

“All duh, why wait?” Just as they reached the front of Boxmore the front door was kicked down.

Darrell came running in, Fink chowing down on his head as the red robot screamed; thrashing his arms about and trying to rip her off.

Shannon was laughing uncontrollably, videos the whole thing. However, her phone was snatched from her hands by Ernesto, who held it up and out of her reach.

“You shouldn’t video others without their promotions.” He put in a wise tone that broke when Shannon dived at him like a wild animal.

Boxman pulled on his collar, giving his mother a forced grin.

“I am Jethro!” The blue robot rolled in, Mikayla at his side and board expression across her face.

Raymond was standing in the doorway with Shannon videoing everything and both laughing uncountably.

Boxman cleared his gullet, trying to get their attention but he was simply drowned out. He let an annoyed huff out. “Will you lot shut up?” His jaw clenched when his voice was drowned out. “BE QUIET!” He yelled at them all, making Fink’s jaw unclenched around Darrell's head, and Ernesto, who was trying to pull her off ended up falling back and crashing into Raymond and Shannon.

Boxman cleared his gullet, as all the robots were silent. He took this as his chance to just interduce the robots to his Mum and then throw them all out. “Violet, this is robots and Fink.” He guested towards the mess of robots with Fink. “Robots, Fink this is Violet.” He smiled. “There, done.” He grabbed Violet's arm. “Right, time to go Mum.” He went to drag him Mum out when all the robots jumped up.

“Mum!?” They all gasped, eyes lighting up.

“It’s actually Grandmother.” The woman corrected before the group of robots dived at her.

Fink shivered, watching the robots all smiling and shout over one another, wanting to woman to pay attention to them. Her ears twitched and a smile crossed her face. “Boss is back!” She grinned, running back out to meet the man.

Lord Boxman pushed the robots of his Mum, “C’mon, you can meet him outside.” He pulled the woman out of Boxmore, ordering the robots to stay out of the way. He already knew Ven meeting his Mum would be embarrassing enough without them all getting involved too.

Venomous was knelt down by his car and showing Fink a board game. He smiled, shaking the cardboard box with a farm and animals on the front. “what do you think!?”

Fink nose wrinkled at the gift but took it from his hands. She looked down at the box, seeing it had 1000 pieces!? “U-Umm…. thanks, Boss?” She forced him a smile. “Will ya do it with me?” Her smile became real, tail rising and began dancing behind her.

Professor Venomous tapped the girls head, geting back up to his feet. “I have a lot of paperwork and phone calls to make, but you can do it with robots.”

Fink frowned, hugging the box. “O—Oh, okay…”

Venomous looked back to the car, not even noticing Fink’s tail became lifeless and head drop. He could see Stella still in the car and finding her own shopping. He shoved his hands into his pocket, looking back to see Fink walking back to Boxmore, his head tilled when seeing how miserable she looked, however, before he could call out, Boxman’s arms wrapped around him. He chuckled; arms locked down but did his best to tap the stubby man’s back. “Hey, Boxy.”

Lord Boxman kept his hands on the man’s waist but pulled back; before he could say anything his mother cut in, walking over.

“You must be Venomous!” Violet had a grin across her face. “I’m this wreck of a man’s mother.” She reached the two, ignoring the annoyed look Boxman gave her.

Of course, Venomous was hit with a ton of bricks but hid it well. “Well hello,” He smiled, holding his hand out, “I didn’t expect to be meeting you today.” however, awkwardly pull his hand back when Violet didn’t even seem to notice, going on.

“I don’t know how Box ended up catching someone so—” Her bright green eyes shifted up and down the man. “Do I know you?” She arched a brow at him.

Venomous eyes shifted to Boxman for a split second. “Umm…I don’t think so…?” He was almost unsure, trying to think if maybe he had met the woman somewhere.

Violet tapped her chine, humming softly but waved her hand and shook her head. “Oh well, anyway, I’m surprised Box got his sweaty hands on someone as handsome as you.”

Venomous awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, well Boxman face darkened.

“Mum, please…” He held his head, embarrassment filling him.

Venomous pressed his hands together, a tense smile crossing his face. “So Violet, will you be joining us for dinner?”

Boxman forced a loud laugh out. “I’m sure Violet has a train to catch back home-”

“Well if your offering.” Violet cut the man off.

“We’re really not.” Boxman yelped when Venomous tail slapped his back.

“Of course!” Venomous smiled. “Ma and I got some fresh vegetables, we could have stir fry!”

Boxman groaned, only to yelp again when Ven’s tail once again struck his back.

“Violet?”

The voice made the group look over, seeing Stella moving around Venomous car with shopping bags overtaking her arms.

The Professor smiled. “Ma, come met V--!”

“Stella!?” Violet shoved Boxman and Venomous apart to run to the woman.

Stella dropped all her shopping bags, throwing her arms out and wrapped them around the smaller and stubby woman. She scooped Violet up into her arms, the woman hugging her back and spinning around on her heels.

Venomous and Boxman stood by, Boxman’s face wrinkled with confusion, well Venomous head tilted, watching as Stella danced around with Violet in her arms.

Boxman pushed himself up onto his tiptoes, whispering to a just as confused Professor. “Think we'll be like that when we’re old?”

“Pfffff!” Venomous snorted, shoving the grinning man away as he laughed.

Stella held the smaller woman out, a wide smile glued to her face. “Where have you been?! I-I haven’t- what are you doing here!?”

Violet also had a wide smile across her face. “Where have I been! Where have you been!?” She snatched the woman back into a strong hug. The two both laughed, however, Boxman clearing his gullet made them freeze and look over.

Violet jumped down from Stella’s arms. “I’ve told you gawking is rude.” He folder her arms.

“Venomous, darling, meet Violet!” Stella's hands rested on the smaller woman shoulders.

“Wait, so you two know each other.” Venomous head tilted.

“Know each other?!” Violet voiced. “We were partners back in our golden days!” She wrapped an arm around Stella. “Working at P.O.I.N.T and fighting villains!” She clenched her first and excitement filled her eyes.

“Oh…” Venomous wasn’t sure how to take this information. He knew his Ma had once been a part of point; turned out Box had some hero blood in him too.

“I can’t believe this!” Stella clapped her hands, buzzing with joy. “We’re all so close already!”

Violet arched a brow. “Wait, what are you doing here?” She was over the moon to see her long-lost partner and best friend, but what was the woman doing here outside Boxmore?

Stella smiled, running over to Venomous and pulled the lilac man into a strong hug. “This is my baby!” She snatched Box’s hand. “Our baby boys are dating!” She squalled, jumping up and down with Venomous and Box being pulled with her.

Violets jaw unhinged. “W-Wha—wait! What!?” she gripped her hair. “B-Boxman dating your kid!?” Her bright green eyes looked ready to pop out of her head. “B-But---how!?” Her eyes shifted between Stella and Professor Venomous, realising how similar the two looked.

“Oh Violet, can you see it!?” Stella danced over to the smaller woman. “We’ll get to catch up on old times, tell stories about our hero’s days and watch our baby boys work together.” She gasped with joy. “They’ll go on dates and well look after the kids!” She scrammed with joy, wrapping her arms around the chubby woman.

Violet hugged the woman back but couldn’t say she was feeling as enthusiastic about this. Of course, she wasn’t against it, the fact Boxman had picked someone like Venomous up baffled her, and now knowing Ven was her best friends’ kid only made her wonder even more how Box had the man. Her eyes moved to the two men, watching Boxman wrap an arm around Venomous, who rested his arm on top of his head.

 

* * *

 

 

 It seemed like no time at all before the robots had carried Violet’s things into Boxmore and they’d all set themselves up at the table. Violet had to credit Boxman, having all these robots around meant she didn’t have to lift a finger. She’d cough up on so much with Stella, who spilled her guts about how upside her life had been after leaving point and that her superhero husband had turned into a monster in the matter of a few years.

“Soooo…” Stella smiled, sitting next to Violet at the large dinner table. “Where is he?”

Violet arched a brow, blowing on her hot coffee.

Stella giggled. “C’mon Vio, where’s that love of your life!?” her smile grew. “You ran away from P.O.I.N.T to be with him, must have been special.”

Violet rolled her eyes but smiled. “You left P.O.I.N.T for that thuggish brute.” She leant back in her seat, looking past Stella and to Venomous, who was on the other side of the kitchen. The lilac man’s back was to them, Boxman by his side and trying to help by cutting the red peppers, however, almost lost his hand. Venomous quickly jumping in and snatched the oversize and very sharp knife out the man’s hands. “I’ll admit, I expected your kid to be more…” her face wrinkled, trying to find the right word. “I thought he’d be bigger.”

Stella looked over her shoulder, watching to two men. “Oh, well Laserblast more like Brain. Ven likes his lab and books.”

Violet snorted. “You raised a nerd?” she laughed when the woman just gave her a warm smile.

“C’mon, your procrastinating.” Stella lent back to block the woman’s view of Ven and Boxman. “Where’s Percy?” Her smile faded when Violet looked away. “Vio?”

The woman sighed. “He’s not around anymore.” She took a deep breath. “He’s been gone for a long time.” Her brighter emerald eyes filled with sadness. “Boxy was only a baby, I lost—I had to look after him.” She forced herself to breathe. “Anyway, I can’t believe my kid met your kid.” A weak laugh left her. “Box does need someone with comment sense, hope he won’t drive Venomous insane.”

Stella forced to sad and pitiful expression from her face, knowing Vio wouldn’t want to talk about Pacey right here, right now. She smiled softly. “They really care about one another.” Her eyes lit up when Venomous plated a plate of stir fry down in front of her.

“Here you go Ma, Violet.” He laid a plate down in front of the woman.

“Thank you darling~”

Boxman dropped down into the seat across from the two women, well Venomous called for the robot and Fink.

Seconds later they all came running in, pushing and shoving for seats next to Violet and Stella. Fink grabbed the seat by her Boss’s smile and Bree took the next best thing being on the counter behind the man.

“stir fry, Bree?” Venomous offered her a plate but the robot turned her head away and shook her head.

“I’ll pass.” She pulled her phone out and began texting.

Venomous sat down between Fink and Boxman, watching the robots fight over the two woman’s attention. His eyes shifted to Boxman, who pocked at his dinner and cupped his chin in his hands. He smiled, gently nudging Boxman. “Cheer up, Boxy. You should be happy, having your Ma here.”

Boxman arched a brow up at the man with an annoyed expression. “Try saying that once she starts making herself at home here.”

Fink pocked her meal, pushing the food around in the dish. Her head was killing, the robots were so loud! She groaned, slipping down her seat.

Violet pushed a drawing Darrell was shoving in her face away. “Soooo, tell me, who did the two of you meat?” She smiled, left eye twitching when Darrell contained shoving the drawing in her face.

“Business meeting.”

“Coffee shop.”

Violet and Stella arched a brow at the two different stories the men had said in unison.

Boxman arched a brow up at Venomous. “It wasn’t a meeting. Remember, I ran—”

“I don’t want to remember.” Venomous groaned. “That was so embarrassing.”

Boxman chuckled. “You’re telling me. I thought Cosma was going to bit my head off.”

Venomous eyes travelled to his Ma and Violet. “I’m more interested in how you two know each other.”

Violet was about to push for answers on the two meeting, but Stella pulled a photo out.

“This is Violet and me! Back when we were in Point!” She handed the photo to Venomous.

Boxman and Fink leaned over, and all the robots ran to see the photo.

It was of a much younger Stella and Violet, both looking to be in their early twenty’s and smiling. Violet was in Stella’s arms and tongue sticking out. Stella’s hair was in a high and wild ponytail, eyes still were hidden but in tight red bottom and loss white dress that almost reached her knees.

Violet was in a tight, very deep and dark purple bodysuit. A thick belt around her waist and black cape swaying in the wind. Her hair was still wild but more of a vivid violet.

“Wow… you look so happy.” Darrell spoke up.

Raymond pinched the photo from the Professor’s hand to examine it closer. All the other robots rushed over to see it too.

“You didn’t tell me your Ma was a part of P.O.I.N.T.” Venomous arched a brow down at the villain.

“Hey, you didn’t tell me neither.” He slouched down into his seat. “Can’t believe we both got gross hero blood in us.” He squirmed in his seat, feeling grossed out at the thought alone.

Venomous didn’t say anything but couldn’t say he disagreed with the older man. He’d never liked that so many members of his family had once called themselves heroes. He pressed his lips together, annoyance sparking inside him, however, he forced it out when Shannon handed him the photo back. He looked down at the memory for a moment before handing it back to his Ma.

Dinner was wild and loud until everyone finished. Venomous was more than thankful when Ernesto and Shannon insisted on cleaning the kitchen. He headed out, the hallway empty with Fink, Bree, and the others having run of the mess around and play games. He leaned against the wall, heavy sigh passing his lips and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hands.

“Migraine?”

The worried voice snapped him back, looking over to see both Stella and Violet walking out. Stella moved over, cupping Ven’s face with one hand and eyes filled with concern.

Professor Venomous gave her a weak smile. “Yeah… don’t worry, I got my pills in my room.” He blushed softly when Stella placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Make sure to get an early night. I’m going to make sure Violet steals in.” She gave the lilac skinned man a warm smile and relaxed slightly when Venomous gave her a tired smile back.

Venomous sighed, gripping his face and head dropped, trying to block the light out. He forced a deep breath in, hands lowering from his face when feeling arms wrap around his waist.

“Migraine?” Box questioned with worry. His anxiety grew when Venomous mumbled something that he took as a yes. He wrapped an arm around the Professors back. He swung Venomous into his arms and frown grew when the younger man melted into his; gasping his face with his hands and trying to keep the light out. “Let’s get you to bed.” He did his best not go give Venomous any swifter movements that left his brain feeling like scrambled egg and carried him up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their Mums really need to learn to call before stopping by.


	17. Son of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Venomous distracts Lord Boxman from his work, and Stella talks about losing Venomous all those years ago.

Lunchtime had just passed and Boxman was already back to work. It wasn’t often he worked so hard but being in his office working gave him a reason not to be dealing with his Mother. Lord Boxman didn’t hate his Mum, hate is such a strong word… He knew deep down she loved him; she just had a pretty crummy way of showing it. She’d gotten worse after Dad died, she may seem like a woman who treated any man in her life the same way she treated Box, but she’d really had a connection with Pacey

The afternoon went on and almost two hours later Lord Boxman’s office door was pushed open. Professor Venomous pocked his head inside, sighing softly when seeing Boxman working on another stack of paper. “Boxy~.” He closed the door behind him, wondering across the large room.

Boxman turned the page over, eyes never lifting. “I-I’m just finishing this.” He let a frustrated sigh out when the pen ran out of ink. He yanked his draw open, pulling the top drawer open and went to grab a pen, however, a soft, purple land pushed the drawer shut. Boxman’s eyes shifted up, meeting Venomous half-lidded eyes.

“You know, I don’t like to be kept waiting.” He leaned down, brushing his lips against the older man’s.

Lord Boxman couldn’t help but smile, “Sorry, I just want to try and get this done today.” He went back to the paperwork.

Venomous arched a brow when Villain went back to the papers. “C’mon, I thought I was the work acholic.” He leaned over the man’s shoulder, watching Boxman mark things off and turn pages.

“You are.” Boxman chuckled. “I just want to get this all gone.”

Venomous frowned. “I should be doing this, Boxy. If I hadn’t let Casper take over none of this would even need doing—”

“Ven, I told you not to blame yourself.” He didn’t look up for the papers but green eyes filled with worry. He knew Ven was still struggling with everything that happened. Sometimes he wondered if he should be too. Of course, sometimes he thought about it, but it wasn’t ever really what had happened, more how it happened. How someone like Professor Venomous was forced into a situation like that, how the board of villains even felt backed into a corner by Casper.

Venomous was silent, his eyes shifted away, listing to the man’s pen race across the paper. “Are you trying to hid from your Ma?” He tried to break the silence, force Casper out of his mind.

Boxman shrugged. “I wouldn’t say ‘hiding’.” He chowed on his pen as his eyes skimmed down the page. “I just thought I’d try and get some work done; if there’s one way to get her to go away, its mentioning paperwork.” A small but loving smile curved his lips when the younger man chuckled.

Professor's eyes travelled to the ticking clock, seeing it was almost four o’clock. That meant Fink and the robots would be back soon. He bit his bottom lip, breathing through his nose before gripping the back of Boxman’s chair. He pushed the chair out and sat under the desk.

Boxman was already marking papers again, eyes shifting down when feeling Venomous undoing the zipper on his trousers. His face immediately darkened but he didn’t stop the man, trying to act like he hadn’t noticed.

Venomous shifted onto his knees, pulling Boxman’s large cock out and licked the tip. A smile curved his lips when feeling Boxman stiffen. 

Boxman didn’t look down but gripped his face with his human hand, face darkening when feeling Venomous tongue run up and down him before taking him whole. He took a sharp breath in when the man’s mouth moved up and down at a slow but firm speed.

Boxman gripped the sheets scattered across his desk, head slamming the table and sharp berths picking up. “O-Oh cob-!” he pushed his head up, robotic eyes overtook with a large error. He threw himself back into his seat, arms resting above his head and sweat running down his face. “Ohhh~ Venny~!” He watched the man’s head move up and down and ran his chicken claw through Ven’s messy hair.

The office door opened and Lord Boxman threw himself up in his seat. Venomous gagged, the man leaning forward and sending his cock down his throat.

“Boxman, I left my shampoo at home.” Violet was already halfway across the room, a large towel around her body and hair what was forcing itself out from under the towel. She was dripping wet and had left a trail of wet footprints behind her.

Lord Boxman’s face was a dark pink, human eye twitching at the sudden bliss tension igniting into panic. “O-Okay…?” He didn’t know why but forced a smile, hoping that would hide how flustered he was.

“Venomous wouldn’t mind me using his, would he?” She hadn’t really used a tone that suggested she needed an answer, added to her pulling Venomous shampoo bottle out from behind her back, it was clearly more of a, ‘ _I’m asking for you option but using it no matter what you say’_ “It looks so expensive…” She smiled, holding the bottle up and admire it.

Boxman eyes shifted down, seeing Venomous resting on below on his thigh and drumming his fingers on his cheek, waiting for the all-clear to carry on. “U-Umm… I guess so?” His eyes were back on Violet, who was already heading back to the door. “W-Wait, how’d you get that?” He pointed to the bottle she carried off.

“It was in Venomous shower.” She popped the lid off and sniffed the shampoo, “Very nice, you should try and smell this good.” She pulled the large doors open. “Make sure Venomous doesn’t interrupt me, he can have his room back later.”

Boxman eyes widened when realising she was using Venomous bathroom. “B-But there’s a bathroom right next to your room.” He didn’t get an answer, the office doors falling shut behind the woman. He rubbed the back of his head, looking back down to see Venomous eyes narrowing up at him. “I-I told you!” Box cupped the man’s face. “Before you know it, she’ll be running things around here.”

Professor Venomous couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “As long as I don’t find my bathroom destroyed, its fine.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Box miscible and annoyed expression warmed when feeling Ven mouth wrapping around his cock again. He melted back into his seat, face warming and hummed happily.

Venomous hand wrapped around the base of his cock, moving up and down along with his mouth. He pulled out but kept his hand moving, looking up and smiling as Boxman arms rested above his burning face. He pushed his midnight hair behind his ear as his long and forked tongue curved around the man cock before putting his head back down and taking the man whole again.

Boxman heavy breathing came to an abrupted stop when the office door opened once again!?

“Lord Boxman, would you like some coffee?” Ernesto smiled, only to yelp and duck when the Lord threw his coffee mug across the room. The mug shattered against the wall; an anxious Ernesto lifting himself back up. “I-I’ll take that as a no.” He quickly shut the door and heavy footsteps of him running off echoed out.

Boxman’s face still burning and sweating, he pushed his seat back, seeing Venomous was also blushing and gave him a small nervous smile. “You’re going to get us caught one day.” Boxman’s hands ran through the man’s hair.

Venomous smiled. “It’s not my fault they don’t know how to knock.”

Boxman chuckled, “Just get back down there.” He smiled and eyes glazed with bliss when gently pushing the man’s head back down. He lent back, breathing heavily but kept his hands in Venomous hair. “Fucking …cob!” He grunted, not being able to stop himself from pushing Venomous head down.

Venomous gagged, reaching up and pulled the man’s hands off his hair. He pulled out, coughing and face a deep shade of purple. His bright yellow eyes shifted up to Boxman. “Cob Box, if you’re going to get that excited at least lock the door.” He chuckled weakly when Boxman jumped up and rushed off the lock the door.

Boxman locked the door; pulling on it just to make sure. He only grew more excited when turning around to see Venomous drawing the blinds to the large window looking out over to the Plaza.

Professor Venomous chuckled when Boxman’s arm wrapped around him. A soft blush crossed his face when Boxman began undoing his belt. He rested his arms above his head when Boxman’s human hand slipped under his deep purple jumper.

“You’ve grown a few scales.” Boxman ran his hand up and down the man’s stomach, feeling the smooth a slight cold scale that dotted Ven’s lower stomach and sides.

“Yeah…” Venomous slipped his hand down his neck and messaged his own shoulder, feeling the scales were there too. He wasn’t sure why he was growing them, maybe just growing up or down to him having used his other form more than ever before. He let a sharp yelp out when Boxman’s hand had slipped into his trousers. “Don’t warn me.” He smiled softly.

Boxman face warmed, watching his hand move the man’s trousers. He smiled, eyes shifting up when Venomous hand found his hair.

The Professor gripped Boxman’s hand and pulled him out, turning around and pushed Box down into his office seat. He dropped his trousers before sitting himself on Boxman’s lap, facing the man and hands hugging his face.

Boxman deep breathes melted into soft moaning when Venomous pulled him into a strong and deep kiss. Box gripped the man’s waist, well Ven sharp fingertips dug into his cheeks. His chicken hand found the man pants, tugging on them slightly and smiled when Ven clocked on and broke the kiss, sitting back and moved his attention of positioning himself above Box’s cock.

Venomous winched when lowering himself down onto the man. He was swiftly pulled into a strong hug by Boxman. Ven gripped Boxman’s metal ear, breathing picking up as Box gipped his hips and began pushing in and out of him. Venomous pulled back slightly, resting his arms on Box’s shoulders and move up and down.

Boxman sat back but kept a fixed grip on the Professors hip. “You feel really, really good.” He huffed, face and body warming ever second.

Venomous slowed down, digging his sharp fingers into the man’s shoulders. “I know.” He smile and pressed a deep kiss to Box’s lips. He could feel himself getting hotter and pressure building. He breathed in sharply, burying his face into Boxman’s neck. “F-Fuck—Ah! Huh! Huh!”

Boxman could feel the man melting into him, he wrapped his arms around Ven and threw his hips up and down, arms hugging Ven and face turning a deep shade of pink. “Cob, Venny, you--you’re so tight~!” His breathing picked up, chest tight and Venomous hot breath his neck.

“Huh! Y-You’re just really—r-really, really b-big!” He rested his chin on Box’s shoulder, having to cover his mouth with one hand to stop himself from letting all of Boxmore know he was distracting Box from his work.

Lord Boxman gripped Venomous tail, smiling when the man coughed a small whine out. His didn’t show the tail any respect, just gripping his hand around it and yanked.

Venomous hand gripped his metal ear, moaning into his hand.

Boxman kept his grip on the tail but rubbed his hand up and down the, feeling the tail wiggling in his grip with excitement.

Venomous bright yellow eyes were glazed with pleasure; his body was almost limp and couldn’t bounce on Box’s lap anymore, legs strained and his feet couldn’t find the floor. His body was burning and only building. “M-Make sure you—you don’t---! Ah! Hnng! B-Boxy!”

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Boxman put gently as he rested his chicken claw on the back of the younger man’s head. His body was on fire, face burning and a large error had overtaken his robotic eye. He forced himself to breathe, feeling Venomous cum and moan into his neck. “I-I can’t say I expected my afternoon to go sooooo well.” He hummed softly, feeling the Professor go limp in his arms. He slowed his movements down, smiling when Venomous kissed him weakly.

Venomous pushed himself up, pulling Boxman’s hear member out. He breathy heavily, moving his hand up and down. He slipped off Box’s lap and knelt down, pushing the man into his mouth.

Lord Boxman groaned, leaning back and ran his hand through Ven’s hair. Biting his bottom lip as Ven mouth moved up and down his cock.

Venomous moaned when Box filled his mouth. He downed it all before pulling back and whipping the excess from the corner of his lips.

Boxman smiled as he watched the Professor lick his thumb. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to Venomous lips. “I should really get back to work.” He couldn’t help but chuckle when Venomous frowned.

The Professor rested his hands on top of Box’s. “Aright, come find me when you’re done.” He placed another soft kiss to the man’s lips.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

“No!?”

“Yes!”

“And what did you say?”

“That he can shove it where the sun doesn’t shine!” Violet slapped her leg, bursting out into laughter. She still had the large towel around her head but was in a soft lilac dressing gown. She watched Stella brush her long and soft red hair in front of the large mirror.

The two were in Stella’s bedroom, lime metal walls and quite empty, just a large bed and wardrobe to fill the large room. Neither of them said anything, Stella humming softly as she brushed her hair, and Violet began scrolling through her phone.

“You know, I see a lot more of Brain in Laserblast.” Violet leaned over, helping herself to the bag of mints on Stella’s bedside table.

The woman hummed softly. “They are a lot alike. But Laser’s the Brain you know, not the one I divorced.”

Violet shoved a handful on mints into her mouth, still scrolling through her phone. “But you two were so in love! You left P.O.I.N.T just to have that kid.” Her head tilted in the direction of the Plaza. “Not surprised you had another one, you always were a family kinda gal.”

Stella laughed. “Neither of them were exactly planned.” She laid the hairbrush down and crossed her arms. “Truth be told, I didn’t plan on Ven, not after realising how Brain changed after Laserblast.”

Violet arched a brow. “What do you mean?”

Stella dropped down next to the woman’s side. “I don’t know… you know how Brain used to be. A bold, confidant, funny, always spoke his mind…” the loving smile on her face faded. “Then we had Laserblast and he changed… I don’t know why. It wasn’t sudden, happened over 8 years! Finding out Laser had laser vision made him so proud, he got strict with Laser, training him every day to become the best hero around.” A heavy sighed passed her lips. “Then Ven come alone. Brain and Laser were so protective of her-I mean him. Brain wanted Ven to be like Laserblast, strong and powerful.” She shook her head. “No, he wanted Ven to be like him! You put those two side by side, and the only difference really is how big Brain is.” She laughed weakly when seeing the two together in her mind.

Violet frowned, worrying about where this story was going.

“But things got… complicated. Ven enjoys his lab, he’s clever! Brain didn’t like that. Wanted Ven to be like him. Then the signs started showing. Venny hated all the pretty dress I brought home for him and things just went from there.” She waved one hand. “I didn’t care, I just wanted him to be happy. Brain wasn’t accepting…” Her heart grew heavy, “I let things get to the point where Venomous left. Just packed his things and took off for 4 years!”

Violet’s eyes widened. “What…?” She wasn’t sure how she was meant to react. Sure, Box had disappeared from her life, but that’s wasn’t in any bad taste. He just wanted to become a real villain and set Boxmore up! By the sounds of things with Venomous, he’s run away, and Stella was never the kind of woman to let something like that happen, never mind allow things to get so bad that the thought even crossed one of her kids minds… “He just left? For 4 years?” She arched a brow, disbelief filling her emailed green eyes.

Stella pressed her lips together, pain filling her eyes as she nodded. “He left, and I let him…” She sighed heavily and fell back into the covers. “It all happened so fast! Ven came home from P.O.I.N.T prep like every other weekend. Laserblast was with him and the two seemed to be their normal selves. Laser picked on Ven, but-but like big brothers do! We had dinner and…and Brain and Ven had another argument…” That night filled her head, the shouting and rushing around as she ran after Venomous, who hauled his packed suitcases and bag downstairs.

 

“Venomous! Venomous please just stop and think about this!” Stella rushed down the thin set of stairs after the man. She almost tripped over at the bottom, only growing more panicked when Venomous threw the front door opened.

A bitter gust of wind forced it's away in, nigh had long fallen and the world outside in the darkness. Things had gone from bad to nightmarish and Stella was in such a panic she even tried locking Venomous in his own room, but that hadn’t worked for long and now he was leaving!

Stella knew being panicked like this wasn’t helping, but how couldn’t she be! Another argument between Venomous and Brain had ended with him running off to his room. Next thing she knew Venomous was packing his things and leaving!?

“Venomous!?” She rushed out after him. It was pouring down with rain, dark and cold. The sky a midnight black with not a single star in sight, even the moon was hidden behind the thick and angry clouds. “Venomous!” She yelled, rushing over to the man.

Venomous things were already in the boot of his black car. He slammed the boot shut only to almost be slammed into the car by Stella.

“Stop acting like this! You need to come inside.” She took his hand and began pulling him back to the house.

Venomous ripped his arm back. “I’m leaving.” He stormed around the car, ignoring the now yelling Laserblast in the doorway to the house.

“Ven, stop being so dramatic!” Laser was shoved to the side by his large farther.

“Get back in the house boy.” He was bigger than Laserblast with grizzly features; deep violet skin and long, wild ebony hair that almost found his waist. He was in a scruffy red shirt and baggy brown jeans and dear feet that were sharp. A long and thick snake tail ran out of his lower back, being dragged behind him as dead weight.

Venomous ignored the man, going to open the driver’s side door when Brain’s hand slammed down on it. Venomous brighter yellow eyes narrowed up at him but he didn’t say anything.

“Ven-!” Stella was cut off.

“Get in the house.” Brain snarled and blood red, reptile eyes narrowed with anger. “You’re upsetting your mother.” His nose wrinkled when Venomous bared his sharp teeth.

“Well, you’re upsetting me!” He pointed to his chest. “I’m leaving!”

“To do what!?” Laserblast shouted from the door with anger. “We still got P.O.I.N.T prep! You just walking away from that!? For your family.” His eyes were hidden behind his large sunglasses but they didn’t hide his anger.

Venomous just snarled, forcing the car door open and jumped in.

Brain crossed his arms, dark red and reptile eyes moving to Stella, who grabbed his shoulders. “Brain, make him stay!”

“He’ll be back.” The man grumbled. “You won’t last long girl.” His eyes were back to Venomous, who felt more anger filling him and sharp hands gripped the steering wheel.

Venomous ignored Stella, who partially threw herself through the open car window.

“Venomous, please,” tears were running down her face. “We can talk about this, please, just come inside.”

Venomous turned the keys in the ignition.

“Where are you even going to go!? Ven, you don’t have any money, no friends, no-no- just come inside!” Her sadness was melting into anger.

“You can come with me.” His voice was washed off emotion.

All of the emotions storming inside Stella were washed out. “V-Ven--” She was pushed away from the car by Brain.

“You know you’ll be back.” He snarled when Venomous eyes shifted past him to Stella.

Venomous eyes grew pained when the woman just stood there watching. He slammed his foot down, sending the car racing off.

“Ven!” Laserblast yelled, the anger inside him fading into worry when the car disappeared into the darkness.

“Brain!” Stella yelled up at the man, who just headed back to the small home.

“He’ll be back.” He grumbled, snatching a worried Laserblast’s arm and dragged him back inside; leaving Stella out in the dark and cold rain. She looked back down the road, hair and clothes branched and tears still streaming down her face. 

 

 

“but he didn’t come back.” Stella looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “He just disappeared, no one saw or heard from him in 4 years.” Her lips shook. “I thought he’d…that something bad had happened...”

Violet worried eyes watched the woman hands slip under her fringe and whip her eyes. She didn’t know what to say; her and Stella hadn’t seen one another in years and to learn those years had been awful for Stella made her heart weight heavy. “Hey, you have him back. I’m sure he hated leaving as much as you hated losing him.”

The woman sat up and sniffed before nodding. “I just hate that I let things get so far. To make him feel like leaving was his only choice.” A heavy sighed passed her lips and shoulders slumped. “I was so obsessed with keeping the family together that I was blinded to just how cruel Brain was. How his behaviour rubbed off on Laserblast and in the end…it was all for nothing. Venomous left and that just sent me over the edge, I couldn’t have Brian around anymore. By the end of it…I didn’t have a family to keep together…” She looked down, resting her head on Violet’s shoulder.

Violet’s arm wrapped around the woman’s shoulder. “You were just trying to do what you thought was right. Venomous seems happier now.” She gave the woman a warm smile.

Stella sniffed and nodded. “All thanks to your Son.”

Violet snored as she laughed. “I still don’t understand how that happened.” Her smile became warmed when Stella giggled.

“Boxman makes my Venny very happy. You should be proud of him.”

That stuck with Violet. Being proud of Boxman…? Her eyes softened. Maybe she hadn’t completely failed at rising that boy after all...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Venomous sat in his study and dragged the mouse across the screen, clicking on buttons and opening things he didn’t understand. He held his head, groaning as his half-lidded eyes narrowed, trying to understand what he was meant to be doing. “B---Box, can you help me?...”

Boxman was sitting across the room and on his phone. He jumped out of the seat and moved over. “What’s wrong?” He didn’t wait for an answer, seeing the Professor trying to install a virus protector. He stood behind the man, resting his chicken claw on Ven’s shoulder and leaned over him. The cold metal side of his head pressed against Ven’s cheek but he didn’t complain. 

Venomous yellow eyes followed the mouse, he watched Boxman click a few things before a bar popped up and began loading, turning green before a large tick took the screen.

“All done.” Boxman declared, face warming when Ven placed a small kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you~” He smiled, chuckling when Boxman lips found his. He leaned into the kiss.

Boxman’s hand became lost in Ven’s midnight hair, his organic hand moved down to the man’s waist, but Venomous pulled away. Mumming a small apology as he turned his back to the man and pulled his desk drawer open only to hiss. “You okay?” Boxman frowned, stepping back when Venomous rose out of his seat.

“I left my pills in the kitchen.” He gently ran his hand through Boxman’s hair when passing by. “I’ll see you around, I need a nap anyway.”

Boxman tapped his fingertips together and watched the younger man head out. He couldn’t say he envied Ven. He’d always had migraines but they’d been a lot worse since Casper. His eyes rested on his feet, feeling a little lost.

“You know, a real gentleman would have offered to get them for him.”

Boxman hummed with confusion, looking up to see Violet in the doorway. “Oh, hello mother.” He didn’t sound all too happy to see her.

“You always were good with tocology and machines, at least you’re using that.” She moved over to Venomous desk, eyes moving around and taking the study in.

“Anyone can be good with computers when being compared with Ven. He’s always coming to me, needing help because the bank updated its sit and he doesn’t know where to put the 1.000s of pounds he made in an hour. He woke me up at three in the morning once, needing help with downloading some card game app thing.” He waved one hand, having been too tired to even see what exactly it was Ven had needed help it. His eyes moved back to his mother, who was looking through Ven’s draw. “H-Hey! What are you doing?” He slammed the drawer shut, almost taking Violet’s fingers off.

“Cob, Box!” She snapped. “I was just looking.” She moved over to the fireplace and snatched the bright yellow rubber duck of the mantle. “Ugh, I assumed Ven would have better taste.”

Boxman snatched the duck out of her hands. “I give it to Ven.” He blushed. “Or well…he kept it.” He smiled softly. “He’s such a nerd.”

Violet arched a brow at the man but didn’t say anything, not knowing how to replay to that. “So, this thing between you serious?” She arched a brow at the man and groaned when Boxman just met this with a confused look. “Are Venomous and you dating?”

Boxman couldn’t stop his face from warming. “O-ooh, well…y-yeah, yes, we are.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I’m a really lucky guy.” A wide smile crossed his face.

Violet hummed softly and nodded. “I don’t know how you got your sweaty hands on him-” She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “but good job.”

Boxman eyes widened slightly. “W—Was that a complement…?” He arched a brow, not knowing if she was serious.

“Box, I’m your Mother.” Violet smiled and rested a hand to her chest. “I can complement you once in a while.” She headed to the door. “Now c’mon, I want some food.”

Boxman carefully placed the rubber duck back where it belonged and headed out after the woman for some cake and coffee.


	18. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough morning wake up that leaves Venomous in a bitter mood with Boxman, Violet talks to Venomous.

It was the early hours of the morning, the sun rising above the Plaza and sky soft shades of red, orange and blue. Lord Boxman was slowly waking; rolling over in bed to see Venomous back to him and breathing deeply. A warm smile curved his lips; running his chicken claw down the Professor back, however, didn’t get a reaction at all. Often Venomous tried to shrug him off or back arched to get away from the funny feeling. But nothing. Box sat up and stretched his arms over his head, yawing before pushing his wild hair away from his organic eye. He used his chicken claw to pick at his oversized and sharp teeth, a long yawn broke out of him. “I know ice coffee’s your thing, but I’m really craving it.” He looked over his shoulder, seeing the younger man still in a deep sleep.

The Professor's arm was hanging limply out of bed and midnight hair hiding his face.

Boxman lent back, supporting himself on one elbow and ran his hand through the Professor’s hair. “Venny~” His eyes shifted to the bedside table, seeing a half-used pack of pills. He leaned over Venomous and picked the pills up.

Venomous wasn’t a heavy sleeper but he wasn’t a light on either. Normally Lord Boxman moving around like this woke him or at least made him stir, but he was still fast asleep.

Lord Boxman sighed when finding the pills to be sleeping ones. “Ven…” He couldn’t hide the irritation in his voice. He sat back up, begging to count how many were missing.

Professor Venomous closed eyes tighter, hand shifting up to hug his pillow. He was just begging to wake up when a blinding light hit him. He hisses, the light warm on his skin but unwelcomed. He could feel someone stand in front of him and they blocked the light out. His eyes broke open, groggily rubbing his tired face before moving his reptile eyes up. He was met with an irritated Boxman. He didn’t say anything, groaning and pulled the blanket over his face.

“You’ve been taking these all week!” Boxman snapped, yanking the covers off Venomous.

“Cob, don’t shout.” The Professor turned over in bed, pulling a large amount of the covers with him and curled up around them. He hummed softly, room quiet and warm sun on his back. He hugged the covers and almost fell back asleep, until feeling Boxman dropping back down onto the bed.

“P.V, you know I don’t like you taking these.” He yelled when Venison tail lashed out, snatching the pills from his fingers.

“Ugh, you’re not my Dad.” Venomous hissed.

Box didn’t say anything but narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Besides, it’s them, or me waking you up every few hours.” Venomous tail brought the pills around to him, he took them and placed them on the other bedside table.

Boxman scowled down at the lilac skinned man. “W-What if something happens!? You’re on the top floor of Boxmore, w-what if I couldn’t get to you!” He was scaring himself at the thought.

Venomous groaned. “For cob sake Box. You can be so paranoid. What am I going to do, lay here well Boxmore burns down?” He chuckled. “You sound crazy.” His eyes were still closed but his face wrinkled when Boxman threw himself down on him. He was heavy but Ven didn’t care.  

“You know, I don’t mind you waking me up. I mean, I do, but only because I hate seeing how upset those nightmares can make you. Maybe instead of drowning the nightmares out, you should talk to me. I’m sure that would help.”

Just the thought of talking made Ven’s head hurt. “Box, the pills don’t always stop the nightmares, I just wakeup so out of it that I don’t even realise.” He knew he hasn't explained it very well, he just liked taking them, knowing they’d knock him out for a good 6 or 7 hours.

“But Ven, it can’t be good for you. You know I don’t get cross when it wakes me up, a-and I’m sure that if you talk to me it would really help.” He rested his hand on the man’s waist.

“Will you quit it.” He shoved the man off. “Talking is just words. Words don’t do anything.”

“But-!”

“Talking won’t undo all the anger inside me!” Venomous jolted up, teeth sharp and frustration filling his eyes. “Talking won’t take back everything Brain put in my head! Talking won’t do anything! S-Stop acting like me crying over everything and talking to you will change anything!”

Boxman eyes had filled with sorrow. “I-I was just trying to help…”

“Well, I don’t want your help! I don’t need it!” Venomous hissed. “I don’t want to talk! W-Why can’t you just respect that!?” He threw his legs out of bed, however, the moment he was standing the room seems to light on fire and spin out of control; his legs turning to noodles. He dropped down back into the bed, throwing his head down and gripped the bedside table of balance.

“Ven?” Boxman quickly went to help but Venomous shrugged him off, forcing himself back up. Lord Boxman watched the man slam the bathroom door shut and locked it He let a heavy sigh out and turned his back to the bathroom door. _Great, perfect start to the day._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Venomous spent his morning working in his office. Signing papers; marking things off and sorting things out. He’d seen a little of Fink, but he was too busy to do any of the things she asked him about. Wanting to go and get ice-cream, play videos games. He just had so much to do, and her coming in asking for attention wasn’t helping the weak headache creeping up on him. He downed a glass of water, hoping Ernesto would stop by soon and bring him some more ice.

Lunchtime had come and gone but Venomous hadn’t left his desk. To busy. Too much to do.

He clicked on a few things on his computer, drumming his hand on his desk as he waited for it to load.

“Professor Venomous?”

The rather raspy voice made him sit up, looking over his shoulder to see Violet in the doorway. He didn’t say it but was sure he’d locked that door. “Afternoon, Violet.” He went back to his work, assuming the woman was just passing by, however, the sound of her walking away didn’t come. Venomous pressed his lips together when feeling the woman watching him. He let a small sigh out and turned around in his seat. “Is there something you need?” He didn’t even try hiding the fact the woman’s presence wasn’t exactly welcomed. He needed to be working, not talking.

Violet small but bright green eyes moved around the study. “I heard Boxman and you had an argument this morning.” She began making her away in. “Then when you didn’t come down for lunch everyone started worrying.”

Truth be told, he’d completely forgotten about his argument with Boxman this morning. It had just slipped to the back of his mind. He couldn’t stop himself from sighing and unturned nose wrinkling when hearing everyone was worrying. Cob, you’d think they had nothing better to be doing. “I wouldn’t say argument.” He waved on hand. “He doesn’t like me taking sleeping pills, I don’t like disturbing his sleep.”

“Well, he was very upset about it.” Violet picked a bottle of chemicals up of the side and held it up to see it in the office light.

Venomous elevated a brow. “He was?” He hadn’t expected it to upset Boxman. Of course, he’d been a little upset after it happened, but Boxman must have been upset enough for his mother to take notice. “I umm, that wasn’t my intent.” His eyes shifted back to his computer, seeing the web site he wanted had loaded.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, he emotional like that.” Her eyes moved back to the Professor, eyes narrowing when seeing Venomous back was to her and working again.

Venomous noted a few things down, however, hallway thought the screen turned black and the computer shut down. “W-What the cob!” He shouted, throwing his seat back and eyes darting over to see Violet holding the unplugged wire to his computer. Venomous face began burning, he didn’t shout at the woman but anger fizzed through. “Do you mind?”

“Come with me.” She dropped the wire.

Venomous was about to insist he had work to be doing, but Violet hand clapped down on the upper part of his arm. He didn’t let it show, but the woman’s grip made him scream inside, swearing she was cutting his blood circulation off.

The Professor was pulled through Boxmore and out the front door. He was thrown into the driver's seat of his car and without explanation told to drive into town by Violet, who made herself comfortable in the passenger side seat.

“This isn’t my day off, I have work to be—”

“It's fine.” Vio insisted. “Now drive.” She threw her legs up onto the bash board.

Venomous hissed under his breath, turning the car on and headed off. He drummed his fingers on the stirring wheel, driving down the endless road into town.

“Is there a reason we're running off like this?” His eyes didn’t leave the road.

“You upset Boxman, I’m taking you somewhere isolated.” She looked over her shoulder. “I got a shovel in the back.”

“What!?” Venomous yelled, eyes wide and flooded with alarm.

Violet broke out laughing and snored. “I’m only messing!” She wrapped an arm around the man’s shoulder, pulling him into an awkward side hug. “Nah, don’t worry, I’m not offing you. I just want to show you something important.”

Venomous wasn’t laughing but relaxed.

Violet had him pull up outside McDonald, and ordered herself a late lunch. She nagged Venomous to get something too, only succeeding in the man getting an iced coffee. Venomous didn’t complain when the woman left him with the dill. Handing her king-sized meal over.

“This is what was so important?” Venomous pulled out of the drive-through.

Violet shoved a handful of chips into her mouth. “Of course not!” She pointed south. “Head that way.”

Venomous sighed, assuming this next stop was another way of Violet spending his money and wasting his time.

Violet watched the Professor kept his bright yellow eyes on the road. She took his perfectly applied eyeliner and eyeshadow in. His skin was a flawless violet and she could swear he must have been pulling off a soft lilac lipstick. She’d never been one for makeup, but cob, if she could do half the job Ven did she’d be showing it off all the time. She took a large bite of her burger, eyes shifting down and watching the man pick his iced coffee up, hands clawed and nails inky black. “You’re a very pretty man.” She spoke up.

Venomous kept his eyes on the road but gently shifted his head, his ebony hair flicking back. “I like to think so.” He didn’t meet eyes with the woman but smiled. He slipped his coffee, finding the drive was actually helping him feel less cranky at life.

Violet shoved the last of her burger into her mouth. “So, I don’t know how this works or if its classed as really wrong for me to ask, Stella told me you were a girl.” She took in the Professor upturned nose wrinkling and discomfort that filled the car.

“Does that bother you?” He didn’t meet eyes with her.

“Doesn’t my opinion matter to you?” she put plainly.

Venomous lips parted, but he found he didn’t have a replay to that.

Violet rummaged around in her takeaway bag for her second burger. “That’s the problem with you. You care too much.” She shoved a few loss chips into her mouth. “I don’t care if you piss sitting down. And you shouldn’t care that not everyone understands. Because let’s be real, not everyone understands. We’re never going to live in a world where everyone understands.” She smiled when finding her second burger.

Venomous eyes shifted slightly, taking the woman’s words in. “It’s just… heard.” He struggled to get that out alone.

“That changing or people understanding?”

“Both.” Venomous hadn’t even thought about it, he frowned, eyes growing heavy. “I know I’m good looking, I—I’m just…” He sighed, not knowing what to explain it. “My brother was my everything, he really cared about me. Then I tried to be me and he didn’t want me anymore. My Da----Brain, never understood, he never tried to understand. Now I’m terrified about others finding out if they’ll change too.” He had to force himself to breathe, he grew tenser when feeling Violet eyes back on him. “S-So where is it we're going-?”

“You shouldn’t be scared to admit that.” Violet cut in off.

Venomous forced a small laugh out. “What? That I changed myself to be happy?” he almost sounded angry.

“That you're scared.”

Professor Venomous visibly flinched at this; face warming. “Scared!? I-I’m not scared.” His eyes narrowed at the road.

“Then why don’t you talk to people?” Vio arched a brow. “I’ve only been at Boxmore for a week and even I’ve seen it. You hid the migraines, overwork and the moment anyone shows you any compassion it’s like your scared.” She shoved a few more chips into her mouth. “You must have a mind full of fear but your more scared to admit your scared then the things making you feel that fear.” She’d been speaking with a mouthful of food and contained stuffing her face.

Venomous half-lidded eyes moved down but didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say.

“My Percy was like you.” Violet helped herself to his iced coffee. “So stubborn, wouldn’t admit if something was hurting his big heart.”

Venomous watched in the corner of his eyes as the woman ripped the straw out of his drink and then the lid before downing the drink, ice and all. “Percy was your husband…right?”

“Yep. We found one another of two different sides of life.” She chuckled at the bewildered look crossing Venomous face “I use to be a part of Point, but then he came long. A villain.” She hummed softly at the memory. “He wasn’t any huge and powerful villain. A lot like Boxman. People knew about him but he wasn’t taken all too seriously. Then after a few battles, I found myself thinking about him all the time. Before I knew it, I was in his arms, or well, he was in mine.” She smiled softly.

Venomous put his eyes back on the road. “Wait, so you were a member of P.O.I.N.T but fell in love with a villain?”

“You sound surprised.” She scraped out the last of the whipped cream out of the takeaway cup.

Venomous forced a small laugh out. “Well, I could never be with a hero.” He rolled his shoulders. “They act so…righteous! With all their perfect little families, happy lives and morels.” He huffed. “No offence.”

Vio laughed, snorting as she did so. “Hey, I’m not a hero anymore. Percy gave his life of evil up when Boxy came along, but he still had that fire in his heart! We knew Box would grow up to be a villain, he’s just like his farther.” Her face turned a soft shade of pink, thinking back to the sweet memories. She shook her head, sending the memories away. “My point is, you should talk to Box, Stella, cob, even me. People care about you; you just refuse to see that.”

Venomous heavy eyes grew pained. “I just… talking pointless! It doesn’t do anything! I’m a villain, I don’t say “sorry”, I don’t talk about why I’m upset or that I’m upset at all. Talking doesn’t help me!” His tail began rattling, slipping out of his trousers and a few scales dotted the back of his hands that gripped the steering wheel.

“But you know the people around you care, right?” Her head tilted. She was starting to think Venomous was so cut off from his feelings that maybe she really couldn’t help him. Cob, from what Stella had told her Venomous had felt so alone for so long. Sure everything was looking up now, but healing from something like that, that didn’t change from one talk, it didn’t change from multiple talks, that took years of him having to try and feel happy. She pressed her lips together and eyes grew generally worried when Venomous eyes shifted out of view to avoid the question. “Venomous?”

“I know people care about me…” He sighed. “I just…sometimes I wonder if I found them too late. S-Sometimes I think I’m so fucked up in the head that I’ll never be happy! And then I get scared to let people in. I---I lost my own brother, and I blame myself, wonder if I was just selfish! I ruined my family; I ran away because I couldn’t take being pushed down anymore!” His eyes glazed over. “I have nightmares about it all, seeing how selfish I was; about losing Boxman… I-I dream that he dies and then I’m all alone again. T-then he went talking about not being around forever and I-I--my brain just doesn’t know how to handle that! I don’t know how to handle that!” He hadn’t realised he’d stopped breathing, taking a deep and sharp breath in before losing his grip on the steering while. His bright yellow eyes shifted to see Boxmore just in view. “W-Wait, did we just loop around?” His eyes moved to the view mirror and confusion replaced every other feeling he was feeling.

Violet just gave him a small smile. “There.” She tapped his shoulder as the car came to a stop. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” She popped the passenger side door open and jumped out. She brushed the crumbs off, heading towards Boxmore and couldn’t help but smile when hearing Venomous heels echoing out as he rushed after her.

“W-Wait, I thought we were going somewhere important?” He walked alongside her, looking for answers and eyes narrowed with annoyance.

“Well, Boxmore pretty important” She stopped and looked up at him. “Look, you just needed to get that off your chest. You only shouted at Box because you were angry at yourself. Keeping all that stress built up won’t lead you anywhere happy, Venomous.” She tapped his shoulder. “I can’t promise this will change anything, you’ll probably still keep those feelings shut away and let them build up time and time again, but now you’ve talked about that.” Her eyes softened. “You know what your doing isn’t healthy, accepting that is a step in the right direction.” She pushed the door to Boxmore open. “Now, want to go find Box?”

Venomous rubbed his arm, eyes moving to the open door and then back to Violet, who singled for him to go inside. He pressed his lips together, heading in and eyes skimmed the hallway.

Violet pulled the door shut, eyes following Venomous, who swiftly headed down to the hallway to Box’s office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lord Boxman was in his office and working on one of his many machines. He used a blow torch to seal it shut, the sparks shimming on the helmet coving his face. However, the office door opened and his eyes narrowed, only to then remember he’d locked it; the only other person having access being the Professor. He went to turn the burning machine in his hands off when hands wrapped around him. “Cob!” He shut the machine down. “Ven, I could have set your pretty hair on fire.” He pushed the mask up; Venomous face burying into his neck. “Venny?” He reached up and gently ran his chicken claw through the man’s hair. “Are you okay?”

Venomous loosened his hug, kneeing down and allowed Boxman to turn around and face him. “I’m fi---n-no…not really.” He looked down.

Boxman eye sparked at this, not the answer he’d been expecting.

“I’ve been thinking and…I—I’ve never even apologies... For what happened with Casper---”

“Ven, I told you, you don’t have anything to be—”

“No!” Venomous snapped. “I-I’m trying to talk! I thought that’s what you wanted!?”

“It is!”

“So just let me talk!” He gripped his chest with pained eyes.

Boxman forced himself to be quiet, worried eyes watching as Venomous took a deep breath.

“I messed up. I could have lost everything and I know that some people are expecting me to just get over it! It was in the past but the past happened! I-It doesn’t suddenly stop mattering!” He looked down at his sharp and black nails. “Ever since Casper, I’ve had nightmares, worse the before. Ones where I didn’t stop him, I was too late and you---you die in my arms…” His eyes glazed over. “So, I—I started taking the sleeping pills again, because I don’t want to be waking up crying anymore. And I know, I know taking them all the time isn’t good for me, and I’m not going to stop taking them. I want to take them…but---but if it really worries you, if you really don’t like me taking them, then I’ll try and skip them every now and then.” He took a deep breath, feeling the knot in his stomach loosen.

Boxman’s eyes softened. “You’d … you’d do that for me…?”

“Of course, I would, Box!” He went to take the man’s hands but pulled back, his lips parted but he hissed at himself, leaning back in and took both of the man’s hands. “I don’t mean to be so…cut off from my feelings. If I could talk about things then I would, and I won’t sit here and lie, I won’t promise I’m going to change as fast as I’m sure you’re hoping. But I’m…I’m willing to try.”

Lord Boxman gave the younger man a shaky smile. “Ven, I’m not asking you to change. I—I understand that talking isn’t something you like and that the pills help you in your own way. Just hearing you’ll try means everything to me.” He cupped the man’s face in his hands, pulling him into a soft kiss.

The Professor met the kiss and held it for a long moment. “This was really gross.” He chuckled when Boxman pushed his face away.

“Talking?!” He narrowed his eyes at the man but couldn’t help but smile when Ven nodded. “That’s only because you like to be this cold, cool villain.” He pressed his nose to Venomous. “But you’ll always be a little intimating to me. I still find myself sweating and tripping over my words around you.”

Venomous laughed and shook his head, pressing another kiss to the older man’s lips. He pulled back but kept his hands hugging Box’s face. “Okay, I’m seriously done with this.” He rose to his feet. “Wanna make cupcakes?”

Boxman laughed, assuming the man was joking, until looking up and realising Ven was serious and waiting for an answer. “W—Wait, really?” He arched a brow.

The Professor chuckled and twirled the ends of his ebony hair around his sharp finger. “Why not? Today’s already been gross and mushy with feelings and talking.” He couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose, the words leaving an awful bitter taste in his mouth. “Might as well go out with a dang.” He laughed when Box’s arms wrapped around him.

“Then let’s make chocolate cake!” He grinned up at the younger man.

Venomous hummed softly. “I was thinking fairy cake, with those cute little sugar hill sweet things.”

“Sounds like both to me!” Box pulled Venomous out of the office and down to the kitchen. He threw the kitchen door open, finding Ernesto and Bree sitting at the dinner table and Fink helping herself to a box of cookies in the kitchen cupboard.

Fink yelled when the cookie box was snatched out of her hands. “Hey!” She looked up only to smile. “Oh, hey Boss!” She went to take the box but Venomous put it back.

“Want to make cupcakes with us?” Venomous smiled when the girls face lit up.

“Do I!?” She giggled, rushing over to Boxman, who was pulling large bowls out. She threw herself into one of the bowls.

Venomous pulled flour and sugar out the cupboard and smiled when Bree arm came past him and grabbed the whisk sitting on the top shelf. He gave her a small smirk. “Thank you, Bree.”

The arctic blue robot flicked her hair snow-white hair. She was noticeably taller than Venomous. “So, what are we making?” He rested a below on Ven's shoulder.

“Oh, can we make cookies!?” Fink yelled, sitting up and almost sending herself and the bowl of the side.

“Oh! Fruit cookies!?” Ernesto smiled, earning a horrified expression from Fink.

“Gross, Ernesto!”

“I think fruit cookies are good.” Bree cut in, earning a smile from Ernesto.

“Well, of course, you would!” Fink jumped out the bowl as Shannon, Raymond and Darrell came in. “Guys, fruit cookies or chocolate chip?”

“Chocolate chip!” Raymond and Shannon yelled.

“I like fruit,” Darrell added, laughing nervously at the horrified expressions Ray and Shannon gave him. “But chocolate cookies are just as good.”

“Darrel, Shannon, will you two make the icing?” Venomous poured the sugar and eggs into the large bowl.

The robots face lit up, rushing to the other counter to make the butter icing.

“Ray, come helps us make Fairy cakes!” Fink wave him over.

“Or you could help us make a chocolate cake!” Ernesto smiler, well Boxman poured large and random amounts of flour and butter into the bowl.

“Guys, this isn’t a competition.” Venomous thanked Bree, who handed him another egg.

“Oh, it is!” Fink grinned. “And we’re going to win!”

Raymond moved over to Venomous. “Apologise father, but step father is clearly going to be the winner.” He flicked his dark green hair. “And Raymond always wins.”

Ernesto watched as Fink, Bree, and Raymond stood by the Professor side. “Have you ever made cakes before, Lord Boxman?” He leaned down to the eye leaver with the villain.

“Of course, I have!” Boxman smiled. “Back when I was ten.”

Ernesto’s face dropped.

“The old cranky man living next door to us ended up chocking on it.” Boxman tried to concentrate on cracking the egg but ended up losing half the shell into the mixer.

Ernesto was already accepting defeat, looking over to see Venomous almost done with his mixer and everyone in the group smiling and laughing, having a breeze of a time. “This isn’t fair.” The purple robot voiced. “You have more team members.” He folded his arms.

Fink smiled over to them. “Not our fault Boss is the clear winner.”

Raymond was putting Venomous hair up, pulling a hairband off his wrist. “Don’t forget the decorations. Ours will be grouse little sun drips and you’ll be lucky to pull a cake out the oven.”

Bree laughed, resting an elbow on Ven’s shoulder. “I love this.”

“Guys.” Venomous put sternly. “This is just for fun.”

“That sounds like someone who knows they’re going to lose.”

Venomous eyes shifted to Boxman and narrowed. “Excuse me?”

Boxman didn’t look up from his large bowl of chocolate cake mix. “I’m just saying you know your little, cute fairy cakes don’t stand a chance against my chocolate monster cake!” A proud grin crossed his face.  

Venomous yellow eyes narrowed. “You want a competition in baking?” He arched a brow and amusement sparked in his voice. “because let’s be real, if you do manage to actually finish making that cake, you’ll burn it, or put crappy icing on it.”

Fink and Bree's broke out into laughter.

Lord Boxman huffed. “Well yours will be full of Fink's hair, or you’ll have---umm—like it will taste awful.” The room was silent for a moment. Boxman was almost sent to the floor when a handful of cake mix collided straight across his face.

Fink and Bree both began laughing hysterically. Raymond eyes wide but shocked smile crossing his face.

Venomous whipped the cake mix of his hand. “Now I’m a cupcake short.” He but calmly. However, yelled when the cake mixer came flying and hit him straight in his chest. His tail lashed out, hissing and snatched a bowl up and lobbed it straight at a laughing Boxman.

Shannon and Darrell were fighting over making the icing red or orange, however, both yelled when a handful of make mixed came flying past them. Looking over to see Raymond holding a cake covered and raging Venomous back, well Ernesto held Boxman back.

Fink laughed, throwing cake mix at Bree.

The bright blue robot’s laughter turned into a horrified gasp. The cake mix in her hair and dripping down her white top. “Why you little-!” she dived at Fink.

“How did that escalate so fast?” Stella was leaning in the doorway and eating a fruit cookie.

Violet was by her side and snapping a chocolate chip cookie in half. “Their Villains, they’ll fight over anything.” She smiled and shrugged before shoving the cookie into her mouth.

The taller woman giggled. “Do you think we should tell then we made cookies?”

Violet laughed and crumbs jumped out of her mouth. “Let them destroy the kitchen, they’ll have to clean it later.”

Fink was standing on the counter and cheering Venomous on. Darrell was having to try and hold a fuming Bree back from ripping the rat in half. Shannon recorded the two men throwing cake mixer and yelling.

Stella looked over to see Violet walking down to Lord Boxman’s office. “Where are you going?” she arched a brow.

Violet shoved the last of her cookie into her mouth. “See what kinda junk Box has in his office, wanna come?” A smirked crossed her face.

Stella’s eyes shifted back into the kitchen, seeing Venomous now in his full snake form and backing free from Raymond grip; diving at Boxman and both falling to the floor. She quickly rushed after the woman and nodded. The two wandered off, leaving the kitchen in chaos.


	19. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An photo album brings back memories and Boxman wants answers.

It had been a long morning, Bree, Ernesto, Fink, Professor Venomous and Lord Boxman were all sitting happily in the living room. They weren’t really doing anything, just sitting around and talking. Venomous leaning against Boxman, who arm wrapped around his waist. However, their peaceful afternoon was interrupted by the door being kicked down. “We made cupcakes!” Shannon yelled, a wide smile on her face.

Darrell carried the tray over, placing it down on the coffee table. Raymond and Shannon fell back onto the sofa, well Mikayla curled up by the fireplace.

Boxman had completely forgotten about Venomous, jolting forward to snatch the cupcakes up. He almost sent Venomous rolling off the sofa, quickly apologising.

Professor Venomous sat up, rubbing his forehead. His sleepy and half-lidded eyes shifted to the bright lime green, buttered iced cupcake Boxman held out for him. A small smile curved his lips, thanking the man.

Lord Boxman helped himself to a deep violet iced cupcake and lent back, face warning when Venomous leaned back into him.

“Did you guys make these yourself?” Venomous ran his clawed finger through the green icing. Leaning on Boxman and head resting on his shoulder.

Darrell threw himself down into the same sofa as Shannon and Raymond, “Grandma Stella and Violet helped us!” He swayed his legs, smiling at the Professor.

Raymond handed his phone to Venomous. “We took photos!” he smiled. “Shannon got pink icing in my hair.” His eyes narrowed at the orange robot, who just laughed.

Venomous scrolled through the list of chaotic photos. One even showing the kitchen on fire and Violet running around trying to put it out. He chuckled weakly, “Looks like you all had fun.” He handed the phone back to the robot.

“You could say that.” Shannon grabbed the cupcake from the tray.

Violet and Stella walked in, both having just cleaned the kitchen and themselves up. “What do you think?” Stella smiled at Venomous. “Darrell put a few too many eggs in but I think I added enough sugar and flour to even it out.” She carried tray covered in glasses of iced coffee over.

Venomous gave her a small smile, hoping it was enough to divert her from just how exhausted he felt and assumed looked. “they’re great Ma.” He began pulling the wrapper off the cupcake.

Violet and Stella sat themselves down on the smaller sofa. Violet began stuffing her face, well Stella watched Venomous with worried eyes. Her eyes softened when Boxman asked the Professor if he was okay, but like always, Venomous insisted he was fine. 

Boxman carefully leaned forward, handing Venomous a glass of the frozen coffee in the hope it would help him wake up.

Venomous smiled softly, he knew Box worried over him and it was sweet, but sometimes he wished he wouldn’t. He thanked the man, taking a sip of the cold drink before melting back into Box.

“Venny, I found my old photo album!” Stella broke the silence, pulling a large, golden and glossy book out. She flicked through the pages, humming softly and smiled, holding the photo out for Ven to see. “Remember this?”

Venomous had to narrow his eyes at the photo. There was a much younger Stella holding a baby him in her arms and Laserblast could see seen messing around in the crystal waved crashing onto the breath behind them. A small smile curved his lips. “Yeah…” He enjoyed the feeling of Box’s chicken claw gently running through his midnight hair. “Was that the same holiday Laser broke his arm?”

Stella laughed weakly. “Yep. Jumping off that rock cliff.” Her smile weakened when turning the page to see a photo of Brain and Venomous. Venomous couldn’t have been any older than ten and was standing by Brain’s side.

Brain was huge in every way. Build from muscle and was the kind of person who was so tall they often had to duck their head to get through doorways. He was lifting a large weigh in one hand, grinning at the camera, well Venomous was smiling, eyes sparkling and generally happy as he held much smaller weights up.

It was strange to think back and realise Brain had once been so good with the boys. Sure, he’d been strict and sometimes even cruel, but they had moments like this; joy oozed out the phots.

Stella could feel Violet’s eyes shift from the photo to her. She quickly turned the page when Venomous asked what the photo was. “Let’s see…” Stella tried to break the silence, skipping a few pages before feeling relief wash over when finding one with no Brain.

The one she found was of Laserblast and Ven. They were much older in this photo; this one may have even been taken only a few months before Venomous left home. Laserblast was ginning at the camera and showing his muscles off. Ven was sitting on Laser’s arm, resting an elbow on Laserblast head and sipping an iced coffee, both wearing matching oversized sunglasses.

She held the album out for them all to see. “Do you remember this one!?” She giggled. “I’m pretty sure that was on one of our picknicks.” Her eyes were hidden but you could just feel them sparking with joy.

Venomous nodded. “Yeah, the moment you’d taken it Laser poured my iced coffee all over me.” He didn’t know why but smiled. He remembers how angry he was when having the frozen drink snatched from his hands and poured over him but at the same time knowing Laserblast was still a part of his life made him happy.

Stella giggled. “That’s it!” She turned the page and held the large book back up.

Fink sprayed her drink everywhere and fell back into the sofa laughing at the image of the ice coffee cup crushed on top of Venomous head and coffee and whipped cream running down him. The frozen image of Laser laughing and Venomous face wrinkled into anger.

Raymond leaned over, holding his phone up and snapped an image of the photo, well Shannon and Darrell both giggled.

Venomous smiled weakly, watching his Ma begin looking for more memories. His reptile eyes shifted up to Boxman, seeing the man was already looking down at him, but face warmed and quickly turned away to try and hide that fact he’d been staring at him. Venomous reached up, bopping the man’s nose and laughed when Boxman’s face blushed even more.

Violet silently watched Venomous, whose head was resting on Boxman’s lap. Ven pocked the man’s nose, earning a dark and embarrassing blush from Box. Venomous chuckled when the older man snatched his hand away from his face but grip became genital as he smiled down at him. Violet didn’t say anything, emerald eyes flooded with a mix of sadness, joy, and hope.

“Oh, look Vio!” Stella face lit up, holding the large photo album back up from Violet and everyone to see the photo.

It was Violet in her hero days. She was still a heavy woman but wear skin tight and dark purple bodysuit, a long flowing cloak, and hood up, hiding her eyes but wild purple hair broke out from under it.

There was a lanky man in her arms, being held bridal style. His skin was very pale and hair a very soft, almost white green. He was in a long lab coat and wear trousers to shorts for his long and bony legs.

Everyone looked at the photo but didn’t say anything. The robots and Fink looked to one another, expecting someone to know who the man was.

Violet slowly took the album from Stella’s hands, emerald eyes never leaving the smiling photo.

The Professor’s eyes shifted up to Box, who was looking to Violet.

“Is that Dad?” Boxman broke the silence.

Violet didn’t look up from the photo but nodded.

Fink’s arched a brow. “That’s your Dad?” She looked to the villain.

“Well, I don’t know what I was expecting, but it wasn’t that…” Bree was sitting on the back of the sofa the two-woman sat on, looking over Violet’s shoulder and to the image. “You made that—” She pointed to Boxman. “With that.” She pointed to the image of the thin man.

Violet chuckled in her gullet. “I sure did.” She turned the page, seeing the next image was also of her and Percy, but this time the tall man was in a dark green suit, his hair was wild to the point where it looked like he’s been stick by lighting, and confidently holding a large bokay of purple roses and pink donuts out to her. Violet looked thrilled and a large building was burning behind them; people were screaming around them. Point in the background and trying to stop the mayhem.

“I am Jethro!” The blue robot was by the woman’s leg.

“This was our first date.” Violet blushed, smiling warmly down at the photo. “He came all the way to Point to ask me out...” She giggled and soft shade of purple crossed her blushing face. She held the photo album out to Boxman.

Venomous sat up, staying curled up at the Villain’s side but rested his head on Box’s shoulder; half-lidded eyes watching Boxman turn the page. The last image of the two was of Violet standing out an old and rundown looking fishing harbour. She was in a flowing and very soft lilac dress. The sun was setting and large musty yellow clouds rolled across the salmon sky. A huge a luxurious cross-ship was sailing in. It looked like the ship would crash into the harbour. However, Boxman’s eyes rested on the man standing at the head of the ship.

Percy’s arms were in the air, his wild weak green hair a mess and clothing looking close to rags. A wide and sharp-toothed smile was on his face, and Boxman looked closer to see the man had two different coulure eyes. The left one a bright green well the other a dark shade of brown.

Venomous smiled softly. “You got his smile~.”

Boxman chuckled warmly and gazed down at the photo. “You never kept photos of him around.” He didn’t look up from the photo but everyone knew it was directed at Violet.

The woman sighed. “I didn’t have a choice… after he died, we lost everything, and I mean everything. I-I didn’t get a say in keeping anything.” Her eyes softened when Boxman didn’t look up from the photo. 

“How’d he die though.” Bree cut in.

“Bree!?” Venomous hissed.

“Oh, my cob, Bree!” Raymond's eyes were wide with disbelief.

“You don’t ask that!” Shannon added with narrowed eyes.

Bree swayed her legs of the sofa. “I’m just asking.” She blew a strand of snow-white hair from her round face. “Cob, you’d think I’d killed him.”

“Bree!” Venomous jaw clenched and bright yellow eyes narrowed.

“There was an accident.” Violet leaned back into the sofa, remembering how their home had shaken like a leaf in the wind as the ear-piercing bang rang out; the heat on her face. Her eyes grew heavy, “Percy never stood a chance, it happened was done in a matter of minutes.”

Box’s eyes moved back down to the photo. “What happened?”

Violet frowned. “Box—"

“Mum, it been over 30 years.” Boxman unknowingly snapped. “Don’t you think I deserve to know?!” The pain and anger inside him died out when Ven’s hand rested on top of his. “I’ just want to know…” His eyes travelled back down the smiling man standing out on top of the ship.

The room was silent and Box waited for an answer.

Lord Boxman’s worried eyes followed Venomous, who rose to his feet and grabbed Fink and Bree’s arms. “Who wants to make pizza?”

Shannon, Raymond, and Darrell all jumped up. “Me!?” They all laughed, rushing over and grabbed Venomous arms, pulling him out and down the hallway. Mikayla curled up on the end of the sofa well Jethro stayed by Violet’s feet.

No one said anything. Boxman listened to the group run down the hallway and fade out. His eyes shifted to his Mum.

Stella was still by Violet’s side, her hidden eyes shifted between the two as she gently stocked Mikayla at her side. 

The woman took a deep breath. “Aright, it’s not like you’re a little boy anymore.” She rested her hands on her lap and breathed out. “Percy was always working on machines, he was like a mad scientist, always building something new and mixing chemicals together. He was a genius, so wise, had the experience of a thousand lifetimes!” she couldn’t help but smile at the memories filling her head. “When we got tougher, he contained doing evil things, robbing banks and building destructive weapons overnight!” Her smile grew warm and eyes softened. “Then you came along…” Her voice was weak but stained with sadness. “Percy gave everything up, he gave being a villain up. That was his everything! He’d always been one for madness and ruining childrens days.” A weak laugh left her. “I remember the first time we met, he’s stolen a kids ice-cream and was robbing a sweet shop with one of his oversized robots. I came running out, ready for a battle but before I knew it, he was giving me everything he’d stolen with this…gaze in his eyes and so much confidence, it was oozing from him. Such a charmer~.”

Box’s eyes moved down to the photo of the man. Even though the photo you could feel the spark in his eyes and power radiating off him. He knew he was a genius and wasn’t afraid to show it.

“But anyway.” Violet leaned back into the sofa. “He kept working on his machines, evil ones and sold them. It was kinda like our income. Not that we needed it, he’d drag us out the restaurants and shops before paying and with how cleaver he was found ways to give us a full functioning house without paying a single bill.” She laughed. “He’d take you out everywhere, put you on his back and clime them park walls, steal ice-creams and cotton candy for you and you could do whatever you wished. You were his everything, but there was always that villains fire inside him and it never died out.”

Stella listened to Violet talk about the Villain. She ran her hand down the sleeping Mikayla back.

“Everything was perfect, both of us gave our fighting day in and did our best to raise you. Of course, we had our fights. Percy would give you ray guns, robots that shot real lasers and exploding teddy bears and wasn’t the best person for a 2-year-old to be looking up to. But you loved him, and he loved you. But then once night he was working on one of his machines. Nothing new, nothing to be alarmed about, I thought anyway…” Her eyes narrowed and lips shook. “I didn’t know what to do, the fire spared s-so fast…” She hugged herself. “I just knew I needed to keep you safe.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A much younger Violet was sitting at the small and round dining table. Her vivid violet and crazy hair was held up in a small pony tail, but it didn’t do much and hair band looked ready to snap. Her emerald eyes ran along with the book in her hand and she was in a yellow tank top, blue jeans and long and very fluffy purple dressing gown.

The small and cluttered kitchen was a bright lime green and the small window sitting above the skin showed the outside world to be covered in a blanket of darkness.

A baby Boxman was sitting on the kitchen floor, a soft red blanket under him. He was giggling and waving around a toy gay gun.

Violet turned the page in her book, smiling when hearing the front door open and gentle voice call out about being home.

Box’s eyes were both organic, no meal on his body. His face lit up when the tall and skinny man walked in. He let a slur of words out but giggled when the man picked him up.

The man had had large bags under his eyes and was in an ash-covered lab coat. A black tank top underneath and skinny ripped jeans. His soft green hair was wild and even with the large bags under his eyes they still sparkled. One a deep and sharp green well the other a rich brown.

“Hello, Boxbox.” He pulled a lollypop out form his jacket. “How’s my evil boy doing?” He chuckled when Box just pocked his tongue out and waved his arms out for the lolly.

“And where have you been?” Violet narrowed her eyes at the man. “That boy almost killed David’s car early.” She pushed her seat back and rose from the table.

Percy laughed, “Is that true Boxbox?” He threw the round boy up and cough him in his arms.

“Percy!” Violet snapped. “I don’t know if you heard me.” Her hands found her hips. “He almost killed David’s cat! The boy a menace!” She threw her finger at Boxman, who had shoved the lollypop into his mouth.

“Oh, come now, Violet.” Percy smiled down at the woman. “He’s just curious, besides, that cat is always shitting on our law.” He smiled down at Box in his arms.

Violets bright green eyes narrowed up at the man. “No, that Linda’s cat. The white one? Box went after David’s which is the ginger one you almost ran over last week!”

Percy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “My bad,” He bopped Box’s nose. “Well, we’ll have to think of a punishment!” He threw Box back into the air, catching him and putting him on his shoulders. “You’re on the plane to the angry volcano!” he ran around the room, laughing as Box pulled on his soft green and wild hair.

Violet stood in the middle of the room, eyes narrowed and face twisted into anger. She tapped her foot, waiting for Percy to stop messing around, however, lost her temper when the tall man jumped up onto the table and held Box out, casting a shadow over her.

“Boxbox! The world will quiver before you!” His broke out into evil laughter, well Box just giggled in his arms.

“Percy!” Violet shouted.

The man jumped down from the table and smiled softly down at her. “C’mon Vee-Vee.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. “Don’t be angry.” He held Box in front of the woman’s face. “You can’t be angry at this baby, can you?”

Violet looked into Box’s bright green eyes, before sighting and took the chubby baby into her arms. “No…” She pinched his cheek. “But I can be angry at you.” She pointed up to the man. “I know you were up all night working on your machine, you look so awful.”

Percy ran his hand through his crazy hair. “It's true.” He grinned, showing his sharp teeth off. “but I only stayed up working because I have something in the making!” He stepped around her, long lab coat dancing at his knees. “Something that will give us enough money to finally take that trip to France.”

Violet’s face warmed. “Really?” her emerald eyes sparkled and a smile crossed her face

Percy nodded. “You know, Vee-Vee! I just need a few more hours on it and we’ll be packing our bags by Monday!” he was leaning down and placed a sharp kiss of her lips. Percy skipped over to the hallway. “I won’t be long, just going to make sure all my machines are off.” He turned around to face her, gripping the doorknob and blow her a kiss before shutting the door.

Violet smiled warmly, looking down at Box and gently pocked his nose. Her smile weakened when the boy shook his head and pushed her hand away. A heavy sigh passed her lips, moving back to the kitchen table and placed Box down on the soft red rug.

The evening was slow and cold. Violet feed Box and cleaned some of his toys up off the kitchen floor. She sighed when finding the bottom of the table legs were covered in squiggles Box had done with his half-eaten crayons.

She watched Box chomp on a toy train and took in the oddly large and sharp teeth were growing. She sighed, dreading his teething presses with him. Vio went to make herself more coffee when an odd smell found her nose. She arched a brow, putting her coffee cup down and sniffed the air. “Smoke?” She turned around, seeing Box on his back and waving at the ceiling.

She moved over to the hallway, pulling the door open to be meet with smoke overtaking the ceiling and what smelt like metal and rubber burning slapped her across the face. “Percy!?” She rushed out into the hallway.

The metal lab door sitting under the stairs; closed but thick clouds forcing their way out of under it and then rose to the ceiling. “Percy!” Violet ran down to the door, her fluffy lilac dressing gown flying behind her. She slammed her hand down on the reading pad but the normal soft blue sigh that read her hand was red and large X overtook the screen. “Percy!? Percy can you hear me?!” She stepped away from the door, panicked eyes darting everywhere for a way in but nothing! “I’m coming, Percy!” She threw herself into the door, only to scream and pull back.

The door was boiling, the side of her arm burning. She gripped her arm, hissing in pain and coughed as smoke filled her lungs. Her terrified eyes raced back to the kitchen when hearing crying. “Box!” She ran back down to the room, almost skidding into the front door when taking the sharp turn into the kitchen.

Box was balling his eyes out; the smoke having turned the ceiling into angry clouds.

Violet scooped the baby up, pressing him against her chest and the blanket almost tripping her over but she threw herself up, wrapping around Box and used herself as a shield as she coiled out the window. She rolled down the small grass hill their home sat on, coming to a hard stop when hitting the empty road.

The homes around them were in darkness, midnight close and no one around. Violet pushed herself up, still hugging Box.

Before she could even look up to their home the building exploded; sending burning planks of wood and sparks everywhere.

Violet shielded Box, horrified eyes darting up to see nothing but flamed and the roof had caved in. She breathed heavily, the flames shimming in her emailed eyes that glazed over with tears. “Percy!” She screamed up to the flames but knew she wouldn’t get an answer.

The homes around them began lighting up as the owner’s lights flickered on and doors opened to see the disaster.

Tears streamed down Violets face, hearing people yelling to call for the fire prograde and ambulance. Her watery eyes shifted down when Box’s crying broke through to her. She wrapped her violet dressing down around him, curling up on the side of the road as the everyone rushed over to help.

 

* * *

 

 

Boxman was by Violet’s side; looking down at the photos in the album. He didn’t say anything; he wasn’t crying but he did feel close to it. He didn’t remember Percy but he sounded like he would have been an answer Dad, and the worse part was he really cared about him. “He sounds like he was really nice.” His voice was weak, not knowing what else to say.

Violet nodded. “He was.” She didn’t know what else to say either. Maybe she should have, but she didn’t.

Stella gently tapped Mikayla back, singling for her to jump down. She rose up to her feet, not wanting to disturb the two and headed out. She held the door open for Mikayla and Jethro, once the two were out she moved her eyes to see Violet pulling Boxman into a strong and warm hug. She pulled the door shut and let a heavy sigh out.

“Ma?”

She jumped, turning around to see Venomous with the plate in hand and hair up in a messy pony tail.

“Is Box still in there, I made him his favourite.” He chuckled, showing the plate off. “It’s pepperoni pizza with a spoon of strawberry ice-cream on top.” His forked tongue pocked out. “It’s gross, I know, but he loved it.” He went to open the door but Stella's hand stopped him.

“Give them some, Venny.” She felt her heart weighted ace when worry sparked in the man’s eyes.

“Why, what happened?”

Stella gave him a weak smile. “They just need some time. I’m sure Boxman will come and find you when he’s ready.” She took his hand. “C’mon, isn’t their pizza to be eating?”

Venomous gave her a small nod and was pulled down the hallway, however, looked back over his shoulder to the living room door and frowned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day went on and Lord Boxman found himself sitting outside Boxmore, looking up and watching as the moon began rising early. The sky was a lilac purple and deep blue. He sat in the large shadow Boxmore casted as the sun set behind it. He let a heavy breath out, watching as a flock of birds passed over.

“Coffee?”

The honey-smooth voice snapped him back, finding Venomous already sitting himself down at his side. The Professor handed him a mug of coffee and eyes softened when the man thanked him. “You’re missing dinner.” Ven smiled. “Fink’s throwing broccoli at Bree again.” His smile faded when Boxman didn’t say anything. “Boxy?” She wrapped an arm around the smaller man and smiled warmly.

“My Dad was awesome.” Box frowned and looked down at the hot drink in his hands. “And I never got to know him… I-I could have really been a villain if he’d just stuck around!” His eyes glazed over. “But instead he had to go and die! I-I don’t have a bad life, I have you! Boxmore! B-But I could have had so much more if he’d been there to help me….”

Venomous bright yellow eyes grew heavy with pain. He looked over his shoulder but no one was there to help. His worried eyes shifted back to Box, who was sniffing as a few tears trickled down his face.

“Box, I don’t know what to say, I don’t really think there is anything I can say.” He wrapped both arms around the man’s shoulders and landed into him. “but I know your Dad really loved you, and that what you need to remember.” His voice was soft and smooth. “And if he was still around you wouldn’t be Boxman, not the Boxman that I love. Sure, maybe you’d be respected by everyone, everyone would love you but…I love _you_. If your Dad was still here then maybe we wouldn’t have ever meet…” He gently pocked the man’s nose. “I love that your passionate about what you do, that you don’t care what anyone thinks and if the world ended tomorrow, all you’d need are scrap parts to make something amazing~!” He placed a soft kiss to the man cheek. “I’m sorry he isn’t here for you, but I promise to be here, always.” His half-lidded eyes grew worried. “Does—Does that help…?”

A wobbly smile cane to Box’s face as he nodded. “Thanks, Venny.” He wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him into a warm hug. “That means a lot to me.”

Venomous pressed his face into the man’s neck and hugged him back.

They held it for a long moment, Venomous eyes shifted to see Enid, Rad, and Ko heading into the Plaza. “Hey, I know what will cheer you up.” He pulled back, hands hugging the man’s face. “How about front row seats to destroying the Plaza?” he pulled the red buttoned remote out from behind his back.

Boxman eyes sparkled for a moment, “I do like attacking the Plaza.” His smile warmed when Venomous leaned into him and held the remote out. Box chuckled, pressing the button and seconds later the purple void opened above the Plaza; three boxes dropping down. Boxman hand found the back of Ven’s head, pulling him into a deep kiss as the battle erupted across the road from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any request, feel more then free to leave a comment and let me know! I know some people don’t like to leave them public so if you’d rather talk to me privately then you can find me on twitter @Ship874Toothy


	20. Impress Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lord Boxman learns Venomous has been talking to a proud hero behind his back; things get even worse when finding out Ven’s meeting this hero tonight! Boxman is in a panic but does everything he can to keep the Professor.

 

It was late, dark and awfully cold. Lord Boxman was in bed, sitting up but sleep slowly taking him. His eyes falling shut, only to open and loud yawn brake out of him. His chicken claw ran lazily running through the Professor’s midnight hair and the soft glow of the bedside table lamp made his robotic eyes glisten softly.

It had been a long day, filled with sighting papers and making photon calls. Violet and Stella had taken Fink and the robots out for lunch and both Venomous and Boxman were grateful for that.

Venomous was leaning on Boxman, melted down into the covers and laptop resting on his legs. He loved the feeling of Box’s hand running through his hair as his eyes ran down the pages of news articles.

Boxman was just about to fall asleep when Venomous voice caught him. “Uh?” He forced his eyes back open and looked down to the man.

“Are you alright?” Venomous looked up to him. “I’m normally the one falling asleep first.” He sat up, putting the open laptop to the side and turned the upper half of his body to face the man.

Lord Boxman rubbed his face and nodded. “Y-Yeah.” He gave the man a weak smile, however, eyes shifted to the open screen that was mostly covered in words but there was an image of a well-built man grinning at the camera. Boxman sat up, taking the laptop and eyes ran along the title. “Hero beats villains in daring battle?” He arched a brow and scrolled down to get a better look at the photo.

The man had ivory hair that was short and gentled pulled back with copper skin and bright sapphire eyes that flooded with joy. He was in a tight black suit and confetti was falling from the teal blue sky as people cheered around him. “Who’s this guy? I haven’t seen him before.” His face wrinkled with confusion.

Venomous leaned over and took the laptop. “It’s Milo.” He smiled softly when Boxman clearly didn’t follow. “Remember the guy I was telling you about, the one I tried to scare out of school because I liked him.” He chuckled when Box’s jaw unhinged and eyes popped out of his head. “He’s really taken to the heroes thing. Smart and strong.” He looked down at the photo and smiled softly.

Boxman eyes narrowed when Venomous hummed warmly. “He’s a hero.” He put in a stern tone that he didn’t really mean.

Ven’s eyes shifted up from the laptop and lips curved. “Why the long face, Boxy?” He leaned into the man and half-lidded eyes glistened softly in the lamp’s light.

Lord Boxman’s face warmed and sweat glistened his forehead. “I-I just don’t get why you're all goo-goo eyes over a hero.” He sounded annoyed, but that was washed out when Venomous sharp finger gently ran down his cheek.

The Professor chuckled at the concerned expression on Box’s face. “Think you can stay up for a little longer~?” He changed the subject and ran his sharp finger down the Lord’s chest.

Box’s eyes lit up. “For you, always!” A wide and toothy grin crossed his face when Venomous laughed and leaned into him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

The two held the kiss; Box wrapping his arms around the man and Venomous reached over to the bedside table and pulled the top drawer open. He pulled a sealed condom out and then reaching over for the lap and turned it off.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning the robots sat around the dinner table. Raymond's legs were up on the table as he scrolled through his phone. Shannon was also on her phone but also eating strawberry pancakes. Jethro was circling the table, well Mikayla laid under the table fast asleep. Darrell was sticking sliced strawberries and Fink just pocked at her soggy cereal with a bored expression plastered on her face.

“I am Jethro!” The dark blue robot was forced to stop when Bree’s foot slammed into the top of his head.

She was filing her dagger-sharp nails, sitting on the counter and eyes narrowed down at the small robot. “I hear you say that one more time I’ll rip your voice box out.” She threw her leg out again, sending the blue robot onto his back and unable to get back up.

Darrell jumped up when Lord Boxman dragged himself in. “Morning Daddy!” The grinned. “Grandam Stella and Violet went out shopping for the day, they said you and Ven looked soooooo cute sleeping together and didn’t want to wake ya, but they promised to bring back some really good food!”

Boxman didn’t answer him, flicking the kettle on and needing coffee to function.

“Where is Boss?” Fink jumped down from her seat.

“Still asleep,” Boxman mumbled and he rubbed his organic eye and yawned.

Raymond’s dark green eyes followed Fink, who ran out to find the lilac skinned man. He looked back to Boxman. “Is everything alright, Farther?”

Lord Boxman grumbled an answer as he filled his mug with boiling water.

Shannon and Raymond shared worried eyes, however, Bree cut in, still perched on the counter and filing her sharp nails.

“You found out about Milo?” a smirk broke her face when Boxman almost choked on his coffee.

“You know about him!?” His ran over to her, demanding answers.

Bree shrugged. “Well…I don’t want to be the one with loss lips…~” She leaned back on the counter, seeing everyone looking to her for answers.

“What?! What do you know?” Box pocked her knee and eyes narrowed up at her.

Bree chuckled. “Well, Boss hadn’t exactly been quiet about the guy. They’ve been messaging and he wouldn’t shut up about him yesterday.”

Shannon and Raymond’s jaws unhinged, well Darrell frowned as his stick of strawberries fell over.

“I even heard they meeting up tonight,” Bree added, taking the coffee mug out of a frozen Box’s hand and downed it. “Who knows what to handsome guys will get up to…”

“Daddy’s cheating on Daddy?” Shannon broke the silence with a weak but horrified tone.

Boxman’s face turned a dark red, going to storm out the kitchen and find Venomous, but Raymond blocked the doorway.

“Father wait.” He took a deep breath when Boxman didn’t just shove him out the way and did actually stop and wait, even with the rage oozing out of him. “Venomous hasn’t exactly cheated.”

“What do you mean he wasn’t cheated!” Shannon yelled, throwing her seat back and hands slamming the table. “He’s talking to another guy, that’s the definition of cheating!”

This made Box loss it, shoving Ray out the way and stormed down the hallway.

“You’re not helping!” Raymond yelled at the orange robot.

“Daddy Box and Ven aren’t going to break up, are they?” Darrell frowned but didn’t get an answer, the two robots running off after Boxman. He jumped up, running after them and leaving Bree alone with Jethro still on his back.

“Father, wait!” Raymond jumped back down to be in the man’s way. “We don’t even know if Venomous has cheated.” He didn’t let the livid man cut in. “J-Just listen. Cheating isn’t just sleeping with someone else, but there is no evidence the Professor has messaged this Milo, never mind be meeting with him tonight.” He could feel himself relaxing when Box eyes shifted away, taking his words in. “Let’s be real, Ven may find Moil attractive but that doesn’t mean he’s gone jumping into sweet-talking him. F-For all we know the Professor has no intent on even meeting with this Milo tonight.”

“He’s still talking to someone else.” Shannon's eyes narrowed at the green robot.

“And why shouldn’t he?!” Raymond snapped. “Just because you’re in a relationship doesn’t mean you can’t talk to other people. Venomous may feel a little flustered over Milo but we don’t even know if he’s filtering with him! It doesn’t mean he wants anything!”

“Then how about we find out?” Shannon crossed her arms.

Boxman eyes lit up. “I’ll just win Ven back!” a wide grin crossed his face.

Raymond gave this a confused and unsure look. “Father, you don’t have to win him back, I’m sure asking would lead to a much smoother outcome—”

“And you lot are going to help me do it.” Boxman declared. “By tonight Venomous won’t even remember this Milo.” He pointed up to Raymond. “You got it.” He narrowed his eyes up at the green robot, who shoulders slumped and heavy sigh broke out of him.

“Aright, but I don’t think this is needed.”

Boxman ignored him, ordering Shannon and Darrell to help too.

The robots nodded, running down the hallway to get everything sorted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Venomous strolled down the hallway of Boxmore, running his hairbrush through his wet hair and Fink at his side. He was in an ebony black jumper and trousers; heeled boots echoing out. “I’m sorry Fink, but I have calls to make.” He didn’t look down at her.

Fink’s tail dropped. “O-Oh okay, maybe we could play videos game tonight?”

Ven shook his head. “I’m heading out tonight, I don’t know when I’ll be back.” He stopped, running the hairbrush from Fink’s wild green hair.

“Ouch!” Fink slapped his hands away.

Venomous chuckled, just happy her hair looked a little better. “If I need you, I’ll come find you.” He tapped her head, leaving her alone outside the kitchen. He headed down to Lord Boxman’s office. He pulled on the sleeves of his jumper, using the side of her arm to push the door open. “Box, I’ve finished that paperwork, you want it now or---or….” He stopped, confused yellow eyes moving around the large office. “Later…?”

The lights were off, blinds drawn and silk red table cloth draped over the huge oak table; purple and green roses lined the walls. The smell of lavender gassed the air out and the soft sound of the flames burning from the soft candles dotting the table. “B-Box?” Ven called out, steeping in and letting the door fall shut.

The seat at the farthest end of the table was facing away from him, however, it turned around to reveal Lord Boxman. He was slouched down slightly, the collar of his white shirt loss and black-tie undone. He was resting an elbow on the arm of his chair and cupped his jaw in that hand. “Why don’t you have a seat, Professor~?” He gave the bewildered violet skinned man a small smile. 

Venomous wasn’t sure if it was the overpower sent of lavender messing with his head, but he could feel confidence just oozing out of Boxman. Under any normal circumstances this would mean Venomous was already across the room and begging for the man, but this enter situation was still being pressed in his mind. “U-Umm…?” He couldn’t get another word out, he jumped slightly when Ernesto’s hands found his shoulders. 

“This way Professor Venomous.” The large purple robot was in the black suit and pushed Venomous over to the seat opposite Boxman.

Venomous was pushed down into the seat and glass of wine was filled, however, he didn’t complain. His eyes travelled back to Boxman, who was at the other end of the table. “Wouldn’t you rather I sat there?” She pointed to the empty set by Boxman, however, frowned when being ignored.

“A toast!” Boxman pushed his seat back and rose the glass of wine up. “to the loveliest,” he began moving down the table to a painful obvious uncomfortable Professor. “And most besties client in the whole wild world!” He took the man’s jaw in his human hand and tilted his head up to look at him. Box was trying not to be angry but eyes narrowed when Venomous eyes shifted away. _Cob, he couldn’t even look him in the eyes!_ “I got you something!” Boxman let the man’s face go and clapped his hand. Mikayla, Jethro came in, both having boxes of gifts.

Venomous lent back in his seat as the two robots poured the large bags out, almost drowning Venomous in pretty wrapped boxes. “U-Umm, it isn’t my birthday.” Venomous gave Box an unsure smile.

“I know.” Boxman was back in his seat. “Go on Professor, open one.” He drummed his fingers on the table, watching Venomous half-lidded eyes move between the boxes.

“Did you wrap these yourself?” Ven tried to break the silence, picking a small, lime green wrapped box up. He pressed his lips together, when not getting an answer and could feel Box starting at him. Lord Boxman stared a lot, Venomous often found himself feeling the smaller man’s eyes on him, but this wasn’t like normal, it felt livid, burned through him and he couldn’t help but grow visibly tense and feel sweat trickle down his forehead. He pulled the wrapping paper off the gift, seeing it was a ray gun charged by honey yellow energy. “Wow, thank you, Boxy.” He forced a smile. He would have been happy about the gift but he knew Box wasn’t happy with him… “So…how are you feeling-!”

“Food!” Boxman yelled at the top of his lungs and slammed his hands down on the table.

Shannon came running in, carrying two large trays of spaghetti. She placed them down for both men, Raymond came running out with a large plate a garlic bread and almost ran straight into Shannon.

Darrell followed, having his cowboy hat on and ridding a wooden horse. “I am the entertainment!” He grinned and lashed his whip out; almost cutting the table in half.

Boxman’s face burned with anger. “No! You don’t come out until the main course!” He slammed his hands down on the table with enough force to knock both his and Venomous drinks over.

Venomous left eye twitched and hands clenched around the table cloth as Raymond and Shannon yelled at one another. and Darrell began whaling at the top of his lungs. Boxman was still yelling, jumping up and down. He gripped his head, feeling a migraine slap him across the face. “Shut up!” He threw his seat back, long tail lashing out and fangs jumping out.

Everyone immediately stopped, watching the man grip his head and shut his eyes. “What the cob is going on!?” He yelled and this made his brain turn to mush. “You’re all acting insane!” he threw the bowl of spaghetti off the table only to hiss at himself. “Why is this stressing me the fuck out!? Y-You’re all giving me a migraine!” He yelled at them all, hands now clenched at his side.

Everyone just stared at him, watching the Professor’s ebony hair slip down his face that was burning with anger. Anger that slowly faded into guilt when seeing how upset the robots all looked, and then frustration at himself.

“Boss.” Bree’s calm voice cut through like a hot knife through butter.

All eyes shifted over to see her in the doorway and holding a pot of pills out, along with a glass of iced water.

Lord Boxman’s eyes tracked Venomous, who rushed over as though his life depended on it. He rubbed his arm, sticking his bottom lip out as he watched Venomous force the lid off the pill bottle and pour a few out into his hand. It was almost like watching a drug addict getting a fix they desperately needed, and Boxman felt even guilder at knowing he was the reason of it.

Venomous threw the pills into his mouth and snatched the ice water from Bree’s hand. He chugged the ice water down, some running out of the cup and following his sharp jawline until dripping off his chine.

Bree tapped his back. “There, there Boss.” She soothed the Professor, who held his forehead and prayed for the throbbing in his head to stop.

“I need a nap,” Venomous mumbled at them before storming out.

The room was silent, Boxman shoulders slumping and pulled his loss tie off.

“Great job, Raymond.” Shannon snapped and crossed her arms.

“Excuse me!?” Raymond's eyes narrowed down at her. “I was perfect, it was Ernesto who messed it up!”

“ME?!” Ernesto yelled with disbelief. “I gave him his win! That’s all!”

Raymond crossed his arms and turned his back to them. “At ten in the morning?”

Easton went to argue but found he didn’t have anything to throwback. “W-Well Darrell was the one to run out too early!” he threw his hand in the direction of the red robot.

“Hey! I didn’t have to help!” his one large eye narrowed at the purple robot. “I panicked!”

“Shut up!” Boxman yelled, flaying his arms and face a soft shade of green. “This stupid idea wasn’t going to work anyway!” He began storming over to the office doors. “Venomous hates dinner parties, he hates surprises! I-I messes up so bad-!” He looked ready to pull his hair out. “Just clean this up!” He threw the doors open and marched off.

Lord Boxman stormed down the hallway of Boxmore and tried to think. He didn’t know what he was doing! That whole thing had felt so fake, so forced! He was angry at Venomous but was doing everything he could to keep a hold onto the man, but it felt like Venomous was just pulling away, cob, if Ven only lifeline was a rope and Box was the one holding it Venomous would cut it in a heartbeat! Tears glazed his eyes before his face twisted into rage. “Ug! Stupid Milo!” He yelled, going to send his first into the wall, but instead found it was a door, a door that automatically opened and left him falling in and crashing to the floor.

Boxman groaned, pulling himself up and dazed eyes skimmed the room. It was Venomous study room!? He jumped up, looking over his shoulder to see no one was there. He looked back around the office, bewildered to how he’d managed to walk all the way up to the top floor. Had he really been that lost in thought? He moved over to the man’s desk, not sure why but dropped down into his seat and felt ready to melt into a puddle. “What happened to me?” He frowned, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m a good villain, I know I am. I can build anything! I-I could build him whatever he wants, but he wants that stupid hero instead!?” he threw his arms up and clenched his hands as though strangling the air. “I could make him anything…!” His sad eyes sparked and he jolted up. “I could make him anything…” His eyes shifted slight and small smile curved his lips. “I-I just need to make it really special!” He yelled with delight. “But then I need the right setting…” His eyes narrowed with thought; scaring his chin and eyes landed on a photo frame, it was slightly hidden behind one of Ven and Fink both smiling but he reached over and pulled it out.

It was Venomous standing at the top of a huge hill, almost mountain like. The Plaza was just a small dot in the backgrounded and surprisingly Venomous didn’t look much younger. Cob, this photo looked like it could be a year-old max. Venomous back was to the photo but he was looking over his shoulder, winking and red, forked tongue sticking out. He looked so happy…

Boxman took the heavy clothes Ven had on and even a rope over his shoulder. It looked to all be hiking gear… Boxman didn’t even think, taking off out the office and practically threw himself down the wide metal stairs to the lower floors.

He threw his lab door open, rushing over to his workbench and snatched a scrap piece off paper of the side. He went to make a blueprint but threw his head side to side and mumbled about not having enough time. He threw a huge slice of solid metal down onto the workbench. It was a blood-red but Box didn’t have time to be worrying about that. He pulled his working gear out and turned the flame touch on with determination burning in his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Venomous headed to the front door of Boxmore and put his grey coat on, it kissed his knees and cotton held heat. His half-lidded eyes were heavy, and frown wouldn’t leave his face. He sighed, pushing Boxmore’s doors opened and headed out to his car. He kept his hands in his pocket, mind fogged and lost. However, just before he got into his car Boxman’s yelling out to him made him stop. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the man running to him with a small lime green box in his hand, it was tired with a soft lilac ribbon. “Boxman?” Ven arched a brow.

“P-P.V, I know you have plans.” Just saying that made his stomach turn. “But please, just give me an hour.” He looked up to the man.

Venomous pulled his sleeve up and sighed. “Make it half an hour.” Box frowned at this and Venomous sighed. “Aright, forty minutes.” His half-lidded eyes softened when Box smiled and nodded.

“I can work with that.” He snatched the man’s wrist and dragged him over to his green car.

“W-Where are we going?” Venomous questioned.

“You’ll see.” Box smiled and opened the passenger side door for him.

Venomous chuckled warmly; thanked him and got in.

The drive to wherever they were going was wild. Boxman skipping ever traffic light and car moving fast enough to leave the road on fire. The sun was begging to set and Venomous rested his below on the side, drumming his fingers and looked back at his watch.

Boxman caught sight of his in the corner of his human eye a felt sweat formed on his forehead and the knot in his stomach never unwinded. He slammed down on the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching hold in a very isolated part of town, a few homes sitting across from them but they were small and rather run down.

Venomous looked around and arched a brow. “Umm…--” He didn’t get to say anything else, Box snatching his wrist and dragged him out the car. “B-Boxman!” Venomous yelled as Boxman dragged him to a dirt path leading around a huge hill. “B-Box, did you lock the car?!” Venomous looked over his shoulder to see the car disappear as he was pulled up and the view was blocked by the overgrown trees.

The sun was setting, the sky a honey yellow that was being overtaken by navy blue. It was cold and dark clouds loomed on the horizon.

“Hiking is fun! Right, P.V!?” Box yelled, forcing a happy tone.

“W-What?” Venomous arched a brow. “Box, this isn’t hiking! This is you dragging me up a hill!” Venomous cried out when the man’s arm wrapped around him, throwing him over his shoulder. “B-Boxman!?” Venomous yelled as Box ran up the hill with him on his shoulder.

Lord Boxman wasn’t sure how long he ran but it was more than enough for him to feel his lungs caving in when he broke out the trees and was welcomed with an ebony sky that twinkled softly and pearly glow of the moon casted down on them. “There!” Box grinned, pulling Venomous off his shoulders. “Hiking!” He yelled out before the running hit him like a ton of bricks. He wheezed, dropping to his knees as sweat ran down his face before body gave out completely and face slammed the earth.

Venomous didn’t say anything, letting a sharp breath out and crossed his arms. “Is there a reason you’ve dragged me out here?” anger sparked in his voice.

Lord Boxman tried to get his breath back, but his words came out as weak and raspy. “I—I took you hiking, you like hiking…right?” He smiled up at the man, eyes glazed with exhausted.

“Hiking?” Venomous eyes narrowed. “Well yeah… it’s okay…?” His annoyed eyes narrowed down at the man, rage burning inside him. “But this wasn’t hiking! This was you dragging me through the woods when it's dark, cold and I’m tired!” He threw himself around and crossed his arms. “I’m leaving, and I’m taking your car!” He was only able to take one steep before Box’s arm wrapped around his legs and almost sent him face planning the floor.

“NO!” Boxman cried up to him. “Please don’t leave me!”

Venomous half-lidded eyes filled with guilt, he let a small sigh pass his lips. “Box, I’m not really leaving you out here.” He pulled his leg up and shook the man off. “But I am annoyed with you. You’ve been acting wired all day and I don’t like it.”

“Because you’re going to see Milo!” Boxman yelled up at him with anger but tears streamed down his face. He gripped the man’s grey coat to stop him for leaving.

Venomous eyes winded. “How—how’d you know about that?”

Boxman felt his heart shatter into 1000 of pieces when having it confirmed. “It’s true!?” Horror filled his eyes.

Venomous nodded. “Yes, I am.” He frowned when Boxman just collapsed, balling his eyes out. “B--Boxy…?” He knelt down, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder, but Boxman jolted up and human hand clamped down around the Professor's wrist with enough force to make Ven yelp.

“You’re choosing a hero over me!?” He pointed to his chest as pained and angered tears ran down his face. “I-I-I’m a good-good Villain! I-I’m a good business partner! I-I-I-I-I a good boyfriend!” doubt-filled him. “Ar—Arnt I…?” he didn’t wait for an answer. “I-I know I’m not deserving of you but I-I really thought we were—were something!”

Venomous bright yellow eyes glazed with confusion and concern. “Box…w-what…what are you talking about?”

“Milo!” Box yelled back. “I know you love him and not me!”

Ven’s eyes broadened and for a moment he wasn’t sure if he was breathing. “M—Milo…? Love—wha—what, wait, wait, no.” He shook his head. “Box, I don’t understand, yes, I’m seeing Milo but I’ll be back, the parade doesn’t last forever.” He chuckled weakly, not know how to react to this.

Boxman tears flowed down, frown weakening slightly. “M-Milo parade?”

Venomous gave him a loving and warm smile. “Yes! There’s hero parade for him tonight, commending his heroism. You-you saw the news for it last night! That’s the only reason I didn’t mention in.” He sighed softly. “Stupid of me to think you actually read any of it.” He cupped the man’s teary and blushing face. “I was going to the parade, just to mess around really, I was going to let a box full of snakes out and watch panic erupted.”

Boxman sniffed and whipped his eyes. “S—S-S-So you’re n-not-not me-meeting h-h-h-h--?” He was cut off by Venomous pressing a warm kiss to his lips. He hated that he couldn’t force his lips to work a return the kiss.

Venomous slowly pulled away. “Box, you goof.” He placed another kiss to the man’s lips. “I’d never choose anyone other you.” His own eyes were glazed over. “Where on earth did you get such a silly idea from?”

Boxman rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, face still being hugged by Venomous. “B-Bree.” He was all he could say and was too upset to be angry at this.

A sharp hiss left Venomous. “Well, of course, she’d make something like that up.” His eyes softened when seeing Boxman’s tears wouldn’t stop.

Box’s lips trembled; he was about to pull the man back into a kiss when fireworks began lighting up the dark sky. The two looked over, seeing the vivid explosions light the sky. Box’s eyes shifted back to Venomous, who sat down by his side.

Looking down the parade looked so small but rich. Heroes everywhere and cheering for the heroes standing out on the huge float build around him. His copper skin glistened and showed his abs off to them all as he grinned and was showered with roses and sweet words.

Venomous chuckled weakly. “You’re silly, Box…” his half-lidded eyes watched the sky glisten and explode. However, his attention shifted to the small box the older man held out to him.

Boxman rubbed the back of his head as Venomous carful unwrapped it. “I-I was going for a ray gun, but it went wrong and all I had left was that stupid heard shaped thing.”

Venomous pulled the lid off the box, looking down to see a tin man, a little smaller than his hand. It was made from a dark and almost rusted metal, however, it’s chest and stomach was a blood-red heard. Venomous pulled the gift out and turned it around, seeing a wind-up turner. He didn’t say anything, turned it and smiled warmly as the toy walked in his hand, it sounded so old and clank with being made with scrap parts. “Boxy…” He wrapped an arm around the worried man shoulder. “I love him.” He leaned into the man, holding the tin man up as fireworks went off behind him.

Box smiled, “I feel stupid now.” He felt his heart melt when both of Venomous arm wrapped around him, leaning into him and head resting on his shoulder. Boxman gently ran his hand through the man’s hair, looking up when a few drops of rain began falling.

Venomous long snake tail came out, pulling his grey coat off and pulled it up so it rested on top of Boxman head to keep them dry.

“I love you, Box,” Venomous spoke softly,

Boxman’s face warmed and heart melted. “I love you too, Venny.” His hug grew even stronger. “I-I’m sorry I believe what Bree said. I-I was just s-so scared and I know I don’t deserve you, s-so I p-p-panicked—”

Professor Venomous pressed a firm but meaningful kiss to the man’s lips, he held it for a moment, hand cupping the man’s face. He slowly pulled back and gave the man a weak but warm smile. “You’re a goof, a sweet and very charming one.” He pressed his upturned nose to Box’s. “I’ll deal with Bree later.” He placed another kiss to the man’s lips and it took a moment but Box melted into it.


	21. A Different Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree’s never been liked by most of the robots and Fink at Boxmore, but when losing her only friend, she struggles to understand why and what she did wrong.

 

It was just coming up to nine in the morning and everyone was in the kitchen. Eating breakfast and drinking coffee and orange juice. The robots were all set up at the round table eating happily, apart from Bree, who was rocking on her seat and texting. Lord Boxman was reading the newspaper, well Venomous helped Stella cook the eggs and bacon and butter the toast.

“Boxy, you want some grilled tomatoes?” Professor Venomous looked over his shoulder, ebony hair held up and still in his pyjamas, long and soft navy dressing gown on.

Boxman tongue pocked out past his lips and nose wrinkled. “Gross, no thanks.”

Shannon lent back in her seat and smiled as she finished her toast. “Man, I’m so glad I started eating.”

Raymond was sipping his coffee but nodded, “It makes for good pictures.”

Darrell was creating a bacon and egg toast sandwich. He was copying Violet, who was sitting across from him, however, she had a bit of everything in her’s. She shoved the creation into her mouth.

“I haven’t had a cooked breakfast like this in forever!” Violet smiled; downing her orange juice.

Boxman kept his eyes on the newspaper. “P.V makes good food.” He smiled softly when the Proffers placed a large plate of mounted food in front of him.

“Well, I can’t have you eating cold pizza for breakfast.” He stood behind Boxman but wrapped his arms around the man. “When I moved into Boxmore this guy thought eating pizza for lunch, dinner and breakfast was okay.” He rested his chin on the smaller man’s head but reptile eyes travelled to Violet.

Fink shoved a large amount of bacon into her mouth, chowing and watching Bree rocking on her seat and texting. She picked some scrammed egg up and swiftly threw it across the room at the arctic blue robot. However, before it could hit Bree her eyes lit up and a small beam of laser vision collided into the egg, turning it to ash that flowed down onto the table. Fink growled, well Bree gave her a sharp-toothed smirk and when back to texting.

Darrell listened to Violet and Venomous talk, taking the first chance he got to cut in. “Daddy?” He smiled when Venomous eyes shifted to him, still hugging Boxman and chin resting on the man’s head. Boxman hummed in return. “Next time you guys playhouse, can I play too?”

This gave the robot everyone bewildered attention.

“I’m sorry, what?” Venomous gave him a small but unsure smile.

“You two were playing house last night.” Darrell insisted. “I heard you.” He crossed his arms, upset the two were playing without him and now acting confused. “I heard Venomous calling Boxman ‘Daddy’—”

Lord Boxman sprayed his coffee everywhere, well Venomous jaw unhinged. Both of their faces already burning and eyes flooded with dismay and embarrassment.  

Shannon, Raymond and Fink’s eyes were wide, along with Violet and Bree; all looking horrified.

Venomous face was burning, he tried to speak but words died in his throat. “I-I’m sure you were just hearing things---”

Darrell shook his head. “No, I wasn’t.” He insisted. “You were naughty, I heard Daddy Box saying so.”

“BWAHAHAHAHAH!” Bree broke out into wild cackling laughter, falling back of her seat, well Fink slammed her face down into her breakfast.

Lord Boxman threw this newspaper at Darrell. “You were listening?!” He was horrified by the thought alone.

“N-No!” Darrell insisted, worried by just how disturbed everyone looked. “I was just walking by, you were being really loud, honest!”

Bree’s laughter broke out to be ever louder again, wheezing on the floor and legs kicking. “I—I–I can’t –can’t breathe---!” She hissed with laughter.

“I don’t know if to laugh or cry.” Shannon's eyes were glazed over but she giggled.

Venomous wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

Stella moved over with her plate of cooked breakfast. “So, how is everyone this morning?” She smiled softly.

Professor Venomous took off running for anywhere that wasn’t forcing him to look anyone in the eyes. Boxman ran after him, not exactly feeling hungry anymore.

Stella worried eyes followed the two villains. “Is something wrong?” she looked to Violet, who was whipped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Don’t worry about it.” She pushed Box’s half-eaten breakfast away and told the tall woman to sit down.

The two began going on, talking and laughing and the robots soon found themselves getting bored, so followed Fink out the kitchen.

“So, I’ve been thinking…” Violet pushed the grilled tomatoes around on her empty plate. “You said Venomous left home?”

Stella nodded, pushing a mixer of food onto her fork. “He was around 20 when he left…” she didn’t meet eye with the woman.

“Well…if you don’t mind me asking, but how exactly did you two get back in contact?” She cupped her chin in her hand, resting her elbow on the table. “Like...did he knock on your door one day?”

Stella forced her food down and shook her head. “No.” Her voice wasn’t weak but soft. “He…he called me. He sounded different but I knew it was him.” Her hidden eyes grew heavy. “I’d kept my number the same, hoped one day he would call, try and get back in contact.” She began buttering her toast. “Then one day, I remember it was autumn, he called.” A soft smile curved her lips.

Violet arched a brow. “A call?”

Stella let a soft laugh out. “What were you expecting?”

Violet shrugged. “I don’t know…” She sat up. “And you guys just made up? Started talking again?”

Stella tapped her lips with her napkin. “Kind of… He didn’t tell me what happened in those four years, but he was a villain, claiming the ladder to being a very respected one too. He told me he’d been fine and was happy. I told him I’d missed him and that Brain was gone. He seemed surprised and almost upset, but we never really spoke about it.” She leaned back in her seat. “You’ve seen him, he doesn’t want to talk about things, nothing. Bottles everything away…”

Violet gave her a small nod but didn’t say anything.

“Sometimes I wonder if I should speak to him about it…leaving Brain, but he’s so….so closed off.” She hugged herself and frowned. “I felt awful, he was never like that, Violet! He was so open about his feelings, sure, as he grew up it got harder, but you could---you could still talk to him. He stilled opened up and let people in. Then he went missing for 4 years, no one could find him… and when we did, he wasn’t the same.” She looked down at her hands. “I don’t know… I know I’m to blame, I was bad Mum, I put keeping our family together over helping my son. It doesn’t matter how you try to justify it, I failed.” Her heart grew heavy.

Violet frowned, not know what to say. “Stella, you fucked up.” She sat up in her seat. “You kinda did put Ven on the back burner; allowed that house to stay toxic for too long and living like that was bound to fuck Venomous up at least a little.” She placed her hand on the woman’s shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean you’re an awful Mum. I mean, look at you now! Venomous loves you more than anything, you’re talking again and he cares about you, that has to count for something, right?” She gave Stella a weak but warm smile.

Stella whipped her eyes and nodded. “I guess so…” She smiled back. “Thanks, Vio. You can be pretty wise when you try.”

Violet snored as she laughed; leaned over and helped herself to Stella’s breakfast. “Hey, I try.” She grinned happily.

 

* * *

 

 

Ernesto was sitting in a large purple seat, his eyes travelled down his notebook as he squiggled a few things down. A soft, melted golden light was welcomed in through the large window across from him. “And how does that make you feel?” He pressed the pen to paper and waited for an answer.

Venomous face wrinkled. “I---I don’t know.” He was gazing up at the ceiling, laying on his back on the flat blood-red sofa.

“How do you think that made him feel?” Ernesto rewarded the question. 

Venomous was silent for a moment, eyes shifting slightly. “Um… I guess sad? Mabey a little angry?”

Ernesto frowned at how the words had a tone of question to them. “Bree had most of them believing you were cheating.” He took in that Venomous bright yellow eyes narrowed. “Are you angry at her?”

“At Bree?”

Ernesto nodded.

Venomous moved his hands to rest on his stomach. “I mean, maybe a little. Cheating is a big thing and not in a good way. I cut my ex tongue out when finding he’d been seeing someone else behind my back.”

Ernesto noted his down.

“So, I guess I’m a little angry. But…well if I’m hon-honest…” The words were rather hard to get out. “I’m more—I’m annoyed that—” He sighed. “I don’t know!” He snapped. “Boxman believed her?! He heard it from someone and believed them?! Who-who does that!?” He threw his arms up to the ceiling and clenched his hand as though chocking the air. “All it would have taken was for him to come and ask me if it was true! Which is wasn’t, obviously!” he rolled his eyes before slapping his forehead with both hands.

Ernesto noted a few more things down. “Have Lord Boxman and you talked?”

Venomous scoffed. “Well yeah, but he did all the talking,”

“And not you?” Ernesto arched a brow, eyes shifting up from his notebook.

“What have I got to talk about.” Venomous threw his hands to his chest. “Box is the one who went believing a silly rumour!” He pushed himself up, throwing his legs off the soft sofa. “I didn’t do anything, I just wanted to go to the Milo parade and mess around.” He pointed over his shoulder. “Now I got a crake full of snakes and nothing to do with them.” He slouched back down into the sofa.

Ernesto looked down at his notes, he went to speak but Venomous arms were resting over his face. “Would you like to call it a day?” He could tell the Professor had been hit with the migraine, these sessions often did lead to them.

Venomous didn’t say anything but gave him a small nod.

Ernesto nodded and pulled a sticky note out. “Come and see me again this time next week.” He held the note and time out. Venomous was keeping one arm over his eyes but snatched the note as he walked by.

The large robot listened to door open and fall shut, then the Professor heels echo out. He turned around in his seat, skimming through a few papers. He hummed softly, cheeking his next bookings when his hat was snatched from his head. He jumped at this, looking behind him to see no one there!? He tapped his head with both hands, just making sure it really was gone, and it was.

Hushed giggling filled the room and Ernesto sighed. “Bree, I know it’s you.”

He looked up, the vent seal being kicked off and Bree sticking her head out. “Hey, Neto.” A wide grin crossed her upside-down face.

Ernesto was still sitting down but looked up at her. “I told you to stop calling me that.” He didn’t sound angry.

Bree jumped out of the venting and dropped down onto her feet elegantly. She pulled the large hat out from behind her back. “Ven seemed pretty stressed out by my joke.” She placed that large hat on her head.

Ernesto crossed his arms. “Do you have any idea what your ‘joke’ could have done to the Lord’s and Professor's relationship?” he still didn’t sound angry, just slightly annoyed.

Bree rolled her large yellow eyes. “C’mon, it was just for some fun.” She held the large hat back out to the purple robot. “Besides, they watched fireworks together, I heard that’s something people like to do.”

Ernesto took his hat back and repositioned it on his head.

“And as Boss said, Box shouldn’t have gone believing it.” She grinned when a look of confusion sparked in Ernesto’s eyes.

“Were you listing to my session with the Professor?” He narrowed his one large eye down at the soft blue robot.

Bree pointed up to the venting. “Yeah, I live up there.” She moved around to stand by his side. “You should come hang out, you can hear everything from up there~” She broke out into a small laughed when Ernesto shook his head and began fixing the stacks of papers of his desk.

“You cannot be listing to my sessions with Venomous, I’ve promised him this is a closed environment. If you get seen, he’ll then shut me out complete too.”

Bree crossed her arms and slouched. “It’s not my fault he’s like that.”

“It will be if he finds you listing.” Ernesto picked a stack of papers up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

A small frown curved Bree’s lip. “Aww, but I thought we could go to the movies again.” She danced alongside him. “I really enjoyed that last movie about the big shake eating everyone.” She giggled, however, lips scrunched to the left when Ernesto ignored her. “Um… will you be free tonight? We’ll make fruit cookies again!” He grinned, sharp teeth glistening.

Ernesto rested his hand on the doorknob. “Bree, I’m upset with you.” He almost sounded sad to say it but tried to hide it.

“W-Wha--?” Bree's head tilted. “Why?!” Anger filled her eyes and cheeks huffed out.

“Because you could have hurt Boxman and Venomous. Cheating is a serious thing and you tried to make a game out of it.” He opened the door and headed out into the hallway.

Bree followed him out but stopped outside the room. She watched the large purple robot head down the hallway. The anger grew inside her, she clenched her hands but didn’t yell or do anything. She watched him disappeared around the corner before letting grief glaze her eyes. She let a sharp scoff out and stormed down the hallway, her heeled boots echoing out.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you want to do?” Darrell asked Fink with an uninterested tone.

Shannon, Raymond, Darrell, and Fink were hall hanging out in the hallway. Shannon sitting on the floor and throwing a cheap rubber ball to the wall across from her to try and help pass the time. Raymond was leaning on the wall, scrolling through his phone and liking only the best pictures on his social page.

The rat hummed and tapped her chine. “How about…we attack the Plaza, that’s always fun.”

The three didn’t look impressed, so Fink tried to think of something else, “We could go drive down into town, rob that ice-cream shop again?!” She grinned at the idea of robbing someone and having sweet ice-cream to show for it seeming more than rewarding.

“C’mon Fink.” Shannon rolled her eyes. “We did that yesterday; you’ll get chubby if you aren’t carful.”  

“Hey!” Fink barked back and green eyes narrowed. “Boss says not to worry unless it starts affecting my health.” She turned her head to hide her burning face.

Raymond ran his hand through his dark green hair. “He’s only saying that to be nice. Bet he wants to start feeding you carrots and cabbage.” He snickered, being joined by Shannon.

Fink huffed. “Just shut up!” She tried to think of something they could do. “How about we go annoy P.O.I.N.T?” She smiled when the robots looked to one another, contemplating the idea.

“The does sound fun…” Shannon smiled and the two boys nodded.

“And kill them~?”

The group jumped, looking up to see Bree in the venting and grinning down at them.

“Ugh! What the cob?!” Raymond backed away.

“What are you doing in there?” Fink snapped, eyes narrowing and crossed her arms.

Bree giggled. “Listing…~” Her voice was smooth and almost whispered. “You’ll be surprised what you can hear when hanging out in the vents.” She hissed and smiled as how uncomfortable the group looked.

“Umm…” Darrelle backed away. “Okay…?”

“Such as Boxman talking about how Darrell a cry baby.” She waved a hand. “Or that Shannon laugh is annoying. Raymond’s sports obsession is getting old.” She arms slipped out the vesting and cupped her chin with a relaxed manner. “How about how Fink’s soooooooo needy and never leaves Boss alone?” Amusement sparkled in her large and bright yellow eyes when Fink growled.

“Like anyone going to believe you, you lied about Boss cheating on Boxbutt.” Fink pointed up at her.

The blue robot hummed softly. “That was fun~” She giggled. “but if you look at that closer, look at it from a different angle, I showed your flaws.” Her eyes shifted to Shannon. “You fell for it soooooooo easily.” She waved one hand. “Shouldn’t believe everything you hear, Shannon~”

The orange robot huffed but didn’t say anything.

“Anyway.” Bree ran her sharp fingers along the metal walls around her. “You guys wanna do something? I’m bored hanging out with Jethro and Mikayla.”

Fink began marching down the hallway. “You’re not hanging out with us.”

The robots nodded and followed her. “Yeah, go find Ernesto.”

Bree sighed and jumped down out the venting, seeing the group already outside and door falling shut. She hummed softly, heading down the hallway to find Venomous. She often spent her days inside Boxmore alone, sometimes forcing Jethro and Mikayla to play with her, but she knew how uncomfortable they were and they’d been getting pretty good at hiding from her.

She didn’t knock on Boxman’s office door, pushing it open to see Boxman by his desk. Venomous was sitting on the desk, a leg out and holding the happy man back. Both of their smiled quickly disappeared when looking over to see Bree already in the room and leaning on the door.

“Bree?” Venomous sounded slightly startled “W-What are you doing in here?”

Bree's eyes rested on them both. “Don’t mind me.” She smirked, earning a tense expression from both men.

“Umm, Bree, why don’t you go play with the others?” Venomous gave her a forced smile.

“I don’t want to.” She folded her arms. “They never play anything fun.” She pushed herself off the wall. “Can I watch you two?” her voice was insistent but both Venomous and Boxman broke out into a sweat.

“We’re not working Bree…we’re umm…we were going to talk about business things.”

Lord Boxman nodded, still holding the Ven’s foot.

“Can I watch that then” Bree questioned.

“Just get out!” Boxman yelled, making her hiss and slam the door on her way out. Her eyes shifted down the hallway, seeing a yellowtail flicker out of sigh. A sharp grin crossed her face. “Mikayla~!” She raced down the hallway, skidding around the corner to see the cat clawing at the locked door and trying to get in. “Hi, Mikayla.” Bree snatched her tail and dragged her down the hallway. “You wanna play a game?” She sounded evil and happy. “It’ll be fun, I promise~” She opened the living room door, finding Jethro there.

“I am Jethro.” The robot went to slip past her but Bree grabbed him too.

“C’mon, you guys, I’ve been waiting to play this for ages.” She forced the two to sit down on the floor and slammed a large cardboard box between them. “Ready to play snakes and ladders?” Her excited but somehow evil eyes shifted between them.

The yellow and blue robots looked miserable, watching as Bree rolled the dice and they began playing the game normally, nothing wrong but neither Mikayla or Jethro wanted to be there, at all.

Bree, on the other hand, was ecstatic. “I saw Fink eat her playing peace at the end of the game.” She shoved the small, metal hat into her mouth, only having been playing for a few minutes. She threw the game up well Mikayla was moving her piece. “I’m bored off this.” She pushed past them and began looking for another game. “How about….” She pulled another box out. “Snap?” She smiled, looking over her shoulder to see the two gone.

Anger sparked in her eyes, storming over to the door and out into the hallway. “Jethro! Mikayla!” She yelled for them, fury only growing when the living room door slammed shut and locked. She slammed her hands onto the door but the robots didn’t open up. “Stupid Ernesto, stupid robots, s-stupid Boxmore!” She slammed her foot into the wall, ripping through it like paper. She yanked her leg back, huffing and angered tears glazing her eyes.

“Bree?”

She jumped, turning around to see Ernesto down the hallway, one large eye glazed with worry and confusion.

In one swift motion, Bree forced her tears, anger, and pain down. “Ernesto?” She arched a brow. “What are you doing here?” She crossed her arms and bright yellow eyes narrowed.

Ernesto walked down to her, papers in hand. “I live here?” He looked to the hole in the wall. “Cob, you know you’ll get in trouble for that, right?” He arched a brow.

Bree shrugged and blew a strand of her ivory hair away from her face. “I don’t care.” She put in a bored tone.

Ernesto chuckled. “You never do.” His large eye softened. “Look, do you want to come down to my office,” He held a large stack of papers up. “I need to get this all done by tonight.”

Bree’s bright yellow eyes shifted to the stack of papers in the large purple robot’s hands. “Sure.” She still didn’t sound all too happy but smiled when Ernesto wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“You know. people have a right to be upset with you. After that ‘joke’ you pulled.” His eye was glazed with worry and the hope she’d understood.

“Upset about what?” Bree arched a brow. “All I did was emphasise the truth. They all took it how they wanted.” She crossed her arms. “I never said Venomous was ‘cheating’.”

A soft sigh exited Ernesto. He gave her a soft smile, “Just please don’t do it again, you really could have hurt them and everyone else here at Boxmore.”

Bree groaned, shoulders slumping but gave the purple robot a stiff nod. “I’ll try.” A small smile curved her lips when Ernesto smiled brightly and thanked her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Venomous stood outside Boxmore with Lord Boxman at his side. The smaller man was shoving fresh strawberries into his mouth, not listing to anything being said. The sky a mellow yellow and not a single cloud in sight.

“So, you’re…really leaving?” Venomous couldn’t help but frown, hand clutching his right arm and half-lidded eyes glazed with concern.

Stella held her hands and gave him a soft smile. “You know I don’t like staying in one place for long.” Her voice was soft and she almost sounded sad herself.

Venomous miserable eyes shifted down. “Not even if I’m here…?”

A broke breath past Stella’s lips. “Sugar, you know I love you, but after traveling for years, staying here wouldn’t feel right.” She cupped his face with her hands; forcing him to meet eyes with her. “I could never live here at Boxmore, this is your home with your family.”

“B-But what about a house in town!? That’s only a ten-minute drive! W-We could come and see you…” His eyes glazed over but the woman pulled him into a strong and warm hug.

“It is my time to go, Venomous. But I promise to visit,” She pulled back but kept her hands on his shoulders. “and I promise to call before stopping by next time.” A small smile curved her lips when Venomous chuckled weakly.

“Yo, Stella, we going?!” Violet yelled from the car, waving her arm to them.

Stella placed a soft kiss to Venomous cheek, giving him a warm smile before rushing over to the car overloaded with suitcases.

Venomous eyes shifted to Boxman, who happily shoved the strawberries into his mouth. “Aren’t you going to say goodbye to your Ma?”

Boxman didn’t have time to answer, Violet diving into him, arms wrapping around him and lifting him off the floor.

“Try not to die well I’m gone, Boxbox.” Violet dropped the man back down and pocked his nose, giving him a wide grin. “Look after my boy, Venomous.” Her smile softened.

Venomous returned the soft smile and watched as Violet whispered something to a wheezing Boxman.

Lord Boxman’s face ignited into a dark green. “Mum!” He yelled, flustered for a moment but worried he’d chock one of the strawberries he’d eaten up when Vio hit his back before running off back to the car.

“Paris, here we come!” Violet cheered; jumping into the car with Stella.

Venomous waved as the car headed off down the car. A weak but loving smile curving his lips when Stella yelled that she loved him before disappearing out of view. Venomous hand lowered, staring at the empty road for a moment before looking down to Boxmore, who was finishing the strawberries. “I’m going to miss them….”

Boxman snorted as he laughed. “Talk for yourself, I’m looking forward to having Boxmore back to its old self.” His eyes shifted up, a soft blush crossing his face when Venomous leaned down and placed a small kiss to his cheek. Box chuckled, holding a strawberry out for the Professor.

Venomous took a bit of the sweet fruit before rising back up. “Want to watch a movie?”

Boxman finished the strawberry and nodded, both heading back inside.


	22. Villain Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few beers lead to Boxman and Venomous annoying the Plaza and being thrown in jail where Laserblast is left to pick up the pieces.

 

It was late, the sky a soft blue and watermelon pink clouds rested on the mellow yellow horizon. It had been a long day and Professor Venomous was sitting outside Boxmore, sitting on the sidewalk, elbows resting on his knees and chin cupped in his hands. He wasn’t sure why he’d wandered out here and sat down but looked out over the endless road cutting the Plaza and Boxmore off silent. His ebony hair swayed gently in the crisp wind and it couldn’t have been any more peaceful.

His bright yellow eyes followed heroes, watching them move between buildings. He took a deep breath in and then exhaled, half-lidded eyes growing pained.

“P.V?”

“Hum?” The voice had startled him, looking over his shoulder to bee Lord Boxman walking over. “Oh, hey Box.” He put his eyes back on the Plaza. 

Boxman sat down by the man’s side and looked over to the Plaza. “Everything okay? Ernesto said you didn’t show up to your session.” His worried eyes rested to Venomous, who contained looking out over to the building across from them.

“I didn’t feel like going.” He put dryly.

Boxman frowned. “but you never feel like going. What made today different?”

“I don’t know!” Venomous snapped. “I just didn’t want to go.”

Lord Boxman’s eyes shifted away, rubbing his arm and looked down. A soft blush crossed his face when Venomous leaned into him.

“I’m sorry.” He put gently. “I didn’t mean to snap.”

A small smile curved Box’s lip. “I know, Venny.” He put an arm around the man. “What do you say to drinks?” He grew slightly sheepish when Venomous chuckled weakly but didn’t take him seriously.

Venomous slowly pulled out of the hug, eyes shifting down to see Box had carried a pack of beers out. He contained leaning over, supporting himself with one arm and held the other out. “I suppose one couldn’t hurt.” His smile softened when Box cackled and ripped two cans out.

Lord Boxman’s eyes sparkled; shoving the cold can into Ven’s chest. “You won’t regret it, I promise!”

The two broke the cans open and downed the drinks. They both talked, downed their drinks and both open another can, and then another, another and another. The sun had completely fallen by the time they’d both finished all the drinks and ebony sky twinkled with thousands of stars.

“BHAHAHAHAHA!” Venomous fell back into the grass, arms wrapping around his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably.

Boxman snickered, face a soft and blushing green; listened to Venomous drunk laughter fill the quiet night. “I-I was the same.” Boxman grinned as Venomous sat up and slumped down into him.

Venomous wrapped his arms around the man and buried his face into Box’s neck.

Boxman hickuped before hugging the man back. “W-What do you to do want?” He slurred out, hiccupping again as the Professor shuffled in his arm and turned himself to be on his back and head resting on Box’s stomach.

He hummed before pointing up to the sky. “Let’s get a star!” He pointed up the dark but sparkling sky.

Boxman looked up. “They are pretty.”

“You know what else is pretty.” Ven smiled softly.

Boxman blushed and looked down to him.

“Sushi.” Venomous pocked the man’s nose and snickered when Boxman chuckled. He shoved his hand into his pocket. “Sushi is what I want.” He narrowed his eyes at the bright phone and scrolled through his contacts. “You want some?” the soft light of the phone cast across his lilac skin.

Boxman groaned. “I don’t know!” He covered his face with his hands.

Venomous moaned unhappily. “But if you don’t want some then I don’t want some!” He pressed the phone to his forehead.

“It’s too hard!” Box fell back, making Venomous roll onto the curve.

“Box, you dummy!” Ven pulled himself up, eyes falling back on the phone and seeing he’s clicked on Cosma. “Cosma can help.” He slumped down on the side of the road and began calling her.

A loud whine left Boxman. “Noooooo! She’s soooooo mean!” He rolled onto his stomach to be by the man’s side.

“Shhh!” the Professor pressed a finger to Box’s lips just as the phone was answered. “Hi, Cosmae~!”

The phone was silent for a moment, then a sharp and tired sigh came. “You’re drunk again, aren’t you?” She sounded far from happy.

Venomous scoffed. “No…” He twirled the ends of his midnight hair around his sharp fingers. “I called you because of …because…” His bright yellow and half-lidded eyes shifted to Boxman, who was plucking grass from the earth. “Why am I calling?” He asked and brow arched.

“If you’re calling me to cry over not knowing what to do about Fink drifting away or how you still feel bad about Casper then call Billiam, I’m working.” Cosma's voice was ignored.

Boxman attention shifted to the man. “To tell her she smells like burnt rubber!” He shoved his hand into Ven’s face and other hand gripped the man’s wrist. He yelled down the phone. “How’s it feel not having your hands all over Boxmore anymore!?” He broke out into evil laughter. “I’ve tried being as much of a bitch as you but I just can’t get my head there far up my ass!”

A sharp hissing broke out the phone just before Boxman hung up.

He chuckled, only to be pushed into the grass by Venomous. “Now who is Sushi going to find me.” He snapped, clicking on Billiam Milliam.

Billiam answers rather swiftly, however, before Venomous could answer Boxman pressed his hand to his mount. Venomous let a muffled complaint out and annoyed eyes shifted to the man, who mouthed they should prank the Billiam.

Lord Boxman grinned and soft blush crossed his face when Venomous eyes sparkled.

“Hello~!” Billiam called down the phone. “Professor, are you there?”

“This isn’t Venomous, its Lord Cheese.” Boxman corrected, snacking when Venomous giggled.

The phone was silent for a moment. “Is this meant to be a joke?” The man questioned, the sound of music and people talking behind him. “Professor Venomous, I’m a very busy man and I’m trying to host a party. I do not have time for Boxman and your games.”

“I heard you whip your butt with 100£ notes! Is that true?” Boxman almost sounded generally curiosity.

“I beg your pardon!” Billiam yelled with horror and embarrassment.

“Y-Yeah,” Venomous shoved a laughing Boxman away from the phone. “I also heard that---that you like---you like putting diamonds on your cakes!” He laughed hysterically, well Boxman face dropped and looked far from impressed.

Billiam just sighed heavily and hung up.

“What was that?” Boxman arched a brow at the giggling Professor.

“What?!” Ven grinned, sharp teeth glistening in the moons ghostly glow.

Boxman shook his head and pushed himself up. “Who’s next?” He watched Venomous scrolling past other villains before tapping on Vormulax

“O-Oh, we should ask her if she’s a purple fart!” Box shook Venomous shoulders, however, forced himself to shut up when the phone was answered.

Vormulax didn’t say anything, not being given a chance as Ven jumped in. “Hi, Vorm, I was just wondering if maybe—”

“No!” The raspy voice yelled. “Go annoy someone else!” she roared down the phone. “I already heard about your stupid game!” She slammed the phone down, leaving both men in silence.

The two looked at one another before bursting out into laughter.

Boxman fell onto his back, loud cackling dying down and stopped when seeing the plaza still open, soft lights escaping the windows. “H-Hey, hey!” He sat up, snatching Ven’s arm and pointed over to the Plaza. “Let’s go annoy those stinking heroes!”

Venomous hickuped, his nose wrinkled. “Umm, I don’t know.” He let a small gasp out when Boxman gripped his shoulders and yanked him over so their nose kissed.

“C’mon P.V! This is the kinda stuff that makes being a villain s exhilarating!” His face was still burning but eye sparkled.

Venomous face was a deep purple and he had to force the lump in his throat now. His own eye had a small spark to them but that was only down to Box’s words. He gave the man a small but swift nod.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ko was humming happily, having stayed late to help Mr. Gar, Rad and Enid clean up. He smiled happily, eyes moving around the sparkling clean shop. “Another perfect day!” He smiled at Rad and Enid, who were sitting around doing nothing.

The shop doors beeped but before Ko could even look over, Boxman came running in and dived into the shelving. “Noooo!” Ko hands hugged his face, watching as the shelving collapsed and bags and cans of food were sent everywhere. His anxious eyes watched as Boxman began drinking from the pop machines and getting sticky juice everywhere. He ran over, hitting the man away with his broom. “Bad Boxman!” He huffed, watching the stubby man giggle and throw himself into a tower of soup cans.

Ko ran back to the front of the shop, yelling for Enid and Rad to help but the two were still at the counter and waiting for Venomous to tell them what he wanted.

The lilac skinned man’s eyes narrowed at the rack of gums as sharp fingers scratched his chin.

“Enid, Rad! Lord Boxman’s trashing the Plaza!” Ko jumped onto the counter.

Neither of the heroes seemed to care, mostly because they were working after hours. “Ko, can’t you see we're dealing with Venomous?” Rad throwing his hand lazily into the direction of Venomous, who was now sitting on the floor and unwrapping the bubble gum.

“Hey!” Ko snatched the bubble gum back. “You haven’t paid for this!” He shut his eyes when a handful of green notes were thrown at him. He sighed and handed it back to the Professor. Ko began picking the money up, finding he’d been given more than half the price. “Here you go Venomous.” He went to hand the man his money back only to find him gone. “Enid, Rad, where did he go?!” He jumped up onto the counter.

“I’m more worried about where Boxman went.” Enid’s eyes shifted up from her magazine.

There was a loud crash, followed by Mr. Gar walking out into the fount of the back of the shop with Lord Boxman slung over his shoulder and kicking. “Where’s the Professor?” He didn’t actually sound all that angry, just tried and wanting both villains out of his shop.

Rad pointed over to the other shelving.

Venomous was sitting down and looking through all the egg boxes. He was chowing on far too much soft pink bubble gum and hummed softly. He yelped when being scooped up and thrown over Gar’s other shoulder.

Lord Boxman was still yelling and kicking, well Venomous just allowed his head to drop.

Gar threw both men out of his shop and back into the night. The two sat up just as the shop doors closed. Boxman pouted, until having an egg box held out in front of him. He looked to Venomous, who grinned and Box quickly cough on, laughing and jumped up.

Gar had only made it halfway back thought the ruined shop before hearing the eggs being thrown and hitting the shop windows. He stormed back, going to throw both men back into Boxmore when Enid’s voice stopped him.

“Laserblast won’t be happy if he finds you left his brother in broses.” She turned the page in her to magazine and Rad nodded lazily.

Gar grinned his teeth, watching the two villains run out of eggs to throw so took off running.

The two villains had only gotten halfway down the road when Boxman had to stop, resting his hands on his knees and wheezing for air.

Venomous slowed down when seeing the older man had stopped. “C’mon Box!” He ran back only for Boxman to collapse and mumble something into the road. Venomous stepped around the man, “What do you want to do now?” He sat down on the Lord Boxman’s back, frowning when not getting an answer. He scratched his chin, humming softly. “How about graffiti?!” He grinned.

Boxman turned his head to the side and organic eye shifted to the Professor. “You got any pain on you?”

Venomous tapped himself down, only to frown. “No… Do you?” He smiled only to frown again when Box shook his head.

Venomous moved himself to be sitting on the floor, allowing Boxman to sit back up. The two hickuped in unison, making them both laugh.

It was quiet, the soft street lights around them and sky twinklingly. Their laughter slowly died down and Boxman found himself just gazing at Venomous.

Venomous looked up at the man, a soft blush crossing his face when Boxman just continued staring at him. “Is there something in my *hiccup* hair?” He couldn’t stop himself from leaning back when Box pushed his legs open and pulled him into a strong kiss.

Boxman could feel Ven relax and melt into the kiss, he rested his hand on the back of Ven’s head, the other resting on the man’s waist.

Both of Venomous arms were around Boxman, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, moaning softly.

The two held the kiss for a long time, until the sound of sires and red and blue lights made them brake away, looking over only to have a light flashed in their faces.

“Are you two lost?” A woman’s voice questioned, lowering the touch light. She had dark skin that glistened golden in the street lights and short ebony hair pulled back into a small ponytail. She looked to be a good few years older than Boxman and dark eyes narrowed when not getting an answer. “Are you gentlemen drunk?” She put the touch in her pocket and pulled a notepad out.

Boxman scoffed. “Drink! I’m not as think and you drink, I am!”

Venomous just hickuped.

“Aright, names?”

“What did we go!” Boxman yelled, throwing his arms into the air. “You’re just jealous because he’s mine.” She wrapped his arms around Venomous neck and yanked him into a firm hug. “You’re just homophobic!” He yelled.

The woman sighed. “You’re sitting in the middle of the road at gone past 11mp making out.” She pressed the pen to paper. “Now give me your names.”

Boxman narrowed his eyes up at the woman, still holding Ven in a strong hug and most likely cutting the man’s air off. “Pss, don’t tell her Venomous.” He looked down at the man in his arms

“Venomous.” The woman echoed as she noted the name down.

Professor Venomous let a muffled yell out and shoved the man off. “Boxman you dumbass!”

“And Boxman.” The woman noted both their names down.

Venomous cupped his face with both hands before bring pulled over to the police car and thrown in. Boxman quickly followed and before they knew it, they were on their way to the police station.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Prison!?” Boxman yelled as the woman shoved him into a cell.

It wasn’t a big building, only three cells, Venomous already in the cell next to Boxman, who gripped the bars and began howling. There wasn’t anyone else being held, just them and that was probably for the best.

If Venomous hadn’t been so wasted he could have been insulted for bring locked in this little place. No ray guns kissing his forehead, chains, no other psychotic prisoners or guards who looked able to rip his head off his shoulders. This was sooooo boring.

“Only until morning.” The woman sat down at her desk across from them, soft lamp casting a tinted orange glow across her face. “I can’t allow two drunk villains to keep running around.” She began squiggling things down.

Boxman slammed his head on the bars and whined.

“C’mon Boxy,” Venomous was slouched down in the corner of his cell. “You been in prison before, right?” He chuckled weakly.

“No!” Boxman yelled, running to the baring cutting him and Venomous off from one another.

“Ohh…” Venomous slumped down even more, hugging his legs and giggled. “Well, guess you lost your prison virginity.” He snickered before slipping down the wall completely.

Boxman just met this with a confused expression before running around his cell. “I don’t wanna die in here!” He threw himself at the baring.

The police offer looked up from her work and sighed when seeing Venomous laying on his back giggling and Boxman crying his eyes out; on his knees and gripping the baring and begging to be let out. Things were like that for a good three or four hours, until knocking came.

The woman sighed with relief; pushed her seat and headed down the hallway to answer it.

Boxman’s eyes shifted about. “W-Who at the door?” He questioned, looking over to see Venomous now on the stone slab they’d been calling a bed.

“Uh ohh~” Venomous rolled onto his stomach, one arm hanging limply off the bed. “You don’t know who it is?”

“No!” Boxman yelled, “That’s why I asked you!” He pointed as the lilac skinned man.

Venomous looked over to the empty desk. “It’s the prison warden guy.” He jumped off the bed, only to also lose his balance and faceplant the floor. “He’s coming to get you.” Venomous giggled well Boxman curled up into a ball and began sobbing. “N-No, don’t cry.” Venomous frowned, only to jump when the door was thrown off its hinges. “Oh…” His eyes narrowed. “It’s you.” His tone was bitter.

Laserblast ignored the comment. Shannon, Raymond, and Darrell all behind him and looked awfully worried.

“Daddy! Where have you two been!” Shannon ran over to the cells, followed by her brothers. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Laserblast unlocked Ven’s cell, tossing the kegs to Raymond so he could open Box’s.

“Get up,” Laserblast grumbled, irritation growing when Venomous turned his back to him. He gripped the man’s arm, yanking him out of bed and out the cell. He let Ven go when the man tried to rip his arm back. The two-headed to the door, Boxman and the robots behind them. “Thanks, Debbie.” Laser gave her a small smile.

The woman gave him a small smile back and told them all to be careful. However, Venomous snarled back, only to yelp when Laser snatched a handful of his hair and dragged him out.

“Ouch!” Venomous explained with full intent on sounding more annoyed than in pain.

“I can’t believe you went and got drunk! Then you trash and egged the Plaza?!” He grumbled under his breath. “You’re unbelievable! You’re acting like a little kid.”

They headed out the station, coming into the cold night air, however, it wouldn’t be long until the sun rose and shy began to warm.

“Nah, Nah, Nah!” Venomous gripped Laser’s hand that still held his hair captive. “I didn’t ask you to come and get me out! I don’t even want to see your stupid face- Ouch!” He hissed when Laserblast stopped, tugged on his hair to force him to face him.

“You could have gotten hurt!”

“Pfff! Like you care.” He slurred out. He didn’t care about the pain anymore, forcing his head free. “You only care about yourself and that stupid, happy little family you went and made.” He pointed to his chest. “A family you went and made without m-me! I’m supposed to be a part of it too!”

Laserblast held his forehead with one hand. “Cob, you’re even more wasted then I thought.” He groaned and rubbed his templates. “You’re not even a big family guy, what’s the problem?

“Just leave me alone!” Venomous yelled. “C-Cosma will help me.”

“At gone three o’clock in the morning?” Laser snapped.

“She’s helped before.” Venomous turned his back to his brother. “Unlike you, she’s around all the time, not just when its suites her.”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?!” Laser yelled, begging to lose his temper.

Venomous clenched his jaw. “Only because it makes you look good!” He threw himself around, face darkening from the alcohol but also his emotions. “Y-You’re never there! You were never there! Always putting stupid Point first! Then you went and made a family and left me all by myself! I-I didn’t have anything but you had everything!” He threw his hand at Boxman. “Then I actually find someone and you just wanna take that away too!”

“What was I supposed to do!?” Laserblast threw his arms into the air. “You ran off, no one could find you, then you show up again and you’re not even you!” He took a sharp steep back when Venomous lunged at him, however, Lord Boxman threw himself between them and wrapped his arms around Ven’s waist, doing his best to hold the Professor back, well the robots also rushed into to help.

“Couldn’t you just care!? That’s all I wanted but you didn’t care, you never cared!” Venomous tail was long and lashed up behind him. Raymond, Shannon, and Darrell were all having to help Boxman keep the livid man back.

“Steep feather, please.” Raymond was gripping the man’s shoulder, well Darrell was went flying everything, trying to hold onto Venomous tail. That had a mind of its own and did all it could to throw him off.

“Do you hate me that much!?” Venomous yelled with enough force to send his voice echoing out down the dark and empty streets. “I always knew you were embarrassed by me, but always hoped you still cared. T—That I was embarrassed but that good kinda embarrassing where at the end of the day you really do care about me!” He didn’t care about the tears streaming down his face.

“P.V, he isn’t worth it!” this situation had been thought for Box to feel as though a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him. Knocking his drunken sate out to try and deescalate the situation.

Laserblast hadn’t moved or said anything, he watched as Venomous yanked himself back, ripping himself free of all their grip and tail throwing Darrell to the floor. Ven rubbed his eyes with his wrist, hair hiding the mess he made with his eyeshadow and mascara. He mumbled something that no one could make out before begging to storm off down the road with uneven steeps.

Boxman frowned, watching the man almost fall straight onto his face a handful of times. The heels and alcohol in his system not helping. He went to help, knowing for a fact Ven wouldn’t get far, but Laserblast moved past him and the robots. Part of him wanted to jump in when seeing Laser quickly catching Venomous up, but the part of him that wanted the two to talk held him back.

“Ven?”

Venomous eyes narrowed at the worried voice. However, his leg gave out, almost face planting the floor when falling over. He grumbled nonsense and he ripped his heeled boats of, having enough sense to know he wasn’t going to be able to walk with them on.

“Venomous?” Laserblast frowned, eyes heavy as he knelt down by the younger man’s side. “Venomous I’m—”

“Leave me alone!” Venomous snapped. “I-I wanna be alone.”

“You just said you wanted me to care!” Laserblast yelled. “This is me caring!” He rested his hand on his chest, eyes glazing with pity when Venomous just looked away. “Ven…I-I’m sorry…”

“Sorry!?” Venomous echoed his bitterness. “Wouldn’t everyone be sorry if they were as bigger jerk as you!” His face was burning from the alcohol and emotions.

Laserblast frowned and looked down at his hands. He was surprised but equally happy Venomous didn’t try to get back up and run off. “I do care.” He put softly without looking up. “I just didn’t show it, not enough and if I’d known how much it was all hurting you, I would have tried too.” His eyes travelled back to his brother who was still hugging his legs and looking away.

“It's all fine to say you cared but what’s the point in caring if you won’t show it.” Venomous hissed. Curling into himself even more and legs and hair hiding his burning face.

Laserblast sighed “I thought I lost you, but not that night you left…”

Venomous sluggishly rose his head and half-life, watery eyes resting on the hero.

“I-I fucked up so-so bad.” He pulled his large glasses off to show his dark red eyes were glazed over. “I always thought you left me. That you shut me out! And I won’t lie, I hated you for it…!” His jaw clenched. “You up and ran, you left us, you left your family!” His eyes stained and hands clenched, chipping his sunglasses. “But deep down, I know it wasn’t you…it wasn’t your fault…” His rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “I shut you out, I forced you out of my life, all because I didn’t like that you were changing. That you were showing an interest in being a villain, that you didn’t like your body and you were the only person who was willing to speak up and show me how wrong I could be. I was so forced on keeping my hero sister that I shut you out, forcing you out of life… but you kept hanging on until leaving home and I have the guts to blame you…” His voice shook and oozed with sadness.

Venomous didn’t say anything, watching the man’s eyes wheel up. “I never wanted to leave; I just didn’t see any other way out. I didn’t see how I could be happy.” His voice was almost confused, washed of emotion and he wasn’t sure if that was down to him taking Laserblast words in or the alcohol.

“I know Ven, I’ve always known. I just haven’t accepted it until now…” Laser whipped his eyes a final time before putting his sunglasses back on and let a shaky breath out. “I’m sorry I beat Boxman up, that wasn’t cool.”

“You don’t need to tell me that,” Venomous grumbled but small smile curved his lips when Laser chuckled weakly. “But seriously, if you ever touch him again, I’ll gouge your eyes out.”

Laser stiffened at the meaningful and stern words. He gulped and forced himself not to look at brother. “Well, I’m not jumping for joy over it, but if he really does make you happy then… I guess I’ll just have to deal with it.” He wrapped an arm around the Professor. “Now, how about I take you back to Boxmore, order you some Pizza and make sure you have a tone of water.” His eyes were hidden behind his large sunglasses but eyes softened and a small spark of joy ignited inside him when Venomous leaned into him and gave him a weak nod.

“This –this doesn’t mean I like you.” Venomous slurred out.

Laser didn’t bother giving his brother a chance to try and find his feet, scooping him up into his arms. “I know, bro.” He carried Ven back to his car parked outside the station with Lord Boxman and the robots waiting. “C’mon, let’s get you all home.”

Raymond opened the back-car door for Laser, who placed Ven inside.

Boxman stumbled slightly but also jumped in, along with the robots. Darrell and Shannon fighting over the front seat but Shannon coming out vicious.

Venomous leaned against the side of the car, head resting on the window and tired eyes gazing off into nothingness. However, a drunken blush across his face when feeling Boxman curl up as his side. He wrapped his arm around the man and slumped down in his seat.


	23. Bubble Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day, Venomous treats Lord Boxman to some well-earned attention.

 

It was getting late but Venomous hadn’t even noticed, sitting at the desk in his oversized bedroom. He rested an elbow on his desk and half-lidded eyes watched the tin man with a heart chest marched across the table. It was so small and cute, yet old and rushed looking. Venomous hummed softly, face a soft shade of purple as his half-lidded eyes flooded the tin man.

The toy slowly stopped and Venomous picked him up, turning the cog on its back before placing it back down and watching him march off again. He let a weak chuckle out, lost in his own mind when the bedroom door opened. Venomous jumped; snatching the tin man up and threw him into his top-drawer and slammed it shut. He then looked over to see it was Boxman and he was covered in oil and looking miserable. “B-Box?” His eyes shifted to his bedside clock. “I-I wasn’t expecting you for another twenty minutes.”

Boxman grumbled about his machine having blown upon him. He pulled his shirt off, looking up when feeling Ven closing the gap between them.

“You look filthy.” He ran his hand through the man’s soft green hair.

Boxman smiled. “Well, working with machines isn’t as clean as your bio work.” He wrapped his arms around the man, chucking when feeling Venomous squirm slightly.

“Y-Yes.” Venomous unhinged the man’s arms from around his waist. “I’ve noticed.” He relaxed when getting the man to let go. “Why don’t you go have a shower?”

Boxman pouted at this. “Ooooorrr, you could come with me~?”

Venomous chuckled weakly and looked away. “Not with you this dirty.” His eyes softened when Boxman frowned. The man had already had such a hard and long day and Venomous couldn’t stop himself from sympathising with him. He sighed. “Okay, how about you have a quite shower, then we'll have a bath together?”

Boxman eyes lit up. “Can I skip the shower!?” His arms wrapped back around the man. “Please!” His face turned a soft green.

Venomous put his food down. “No. I’m not sharing water with you when you’re this dirty.” He pushed the man off. “Now go.” He pointed to the bathroom.

Boxman shoulders slouched but he gave in. “Fine…” He grumbled, dragging himself to the bathroom. The moment the door closed Venomous dropped back down into his seat and pulled the tin man out. He didn’t wind the toy up this time, just resting his chin on his desk and holding it in his hands.

Of course, Boxman wasn’t long in the shower; scrubbing his body raw, knowing if he walked out with a single smug Ven would tell him to go back and then he was running the risk of Ven being turned off the idea. After all, it wasn’t often Ven did something like this.

Venomous smiled softly when finding Box had met his standard for being clean, so ran them a warm bath and almost poured a entire bottle in when Boxman dived at him, almost sending them both in.

Venomous dropped his clothes and slipped down into the bath. He hummed softly but had to stop himself from yelling when Boxman dived in; before Ven knew it the man was clung to him, arms wrapped around his neck and head resting on his chest.

Boxman hummed warmly, pushing into the violet skinned man even more and burying his face into the Professor’s neck. Being this close to Venomous was purr bliss for Boxman. He knew Ven wasn’t big on touching, so it melted his heart when the man allowed him so very close. 

Venomous sighed weakly. Hand resting on the back of the man’s head and shifted under the water, trying to get the man’s leg off his. He relaxed when having Box between his legs. He rested his head back, listing to the bottles around him pop softly and Lord Boxman still humming and hugging him.

“I love you…” Boxman spoke softly, not pulling his head out of Venomous chest.

Venomous chuckled weakly. “I love you too.” His face warmed when Boxman buried his face into his neck and bit softly on his collar bone. Ven shuffled at this, the top of Box’s head kissing his chin and forcing him to look up as the blush across his face darkened. He hummed softly; feeling butterflies filling him when Boxman’s hand slipped down and around to his tail. Venomous pressed the kiss to the man’s lips, hands hugging the man’s face.

Boxman deepened the kiss, pushing himself into the Professor and sending water over the sides of the bath.

Venomous broke the kiss. “We’re not doing this again.” He shook his head.

“Doing what again?” Boxman smiled as he went to press another kiss to the man’s lips but instead found Ven’s hand.

“Wasn’t last time a clear ‘okay, that was fun but really, really uncomfortable?” He sighed when Boxman just arched a brow at this. “I’m not having sex in a bath with you again, Boxman.” He rested his elbow on the side of the bath and cupped his head in his hand.

Boxman pulled back slightly. “I guess it wasn’t the best….”

“And we got water everywhere,” Venomous added.

Lord Boxman rubbed the back of his head. “How about the car again?” Box smiled sheepishly.

Venomous groaned. “Cob no, I could get comfortable.”

Boxman chuckled softly. “It’s these pretty legs of yours that keep getting in the way.” He blindly reached back and hand his hand up and down the man’s shaven leg. “I like it when we do it in my office.” He almost grinned at this.

Venomous took that in and then arched a brow. “Your office?”

Boxman nodded. “yeah! Because it’s my turf, your labs is okay but it’s a lot safer to throw papers off the table then your lab stuff.”

Venomous laughed, throwing his head back slightly. “That’s true, you know that bottle you knocked off took several weeks to make and was supposed to flood the Plaza with blue goop?” A sharp smirk curved his lips when Box leaned in again. He held a loving kiss for a moment, however, pulled away when feeling Box growing excited a little too fast. “Cob, Box, you’d think I’d never gave you attention.” He squished the man’s face between thigs hands.

Boxman face burned and chuckled sheepishly. “Can I give ya a massage again?” He didn’t wait for an answer, snatching a bottle of conditioner; popped the lid off the forced the bottle to cough up enough conditioner to overflow his hand.

“W-Wait, I need to wet my-! Box!” Ven yelled when the man’s hands clamped down on his hair, yanking his head down so we could see his hands glide through his ebony hair. “O-Oh, cob…” Ven grumbled.

Boxman’s rough movements became gentle and smooth, he hummed softly to fill the silence, however, fell silent when Ven sighed softly before moaning weakly.

Lord Boxman’s chicken claw was sharp and scratched softly at Ven scalp, well the other hand was firmer and fingers dug into his scalp. Box sent his fingers from Ven’s window hairline and around his head, fingertips kissing before moving to massage a few times and slipping down to the ends of the man’s hair and holding his hair in a messy ponytail before bringing his hands back to the front and repeating.

A wobblily smile curved Ven’s lips, his tail small but dancing. He had a soft cherry red blush across his face and eyes closed, eyeshadow glinting softly.

Boxman smiled warmly, never denying that having Ven melting over him was pure bliss.

Venomous kept his eyes closed but moved one arm up, running his sharp and clawed fingers through box’s chicken fevers. He then moved his hand to the man’s chest, creating small circular motions. “Let me wash this out and we’ll fuck.” He chuckled weakly when Boxman let a happy chirp out and nodded. 

Boxman was practically buzzing with excitement and just wanted the man right there, right now, but agreed and jumped out.

It didn’t take long for Venomous to wash the conditioner out of his hair and decided on wrapping a towel around his head and throwing his large and fluffy, navy dressing gown on. He was going to try and find his nail file, assuming Boxman would at least want to dry off but the older man kept nagging and wanting his attention.

After a few minutes, Boxman found he was successful when being slammed into the wall. He quickly wrapped his arms around Venomous shoulders and legs locked around the man’s waist, worried Ven would drop him. “V-Ven, I’m heavy...” The Lord put in an embarrassed tone.

Venomous moved the soft kisses he placed on the man’s neck to his cheeks. “Don’t be silly, that’s only when you’re dead weight.” He placed a firm kiss to the man’s lips; breathing picking up.

Boxman roughly returned the kiss, holding it as Venomous throw him down into the oversized bad. He wrapped his arms around Ven waist and hands gripped the man’s hair when feeling him going to pull away.

The Professor’s tail grew and danced behind him for a moment before slivering over to the bedside table and pulled the bottom drawer open. Venomous eyes broke opened slightly; Box was still holding his hair and lips but he took the strap on from his tail and tied it around his waist. He pulled back, however, Box held on like a leach.

Once Boxman had been pulled up to be sitting up and finally allowed Ven to break the kiss, but didn’t let the man’s midnight hair go, only allowing Ven to pull his face back so their noses were kissing.

Neither said anything for a long moment, both trying to get their breath back and Ven couldn’t help but smirk at how out of breath Boxman was already. He ordered the older man to turn over.

Boxman did as he was told and anxiously but his bottom lips as Ven applied some lube to the strap on and then began to reposition Box’s legs in half a dozen different potions before giving up and leaning over the back of the chubby man.

“Ready~?” He purred out as he locked his hand around the man’s robotic ear and leaned back up. His smirked softened when Boxman gave him a small nodded.

He let a small yelp out when Ven pushed into his ass but it quickly melted into heavy breathing and hands gripped the bedsheets as Ven picked his pace up. It was painful but in an enchanting and bliss filling away. He grunted; feeling Ven let his ear go and instead digging his sharp-clawed fingers into his ass.

“You like this, Box?” Venomous smiled, not minding that the man couldn’t collet his words to answer. He moved his left hand down and around to Boxman’s cock, chuckling when finding the man hard and feeling him shivered when his hand wrapped around the large member.

Boxman grunted, face a dark shade of pink and sweat running down his face. He wheezed when Venomous hand moved up and down his cock, the movements were slow but firm and long. He appreciated Ven’s movements had slowed down. “V-Venny~…” He could feel the pressure growing but tried to force it down.

Venomous give Box a few more slow movements before pulling the dark purple toy out of the man’s ass. He gripped Lord Boxman left leg and roughly throw him over onto his back. He gently wrapped a hand around the man’s balls and massaged them as he pushed the strap on back in. He chuckled in his throat as Box lips trembled slightly and burning face darkened; chicken hand cupping his cheek.

“Ohhh, Ven.” Box smiled when the man lent down and placed a tender kiss to his lips.

Professor Venomous kept his hips moving but slow and steady, his hand contained moving up and down Box’s cock and other hand massaging the man’s balls. He hummed softly when Boxman gripped his chest. However, his tail slivered over and gently pushed itself against Ven’s hair.

This eared an annoyed breath between the kiss, Ven hitting it away. Only for it to come back and more determined to be given attention.

Boxman’s eyes broke open when feeling the tail kiss his cheek. He moved his organic hand from Ven’s waist to the tail, earning a slightly surprised but muffled moan for Ven.

The Professor ended the kiss, breaking away and pulled the dildo out of Box’s ass. He hit his tail away again, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand and feeling just how much he was blushing. He let a small chuckle out when Boxman sat up and breathing heavy. “I do love you.” He ran his clawed hand through Box’s messy green hair.

Boxman smiled up at his with a blushing face. “Really? How much?”

Venomous rolled his half-lidded eyes but a small smile curved his lips. “Don’t push it.” 

Lord Boxman chortled, melting into the soft kiss Ven placed to his lips. He gently pulled Ven down onto his lap, waiting until feeling the Professor wrap his legs around him. He turned himself around, pushing Ven into the covers.

The Professor broke the kiss, resting both hands on Box’s shoulder. He found his left leg stuck under the man, but Box didn’t seem to care, grabbing Ven’s waist and throw him onto his stomach.

“Fuck, talk about being genital,” Venomous smirked feeling the man pressing his cock to his entrance. Venomous felt a wave of panic hit him; he snapped at the man, “You fucking savage, condom and lube.”

Boxman eyes shifted to the man and then the drawer. “O-Oh yeah…” He chuckled sheepishly and grabbed the things.

Venomous folded his arms under his chin, feeling some of his ebony hair slip down his face. He below it away; biting his bottom lip when feeling Boxman press back against him. “Oh cob…” His blushing darkened when Boxman chuckled. He looked over his shoulder slightly when Boxman didn’t just slam into him. “Are you serious?” He sounded slightly annoyed but more flusters and wanting.

Boxman hand ran up and down his entrance, he blindly reached over for the tub of lube and Venomous groaned when seeing the man take out far too much. Boxman caught the Professor mumbled something before going back to resting his chin on his arms. “What was that, P.V?” Boxman questioned, holding the lump of lube in his hand.

Venomous sighed sharply. “One minute you’re about to slam into me with no lube _or condom._ Next, you’re just being a monster and digging your hands into my lube pot.” He breathed out lazily.

Silence followed for a good ten seconds and Venomous half-lidded eyes softened as guilt crept upon him. He didn’t mean to sound quite so harsh; he still wasn’t quite us to Boxman’s emotions and how easily it could be to upset the man. “Umm, Box, I didn’t--! AHH!” He yelped legs kicking slightly and throwing the under half of his body up when Boxman slapped frozen lube over his entrance. “W-What the—fuck!” He yelled. “You fuc—w—why the cob was that s-so cold!?” He yelled, face now a dark shade of red.

Boxman quickly warmed the lube when rubbing his hand into the Professor entrance. He slipped a few fingers into Venomous, earning a soft moan. He leaned over the violet skinned man and cupped Ven’s chin in his chicken claw hand and forced the man’s head up. Box leaned over Ven “Daddy knows what he’s doing.”

Venomous couldn’t help but chuckle but that quickly melted into soft moaning when Boxman fingers movements grew firm. “huh, huh, B-Box— huh…”

“Daddy.” Boxman corrected softly.

Venomous tried to laugh but it only came out of moaning. “Huh, D-Daddy.” Venomous couldn’t say this was his kinda thing but knowing how much it turned Boxman on made it hard for him to not gain some sexual pleaser from it.

When Boxman pulled his fingers out Venomous seemed to melt into the covers. Taking deep breaths and seeming almost relieved to be breathing again. “C-Cob…” He pushed his ebony hair back, growing stiff again and gripped the bedsheets when Boxman finally pushed into him. “hhug, C-C-Cob…” He buried his face the covers.

Boxman was soon pounding into the man, he panted and sweat glistened is forehead. His grip on Ven’s waist tightened.

Venomous had been able to force his moaning into heavy breaths and bit down on the bedcovers in the hope they’d help. He thought he was doing a good job of not being too noisy but Boxman gave him such a strong and sudden movement that all worry of bring hard suddenly snapped. He yelped out. Box’s movement having been enough to force his back to arch and shift forward slightly. The cry of sudden pain but excitement forced Ven to clench his hands over his mouth.

Boxman panted, making out a sharp but moaned and muffled ‘what the fuck?!’ from Ven. He couldn’t help but chuckle when apologising. He slowed his movements down. Box gripped Ven’s hair, tugging the man’s head back and forcing his back to arch again. He groaned when being able to push into Ven even more. He kept his movements slow but deep.

“Huh, huh, mmmff~” Ven breathed heavily when Boxman pulled out. He allowed himself to relax and just lay in the covers, however, turned his head to see Boxman sit down on the edge of the bed and tap his lap. Venomous was surprised Boxman could find himself still going, but he’d have to be pretty crazy to pass the man up. Venomous sighed and pushed himself up. “How do you want me?” He asked only for Boxman to grip his hips and turn him around before pulling him down onto his lap.

Venomous allowed Boxman to shuffle himself and him around for a good few minutes. He gripped the man’s thighs; chin being snatched by Boxman and back of his head resting on the Lord’s shoulder.

“Umm, I swear you’re never close enough.” Boxman rested his hand on the Professor's stomach and pushed him to be even closer.

“Box, I’m sitting on your lap, this is as close as we can get.” His back was pressed against Box’s stomach and chin still being held in the man’s chicken claw hand.

Boxman knew the man was right but it didn’t change the face he never felt close enough. His hand slivered down Ven’s stomach, he chuckled when Ven moaned softly. He gripped the man’s leg and tugged him up. Venomous reached down as well, taking the man’s member in his hand. He found himself taking a deep breath before positioning Box’s cock.

Boxman lowered Ven back down; grunting as the man’s walls hugged him. “Ug, cob.”

Professor Venomous feet were only just able to kiss the floor, his jaw clenched when Boxman began throwing his lips up and down. “Huh, huh, huh!” His face was a deep red, eyes shut tight and rested the back of his hand on Box’s shoulder.

Venomous pulled Boxman into a strong and firm kiss, tongue slivering and humming softly when feeling Boxman grew flustered. Ven led the kiss, not being able to be quite as Boxman contained moving in and out of him.

Boxman huffed, feeling pressure building and pit of his stomach warming. “I-I’m close, Ven.” He couldn’t stop himself from tugging on the man’s hair.

Venomous breath was stuck in his gullet but forced his words up through heavy panting. “T-T-Then cum for m-me!” His chest was tight and he could feel he was close to cumin again too.

Box was pulled back into a firm kiss and felt his body melt when releasing. His hug grew stronger for a moment before flipping Venomous over onto his back and pressing him into the bed. He forced himself up and pulled the used condom off, tossing it into the big across from him.

Venomous hands cupped Box’s face, giving him a tired smile but eyes glazed with satisfaction.

Lord Boxman melted over Ven, hands resting on the man’s waist, He hummed softly when Venomous didn’t push him away and instead wrapped his legs and arms around him, tail joining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes. I know Venomous isn’t transgender in canon. I never made him transgender because I assumed he was. I just like it and don’t often find a fandom where stuff like that is so openly accepted. This is an Au and if that wasn’t already clear then well, I don’t know what to say to you.
> 
> Thanks to all of you who just enjoy the story and see this is an Au with OCs. I love you guys and seriously appreciate you.


	24. Ol’ Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring villain party soon turns into memories of the past when an old crush and dear friends returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ol’ Crush - part 1
> 
> Editing was supper rushed, so sorry if its a bigger mess then normal.

The party was bustling with drunk villains and awful dancing. Pointless banter and evil laughter filled the bitter night air and sky twinkled as the moons ghostly glow shone down as glistened on the ships marble floor golden walls. It was getting late but the party was still thriving. Big bull demon was singing but was drowned out by the fizzy and loud music blasting out the speakers.

Professor Venomous was leaning against the side of the ship with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. He hadn’t had a single drink since getting here; only because Billiam Milliam had ordered his minions not to serve him. Ven couldn’t say he blamed the guy…he had lost it at the last party and thrown Vormulax carry oke machine overboard before smashing what he’d thought was his chemical bottle to gas the ship out, so he escaped but instead it had been goop bottle that had swiftly taken over the ship and left him and every other villain trapped in blue goop for five hours.

That hadn’t left anyone very happy with him, and he’d had to throw money away to pay for everyone ruined outfits. Not that it really mattered, he had too much money as it was. The whole situation was just embarrassing.

And now he was here again, the only one not drinking and he didn’t even have Lord Boxman at his side. Boxman was never invited to these parties so Venomous often found himself come to them alone. Not that he often minded, it was nice to get out of Boxmore, just being here sober wasn’t any fun at all.

“Venom, are you listing to me?” Cosma snapped.

“Um?” Venomous looked over, seeing Cosma, Billiam Milliam and Vormulax watching him, all with narrowed eyes and waiting. He cleared his throat at letting a nervous chuckle out. “S-Sorry, what?”

Billiam sighed sharply. “My, my, are we not interesting enough for you?” He turned his head away from the man.

Venomous rubbed the back of his head but before he could speak the three just shook their heads and walked off. Venomous lips parted but no words came out, he let a heavy sigh out and leaned back against the wall.  He looked down at his heeled boots and puffed his cheeks out. He was just contemplating making a run for it when a heavy and very gravelly voice stopped him.

“Aee?”

That immediately made Ven looked up, eyes locking onto a slightly short and large man.

He was stubby but also had a fair amount of muscle on him, someone who could defiantly swing one hit and leave you flat on the floor and meaty hands that sound crush your head like a grape. His skin was a dark and rough camo green and hair short, messy and blood red. He had a small V-shaped snout and one oversized, sharp tooth pocked past his lips from his bottom jaw. He had small brown scales under his dark hazel eyes but they shimmered emerald in the moons glow. He had a large crocodile tail that seemed too heavy to lift but it dragged itself side to side on the glossy wooden floor. He was in a brown suit; green sailed tie but no shoes, showing off his fat and sharp feet.

A long silence lingered between them before Venomous finally found his words. “T- Teddy?...”

The green man’s dark eyes lit up. “It is you!” the man cheered. racing over.

Venomous couldn’t stop himself from laughing but was almost slamming back down into the ship when Teddy slammed into him. Ven was swiftly pulled into a headlock. “I knew I recognized that perfect purple skin.” He rubbed his knuckles into the Professor ebony hair.

Venomous snickered, long tail lashing up and taping the man’s shoulder.

He hummed, looking over his shoulder, only to allow Ven so slip-free and dive at him. Ven knew the heavy man allowed him to send them both crashing down but didn’t point this out. “You’re back!” his bright yellow eyes sparked and wide sharp-toothed smile split his face in two.

“I know!” Teddy grinned back and yanked the man down into a rough hug.

The two were both laughing hysterically, therefore a few eyes were drawn over.

Cosma cautiously moved, giving the two rolling around an uncertain look. “Professor Venomous, who is this?” Her voice made the two freezes, looking over to see her arching a brow, wine glass in hand.

“Professor!?” Teddy laughed and sat up. “Man, I always knew you were clever but that’s a fancy title.”

Venomous just chuckled and jumped up. “Cosma, this is Teddy!” He let a small chock out when the man’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and tugged him into a firm side hug.

“Don’t tell me he hadn’t mentioned me?”

Cosma’s nose wrinkled at this. “I’m afraid not.”

“Well, I couldn’t have needed to mention you if you’d stuck around.” Venomous tried to put this in a joking tone.

Toby shrugged at this, eyes shifting to Ven. He took the man’s jaw in his sharp finger. “You got stubble!” He let a loud laugh out.

Venomous blushed. “Finally.”

Cosma looked over her shoulder to Billiam Milliam and Vormulax, who both looked just as confused as her and shrugged. She looked back at the two, seeing Teddy whispering something to Ven, who then snickered. “Well…umm…” She didn’t know what to say.

“I’m Teddy, Teddy Borden.” He held his hand out and gave her a sharp-toothed grin.

Cosma didn’t take this hand, “I see…”

Teddy’s eyes narrowed at this and his grin shrivelled into a snarl. “You hang out with snob Villains, Aee?” He looked up to Venomous.

“I beg your pardon?” Cosma hissed. “Venomous I suggest you keep this—” Her bright yellow eyes were narrowed and shifted up and down Teddy. “Thing..., on a leash.”

Teddy snot wrinkled and sharp teeth exposed, he huffed and smoke escaped his nose.

Venomous quickly slipped between the two, stopping Teddy from biting back. “Cosma, I’m going to go, me and Teddy have a lot of catching up to do.”

Cosma’s eyes narrowed at this. “So, you’re leaving us?” She seemed more annoyed than angry.

Ven gave her a soft smile. “You know I’m not big on these parties, besides—”

“You weren’t exactly hanging out with him,” Teddy growled with full intent on being heard.

Cosma forked tongue broke out but she stopped when Ven grabbed Teddy’s arm and began heading off.

“I’ll see you around.” Ven waved over his shoulder to her.

Cosma’s bright yellow eyes narrowed at Teddy, who looked over his shoulder and returned the unwelcoming stare.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe they made you stay sober.”

“I know right, drinking is meant to be fun!”

“Wise words Aee.” Teddy chuckled as they clanked their beer bottles together.

The two were sitting on the side of the road on an old bench. It was quiet, no one around and silence for miles. The soft orange light of a street light shining down on them like they were the only two people alive and all that mattered.

“Forget those guys!” Teddy waved one hand. “We’ll have our own party right here!” He threw his arms out.

Venomous chuckled warmly at this before his half-lidded eyes travelled to the golden drink in his hand. “Sooooo…how long has this been in your car?”

Teddy chuckled. “Only a couple days.”

Ven’s nose wrinkled but he gulped and threw his head back, downing some down before almost coughing his guts up. “UgH! T-Teddy, where did you get this!?”

Teddy pulled the bottle from his lips. “My friend Dave.” He grinned. “Don’t worry, the first times always the hardest, most of the nerves in your gullet will be dead now.”

Venomous eyes winded and jaw unhinged. This earned a loud and boastful laugh from Teddy. “I’m only messing!” He contained filling the night sky with his laugher.

Ven nervously joining in as he cautiously poured the drink down into the gutter.

“So, I saw you’re a level 7.” Teddy shuffled his hand into his pocket. “Hold on, I got your card in here somewhere…” He pulled a packet of gum out, then a paper clip, some sweets, and sweet wrappers, a golden watch that Venomous picked up out the pile.

“I’m assuming you stole this.” A smirk curved his lips.

Teddy contained digging around in his pocket but grinned. “Ya bet! Took it off this rich business guy. He won’t miss it.”

He hummed softly, wrapping the watch around his wrist but it was a little too big and didn’t have any other size settings.

“Ah!” Teddy grinned, pulling a crumbled power card out.

“Oh.” Ven put drily.

“You’re really a level 7?” The man arched a brow, not believing it.

“What are you implying?” Ven smirked.

Teddy chuckled. “Just that you don’t look like a level 7.”

“Well, what level are you?” Ven arched a brow, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

“I umm… I don’t know.” He grumbled, giving the man a soft smile when seeing Ven eyes widened. “I know, I know, how can I not know what level I am! But screw a piece of paper!” He began stuffing the pointless treasures back in his pocket. “I bet I’m level 8 though.”

Ven chuckled. “I’m sure you are.” A soft blush tingled his cheeks when Teddy gave him an amused look. “So, where have you been?” Venomous couldn’t stop his eyes from narrowing. “You left school and never came back, I thought you’d died or something.”

“BWWHAHAHA!” He threw his head back and sharp teeth glistened in the soft white glow of the moon. “Me!? Dead?!” He forced his laughter to die down when Ven’s upturned nose wrinkled. “It’s a long story.” He waved his hand.

“We have time.” Ven put sharply.

Teddy groaned. “Aee, you know my Dad was a an asshole. He spent more time in prison than with Mum and me.”

Ven nodded. “That was the whole reason we started hanging out. Your Dad was a piece of shit, my Dad was a piece of shit.” He put this in a soft, almost innocent tone.

Teddy chuckled weakly. “Yeah… man how long ago was that?”

“You’re stalling.” Ven hissed.

Teddy sighed. “Well, one day I found out we were moving, I wasn’t meant to know, I’d heard my Mum on the phone with her friend. She was saying how she didn’t feel safe anymore…that she was taking me and we were running away. She didn’t know where or if we’d be back but that Dad would only just keep coming back wanting things and yelling.” He shrugged. “So, I said goodbye to you, since you know, you were my only friend, and then we left. We moved from place to place for a few years and then Mum’s drinking cough up with her, she died and I was moved to live with my grandma, she was nice, took really good care of me, then she left too and I just wandered around looking for someone, something, I guess. I don’t know. After like three, two years I found myself a place and been making a name for myself as a villain ever since.”

Ven frowned. “Teddy, I’m so sorry…”

“Pffff, for what!?” He gave him a weak smile. “I’m fine, still standing, surprisingly.” He rested his hand on his belly. “Do you remember me leaving? I thought maybe…you’d forget about me; we were only kids after all.”

Professor Venomous couldn’t stop his eyes from narrowing. “Of course, I remember you! You were the school bully! You picked on anyone and everyone!” He chuckled. “Even the older kids were scared of you.”

Teddy blushed a dark green. “Awe, to flatter me.” He chuckled and sat up. “I remember seeing you around, you were never playing with anyone, always sitting along under that conker tree at the back of the playground. Head buried in a book and sometimes you were drawing.”

Ven blushed softly and twirled the end of his midnight hair around his sharp fingers. “Yeah… I only ever saw you picking on the other kids, I almost craped myself when you came to me for the first time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late Autumn and Venomous sat alone on an old and forgotten bench, head buried in his book. He always spent his breaktimes like this. He didn’t have any friends, not that he wanted any. He liked being alone. He ignored the sound of everyone else playing and having fun, eyes running along the pages in his book.

His ebony hair was long, kissing his elbows but still had its almost bedhead look, the back sticking up and ends curved. A few stands hugged his sharp jawline and he was in his school uniform. A white shirt and black jumper thrown on top. He was in black trousers and eyeliner making his bright yellow eyes truly pop.

He hummed softly, a soft smile curving his lips as he read his book, however, his mind was dropped back into reality when the book was snatched from his hands. He looked up, feeling a lump form in his gullet when seeing the school bully looked down at him and book in hand.

He was a big kid, not tall, just tough and chubby. Overgrown and wild red hair and dark green skin, brown scales lined under his dark eyes and Ven’s book was being crushed in his hand.

Venomous didn’t say anything, lips parting and not knowing what he could have said when the boy cut him off.

“What you reading?” Teddy put in a slightly mocking tone.

Ven eyes shifted to his book before jumping back to the kid. “Umm, just snowfall,”

“Why?” Teddy turned the book around in his hand, seeing the snow designed front cover.  

Venomous rubbed his arm, “Umm, because it’s about dragons and winter.”

Teddy narrowed his eyes at the words “Who’s B—Boof-?—”

“Boofnine.” Ven corrected softly.

“What did you say to me?!” Teddy snatched Ven by his black jumped and yanked him in so their noses were kissing. “What you trying to say!? That I can’t read!?” Ven was frozen for a moment but then quickly shook his head. Teddy snarled before dropping him and slamming the book down and storming off.

Ven didn’t move, watching the kid shove another group of kids into one another before disappearing into the small school. Ven hadn’t even realised his hand had moved up to rub his nose, pulling his hand back and starting at it. His bright yellow eyes shifted back to the building and soft rose blush crossed his face.

Venomous didn’t have to deal with Teddy for three days after that, not that he’d ever been a target. He was left bewildered by the whole encounter; Teddy had never spoken to him before and it had all happened so fast! But it had left Ven feeling funny, now whenever he saw Teddy, he just watched the kid bully others. He hated it but he found himself smiling when watching others bow down to Teddy.

Ven had thought about telling his Ma, maybe she’d know why. But then if she found out Teddy had bulled him, even once, she’d go ape shit and burn the school down. And of course, he couldn’t talk to Laserblast about it, he’d either make fun of him or also lose it and want to beat Teddy up. And then there was Dad, yeah… guess he was going to have to deal with this himself.

School went on as normal, Teddy yelled at teachers and throwing things at others, bullied anyone and everyone on the playground but never came near Ven again.

Until catering rolled around. One lesson a week when made something to eat, pizza, cake, pasta, it was fun, but you had to have a partner. Ven often worked with another girl, she was really shy and quiet and didn’t talk to anyone. Ven didn’t see himself as shy, he just didn’t like people. And got picked on quite a bit for not fitting in with the other girls and boys didn’t want him. He was just an outcast. Life at home didn’t help, never being able to make his own choices, he understood he was just a kid but there a difference between guiding and caring for someone and just controlling them.

He quickly slipped over to a table. Hazel, the girl he normal worked with wasn’t in and that meant he’d be forced to work with someone else. He began pulling things out the cupboard, silently praying he could get away with cooking by himself. He washed his hands, put an apron on and was just about to start pouring the flour when a soft and sweet voice stopped him.

“Hello, Aaliyah.”

Venomous looked up, seeing a young woman with dark cocoa skin and short black but curled hair smiling warmly down at him. Ven knew she was the new assistant and he almost felt sorry for her, having to work alongside Miss Kimmy, who was just a cranky old woman who should have retired years ago.

A dark blush crossed Ven’s face, quickly putting his eyes back on the empty bowl. “I don’t like being called that…”

“Oh?” The younger woman frowned, cherry red lips parting but an old woman with pale skin and messy blond hair shoved past her.

“Aaliyah, you don’t have a partner.” She was dragging Teddy by his wrist. “Work with Teddy.” She practically threw the chubby boy into Ven, snapping at the young woman to help her clean spoons as she marched off.

Teddy grumbled, watching the two women head off. He looked back to Venomous, who was already back to work and measuring flour. “Your names Aaliyah?” He arched a brow, “Mr. White always calls you Venomous.”

Ven blushed softly at this but didn’t take his eyes of the flour he poured. “Can you pass me the butter?”

Teddy didn’t even notice who the subject had been changed. He snatched a bar of butter of the side “I saw your Dad bring you into school today.” He began pulling the wrapper of the butter, well Ven emptied the flour into the bowl. “He looks so cool. Like a giant! Are you going to have a tail like his?”

Ven let an uncomfortable hum out. “I don’t know… he says if I work hard then maybe.” He began cracking eggs and adding them to the mixer.

Teddy shoved Ven to the side. “So, what do I call you?” He ignored Ven, who told him not to add all the butter. “Aaliyah is a pretty name but I did always think Venomous was cool.” He lost interest in the mixture and turned around to face Ven. “Do you really have venom in ya teeth?” he pointed his own V-shaped snout and pointed to his bottom jaw of sharp teeth. “If you bit me right now would I die?” He yanked his sleeve up. “Do it.”

Ven took a small step back. “I don’t like doing it.”

“Does that mean you’ve done it before?” Teddy’s eyes widened and a sharp grin crossed his face.

Ven whined and turned his head away, rubbing his neck and eyes shifting down.

Teddy snickered. “Oh cool! Did they die? Were they all, “Ahh! Why! No! I feel it coursing through my veins!” He dropped down onto his knees and clawing at his own face.

Ven scared eyes became half-lidded and softened. A small smile curved his lips. “Umm…not exactly.”

“Teddy! I hear another word from you I’ll call your mother!” The old teched pointed a large knife at the boy from across the room. The young assistant gave them a worried smile.

Teddy grumbled as he pulled himself back up.

Ven handed him a large wooden spoon. “Do you want to mix?”

Teddy snatched the spoon and just began mixing, sending more mixture out the bowl. “What are we making?” His dark green and forked tongue poked out past his lips as he tried to concentrate.

Ven rested his elbows on the table. “I was thinking of chocolate chip muffins.”

Teddy grinned. “Good. But I’m having all of them.”

Ven frowned. “Oh.”

The two finished the mixture and Teddy ate more chocolate chips then he put in the mixer.

Ven put them in the coven and smiled.

“How long am I gonna have to wait?” He licked the spoon clean.

Ven set the timer. “Twenty minutes.” He held the used bowl out. “Can you clean this?” He didn’t say anything when Teddy just ignored him and continued licking the soon. Ven sighed, mumbling that he’d be right back and heading across the large white classroom to clean the bowl at the skin.

Just about everyone else was still working, only a few groups sitting around having finished and waiting for their cupcakes to cook. The place smelt great, everyone cooking and laughing, having fun. Ven enjoyed cooking class, for most other lessons he sat at the back of the class and just made stories up. But this was nice.

Venomous had just reached the skin, going to fill it with hot water when two hands clammed down on his shoulders. Ven was thrown back, the bowl being sent with him and smashing when hitting the floor.

Ven eyes broke open, looking up to see a pasty-skinned boy with soft brown hair grinning down at him. “I’m using this.” He turned his back to Ven and dropped his own used spoons and bowls into the warm water.

Ven sat himself up, looking over when hearing the old teach yelling and asking what was going on, but she couldn’t see them with a large cooking table between them and being on the other side of the classroom.

“You could have just asked.” Ven hissed as he pushed himself up. He let a small cry out when the boy snatched his jumped and slammed him into the wall.

“What did you say to me snake face!” His hands clenched around Ven’s jumper.

Ven winched and went to yell for the teacher but the boy's hair was snatched. Ven took a sharp breath in when the brown-haired boy was thrown to the floor and Teddy stood between them, back to Ven.

The boy pushed himself up, looking up at Teddy and eyes glazed with fear when his shirt was snatched and yanked up.

“I’m the bully around here.” He stabbed his chest with his thumb. “got it.” His V-shaped snout wrinkled and dark brown eyes flooded with anger.

He boy gave him a stiff but swift nod, however, before Teddy would let him go a pale and wrinkled hand snatched his wrist.

“Teddy!” The old teacher yelled, yanking him away from the boy, who took off running to his friends. “Threating other students again, are we!?” The woman waved her bony finger in his face. “Shame on you!”

Teddy didn’t say anything, allowing himself to be dragged out of the classroom.

Ven went to speak but stopped when the young teacher rested her hand on his shoulder. “Hey sweetie, I think your cupcakes are done.” She gave him a soft smile and lead him back to his table. However, Venomous looked over his shoulder, frowning when seeing other kids whispering and Teddy was gone.

Venomous spent the rest of his day thinking about what had happened. He hadn’t even expected someone like Teddy to stand up for him. No one had ever stood up for him. And now he couldn’t help but regret not helping Teddy, now he’d be in trouble and never want to speak to him again…

By the time the bell rang out for the last time that day, Ven had filled his notebook with drawings of Teddy. He headed out the school gate with the box of untouched cupcakes in hand. He smiled when seeing Laserblast waiting for him, they walked home together but he was with all his friends. Laserblast was 8 years older than Ven and therefore his friends were the same age and very intimidating. Ven gulped, growing closer to the group that hadn’t noticed him, all talking and laughing. However, his bright yellow eyes travelled to the end of the dark blue school gate seeing Teddy!? His reptile eyes sparkled, swiftly taking a turn to go talk to the boy.

Teddy was sitting on the side of the road; it was busy with all the parents picking their kids up, but with how miserable he looked he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was resting his arms on his knees, shoulders slumped and gloomy brown eyes following everyone passing by.

“H-Hi, Teddy,” Ven spoke out sheepishly.

Teddy looked over his shoulder, eyes meeting with Ven’s but he didn’t say anything, just looking back out across the road.

Ven swayed on his feet. “Umm… thanks for sticking up for me earlier,”

“I wasn’t sticking up for you,” Teddy grumbled.

“Oh…” Ven couldn’t help but frown. “Then… what were you doing?”

Teddy stiffened at this. “I-I was just showing that little wizzle who’s boss around here.” He crossed his arms, hiding his face as a dark blush burned his cheeks.

Venomous blushed softly and sat down by Teddy’s side. “Here you go.” He held the box of cupcakes out.

Teddy’s eyes shifted from Ven to the cupcakes and then back to Venomous. His lips parted but he forced his words down, snatching the box and shoved a cupcake in his mouth. “Just because I helped you doesn’t mean I like you.”

Ven pushed his ebony hair behind his ear. “I know, but I’m still grateful.” He gave him a small but warm smile.

Teddy gazed at Ven before looking away to hid his blush and spark in his eyes.

“Aaliyah!” Laserblast yelled over, “C’mon, we’re going!”

Ven rose to his feet. “Umm…see you around?” He gave the boy an unsure smile.

Teddy looked over his shoulder and stuffing his mouth. He gave him a small nod and eyes shifted when Ven’s smile became real.

Ven took a few steps to follow Laserbalst and his friends, who were already leaving.

“Aaliyah--?”

Ven stopped, looking over his shoulder to the boy, who was now standing

“I-I mean, Venomous.” He held a cupcake out. “Umm… t—tha—thank--you.” He didn’t meet eyes with Venomous, who eyes shifted from the cupcake to him.

“Thank you, Teddy.” Ven took the cupcake, smiling warmly before Laserblast yelling made him runoff.

Teddy watched as Venomous cough up with the group of older kids and disappeared down the road.

 

* * *

 

 

None of that had left so long ago, they’d been kids and all these years later Ven was still the same.

Ven pulled his car up outside Boxmore, earning an ‘awe’ from Teddy, “Rad place.” He followed Ven to the large, glossy building. It was late so when heading in it was dark and quiet.

“Man, what do you do with all this room?” Teddy smiled as his eyes moved around the endless hallway.

Ven just chuckled, locking the door. “C’mon, we have more than enough room for you.”

Teddy followed the man down the hallway. “Thanks for letting me crash, Aee.”

Ven pushed a door opened a lead Teddy inside. “Don’t mention it, we’ll have to catch up more tomorrow.”

The heavy man dropped himself down on the bed, smiling as how soft it was. “Of cource!”

Professor Venomous smiled warmly. “See you tomorrow, Teddy.”

“Night, Ven.”

Venomous headed through the rest of Boxmore and up to his bedroom, he didn’t turn the light on when seeing Boxman laying in his bed. The curtain undrawn and allowing a ghostly glow to cast down over Box like a stage light. Ven sighed softly a tired smile curved his lips.

He couldn’t find the energy to get changed so just crawled into bed, he wasn’t even given a chance to curl up by Box’s side, the man rolling over and arms wrapping around him.

Venomous chuckled softly, trapping the man’s head and earning sleepy mumbled from the stubby villain. Professor Venomous wrapped his legs around Boxman, then his arms and allowed the man to rest his head on his chest. His chin relaxed on top of the Lord’s head and half-lidded eyes fall shut completely.  

 


	25. Ol’ Crush part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy meets the Boxmore Family and deals with an old enemy

Boxmore was more than a little dawning for Teddy, who had quickly learned things moved fast here, but he was wasn’t complaining. He liked that. He’d met the robots and they’d insisted on taking him for a tour around the vast metal factory well they waited for Lord Boxman to rise.

“There is a lot of empty room here, but that’s a good thing since there’s a lot of work to be done, the more room to move around the better.” Shannon smiled, walking alongside the smaller man.

Darrell danced around them. “I like your tail!” He grinned at the man. “Daddy Venomous has a tail too! But we only really see it if he’s angry.”

“Really?” Teddy arched a brow. “He uses to have it out all the time.”

“So, did the two of you grow up together or something? Stepfather has never mentioned you until this morning.” Raymond slid into the conversation.

Teddy gave them a half-smile and shrugged. “Kinda, I had to move away when we were kids and wasn’t allowed to keep contact with him.”

“Oh.” Shannon frowned slightly. 

“Were you friends?” Darrell jumped in.

“Best of friends.” Teddy grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets. “We had each other’s back through thick and thin. Kids never dared pick on Aee once working out we were best pals.”

Raymond arched a brow. “Aee?” He echoed.

Teddy nodded. “Yeah, it’s my nickname for him. I didn’t even think about it and it kinda just stuck. Afterall he looked great after the haircut I have him.”

Shannon and Raymond both gasped with horror. “You gave him a haircut?!” Both were horrified at the thought alone, imagining the worst.

Teddy chuckled. “Well, his parents wouldn’t let him get it cut, so I did it for him, it was after school, we spent as much time as we could together, often looking to make trouble, already knew we’d be villains. But of course, he never let his parents know how much he liked making trouble, they were stone set on him become a hero with… Laserblast.” He didn’t sound angry when saying the name but it defiantly brought back bitter memories and left an awful last on his tongue. 

 “Ven got in big trouble for it, along with me when his Mum came knocking on our door. Guess I was lucky Brain hadn’t come instead.” He shrugged. “His Mum was nice about it though, didn’t stop us from hanging out and we even went on to have sleepovers.” He laughed. “I’m telling you, dinner at his was awkward. I was just a kid but even I could tell Ven’s Dad wanted to throw his meal at me.”

Shannon and Darrell shared worried eyes.

“His Mum was always really nice. Think she thought we liked each other or something. But then a lot of Mum’s do that, think because their kid hanging out with someone of the different sex means they’re in love.”

Shannon and Darrell's eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

Teddy hummed softly, looked up to the two and was almost knocked over when Raymond gripped his shoulders. “Wait, wait, you’re a girl?”

Teddy’s reptile pupils turned to slits before bursting out laughing. “No bumby, Ven was, but you know, I mean…” he rubbed the back of his head, kinda wishing he hadn’t let that slip out. “I didn’t know what any of it meant until he explained it to me. Told me he felt wired when people called him a girl and by his first name.” He put simply. “I think he only told me because we were hanging out and wanted me to know.”

Shannon rubbed the back of her head. “So, Daddy Venomous is… Mummy Ven—”

“No.” Teddy cut her off quite sharply. “Look, I shouldn’t have mentioned it. Ven’s a dude and always had been, he just wasn’t allowed to be when growing up.”

Shannon and Raymond shared confused looks but nodded.

Fink came running around the corner and crashed straight into Teddy, however, before any of the robots would yell at her she jumped up and pointed over her shoulder. “She’s creeping me the cob out!” She dived into Shannon’s arms.

Before the group could react a huge, arctic blue robot spider came crashing around the corner. It was big enough to appear cramped in the hallway, two legs on the ceiling well the two others rested on the walls and other support it from the floor. It roared at the group, only for its many yellow eyes to shrink when seeing Teddy gawking up at it.

The giant spider began clanking as it shrank and appeared back to the house glass body Bree. “Oh, my cob!” She hugged her face. “You look awesome!” She raced over, pressing her face in so her upturned nose kissed Teddy’s, who lent back and arched a brow.

However, before he could speak, Bree was dancing around him, stepping over his tail and taking him in. “You look like a dragon!” She jumped back in front of him, bright eyes shifting up and down and bit her bottom lip. “Cob, looks like someone just ripped the coolest character from a fancy book out.”

Teddy’s large tail began dragging itself across the floor. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You better!” Bree shoved her face back in his. “Cob, you’re sooooooooooooo cool!” He couldn’t stop herself come giggling. “My names Bree.” She held her hand out.

Teddy smiled and took her hand. “Nice to meet you, Bree, I’m Teddy.”

“Teddy, eh?” Bree snorted, not seeming to believe him.

“You got a problem with it?” He arched a brow.

Bree quickly shook her head. “NO! No.” She put her hands up. “Just thought you'd be called Rex or something badass.”

“Teddy is badass.” The man grinned and pointed to his chest.

Bree arched a brow but smiled softly.

Shannon placed her hands on Teddy’s shoulder, leading him around Bree. “C’mon, we’ll show you around the factory.”

“Isn’t this the factory?” Teddy ached a brow, making all the robots laugh, well leaving Bree alone in the hallway. The sky-blue robot scoffed, spider legs jumping out her back and reached up, ripping the vent seal off and crawled back in.

 

* * *

 

Teddy was given a growling 3-hour tour of Boxmore, by the end of it he felt his legs and feet screaming. However, he was then dragged back down to Lord Boxman office. Boxmore looked huge, inside and out but walking about the place was more than a challenge.

The robots pushed the office door open, smiling warmly.

Venomous was sitting on the oversized desk, he was resting on hand behind him, supporting himself but smiled when seeing them. “Enjoy the tour?”

Teddy grumbles an answer, but the robot all swiftly nodded and went on about the tour.

Boxman was sitting at his desk, he was chowing on his pen, trying to figure the paper work out but eyes shifted up when Venomous slipped the papers out and out of under him.

“Boxman, this is Teddy.” He waved the sheet towards the green-scaled man, who moved over.

“Hey.” Teddy put drily, giving Boxman a small wave and smile.

Lord Boxman's eyes shifted between Teddy and Ven. “Umm…hi?”

“Boxman.” Ven put slightly sharply.

“What?!” Boxman threw his arms up.

Ven sighed. “He runs Boxmore.” He looked to Teddy but pointed his thumb over his shoulder to Boxman.

Teddy looked to the small and chubby man behind the desk. “Oh, I thought you’d be bigger.”

This made Boxman glare at him, however, yelped when Ven snatched his hand and pulled him around to the front of his desk. Ven pulled Boxman to be standing by Teddy’s side, pushing the two in so their sides were pressed together.

He stringed his back, looking down at them. “Same height?” He smiled, seeming to find it interesting.

Boxman looked Teddy up and down, seeing Teddy was a little big but mostly down to being pretty well built. He grumbled, hugging himself and looked down with shame.

Teddy chuckled at hit the man’s back. “No need to be jealous, I’ve always been strong.”

This didn’t help Lord Boxman and it was clear. “I have muscle!” He pulled his sleeve up, showing his thick arm off. There was muscle, hidden under his fat. “See?!” He smiled proudly, only for his toothy smile to drop when opening his eyes to see Ven had knelt down, Teddy allowing him to feel his muscle.

Teddy grinning as Ven complimented him.

“Hey!” Boxman yelled, shoving himself between them, chicken hand gripping Ven’s face and pushing him back, almost sending him over and organic hand stabbing Teddy’s chest. “No touching.”

Teddy gently pushed Boxman’s hand away with the back of his. “Ven was the one touching me.” He chuckled, dark green blushing crossing his face.

Boxman growled at this, but move his attention to Ven, who had to pry his hand off his face.

“Okay, you’re making this wired.” He rose to his feet. “Now, Teddy, how about we get you a power card?” He crossed his arms and smiled softly.

Teddy shrugged. “I don’t know, Aee. I ain't big on power cards.” He held his hand out, looking at his sharp and black nails.

“Hahaha.” Boxman didn’t say anything, just crossing his arms and turning his head away as he laughed weakly.

“What are you laughing about?” Teddy arched a brow, seeming slightly annoyed.

Boxman hummed innocently. “Me?” He shrugged. “No nothing, just that I’m a level -10.”

Teddy arched a brow at this. “Is that high?” He looked to Ven.

“Is that a high level!?” He threw his arms into the air, face burning. “I’m one of the most powerful villains around!” He pointed to his chest.

“Oh.” Teddy turned his head away and crossed his arms. “Not much companion around here, is there?”

Boxman clenched his jaw, “Why you-!?”

Venomous wrapped his arms around the man’s, holding him back as Boxman flayed his arms, trying to tear Teddy to shreds.

Teddy headed over to the door. “We gonna get this power card, Aee?” He smiled looking over to the lilac skinned man who was struggling to hold a ragging Boxman back.

“Y-Yeah, why don’t you wait out front?” He did his best to keep Boxman from diving at the man, who nodded and simply headed out, calling back and telling him not to take to long.

Professor Venomous was on his knees, his arms around Boxman, but interlocked hands gave out, leaning to Boxman breaking free and charging to the door, well Venomous fell flat on his face.

“Who does he think he is!” He threw the door open, only for it to shifty be slammed shut in his face. “P.V!” He yelled up at the man, who’s ebony hair was a mess and wheezing for air.

“Cob, you’re a lot stronger than I remember.” His shoulders slumped but he kept on hand pressed to the door.

Boxman had been going to force the door open but eyes lit up at this. “Stronger than him!?” He grinned up at the man, eyes shimmering.

Ven took a deep breath, whipping his forehead. “I don’t know, Teddy’s a strong guy.” His bright yellow eyes widened with both shock and disbelief when Boxman ripped off his shirt. “B-Boxman?!” He threw his arms down, gripping the man’s ripped shirt and pulled the pieces together, hissing when finding more than half the buttons had popped off.

“Muscle!” Boxman whined, pointing to his chest.

“Oh, my cob…” Ven forced his eyes on the remaining buttons and not Boxman’s chest; doing his best to do the few buttons left on the shirt up. “You can’t keep doing this to your shirts, you won’t have anything to wear soon—"

Boxman’s hands cupped his face, yanking him in so their noses were kissing. “I’m strong too!” He promised with pleasing eyes.

Ven sighed sharply and pulled his face free. “You need to relax.” He crossed his arms. “Teddy my friend, that’s all.”

Boxman scoffed. “You think I’m jealous?!” He looked shocked and horrified at the thought.

The Professor arched a brow at this but didn’t say anything, making Boxman brake out into a cold sweat. “Finish the paperwork, Box.” Ven headed out.

Boxman watched the door fall shut. His shoulders slumped and small, unhappy whine left him.

 

* * *

 

Venomous headed out of Boxmore, smiling when finding Teddy waiting for him just by the large and empty road.

“So, where do we get these power cards?” Teddy smiled, following Ven across the vast road.

It wasn’t long until lunch, the sky a teal blue and large white clouds rolled over them. It was quiet, everyone at the Plaza still working but a few heroes wondered around, keeping their distance when the villains let themselves into the Plaza.

“We use this.” The gestured to what looked to be a vending machine, but instead of sweets and crisps, it was power cards, all with a hero on them.

Teddy arched a brow, allowing Ven to take his hand and slap it onto the reading pad. It glowed a sky blue before spitting Teddy’s card out.

Ven pulled the card out, looking at the back of it. “Here you are.” He handed it to Teddy, who turned the card over. For just a second he seemed disappointed but didn’t say anything.

“Well?” Ven smiled, leaning over and looked down at the card. “Ohhh~ level -6, so strong.” He let a honey chuckle out and pushed his hair behind his ear.

Teddy shrugged. “It just a level,” He shoved the card back into his pocket. “Soooo, how come you’re such a high level?”

Ven blushed softly at this but kept his cool. “I’m only a level higher than you.” He twirled the ends of his ebony hair around his sharp, clawed fingers. “Now, wanna go do something?” He led the smaller villain out of the shop.

Teddy smiled brightly. “Sure! I can take—”

“Venomous!”

Ven arched a bow, coming to a slow stop and looked back behind him. His face dropped when seeing Laserblast running over. “Let's just keep walking.” He turned on his heeled, going to speed walk but yelped when Laserbalst gripped his arm and tugged him back.

Teddy went to yell but was completely ignored by Laserblast.

“Venomous, look, I need to talk to you.” He kept his grip on both of Ven’s arms.

Ven nose wrinkled. “I’m really not in the mood Laser.” He put this softly, going to pull his arm free but Laser pulled him in even more.

“No! You keep avoiding me!” He couldn’t help but snap. “We haven’t talked since you went and got wasted, I wanna talk.”

Ven could feel himself growing annoyed. He didn’t mind that Laserblast wanted to talk, cob, he wanted to talk too. But this wasn’t the way he wanted it. “I said no.” His eyes narrowed. “We’ll talk some other time.”

“When!?” Laser yelled, not angerly, more worried and panicked that if he let his brother go, he couldn’t even get to talk to him.

“I-I don’t know!” Ven hissed.

“Ugh! No! Its been a whole week! I wanna talk and I wanna talk now!” His eyes burned under his glasses.

“You’re acting like a kid!” Ven yelled back.

Teddy shoved himself between the two and forced them apart. “Cut it out!” He yelled, snatching Ven’s hand and dragged him away and towards Boxmore.

“Teddy?” Laserblast voice flooded with confusion.

Teddy didn’t stop, “Yeah, yeah.” He waves one hand over his shoulder, trying to brush the man off.

“You’re hanging out with him Ven!?” Laser yelled, “Where are you getting these ‘friends’!?”

Teddy growled. “You got a problem?” He stopped, still holding Ven’s hand but dark hazel eyes narrowed at Laserblast.

“Oh, wow, you’re not as dumb as I remember, Teddy.” Laser growled.

“Hey!” Ven yelled, however, anger died out when Teddy stormed past him.

“And you’re still the asshole I remember!” He was stopped by Ven grabbing his arm.

“Teddy stop, let’s just go.”

 “No, hold on a minute, Aee.”

“Teddy—”

“you’re a real piece of shit.” He yelled at Laserblast, who scoffed and crossed his arms.

“Ven learned a lot of you.” Laser glared at the smaller man. “You took off and left him and then he went and did the same to us, to his own family!” He pointed to his chest.

Ven couldn’t help but feel rage burning inside him. “I didn’t want to leave!” He threw his free arm up. “That house, that ‘family’ was toxic and I had every right to leave!”

Laser growled at this. “whose filling your head with shit like that? I bet its Boxman, isn’t it!” His eyes glazed over, anger boiling over.

“I’m gonna clobber this guy!” Teddy went to charge at Laserblast, but Ven’s tail and wrapped around him.

“Stop, I don’t want this, please Teddy.” He sounded close to tears, braking through to Teddy, who sighed heavily. “Laser, I wanna talk.” Ven looked over to the man but kept his tail around Teddy. “But not like this...”

Laserblasts hands unclenched. He looked down and let a pained and heavy sigh out.

“Wait, you seriously wanna talk to this guy!?” Teddy forced Ven off and turned around to face him. “After everything, he’s done!?” He looked up at Ven with disbelief. “He made you feel worthless for years! He sided with your Dad in every argument!”

Ven’s eyes softened. “I know. But—but I think he’s changed, at least a little. We talked and were just trying to fix things.”

“You’re trying to fix things that he broke!” Teddy pointed at Laserblast.

 “You can’t just run off for years and the assume everything going to be how you like it.” Laser crossed his arms and turned his head away. However, the looked back when hearing raced footsteps towards up, he yelled when Teddy rammed into him with enough force to sent them both crashing into the Plaza wall.

“Teddy?!” Ven yelled, only to grip his own face as Laserblast snatched the man’s shirt and sent him flying over him, slamming him to the earth.

Teddy’s large tail came swinging around, wrapping around Laser’s foot and yanked, sending the hero over, colliding into the floor back first.

“Should have known someone like you would play dirty!” He yelped when Teddy's fist missed his face by inches, instead, becoming berried in the concrete. Laser threw his legs up, hitting Teddy’s stomach and sending him flying back. Laserblast pushed himself up, pushing his dark brown hair back and even fixed his cases rather casually. He went to get up but Ven hugged his arm.

“Laser stop!” He pleased, hug growing strong.

Laser eyes softened. “Ven, this is-!” He swear when Teddy dived at him, sending them back crashing back down again.

“Teddy cut it out!” Ven yelled, pulling his ray gun out and aimed it at the overgrown alligator. He couldn’t shoot and promise to just hit one of them, he didn’t want to shoot anyone! He whined, gripping the sides of his head and turned his back to them.

Teddy was slammed into the brick wall by Laser, who went to hit him but Teddy roared, breathing a lime green fire out.

Laser jumped, quickly pulling back and rubbed his eyes, the fire hadn’t burned him but been enough to leave his face feeling like it had been. He pulled his hands away from his face and slammed his hands down into the earth.

Teddy yelled, blue electricity running up him and was then hit with a laser vision. The hit sent him flying, hitting the floor and rolling until hitting the wide road cutting Boxmore and the Plaza off. He ripped himself up, eyes burning with anger and smoke and flames exited his nose and mouth as he huffed. He threw himself up, charging at Laserblast.

“Stop!” Ven slammed his foot down, body tension as he put himself between the two.

Teddy’s eyes instantly shrunk, trying to stop himself from hurting Venomous; leading to him tripping over his own two feet and therefore turning into an out of control ball that raced past them and crashed into the bins.

Laser and Ven looked over, wide eyes as a bin fell over.

“Haha.” Laser let out fairly drily.

Ven raced over. He helped the smaller villain sit up, a stream of apologies pouring out of him as Teddy groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

“What the cob, Aee!?” Teddy tried to get up but his whole body ache.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do!” His eyes glazed away.

Teddy sighed softly. “At least you didn’t shoot me.”

Ven hugged him. “I couldn’t shoot you, even if I wanted to.” A weak smile curved his lips when Teddy chuckled and hugged him back with one hand.

Laserblast came over. “So, we’re just not fighting anymore?”

Teddy huffed, well Ven rose to his feet.

“Just back off Laserblast.” He helped Teddy to his feet.

“Yeah, well if we were fighting, I’d be kicking your ass!” Teddy yelled, pointing up at Laserblast.

The hero laughed. “I just whipped the floor with you.”

“You did not! Everyone here knows I would have won!”

“You’re the one who ended up in the trash!” Laser yelled, face burning.

“Only because Ven jumped in to save your ass!” He stabbed the man’s chest with his sharp finger.

The Professor forced himself between them and pushed them apart. “Stop it!” He yelled, slightly surprised but also relived the two stopped and listened. He took a deep breath in, exhaling before pushing his shoulders back. “Enough of this, please.” He looked between them both. “Teddy, Laser and I are trying to fix things, we haven’t gotten very far with it…” He rubbed the back of his head. “but we’re trying.” His bright yellow eyes shifted to Laserblast. “And you can’t go pushing his buttons.” He crossed his arms.

Laser threw his arms up. “He’s the one that came running at me!” His voice and eyes filled with disbelief.

Teddy’s jaw dropped before clenching. “You were the one chatting shit!” He yelled up at him.

“Because all of this is your fault!” Laser yelled back. “Ven was perfectly happy until you came along and ruined everything.” He clenched his hands at his sides.

Teddy forced a loud and fake laugh out. “He was ‘happy’?!” He arched a brow, dark hazel eyes flooded with disbelief. “He was fucking miserable! You were the happy one! You didn’t care if he was actually happy, as long as things were the way you wanted, it made you fucking blind to all the pain he was in!”

Laserblast snatched the man’s shirt and yanked him in, however, Teddy didn’t flinch, instead, huffing smoke and lime green flames.

“Take that back you sack of meat!” His eyes were glowing under his glasses and face a blood red.

“Why!? Because you know it's true!”

Laser snapped, rearing his hand up only to yell when his fist was shoot, ice growing around it and adding a large around of weight, enough to send his ice engulfed hand down to the ground, dragging the rest of him along with it.

Teddy laughed, only to also be shoot, ice racing up his tail, forcing him to drop down into a sitting poison.

“What the cob!?” Laser yelled at his brother, who slipped his ray gun back into his lab coat. “That ice will take around 8 hours to melt, have fun.” He grumbled, heading off across the road.

“Venomous!” Teddy yelled, growling when the man just contained walking back to Boxmore. He hugged his face with both hands, kicking his legs.

Laserblast tried to lift his hand but the ice was a lot heavier then it looked. “He’ll be back.” He out calmly and pushed his large sunglasses up his nose, hiding his eyes as he watched Ven reach Boxmore and head inside. “Any minute now…” He cupped his chin in his free hand.

Teddy's eyes shifted to Laserblast, he huffed, crossing his arms. “He’s not coming back, is he?”

Laser's face slammed the floor. “No…”

 

* * *

 

Boxman made his way back into his office, he’d just been on his lunch break, having spent it with the robots and Fink. It hadn’t been as bad as he was expecting, Venomous normal handled them, talked to them, made them laugh and smile, well Box stuffed his face and begged for the man’s attention.

Lord Boxman pushed his office door open, shoving a cookie in his mouth. However, stopped when seeing his office seat had moved, now pulled closer to the window and looked out over to the Plaza. Box forced his food down, going to yell as he assumed it was the robots or Fink, but then remembered they were all in the kitchen.

He shyly moved over, once catching sigh of a limp purple clawed hand grew concerned. “P.V?” He moved around completely, seeing it was Venomous.

He looked miserable, chin cupped in one hand, well the one by Boxman laid limp on the armrest. His half-lidded eyes glazed off across the road and when Boxman followed the Professor line of sigh saw both Teddy and Laserblast trying to rip each other to shreds but were both being held down by large builds of ice.

Boxman frowned. “I guess they don’t like each other.” His eyes travelled back to Ven, who just gazed out and watched them fight and yell at one another.

“Things between me and Laser are…confusing,” He rested the limp hand on his chest. “Deep down I know I want him back in my life…by I’m scared.” His eyes softened. “I’m scared if I let him in, he’ll hurt me. Say things I don’t wanna hear.” His hand clenched on his dark purple jumper.

“Hey, hey…~” Boxman moved around and put himself between Ven’s legs, blocking his view of the two fighting outside. “It is okay to be scared, Venny.” He pushed the man’s ebony hair back behind his ear. “I can’t say I understand how Laserblast makes you feel, but I know he hurt you, a lot.” His eyes grew pained. “The things he’s done aren’t okay, and it makes me angry to see how much he’s hurt you.” He cupped the man’s cheek in his chicken hand. “But giving him another chance, trying to fix what he broke is a really strong thing to try and do, and if that’s what you want…then I’m going to support you and by your side every step of the way.”

Ven’s pained eyes glazed slightly. A weak and wobblily smile curved his lips, leaning forward and wrapped his arms around Boxman. “Thank you…” He couldn’t help but sniff and buried his face into the man’s neck.

Lord Boxman hugged him back, pulling him a little closer and allowed the man to melt into him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back, no, I’m not dead, just been working on another projects. If you’re still here then you’re awesome and thank you!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Always open to requests.


	26. Please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update

Hey! Sorry, this isn’t a new chapter, but if you’re enjoying this story then please read!

So, first I want to thank everyone who been supportive of this story! The amount of likes and attention this has his amazing and I seriously appreciate every single one of you! I honestly didn’t think I would have contained this without all the amazing support.

I’m sorry for not posting in ages. Been busy with work and other projects, but I have been really wanting to get back into this story for a long time. However, honestly hadn’t found the drive too. Mostly because this story isn’t old, but I’ve defiantly grown a lot in my writing over the last few months and having been away from it for so long, I can’t seem to get my footing on this story. I’ve really wanted to continue this story because I know a lot of people really enjoy it, and it is honestly nice to have so much attention and support behind it. Starting fresh feels good because that way I know I don’t have to follow any small details I made months ago, and I can work on the new story, having a lot more confidence when I did back when first starting this. Having all the kudos is of course nice. Its almost a little overwhelming to start over, to go with a new story but I also don’t want to force the continuing of this fanatic.

 Every time I come back to this and try to sit down and write a chapter, I can’t help but wish I’d done more with certain plots and so forth.

So, I’m not exactly sure what will happen to this Au. As of right now, I do want to come back, give this a few finishing chapters. But if you’ve been enjoying this story then please feel free to read the new one, I’ll be posting in a few days.

I still love this story, of course, but I personally feel I could have done more with it. The last few months have given me a lot of growing room. So, for me personally it is hard for me to come back to this.

Ok ko may have ended but I know the show still gets a lot of support. Voxman one of my favourite ever ships. I just wanted to post this to let people know I’ve been working on a new Voxman story and at least for now nothing will be posted for this one. The new story going to be long and crazy like this one, so I hope you’ll gave it a change.

Sorry if there any spelling mistakes. Its very late here for me, struggling just to keep my eyes open. I just wanted to post this and get it off my chest, I hope everyone understand and looks forward to the new Voxman au.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Feel Better (When I'm Not Alone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102425) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
